


a careful hypothesis of the heart

by StMisery



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Co-workers AU, Enemies to Lovers, Friendship, Jonas/Eva side relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Office Romance, mentions of bipolar disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 87,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StMisery/pseuds/StMisery
Summary: "The boss' fucking son got the job. Out of a pool of dedicated applicants. You can't just deny nepotism like that," he said. "I'm Isak, by the way. I didn't catch your name?"Leaning against the metal banister in the elevator, the other man was the picture of calm. "I'm the boss' fucking son," he said.Isak and Even don't start out on the best of terms. Isak had been waiting nearly a year for the position of researcher to open up again. If he got it, he'd be working his dream job within one of the best biotechnology companies in the world. He applied for the position, heart in his throat, only to be passed over for the new recruit. When he discovered the new hire was also the son of the CEO, well, that was an unforgivable offense.





	1. a formal rejection

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've been writing this fic the entire summer, and i'm so excited it's finally at a stage I can start posting :'). I like to have things near completed before I let it go, that way i'm not stressing about being able to keep up with a regular update schedule. It's a bit different from my first submission to his fandom and it's been a joy to write.
> 
> Also, this is really just my excuse to write a self indulgent, quasi enemies to lovers, office romance. A pre-Even, grumpy Isak is my favourite kind of Isak <3.

_  
Dear Isak Valtersen,_

              Næsheim Laboratories _would like to thank you for applying for the position of Research Assistant. At this time, we have decided to go with another candidate. Administration is aware of your hard work and appreciates your dedication to our company. We look forward to receiving your application for future roles._  

Isak blinked at his computer screen. Then scanned the short email again, just to be sure he was reading it correctly. _At this time, we have decided to go with another candidate._ He clenched his jaw, biting down on the irritation that was threatening to bubble to the surface.

 _Næsheim Labs_ was the most successful biotechnology company in the country, and one of the best in the world. It had been Isak's dream to work for them all throughout university. When a position finally opened up in Market Research instead, it wasn't ideal, but it allowed him to get his foot in the door, fresh out of school. He'd waited nearly a year for a chance to apply for something internally that would allow him to do the hands on work in their state of the art labs that he'd been aching for all along.

"Go easy on that mouse, bro. What's it ever done to you?"

Isak startled. He hadn't heard Magnus, his colleague, creeping up behind him. He loosened his death grip.

They'd both joined the company at the same time, working in the same department, for the same team. Where Isak wanted to branch out into biotech research, Magnus was angling for a spot within their marketing department. It was a good thing too. Magnus was a good guy, if not silly at times, but Isak would still be pissed if they'd both gone for the same position, and he'd gotten it over him. Isak had lost count of how many times he'd taken on extra work, or taken work home with him, staying up until his eyes burned with strain, all in the name of moving up the company ladder. He was well aware he'd have to go back to school at some point in his career if he wanted to become one of their lead scientists, but it was a prospect that was exciting instead of daunting. This rejection letter was the first real blow to his ambition.

Magnus paused in his struggle to untangle his messenger bag from around his neck. He sat down at his desk with a sigh. "Listen, man. It sucks about that research job. I know how much you wanted it. Better luck next time, right?"

Isak bristled at that. "What are you talking about?" He had just gotten the email himself, there was no way anyone else could have known.

"They went with someone else, didn't they? Shitty situation, but what can you do?"

"How would you know that?" He squinted suspiciously at his co-worker. "Have you been reading over my shoulder?"

Magnus just laughed it off. "No, I just know who got it. And I don't think they've officially worked for this company before."

That piqued his curiosity. He wasn't aware the new hire had been made public so soon. "Who is it?"

Isak was well aware that the role was open to both internal and external applicants, and despite being entry level, who better to take the position than someone within the company, who had already proven themselves through months and months of hard work?

Magnus leaned in closer, a little too close for Isak's liking. He resisted the urge to move back.

"Does the name, Even Bech Næsheim sound familiar to you?"

Isak stared dumbly at him for a few moments. And then the full name hit him. "Næsheim, as in _Næsheim Labs_? You mean the new recruit is related to the head of the company?"

Magnus nodded, probably pleased he was able to be the source of such valuable information for once. "Yup. His very own flesh and blood. Straight from his father's, wife's, womb. Blood of his blood."

Isak's jaw dropped. "They hired Edvard Næsheim's _son_?"  

"I can't wait to meet him," Magnus gushed. "What do think the son of a business mogul will be like? I bet he's sharp as hell. Do you think he's friendly? Or will us little people be too beneath him to talk to?"

Isak looked back at the email still up on his screen. _Administration is aware of your hard work and appreciates your dedication to our company_. Apparently hard work and dedication didn't mean shit all if you had the right connections.

  
\- x -

Isak's foul mood followed him all the way home to the modest apartment he shared with his friends. He slammed the front door shut behind him, kicked his shoes off against the wall, and stormed his way towards his friend's bedroom. Without a care for what might be transpiring behind that closed door, he flung it open.

"Blatant fucking nepotism!" Isak yelled, loud enough to nearly startle Jonas and Eva right off their bed.

"What's happening?" Eva asked, wild hair half fallen out of her bun.

Isak dropped down onto the bed, flopping between the two of them, successfully forcing them apart. He'd probably be pissed if it was one of them interrupting him in the same way, but he was very distraught. They could continue making out once they'd finished making him feel better.

"I didn't get the job," he mumbled bitterly.

"Shit," Jonas sympathized, wheezing a little. He shifted around, dislodging Isak's elbow that had jabbed him in the ribs.  "Why not?"  

"Weren't you listening to a word I said? Nepotism!"

"You can't just scream that and expect us to know what happened."

"Do you want to know who ended up getting it?" He paused for dramatic effect. "The boss' son. His _son_. And not just any boss. The CE-fucking-O."

"It's not like they've named him Vice President out of nowhere," Eva said. "Was he not qualified for the job or something?"

Isak gave her his nastiest glare. "I don't know, and I don't care, Eva! The point is, I've been busting my ass, bringing work home with me for _months_ now, and for what? For some new guy to just walk in and ruin my carefully planned career path, all because he's the boss' spawn?"

Jonas and Eva shared a look, and Isak scowled at them. They were a team, a trio, the three musketeers. He shouldn't be excluded from their freaky sixth sense couples-only communication. It was like high school all over again. Although to be fair, back then, Jonas and he shared just as many inside looks that Eva fell prey to. Now that it was his turn to suffer, he didn't like it one bit.

"I thought you hated your job," Jonas said carefully. "Maybe this is a good thing?"

Isak's already fraying patience was quickly disappearing. "I don't hate my job. But it's tedious work, and I just don't think the hours I'm putting in are satisfying. Which is why I wanted this new position. A little more responsibility, but I'll actually be doing the work I'm interested in. Important work. God, keep up."

"I know this sucks for you. We're just trying to understand." Eva leaned closer to his tightly coiled body, offering her support. "I'm sorry it didn't work out for you. Have you met the guy they hired yet?"

"No," Isak grumbled, still a bit put out. The familiar warmth and comfort from Eva's embrace was slowly soothing his ire. "And I hope I never do. We'll be working on different floors, so I don't think I'll ever need to see his stupid face."

"Tough luck, man." Jonas patted his knee in sympathy. "But everything happens for a reason right?"

"Yeah, the universe just wants to see me suffer," he said moodily.

 - x -  
  


Isak had just stepped into the elevator, on his way up to his floor, lazily poking at the door close button. He suppressed a yawn. It didn't matter that he'd been waking up at the same early hour for work for months now, his body just refused to get used to it.

"Hold the door, please!"

He blinked awake to see a smartly dressed young man slip in sideways between the closing doors. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry about it," the man said, offering him a debonair smile. He ran a hand through his slicked back blond hair, pushing an errant lock out of his eyes.

That small action made Isak take a proper look at him now. It was almost comical how quickly his mouth watered. He was long, lean, and stunningly handsome in his crisp white button up and dark slacks, shoes shined and pointed. Isak almost felt like a slob in comparison, in his plain light sweater and his worn in shoes.

"Bad night's sleep?" the man asked.

Isak only realized then his mouth was half open in another yawn. He shrugged. "Morning's are rough." Though it looked like they were anything but for the young man. His clear blue eyes were practically twinkling in the dull elevator lighting.

"The things we do to make a living, huh?" he sympathized.

"I wouldn't mind it so much if my job wasn't such a chore."

"Oh? You don't like working for this company?"

"It was my dream all throughout school to work for this place. It's the best in the industry. It's definitely not that," Isak corrected. "I tried applying for the job I really wanted recently, but someone else got it."

"I'm sorry to hear that. The opportunity will come again, I'm sure."

"I guess." The man was smiling at him again, this time softly. His attraction was so disarming, that Isak blamed it on why he suddenly found himself with a loose tongue. "You want to hear the shittiest part of it? Word is, the CEO's son got the job."

"Is that right?" The man had straightened up from where he was leaning against the banister, voice low enough that Isak had to strain his ears to hear him.

"I bet the hiring team trashed all of our applications the minute they saw his name amongst them. The big boss himself probably put in a good word. The rest of us never even stood a chance."

"They wouldn't do that," he said. There was a curious tension to his jaw. "That's disregarding the integrity of this company. The same company you think so highly of."

"You know what they say, never meet your heroes," Isak sniffed. He didn't understand why this guy was getting all stiff on him now, when they'd started out so well. He missed his toothy grin already. "You really think it's a coincidence then? The boss' fucking son got the job. Out of a pool of dedicated applicants. You can't just deny nepotism like that."

He could practically see the hackles raising on the guy. Isak eyed him warily.

"That's a very strong opinion you have."

"Can you blame me?" Isak asked. "I've been working my ass off since I started, hoping for a position like this to open up. It would have been the first  big step in the right direction for my career."

"That implies the new hire hasn't been."

"Whatever, man," Isak conceded, not wanting to turn this into an argument with a stranger.

The elevator paused, reaching Isak's floor. His companion was silent, staring at the door. As confused by the turn in conversation as Isak was, he took one last look at the man's handsome, but troubled face.

The doors dinged opened. In a last ditch effort to leave on a good note, Isak turned towards him. "I'm Isak, by the way. I didn't catch your name?"

The man finally raised his head enough to look him dead in the eyes. Leaning against the metal banister in the elevator, he was the picture of calm.

"I'm the boss' fucking son," he said, just before the elevator doors closed on Isak's absolutely mortified face.

 _What the fuck? Not fucking possible._ His mind was utterly unhelpful, running a million miles a minute. Had he heard him right? He had the devil's luck, that he knew, but this couldn't be happening to him.

He watched the numbers above the elevator door flash ever higher. The only people who worked that high up were the executives. Logically, that would make sense. He knew the new hire was starting today, and if that truly was Even Bech Næsheim, he was probably headed to the top to see his father. The CEO he'd just accused of nepotism. What the hell was his fascination with that word? _Fuck_.

His heart rate started to pick up. He breathed in deeply through his nose, out his mouth, trying to stave off fully panicking in the middle of his office floor. His legs felt like lead but he dragged himself to his desk nonetheless, barely registering his surroundings as he collapsed into his chair.

 

A hour into his shift, Isak spotted the head of his department wandering into his section, and started sweating on the spot. He shot a look towards the large windows on the other side of the room. He needed to plot his escape route. Would he survive scaling the walls outside that window?

"Dude, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Isak nearly jumped out of his skin. "What?"

Magnus leaned in to whisper. "I mean, not that I would put it past this place to have _actual_ ghosts. But anyways, what's gotten into you? You've been weird since you sat down."

His manager continued to stay far away from his desk, looming over some other poor soul, who looked like he'd swallowed a whole lemon.

Isak wracked his brain for something that would get his colleague off his back. He seemed to be in the clear...for now. He coughed. "I think I'm coming down with something. Felt like shit last night."

Magnus frowned in sympathy. "Yeah, I think there's a bug going around. I'll bring you some soup tomorrow, my grandma's recipe. Always makes me feel better."

He sounded so eager to help that Isak almost felt a little bad about lying to him. Although he didn't think he could handle telling him what actually happened either. He was already feeling a bit nauseous at the thought, he wasn't prepared to test the hardiness of his stomach.

He spent the rest of his work shift on tenterhooks, wondering when the angel of mercy would arrive to fire his dumb ass. How could he have been so stupid? Could he actually be fired for this? Why couldn't he ever keep his big mouth shut? He was pretty sure he wasn't allowed to directly accuse one of the biggest names in the industry of nepotism without actually having any proof his son was hired without merit.

Isak clocked out and headed home the second he could, hastily waving Magnus goodbye, who was hollering after him to slow down so they could take the tram home together. He pretended not to hear, praying he wouldn't bump into Even on the way out.

 

"They're going to fire me," Isak wailed, the minute he slumped through his apartment door.

Jonas and Eva were curled up on the couch, watching some movie or the other. They jumped at the sound of the door slamming, casting apprehensive looks between themselves. Isak didn't care who the burden fell to to console him, as long as one of them helped him feel like his world wasn't about to come to an end.

"Rough day at work?" Jonas guessed.

Isak collapsed into the free armchair, the familiarity of his apartment doing nothing to ease his anxious mind. "I met the guy who got my job. The CEO's son."

"What did he look like?" asked Eva immediately. "Was he young and gorgeous?"

At the same time, Jonas said, "How'd that go?"

Isak bit his lip. He wanted to bury his head in the ground like an ostrich. "I accused his dad, my _boss_ , of nepotism."

"You didn't!" Eva clasped her hands over mouth, her eyes round with disbelief.

"Dude," Jonas agreed. "Why?"

"I didn't know it was him, obviously, or I wouldn't have been such an ass. Also he was so arrogant. 'I'm the boss' fucking son.' Who says shit like that? He's not going to win anyone over with that attitude."

"Oh my god, Isak," Eva gasped. She was clutching her phone in her hand, eyes glued to the screen. "He's fucking _hot_."

" _What?_ What are you doing?" Isak shot out of his seat, squeezing himself between Eva and the armrest of the couch.

On her phone was an open article about Næsheim Labs being named one of the top twenty corporations for the advancement of biotechnology in the world. The headlining photo snapped Edvard Næsheim shaking hands with some important looking old man. An elegant woman linked through his left arm, who Isak assumed was his wife, was smiling up at him. Just to the right of them, the unmistakable figure of Even Bech Næsheim was photographed in all his suited glory, hair artfully slicked back. He looked unbearably handsome even in photographs. He couldn't have Isak's job _and_ be this good looking. It wasn't fair.  

"Isak, try not to drool on my phone," Eva said, with a devilish smirk. "It's very expensive."

"What the fuck, Eva. I'm not drooling." He resisted the temptation to wipe at his mouth. He knew it was probably hanging open. "And yeah, whatever. That's the guy. So what?"

Eva shot Jonas another one of their infamous _looks_ , and Isak had to bite down the urge to snap at them.

"Nothing," Jonas said, ever the peacemaker. "Just try not to rile him up if you bump into him again. You'll be fine, you're not getting fired over one misplaced comment."

"It's not misplaced. It was completely placed," Isak corrected. "I'll just have to be careful to keep my bitching far, far away from him from now on."

"But not too far," Eva sighed. She was still staring dreamily down at her phone. "His face is just so...symmetrical. Have you noticed that?"

Isak rolled his eyes, pushing himself off the couch with a groan. He wasn't sure how every time he came home to his friends seeking comfort, he left a little more perturbed than before.      
  


\- x -  


Monday morning came around, and Isak was seated in a large conference room. Every now and then, a particular group of scientist's work would uncover a new finding, and the rest of their research team, and a few representatives from the other departments, if it affected their work, would be called in for a general meeting. Mainly to ensure that their work was all heading in the same direction.

Mallory, the lead scientist for this particular team, was wrapping up her update of a recent discovery that would aid in the creation of their vaccines. They still had a ways to go, but she thanked them for their continued support, without which their company wouldn't be able to thrive without. Isak hoped that one day he'd be in her position, heading a team of eager researchers, setting his own project in motion.

That being said, Isak had zoned out half way through her speech without meaning to, trying his best to look at Even without actually looking at him. Even, who had been seated right beside her, and directly opposite himself.

"As you all know, we recently had an opening on our team for a new research assistant."

Isak snapped his head up at that.

"I know a few of you here applied for that role, and when a position opens up again, with us, or our fellow research teams, we would love to have you on board," Mallory continued. "On that note, I would like to introduce our newest team member."

Isak's eyes shifted over to her right, where their very own Even Bech Næsheim sat, hands neatly folded together, giving her his rapt attention. He'd forgone his formal wear today, opting for a neat black top instead. He still looked, as Magnus loved to say, sharp as hell.  

"I'd like to extend a warm welcome to Even Bech Næsheim. Your father's vision and dedication to his company has built the foundation for our work, and we're just as excited to have you join our team."

A few hushed whispers went around the boardroom. Those who maybe hadn't known or cared who had gotten the position, were certainly being clued into the familiar name now.

Even cleared his throat, sitting up straighter. Isak, tracking his every movement, noticed how his eyes darted back and forth, eyeing the people discreetly putting their heads together to murmur amongst themselves.

"Thank you, Mallory," Even said. He turned to address the room. "I look forward to joining in on the important work you all do here. This company has always been like a second home to me. I couldn't be more eager to give back to it."

Isak couldn't help the tiny snort that escaped him. Magnus nudged him in the side.

When he looked up, Even was staring straight at him. Mallory laughed pleasantly, wrapping up her lecture, unaware of his shift in focus. Isak stiffened in his seat. Had Even heard him? He wondered how many infractions he could commit towards him before he had his father personally kick him to the curb.  

He didn't register when the meeting had officially wrapped up, several chairs being scraped backwards to genial chatter, too busy staring at a spot on the table to avoid Even's unrelenting gaze. Fucking hell, if he didn't have an intense stare. Isak could almost imagine the smoking hole it was drilling into his head.

"You coming?" Magnus asked, nudging him again.

Isak looked up to find him already packed and ready to head out.

"Right behind you." He started quickly sweeping his papers into a pile.

"Isak, was it?"

Isak's hand slipped, scattering his neat pile. Even had managed to sneak around the table to his side, and was standing beside Magnus. Who he somehow managed to tower over. God, he was tall. Isak hadn't realized just how much height he had to him when he was leaning against the banister in the elevator.

Magnus was practically gawking up at him.

Even shook hands with his co-worker before turning a chair to face Isak, taking a seat. "Would you mind holding back for a minute?" 

Isak didn't know what to say. His instinct was to say _fuck_ _no_ , and make a run for it, but he didn't really have a good enough reason to be that rude. Especially not in front of a witness. He caught Magnus' eye. He looked curious, but shrugged an easy goodbye, leaving Isak and Even alone in the room.

Who did Even think he was, pulling Isak aside to probably, definitely, scold him? He was embarrassed and borderline terrified of what would happen. Isak quelled the urge to reach out for his retreating colleague like a safety blanket, watching him shut the glass door behind him. Apprehensive, he turned back to face Even.

"Um." He swallowed. "Is there a problem?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that." Even leaned against the back rest of his chair, long legs spreading to accommodate for the limited space between them.

Long, long, legs. Unfortunately, their trajectory dragged Isak's eyes straight to his lap. Let no one accuse him of being a pervert, but in his defense, where was he supposed to look? Slacks should not cling so sinfully to a man.

"What are you talking about?" Isak shook his head, looking up at Even. A slight smirk was playing at the corners of his lips. His ears were starting to burn, and not just from the audacity of being confronted. He tried to avoid these situations like the plague. Even if he had a penchant for creating them.

"You've made it clear you're upset about not getting the position. But I think we just got off on the wrong foot, and I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Even explained. "I hope this isn't going to be a problem for you, working with me."

"I don't see why it would," Isak shrugged, uncomfortably recalling the reason why Even knew of his bitterness. "It's not like we're going to have weekly meetings. All my team's work will be sent through email. So I won't actually have to work _with_ you. Physically."

Even's eyebrows rose a bit. "Shame," he said quietly.

He shifted in his seat and Isak's gaze instantly dropped to his lap again. He could have sworn Even's legs had spread ever so slightly wider. He gave himself a mental slap. What was _wrong_ with him?

"Can I ask you something?" Isak started. Mainly to give his brain a shake, but also the thought had been nagging  him all weekend long. What better chance than when he had the guy right in front of him, wanting to talk about the circumstances of their job. "Why did you take the research position? With the connections you have, if you're here, shouldn't you be being primed to take over your father's company?"

Even was silent for a moment, giving him a thoughtful look. "Do you have any idea what it takes to run a company of this scale? That's not a position to be taken lightly." He paused for a breath, eyebrows furrowing together. "When the time comes for my dad to step down, the job will be given to the most qualified person."

Isak waited a beat. "That wasn't a no."

"This really isn't your concern. Whatever happens in the future, it's a long time off," Even sighed, running a hand through his neat quiff. "Listen, I need to get back to work."

It had sounded like a harmless enough question in his head, but Isak thought he looked a little uncomfortable answering it. "Yeah, don't want the others thinking you can slack off just because you're the boss' son."

Isak froze the moment the words left his mouth. Even paused, half risen out of his chair. There was a frown tugging the corners of his mouth down.

 _Shit_. That's not what he'd meant to say. Or, it was, but he didn't think it would sound so insensitive out loud. What was wrong with him? It's like his brain just short circuited around Even. He clamped his mouth shut before something even worse could slip out.

"No," Even said, rising fully. "I guess I wouldn't."

He left Isak feeling uneasy, and a little guilty, wondering why he couldn't just keep his mouth shut for once.

 

Isak fled to nearest break station on the same floor as soon as the meeting was over, unwilling to get back to his desk and have to answer Magnus' definitely growing curiosity. There were a couple people crowded by the coffee machine when he entered, who had to break their conversation to shuffle aside as he came in. He nodded at them, recognizing one of them from his department, and the rest of them as researchers from the meeting, also part of Mallory's team.

"I can't imagine what it would be like to be born that lucky," the guy from his department, Ted, sighed, continuing their conversation.

"Must be nice not to have to worry about your future," the woman in her smart suit said. "Not when the path to riches has been paved for you since birth."

Isak had an inkling he knew what they were talking about, but he kept his back to them, waiting for his coffee to brew.

"You know how many times I had to apply before I got in?" another one said. This one had an especially large mustache. "They only take the best of the best here."

The woman let out a loud guffaw. "I'm surprised you got in at all then."

They cackled among themselves, until sobering up, Ted turned to Isak. "Hey, Valtersen? Have you had a chance to talk to the new guy yet? Even?"

Isak glanced at him in question, silently willing the coffee machine to gurgle faster.

"I saw you guys hold back after the meeting," he said. "With that other guy we work with. The one with the floppy blond hair, you know the one. Sits beside you. I know you've wanted that spot on Mallory's team as much as anyone else."

Isak's only saving grace was that they didn't stick around long enough to see Magnus leave too. He didn't like the attention he was already getting. Their chatter earlier had seemed harmless enough, the bored gossip of people who had been working here for years.

Isak shrugged. "It's shit luck for me, but whatever. What's done is done."

It was different when he complained to Jonas and Eva about work related issues, and to an extent, even Magnus. Isak didn't trust these guys at all. He knew if they caught him saying a single bad word against Even, they'd remember it until the opportunity arose to use it against him, if it meant getting ahead in the company.

They mumbled their sympathies, but Isak had already started backing away, taking his coffee mug and leaving them to continue gossiping behind him.

 

A few hours in, and Isak was still staring balefully at his computer screen. He had a couple tabs open of relevant articles outlining the latest developments in the spread of disease he was tasked with, and the potential demographic this specific one would target. A sparse looking report he was attempting to fill out was glaring back at him. Sure, all of this played into the larger picture, and it was interesting research, to a point. However, he didn't want to be looking into the consumer end of things. He itched to get into the nitty gritty of immunology itself.

From the way Magnus was trying, and failing, to cast him sneaky looks, Isak guessed he hadn't made much progress on his assignment either.

It was only a matter of time before Magnus gave up all pretense, swiveling his chair until he was facing him. "So, um, that was Even, huh?"

Isak spared him a confused look.

Magnus winked at him. "Wicked good looking guy, isn't he?"

Isak barely repressed a long suffering sigh. Magnus had found out he was gay fairly early on, when Isak just couldn't take any more of him drooling over the girls in their office, and asking Isak what his opinion of them was every five seconds. All that did however, was redirect his attention to asking Isak about every passably attractive man in the office. He supposed he should have seen that coming.

"I guess," he said, finally. "If you're into that sort of look."

Magnus let out a loud, _ha!_ that had Isak shooting a worried look around for possible eavesdroppers. "You mean tall, lean, and handsome? Man, Isak, you're the pickiest guy I know. What did he want with you anyways? Do you know him from before?"

Isak pressed his lips together, wondering how much to divulge. Magnus would have no idea about their first meeting. "Not really. I just bumped into him last week on his first day here."

"Oh wow, and you didn't tell me? What's he like? Does he smell good? I bet he does. You know, I was so shocked to see him up close today, that I didn't even get a whiff of him. Can your nose go into shock too?"

"What the fuck, Magnus? No, I didn't smell him. Who does that?"

Magnus just bounced in his seat, waiting for him to go on.

"He's okay...I guess," Isak said, hesitantly.

Magnus squinted at him. "Your face is doing that constipated thing when you lie. What happened that first time you met him?" 

"I might have implied he only got the job because his dad is the big boss." It was out before Isak could second guess himself for being honest.

 _It's just Magnus_ , he reminded himself. He could be trusted with his social failings.

Magnus' mouth was hanging open. "Wow," he said. And then, "Remember what I told you about telling my friend from yoga about my dream? About how it was about that girl from our class? That she was this sexy dominatrix, and she was whipping me, and how I woke up to a _situation_ in my pants that hadn't happened since I was a young boy?"

"Yes?" Isak said, puzzled, and grossed out. He didn't need reminding of that unfortunately vivid image. "And she was standing right behind you guys the whole time, and you nearly died of embarrassment."

"And how, after telling you about it after, I found out she was your roommate's best friend? A roommate who is also your friend, and who you told every detail of my horrifying experience to. Someone who if I ever get to meet, I won't be able to look in the eye at all."

"You're being dramatic. Also, it wouldn't matter whether or not I told Eva. Vilde had already beat me to it." Isak remembered how Magnus had been left a sputtering mess after he found Isak knew exactly who the girl he'd been crushing on was. He was especially upset that Isak also knew she'd never be interested in him, but let him babble on like a fool nonetheless. How was Isak to know he was serious when he drooled over every girl that passed by? "But what does that have to do with my thing?"

"I'm just saying," Magnus said, coolly. "Your thing is worse than all of that."

Isak groaned. He'd managed to stick his foot further in his mouth than _Magnus_ , of all people. How was this his life?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've all enjoyed the first chapter :)! Isak is a little surlier and not as easily charmed by Even in this verse. The poor lad is feeling a bit put out, but he tries.
> 
> Please tell me all your thoughts, I love hearing from you all <3 it's a bit different to the Isak I've written before but it's so much fun to play with this other side of his character, and develop Isak & Even's relationship from the (under)ground up haha. Also, I'm so excited I finally get to write Eva into my fic, and make her a part of Isak's life the way I've been yearning for. The three peas in a pod are back in business <3


	2. a burgeoning curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more Isak finds about Even, the more he itches to learn. Curiosity is a hell of a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how excited it makes me to know you guys are looking forward to seeing what happens next :')! Thank you so, so much for reading, and all your kind comments & kudos! I couldn't stop smiling through every single one of them <3\. 
> 
> The bulk of my editing process is how to make these established characters act in a brand new world that still encompasses the personalities we all fell in love with. It's such encouragement to know you're enjoying what i've done with them so far.
> 
> I can't wait to experience Isak's bumbling encounters with Even with you all <3.

  
Isak had the shittiest start to his day. His alarm didn't go off, but his roommate did. Eva had walked past his door, saw him still snoozing away, and barged in to check if he had a fever. He jumped so high when she touched him that she screamed in shock, toothbrush falling out off her mouth and onto his arm. He barely had time to apologize properly, before was kicking off his covers and slamming their bathroom door shut, a furious Eva yelling at him that she'd be late for work too.

Being late meant that he had no time to get some coffee in his body before he left, but he still managed to get some _on_ his body. A lady on his tram, balancing on dangerously thin heels, had lost her balance beside him, knocking half her steaming cup onto his clean sweater. He managed to whip it off quickly enough to avoid getting burned, but his thin white shirt underneath suffered a few splotches of stains.

He had no other choice but to keep his white shirt on as he stepped into his building, which figured if they'd gone through the trouble of installing air conditioning, they might as well blast it.

Magnus was already immersed in his work, fingers flying over his keyboard, by the time Isak flung his soaked sweater onto the empty seat beside him to air dry.

His colleague turned to him in question as he slumped down into his seat. He wrinkled his nose. "Dude, is that you with the coffee smell? What happened?"

"Coffee spill," Isak mumbled, booting up his computer. Goosebumps were beginning to dot his arms, as the chill of the room settled in.

Magnus' eyes were fixed at some point on his chest.

"What?" he asked. It came out snappier than intended, but Magnus didn't even blink.

"I think your nipples are trying to break free from your shirt."

Isak blew out an annoyed breath through his nose. It's not like he wasn't already cold and miserable enough, only a couple degrees away from chattering teeth. Magnus took the hint and swiveled back to face his own screen.

"Also, check your email. They want our report handed in by the end of the night now."

"Which one?" Isak gave him a slightly alarmed look, pulling open his email. There was one towards the bottom of his _unread_ list, sent early this morning, that had the subject line: _patient reports updated deadline._ It so happened that was the report they were currently working on. He scanned through the contents of the email.

He looked over at Magnus. "I thought we had until the end of the week to submit this one."

Magnus shook his head sadly. "You know how it is. Every time they make a breakthrough, more pressure gets put on everyone else to have all our info ready to go. Looks like we're taking work home with us again."

"For fucks sake," Isak groaned, burying his head in his  arms.

 

Needless to say, he was still in a foul mood by the time he and Magnus stepped into the elevator, ready to head home. They found out pretty early on that they took the same tram home, and had been commuting buddies ever since, oftentimes even landing on the same tram heading into work in the morning. Isak couldn't wait until he was back in bed, where no more bad things would happen to him. Except that he still had to put the finishing touches on his report before he could fully cocoon himself in his blankets.

Magnus was tapping away on his phone. "Mahdi says he's down for pizza. You sure you don't want to join? You've met him before, works in Marketing? Great guy."

Isak nodded. "I'm pretty tired, I think I'm just going to head home."

Magnus pulled a face. "I'll take you some other time then, it's right around the corner. Pizza's supposed to be fantastic."

As Magnus continued to chatter away, Isak busied himself with shoving his light sweater into his bag. The stain had dried down finally, but the smell of stale coffee was making him gag. He'd rather not have it burning his nostrils all the way home. He was at least glad the stains on his t-shirt weren't too unseemly. Thankfully the temperature outside the building was a lot warmer than inside. Their summer so far had been hotter than normal, temperatures rising to a sweltering peak every afternoon, even as the season came to a close.

The elevator had paused on its decent, at one of the lab floors that Isak shamelessly wandered through during his breaks sometimes. He didn't think he'd be allowed into the actual labs without a key card, and certainly not while they were in full swing, but he liked feeling immersed in their orderly bustle. It made him even more driven to join their ranks one day.

The doors opened to let in the person waiting and Isak's eyes almost bulged. 

"Even!" Magnus threw himself closer to Isak to make room, even though they were now the only three people in a very spacious elevator.

"Hello, Magnus," Even greeted, wide smile in place.

Of course, the cherry on top of his bad day. Isak had been so preoccupied with his busy week, he hadn't realized he'd gone a few days without even catching a glimpse of the other man. Three Even free days where he didn't need to worry about his smart mouth getting away from him. He was still recovering from the last mortifying confrontation they had.

"Heading to the lobby?" Magnus asked, finger poised over the button panel.

"Parking garage. I don't live too far from here."

Even shot a quick look at Isak, pausing at the sight of his bared arms and thin white shirt clinging to his flat stomach. Isak, unable to help it, puffed out his chest slightly. He knew his body, while not terribly muscular, was still lean and strong looking. Locking eyes with him again, Even raised one delicate brow. Only then did he remember the coffee stains littering his shirt.

Isak narrowed his eyes at him. There went his three day Even free streak. It was as if in that split second, Magnus remembered what Isak had told him about the last time he was alone with Even in an elevator. He could almost see his colleague pale further. He turned to give Isak an apprehensive look, which went ignored.

"So, Even," Magnus coughed. He was so eager to break the charged silence, he was almost sweating from the effort. "Any big plans after work?"

Even shook his head. "I've got a lot of work to catch up on, I'm heading straight home."

"Tough day on the job?"

"There's a few things I have to work through, it's all a bit new to me."

"I'll bet," Isak muttered under his breath, unable to control it.

Even cut him a cool look. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Isak pursed his lips together stubbornly.

Magnus started sweating harder. "I'm sure if the workload is too much, your team would be more than willing to help you out."

"They've got their hands full. I'll just have to do the best I can. There are always other areas of this company I can explore."

"You're thinking about getting out of research soon?"

"That's still undecided. But it's always beneficial to keep my options open."

Isak peeked at Even out of the corner of his eyes. That got his attention, even though it wasn't entirely  unsurprising. He had asked Even earlier if he was eventually going to stand at the head of this company, only to be ignored. Practical experience throughout the company would be one way to teach him the ropes. Although it was curious how Even started fidgeting as soon as those words left his lips, as vague as they were, shuffling his weight from foot to foot.

"So it's not just my job you've got your eye on," Isak said. He couldn't keep it in anymore. He realized objectively that his already bad mood was lending to his blunt tone, but he was also dying to know if what he was thinking was correct. Even if its affirmation would only irritate him further. "It's every other hopeful applicant too."

Even froze so suddenly there was almost a physical change to the air around him. Isak locked his jaw to avoid swallowing nervously.

"Oh god..." Magnus whimpered. He had taken to holding onto the hem of Isak's t-shirt in despair.

Even's gaze was piercing, his face suddenly severe. When he spoke, his voice was calm. "That implies I'm going to get the next job without the necessary qualifications. It wasn't the case this time, and I assure you, it won't be the next time."

Isak sniffed. He wasn't going to answer, he'd said all he needed to, and the elevator doors opening to the lobby gave him a good enough reason not to.

"Bye, Even!" Magnus squeaked. "I'll see you around."

Even managed to wave politely at Magnus, while Isak was nearly dragged out by his shirt. He could feel Even's gaze on his back as they left.

As soon as the doors shut close again, Magnus dropped his hold on him. "He's really not a bad person," he said weakly.

Isak shrugged. "I never said he was." He was starting to feel a little foolish for his outburst. They were so much easier to deal with when there were no bystanders present.

"I get it, man. You got off on the wrong foot and it's hard to come back from that," Magnus sighed. He patted Isak on the back. "Don't worry, I'll put in a good word for you. You'll be inseparable in no time."

Isak rolled his eyes, but fondly. Magnus' desire to make the best out of every shitty circumstance was admirable, if not a little exasperating. "Don't strain yourself."

\- x -

Isak remembered what he'd said to his friends just a short while ago. That Even wouldn't be charming anyone with the attitude Isak had first encountered in the elevator. Turned out, he was a real charming bastard. To everyone but Isak apparently. Which he wholeheartedly deserved, to be fair. But it didn't mean he wasn't still going to be put out by it.

Isak turned into the break room on his floor, midway through the work day at the start of a new week, needing to refuel his caffeine fix. He was about to nod a greeting to Magnus, but stopped short when he noticed who he was talking to. Even was leaning against the counter with him, a cup of hot tea in hand, the tail of the teabag hanging down its side. Magnus was practically panting under his attention.

Isak wasn't sure what Even was doing here. Their company building had a large common lunch hall with several small restaurants, but he figured the scientists, and their team, at least also had a coffee and tea station on their own floor as well.

"Isak!"

Isak could see Magnus gesturing at him out of the corner of his eye, but he studiously ignored him, heading over to make his coffee.

While the machine whirred away, he sighed in relief. Magnus had gone back to making heart eyes at Even. Even, who'd looked up when Magnus called out to him, and was now properly engaged in their conversation again.

He quickly looked away, finished filling his cup with coffee, and went to add an unhealthy amount of creamer and sugar into it. Let it be known he had a bit of a sweet tooth. Except someone had moved the sugar packets, and they were now inconveniently placed right behind where Magnus and Even were leaning against the counter. He would have to reach between them to get it. After his most recent disastrous encounter with Even, he'd really rather not have to interact with him at all just yet.

Isak took in a deep breath, steeling himself to drink the most bitter concoction he'd ever put in his mouth. He took a sip--and nearly choked. Not only was it tear-jerkingly bitter, he'd completely disregarded how hot it was, nearly burning his tongue in his bravado.

When he first started drinking coffee, he'd preferred it black, nothing added. The way nature had intended. But he'd since spoiled his taste buds on sugar, trying to give his body the kick start it so desperately needed at work, and his efforts had made him weak. He coughed a few more times to clear his throat.

"Bro, you okay?" Magnus called out. He almost looked poised to come over and thump him on the back.

Isak hastily wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve. "Great," he squeaked out.

Even had a little upturned smirk directed at him, and it made Isak flush hot with embarrassment. He made sure to glare at him on his way out of the break room, the bitter cup of coffee still held stubbornly in his hands.

 

It was nearing the end of their work day, and Isak couldn't take it anymore. It had been eating at him for hours now. He turned to Magnus. "So you and Even looked pretty cosy earlier today. In the break room. What uh, what were you guys talking about? Did you--"

"I threw your name in there casually, but don't worry, I didn't make it weird." Magnus, always up for a good chat, was already ready to go. "Mainly we were talking about him joining the company, and if it's weird to be working for your parent. Well, not directly, since he has a manager that he reports to instead, but you know what I mean."

Isak hadn't stopped to consider that maybe Even wasn't entirely comfortable here. "Is it?"

"He says it's okay, because he doesn't actually see his dad at work at all," Magnus explained. "But that'll probably change down the road. He'll be learning the ropes of business management soon enough."

Isak frowned at that. "He talked to you about that?"

"Sort of. He didn't give me a definite answer, and maybe he's not allowed to. But he mentioned that practical experience in what the company is doing is a good first step for anyone wanting to manage their business ventures later on. Makes sense why he took that entry position with Mallory though, huh?"

That was as good a confirmation of Isak's suspicions as he was going to get. He understood that Even had to have working knowledge of various areas of this company first. That Included what their scientists were doing, how their marketing campaigns were being run, and so on, in order to convince the public in the long run to trust in their work.

Isak had read the articles, seen the news reports. The media was invested in what the biotech industry was doing because it was just the kind of content they craved. Constant change, and depending on what their methods were, shrouded in controversy. For a company of this size and aptitude, it was especially difficult to fly under the media's radar. As CEO, Mr. Næsheim was the target for this kind of public spectacle, both good and bad. If Even really was being handed the training wheels now, this responsibility would become his inheritance.

On the other hand, he couldn't help but feel upset that Even really didn't need his current job to crawl his way to the top of the company. For Isak, getting the job as research assistant was the first crucial step in eventually working his dream job as one of Næsheim Labs lead scientists. A plan he had to set back for the foreseeable future now.

He was also annoyed that Even had told Magnus the truth, when Isak was outright ignored when he'd asked point blank if Even was being primed for takeover.  

He said as much, "I guess it's not such a secret, then. He avoided the question when I asked him."

"Maybe because the first time you met him, you accused his dad of nepotism," Magnus reminded him, but not unkindly. "First impressions, man. They're a real bitch to get over."

 _And second, and third ones too,_ Isak thought. He had, after all, just finished making an ass out of himself in front of Even again.

"But given what we know now, I don't think the hiring team even considered the rest of our applications the minute they saw his name in the pile," Isak confided. "I'm not trying to be an asshole about it just for the sake of it. But don't you think it's at least a little bit true?"

It was a valid point. He just wanted someone to tell him he wasn't being unnecessarily bitter about this. It was getting exhausting, feeling this way all on his own.

Grudgingly, he could accept that this was how things happened in the business world. Who you knew sometimes got you further than cleverness and skill alone. It simply didn't matter who was more qualified as long as you still were. Magnus may not have been angling for the same job, but if he were in Isak's shoes, would he still be so understanding?

 _Probably_ , Isak thought miserably. There was a reason why everyone loved Magnus upon meeting him. He was a bundle of positive energy, keeping his nose out of trouble, and his head free of poisonous thoughts.   

"It's not like Even can help that. He can't change who his dad is," Magnus reasoned. "If it helps, he seems like a really nice guy. You should get to know him properly. Give him a chance to woo you."

"Magnus, for god's sake, I don't need every attractive guy here to woo me. This is a place of work."

"So you do think he's attractive. I _knew_ it."

Isak groaned, rubbing his tired eyes.

"But that's not what I meant," Magnus said, sobering up. "I get that it's hard to swallow your pride and make the effort to get along with him now, I really do. But if you look past that, I think you'd really like him. Trust me, it's hard not to."

"Sounds like he's already wooed you," he said, with a little smile to show Magnus he was listening. "I'm sure he is a great guy. And I know he can't help the family he was born into," Isak conceded. "But that doesn't mean it can't still suck for the rest of us."

His feelings of disappointment weren't a switch he could turn off at will. Rejection was still fresh in his mind, and it had sharpened his tongue.

Magnus hummed in understanding, content to give Isak that one.

\- x -  


Isak knew the day would come were he would give into his burning curiosity. Like all inquisitive minds, his fingers itched for information. He bit his lip, balancing his laptop on his outstretched legs, where he was reclined on his bed. He took a breath, rapid fingers typing into his browser's search bar, before he could change his mind.

Other than a few pictures at high profile events, there was relatively little information that came up for the search term, _Even Bech Næsheim_.

Most of this he already knew. His parentage showed up, and that he'd graduated from UiO with a masters in Biology. Isak wondered if he might have unknowingly seen him around campus in the years that they both would have been there. The masters portion gave him pause. To continue onto higher studies, Even had to have a decent aptitude, or at least interest, in the subject. He shut down the nagging guilt at the back of his mind, reminding him that he'd accused his more studied colleague of not being worthy of the role. It didn't change how he felt about the situation. He clicked around some more, hoping to find some semblance of a social media presence, but came up blank.

He gave up and went back to the tab with all the web image results. Almost all of them were from events he'd been to with his father, looking dapper as ever in his handsome suits. He really was unfairly attractive. He had a face meant for smiling, with eyes that sparkled with joy, and long limbs that his garments just seemed to drape over so naturally. If they had met on campus a couple years ago instead, Isak wondered if they might have been friends.

"Isak! I hope you're not naked, I'm coming in!"

His door flew open, and Isak panicked, slamming his laptop shut and turning to face his intruder with round eyes.

Eva paused in his doorway, eyes wide as his, her mouth hanging open. "Oh my god," she managed, staring at the laptop he was clutching over his lap. "Were you watching porn?"  

" _Porn?_ " Isak sputtered. "What the hell, Eva!"

"Don't act like it's never happened before. Remember Noora and I found porn on your phone once. Who doesn't close their tabs? And so many of them too!"

"You two shouldn't have been snooping through my phone. And I wasn't watching porn, give me a break!" That being said, he realized he didn't exactly paint a convincing picture with his bare chest and flimsy boxers.

Eva seemed to accept that as truth nonetheless. She wandered over to his bed, making herself comfortable beside him. "What were you doing then? You've got the guiltiest look on your face. Like that time I yelled at you for hogging the bathroom because you were too busy jerking off."

Isak's ears burned at the memory. He opened up his laptop again, to the search page full of Even's photos.

She was silent for a moment, before turning twinkling eyes up at him. "I knew it! You think he's gorgeous too, don't you? Have you been making heart eyes at your screen this whole time?"

Isak groaned. He closed the browser and pushed his laptop off to the side.

"Isak, it's okay if you think he's cute. It's not the end of the world," Eva soothed, squeezing his arm. "Your life isn't a fairy tale, he's not your nemesis."

"I know that. But let's say I was attracted to him, it's useless anyways. I'm pretty sure he can't stand me."

"Did something else happen?"

Isak shrugged, remembering their tense conversation in the boardroom, and then again in the elevator. "Nothing as bad as the first time. I just keep fucking up when he's around. Saying the stupidest shit, but I swear I don't mean to sound like such an ass."

"You just can't help pulling his pigtails, huh?"

"Shut up, Eva."

"You're nervous around him," she cooed. "How cute is that? He must be even better looking in person." 

Unfortunately, he really was. His blue eyes were bluer up close, his hair so much softer looking than that styled quiff would lead him to believe. He also had a lot more width to him in person, than the slim profile that showed up in photographs. Broad chest and strong shoulders, legs sturdy and most definitely toned under those pressed slacks.

Isak shook himself. "It's not cute, it's fucking annoying," he grouched. "If this is how I'm going to behave around every good looking guy, I'm going to die alone."

Eva tutted at him. "You're not going to die alone, you're so dramatic. You'll find someone who loves you for your grumpy charm, I'm sure of it."

"I thought you loved my grumpy charm?"

"Not even a little bit," she said, patting him happily on the arm.

\- x -  


Isak's phone had been buzzing softly in his bag with an incoming call that he was studiously ignoring. Everyone he knew, knew he was at work. He picked up his phone without looking at it and threw it in his bag. They could wait. He clicked through a few more web pages. When the buzzing resumed a little while later, he had to resist the urge to kick his bag silent. It was probably Eva calling him because she was bored at work again.

"Ugh," Magnus groaned. He pushed his chair back, stretching his arms above his head. "This job is going to give me back problems."

Isak grunted in response. He was also feeling the strain of being hunched over a computer for so many hours a week. He really should make good on his benefits package and go in for a much needed massage.

"Anyways," Magnus said. "You should really come to my yoga class with me. It'll help with the strain of working life. You in?"

He let his blank expression speak for itself. He had a sinking suspicion he could barely reach his shins, let alone touch his toes bending over. A class meant for stretching his rigid body sounded like cruel and unusual torture.

"Aw, come on. A nice workout is good for the body and mind."

Isak ignored that. "So you're still going to that? I figured you'd be scarred for life after Vilde overheard your weirdly detailed dominatrix dream about her."

Magnus pulled a face. "I'm hoping she's forgotten about that by now, she's still talking to me at least. I'll be back though, got to take a leak."

Isak's phone buzzed again in quick succession, alerting him of a text message. He gave in, digging it out of his bag.

**Pappa**

_Pappa (13:35): Hi Isak, i've tried calling but you must be busy at work. I'm in the city for the weekend and would like to meet with you._

_Pappa (13:40): Please get back to me, I'm sorry I haven't been able to come see you for a while. Hope all is well with you and mamma._

 

Isak's mood instantly soured. His dad and his new girlfriend--his jaw still clenched at the reminder--had moved a couple hours away from the city for work a few years back. Which meant Isak both saw and heard less from him than usual. Still, he would get the obligatory text or call every so often checking up on him. Mostly, his dad just wanted to know if he was visiting his mom, which he was. Of course he was. Just because he chose not to talk about it to his dad, didn't mean it wasn't happening. His father also loved asking how his career was progressing. They were both conversations Isak wasn't looking forward to having again. 

He figured he could spare his dad an hour or two of his time. He hadn't seen him in a while since he'd last managed to make an appearance on his mom's birthday, and he supposed this was the least amount of effort he could get away with. Still, he pushed his phone away, not feeling up to answering back just yet.

Instead, he felt it was time for a coffee break, his energy reserves sapped already. He rounded the corner to the small break area on his floor, making a beeline for the coffee machine. Isak almost cheered at how empty it was for once, until out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of movement.

Even was, for reasons unknown, sitting at the far corner of their break room. The feeling of dread resulting from their last disastrous encounter started to hit him all at once. Not only was Even present but he was staring straight at Isak, a steaming cup sat on the table he was occupying, legs spread wide open. Again. Was some higher power testing him today?

Isak almost groaned out loud. Not that Even had done anything wrong. Yet. In fact, Isak was pleased to note he looked almost as uncomfortable as he was. But if he didn't want to run into Isak, he really should be sticking to his own department.

Nearly a week passed since they last bumped into each other in this same room. But just by virtue of being present, when he so desperately wanted to be alone, it had put a damper on his already shot mood. There seemed to be a direct correlation for an increased likelihood of bumping into Even the surlier his mood got. Which also increased his likelihood of saying stupid shit around him.

"What are you doing here?" Isak asked, point blank. It was a little rude, but what _was_ he doing here? "Don't you have a place on your own floor?"

"Is there a rule against it? The break rooms are a common area." Even shrugged. If he noticed Isak's tone, he didn't acknowledge it. "And you guys have a better selection of teas here. All they drink down in the labs is coffee."

Even also didn't quite meet Isak's eyes when he said it, but he let it drop. He figured it was just another thing his smart mouth didn't deserve to know about him.

Isak carried on making his coffee, and this time no one would get in the way of his desired amount of sweetness. He got a bit self conscious around his third packet of sugar, angling his back so that inquisitive eyes wouldn't catch him at it. He topped his sweet concoction off with a splash of cream, turning around with the cup in his hands.

Even was still staring at him, this time with a raised brow. "Magnus was telling me how you liked your coffee sweet. How much sugar did you put in there?"

"Magnus should keep his mouth shut, it's none of your business." Isak frowned at him, blowing at the steam rising from his drink. Even had that little smirk of his in place. "Whatever. You know what they say, you are what you eat."

Even barked out such a loud laugh that Isak paused mid sip just to scowl at him.

"How have your teeth not rotted yet?"

"Good dental hygiene."

 "...you know you can come sit at the table with me. I don't bite."

Isak narrowed his eyes from where he was leaning against the counter. "I spend all day sitting," he said, curtly. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket again. Sighing, he fished it out with one hand.

**Pappa**

_Pappa (13:48): Will you be free Saturday? I leave Sunday morning, and would like to see you before I go._

 

Isak hesitated, fingers hovering over his phone. _Ok_ , he tapped out quickly, before he changed his mind. He could feel the frown lines forming on his forehead.

"If you're not careful, your face will freeze like that," Even teased.

That was enough to distract him. "Huh?"

"Something on your mind?"

Isak pocketed his phone. "Just...dads. You know how it is. Or maybe you don't."

Even just raised his brow again, waiting.

"I didn't mean it like that," Isak fumbled. "I haven't seen mine in a while, that's all."

Even turned a bit in his seat to face him properly while he tripped over his words, and Isak found his eye's dropping to Even's lap like some sort of magnetic attraction. It wasn't as if he could help it. The way he was leaning back in his seat, hips thrust forward slightly, he was practically angling his package straight up at Isak's face. There might as well be a beacon shining right into the vee of his hips. Where was Isak _supposed_ to look? Either way, he seriously needed to stop before Even reported him for sexual harassment. Add that to his previous verbal goading, and he'd be shocked if he wasn't already about to be sued for defamation of character too.

"My face is up here, Isak."

 _Fuck his life._ Isak flushed beet red, snapping his head off to the side. "Yeah, well. Close your fucking legs when you're talking to me then," he blurted out, completely appalled. He couldn't bear to meet Even's eyes. His face was so hot he wouldn't be surprised if his whole head caught on fire.

"Excuse me?"

Isak could hear the smug amusement in Even's voice. His ears and cheeks were probably beat red by now. "You heard me. It's just obscene. This is a professional environment," he babbled. Was he even making sense? Who cared, he was a second away from fainting from embarrassment anyway.

"My apologies. I didn't know you were such a prude."

"I am not a prude!" he shouted. "Whatever. Just. See you around."

"I thought you weren't going to see me around. Physically," Even reminded. That infuriating little smirk hadn't budged an inch. "Isn't that what you said? After the meeting?"

"Right. See you never then," Isak said, straightening up, ready to bolt. "As always, this has been a pleasure."

"Pleasure's all mine, Isak."

Isak didn't bother gracing him with a response. He couldn't even bear to look back to see the expression on his face as he fled. In his rush to get out, he nearly trampled over one of his bewildered looking colleagues on their way into the break room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isak and his unfortunate mouth (and eyes) strikes again haha. The poor kid just can't catch a break.The more he learns about Even, the more fascinated he gets, stubborn as he is. Something's got to give eventually.
> 
> As always, come talk to me :) tell me all your thoughts! Your reactions are the most rewarding part of sharing this story. There are little bits and pieces of Even that are starting to surface that Isak is beginning to get curious about, and I can't wait to unravel them all with you <3


	3. a thawing, of sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terje Valtersen comes to town for a visit. Isak gets to see a different side of Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guysss :') I could say it a million times over and it wouldn't ever be any less true, your excitement for this fic brings me so much joy it's unreal. The editing process can get tedious at times, but imagining your reactions to certain scenes makes me see them in a whole new light, and I get excited all over again <33\. Thank you all so much!!

 

Isak had his feet up on the couch, idly flipping through the channels, his phone sitting face down beside him. He was putting off answering his dad's question of when he would be free to meet up tomorrow.

Jonas came in sometime during his third round of flipping through the same channels, his muddled mind unable to settle on one. He plopped down beside Isak with a sigh, damp hair and skin still fragrant from his shower.

"So Eva tells me you think you're doomed for a life of solitude," he said.

Isak snorted. "But you won't let that happen, right? You'll let me tag along, even when I'm old and annoying?"

Jonas laughed. "I'll take you with me wherever I go, you know that."

"I got lucky with you," Isak grinned. His tone was light but he couldn't have been more sincere. Jonas had always put him first. He went to great lengths to make sure Isak never felt truly alone, not a day in their life together. Sometimes at great cost to his own personal relationships. Eva didn't get nearly enough credit for putting up with the two of them. Even though Isak did come first, as he liked to teasingly remind her, just to see how mad she'd get at him.  

"This isn't about that last boyfriend of yours, is it?" Jonas asked. "That banker's son? The one who must not be named?"

"Julian. He's not Voldemort, you can say his name." Isak shook his head. "It's been two years, I'm over it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We didn't end horribly. Or well, we just...ended. He was never really around." Isak furrowed his brows. "Now that we don't speak anymore, I'm actually not sure where that guy even is right now. Could have moved to a different country for all I know."

"He had great hair though."

"His trademark feature."

Isak's phone buzzed with an incoming text. He fished it out from where it had slipped between the cushions.

  
**Pappa**

_Pappa (20:13): How about breakfast or lunch tomorrow? It will be my treat.  
_

 

When he placed his phone down again, Jonas hastily averted his eyes.

Isak fiddled with a hole in his pajama bottoms. "My dad's in town."

"Are you going to meet him?"

"I might as well get it over with. He'll guilt me about avoiding him if I don't."

"Want me to come with you?"

As much as he appreciated the offer, if Isak was defensive around his dad, Jonas could be more so. "It'll be fine. I'll make it quick. Maybe we can do something after?"

Jonas agreed easily. He gently took the remote from Isak, and finding a program they both didn't need to fully concentrate on, settled in to watch. Eva came out a while after, wet hair wrapped high in a towel, and sat on Isak's other side.

Jonas whispered to her that they would be meeting Isak tomorrow after his dad left. Eva snuggled in closer to his side, Jonas on his left, and Isak didn't think there were too many places he'd ever felt safer, or more loved, than in their company.

\- x -  
  


They'd found a table at a little cafe close to his apartment for breakfast. His dad had called him again the night before when Isak had forgotten to reply back, having dosed off on Jonas' shoulder. He'd shrugged off going to lunch, saying he had plans with his friend's later. Which he did. It just so happened they were made with the sole purpose of having an excuse to leave his dad's company early.  

"How's your mamma been doing?" his dad asked.  

Isak fiddled with his cup of coffee, spinning it around in his hands. "She's doing better. Haven't you gone to see her yet?"

Marianne Valtersen had been living in a nursing home just outside the city's boundaries, for the last few years of Isak's life. She was being overseen by a kind young nurse who looked after her daily care, who talked to her, and listened to her stories. She seemed to be doing much better than he could ever remember with the right care.

"I'm going to go tonight," his dad said. "Would you like to come with me?"

"I'm busy later." He was long past the days where he wanted nothing to do with his mom, his visits no longer shrouded in dread and guilt. He just wanted nothing to do with his dad pretending to care more than he did, while Isak had to bite his tongue.

"Do you still go see her often?"

"As often as I can. Can we talk about something else?"

"Of course, I'm sorry. I know this is not an easy subject for you." His dad took a sip from his cup, before getting right back into it. "Let's talk about you. I haven't seen you in so long. How is everything?"

"It's alright."

"And your job? How's that going?"

"It pays the bills."

"You're still working at Næsheim Labs? That's incredible, Isak. You've landed yourself in a very promising company, I'm very proud of you," he said. "Have you managed to move up, career wise? You mentioned wanting to get into scientific research."

There it was. The only question he was dreading even more than the inquiries about his mom. "No, not yet."

"You've been there nearly a year and you're still in the same position?"

Isak was instantly annoyed. "It's not as if I haven't tried to advance. I applied for the job I wanted, but someone else just got it instead."

His dad shook his head and Isak bristled. "You're such a smart young man. If only you put in half the effort that most people needed to succeed, you would have by now. Laziness is never rewarded, you know better."

Isak was simmering below the surface, and it was threatening to boil over. This was the dad he remembered, his compliments were always a double-edged sword.

"You have no idea how hard I work. You never have," Isak said, quietly. His hand was a vice grip around his cup. "But how would you know? You've been absent for most of my life."

Terje's face fell, but it didn't make him feel any better. "I'm sure you're working as hard as you can. I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I just want what's best for you, Isak. Even if you don't always see it that way."

He could understand that his dad was being sincere. That he'd been trying to reach out, in whatever stilted way he could, since he'd walked out on his family when Isak was still a child. But he also understood that it had resulted in this strained relationship, and that would always put an awkward spin on his fatherly advice.

"I know that," Isak said finally. "Just...don't worry about me. I'm doing fine. I may not have gotten this job, but I'll get the next one."

"I have every confidence that you will." His dad gave him a small smile, reaching out to pat his hand. "And what about--have you...met any nice boys yet?"

Isak barely suppressed his groan, opting instead to take a sip of his drink so he didn't have to answer right away.  
  


\- x -

  
Pushing open the door to his favourite little kebab joint, where his friends sat waiting, Isak was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. He didn't completely hate his dad's visits. They were just so stiff, and so quick to turn into lectures that he was always glad to put a couple miles of distance between them again. Until the next time Terje Valtersen decided to come to town.

Isak plopped down on the bench seat beside Eva, forcing her to shuffle inwards.

"I ordered you a kebab," Jonas said, pushing the paper container towards him.

"This is why you're my best friend," He stuck his fork into it, gratefully heaping it up.

"How'd it go with your dad?" Jonas asked.

"Same as usual. Won't be seeing him for another few months now."

"I've love to hear more about that, but we'll give you time to process first," Eva said. She had her chin in her hands like she was awaiting great gossip. "Tell us instead about that hottie, it's been a while. Any new developments? Don't hold out on us now."

"You mean, Even?"

She rolled her eyes, not amused when he played dumb.

"If by developments, you mean he caught me staring at his dick, then yeah, it's going great. Fantastic." He shovelled a large forkful into his mouth. The weekend had done nothing to dull his horror at being called out. Would it have killed Even to let it go? There were kinder ways of destroying a man.

Eva and Jonas wore opposite expressions of glee, and horror, respectively.

"Oh my god!" Eva squeaked. "And he just, called you out on it? Like, hey man, quit staring at my dick?"

"Isak..." Jonas began. "What situation were you in that you allowed that to happen? Actually, do I want to know?"

Isak gave him an unimpressed look. "We've barely spoken two nice words to each other, it's nothing like that, relax. And...I don't know." He shrugged. "He has this habit of sitting with his legs spread really wide. Obscenely wide. Like...this, you know? I sort of got distracted for too long. It's all his fault anyways. Would it kill him to cross his legs for once in his damn life?"

"I feel like it might be your fault," Jonas said.

Isak got distracted by the little bell above the shop's door tinkling, announcing a newcomer.

Eva was grinning wickedly. "Maybe he sits like that because he needs to make room for his big--"

"Eva, shut up!" Isak hissed.

She puffed out her cheeks. "Don't be such a prude, Isak. I'm only joking. Kind of. It's got to be proportional to his height, no?"

Isak shushed her again, this time trying to keep his voice down. He was getting tired of people thinking he was a prude, but this was no time for that.

 _Speak of the devil_ , Isak cursed. None other than the now infamous Even Bech Næsheim had strolled into his little corner of the world, and was currently ordering food at the counter.

Eva, bless her, listened to him for once, her eyes following the direction of his head. She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Oh my god! Is that him? Even? It looks like it is."

"What the--" Jonas whipped his head towards the counter as well. His magnificent brows had nearly disappeared into his hairline. "Small world, man..."

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Isak whispered. "He doesn't even live in the area. I'm sure there are kebab places closer to him."

"Go say hi to him," Eva encouraged. Her eyes were practically sparkling. "He's so...tall."

"I will not say hi to him!" he protested, a little louder than he would have liked.

"I thought we were being quiet," Eva deadpanned.

He watched in dismay as Even turned around so he was facing their table, a kebab held firmly in each hand. So he did what any other sane person would do when they saw someone from work out in the real world. He ducked his head and pretended not to notice anything was amiss.

"Don't look now, but I think he's heading over here," Jonas warned, under his breath.

Of course he was. When did Isak ever get a break in life?

"Oh Jesus, I was right, he's so much hotter in person," Eva muttered, trying not to make it too obvious she was staring at him. "And he's definitely coming our way. Be cool, just try not to stare at his dick this time."

Isak refrained from kicking her under the table, just in time for Even's shadow to fall over them. He really did look even more attractive in casual wear. With a denim jacket thrown over a plain t-shirt and fitted pants, he was the picture of effortlessly handsome. Taken out of their work setting, Even didn't seem so aloof and untouchable anymore. It was doing dangerous things to Isak's stomach.

"Isak, hi" Even greeted. It pleased Isak to realize he looked just as stunned to see him outside of work as well.

Isak gaped at him for a second too long, before Eva kicked him under the table. "Um, hi. What are you doing here? I mean, I thought you lived close to work." 

"I do. But this place has the best kebab's in the city," he explained. He looked around at their messy table, eyes lingering on his friends. "I see you guys think so too."

"Er, yeah," he said awkwardly. He could feel Eva drilling holes into the side of his head. "Right. These are my friends. Eva, and Jonas."

Even shook hands with them politely. Eva was beaming up at him, with Jonas looking from her to Even a bit skeptically.

"Do you want to sit and eat with us?" she asked.

Isak had to bite his lip to stop himself from refusing the offer on Even's behalf.

Even looked apologetic. "I'm actually on my way out to meet a friend of mine. She'll kill me if I'm late. But thank you for the offer. It was nice meeting you two." He nodded towards Isak. "I'll see you at work, Isak."

"Yeah, see you."

When Even left, the door tinkling shut behind him, Jonas sighed. "Alright, the guy's pretty good looking."

Eva threaded her hand through her boyfriend's. "Isn't he the dreamiest?" she gushed. Jonas laughed good-naturedly at her starry expression, and she pecked him on the cheek. "Don't worry, you're still the most handsome guy I know."

Jonas squeezed her hand in his. "But really, Isak. The guy seems decent enough. You should try getting to know him, regardless of how you started off. Might be cathartic."

He sighed. "Easier said than done. Do you know how hard it is to make friends at our age?"

"Easy there, old man."

"Then don't make friends with him," Eva suggested. She waggled her brows at him. "I'm sure he'd be great for other things too. I know you already find him attractive, so why not?"

"Ugh. Finding him attractive doesn't mean I want to fall into bed with him." Isak said. "Also, we don't even know if he'd be into me like that."

"Which is why you do as Jonas says, and get to know him a little better."

"Whatever," he said instead, putting another forkful of kebab into his mouth.

"Anyways," Eva continued. "Who do you think the girl is that he's going to meet? Did you see he bought her a kebab?"

"Maybe it's the girl he's dating?" Jonas guessed.

"If he meant girlfriend, he would have said girlfriend," Isak said, firmly.

Eva raised her eyebrows at his irritable tone, but seemed to be reserving judgement for now.

That got him wondering about it too. Maybe Even just didn't want them contemplating his personal life. _Too late for that_ , he thought. He chewed a little more viciously on his mouthful than necessary. What did he care who Even was going to meet? 

\- x -

Night had fallen hours ago, but Isak and Jonas were still trying to best each other at Fifa. It had long since been their ritual from back in their high school days. They'd hole up in one of their houses and play until their hands turned to claws they couldn't unclench. It was surprising how little time they found to do this now that they had the responsibility of adulthood weighing heavily on their shoulders. How little quality time he got to spend with his best friends, to just sit down and catch up, despite living in the same apartment.

Jonas chuckled when he cursed foully at the screen. "You always fall for that trick. When will you learn?"

"Old habits," Isak muttered darkly. He selected a new match for them.

A couple minutes of silent concentration passed, before Jonas broke it. "So, how are you really? With seeing your dad today?"

"It was fine, I guess. Same as usual. Conversation turned into a lecture."

"Parents, man. Don't let that stuff get to you, he doesn't know your life anymore."

"I know. Sometimes I think he feels obligated to see me. Like he's just checking off his to-do list."

Jonas hummed thoughtfully. "Would you prefer it if he just didn't bother?"

"He's still my dad." Isak shrugged. His feelings on the matter weren't cut and dry.

"I get that," he nodded. "But that Even guy. He seemed okay with you today. I'm guessing things have smoothed out for you two?"

"I couldn't tell you. We barely see each other at work, and when we do, I make a complete ass out of myself."

Jonas laughed. "Are you nervous around him?"

Isak rolled his eyes, manoeuvring his character around the screen. "Eva said the same thing. You two are scarily in sync."

"Perks of dating for a couple years."

"You two seem good. You look happy."

Jonas smiled widely, eyes crinkling. His boyish charm was undeniable. "I am happy. I think she's the one, man. I know we're still young, but I think I've known this since we met."

"When you know, you just know," Isak said, wisely.

Jonas laughed, scoring another goal against him.

Isak's heart squeezed a little. He was thrilled for his friends, of course he was. Given his huge fuck up back in high school, he was glad they found their way back to each other in the end. Even more glad they both brushed off his offense like it was no fault of his. Still, he wondered if he'd ever get to have a bond like theirs one day. His far and few between hookups and fair-weather boyfriends left him feeling empty sometimes.

"You're making this too easy," Jonas said, scoring again.

Isak snapped out of his mood. "I was just building up your confidence, so it'll hurt even more when I absolutely destroy you."

"Big words from the reigning loser."

"I'll make you eat those words." Isak elbowed him sharply in the side. Jonas fumbled for his controller, nearly losing his grip on it.

He got shot a nasty glare for resorting to dirty tricks, but it did the job in lifting his spirits again. Maybe Eva was right. Maybe one day he'd find someone who was enamoured by his grumpy charm, instead of wanting to run far from it.

\- x -  
  


"I know you were busy with your dad but you really should have come out with us Saturday night," Magnus said. He was practically bouncing in his seat. "There was this really hot chick at the bar. And I mean _really_ hot. Mahdi convinced me to go talk to her, even though I was so scared."

Isak scowled at his screen. He'd been trying to send his thoroughly detailed report to Mallory, the head of the research team, but his email had bounced back. Maybe he'd gotten a letter off in her email address.

"So I did, I went up to her. And do you know what she said to me? She turned to me and went, 'you know, you look just like a young Leonardo DiCaprio.' Me! That guy's a _legend_."

No, he'd gotten her email down to the letter. He hit send once more. Again, the email bounced back. It was almost taunting him. Their end of week reports were due today, after a rare extended weekend deadline, and their internal system was being a little shit. It was as if it could sense his urgency.

"She even let me buy her a drink, and we talked for so long. Oh man, I was so excited I completely forgot to ask for her number. Who does that? What's wrong with me? What if I never see her again?"

"Magnus," Isak interrupted, before he could go off again. "Are your emails sending?"

"Huh? Oh, let me check." He swiveled back to face his computer, clicking open his email. After a moment, he shook his head. "Sending failed. Please try again."

"Fuck, I need to get these reports in to Mallory."

"Well if it's her you're looking for, she's right over there."

Isak followed his pointing finger to the entrance of their floor. Sure enough, Mallory was standing there in her neat lab coat, glasses perched on her nose, thumbing through a stack of files in her hand.

"Thanks," he mumbled, shooting out of his seat.

She looked up as he approached. "Isak? Can I help you with something?"

He nodded. The part of him that wasn't frazzled, thrilled that she knew his name. That was the first big step if he wanted to join her team in the near future. "Hi. I've been trying to send you my market reports for a while now, but our email system is down or something. Can I just give you a USB?"

She reshuffled her files to fit comfortably under her arm. "Yes, I've heard. the IT department has already been made aware of it, and they're working on it now. But I would appreciate your findings sooner rather than later."

"Alright, if you give me a second I can give it to you right away."

"I'm running a little behind, I've got to deliver these files. But my research assistant handles that now anyway. You know Even right?"

Isak swallowed. Did he ever. "Yeah, sure. Is he down in the labs?"

"No, he should be up on the executive floor." She took a peek at her watch. "He should just be wrapping up his meeting with Mr. Næsheim now. It's alright for you to go up there."

He wondered if this was part of Even's mentoring to ascend to the top of the company. Periodic meetings that would prime him to deal with the business side of things.

"Also, Isak?" she said, just before he could head back. "Your dedication to your work is truly admirable. Your reports are not only succinct, but incredibly informative. They're a huge help to us. Keep up the good work."

"Oh, thank you," he fumbled, fighting a rising blush. This was the first time she'd properly complimented him, or really acknowledged him for that matter. He could feel his soul preening.

By the time Isak had waddled back to his desk, his proud glow had morphed into a nervous sweat. He and Even really didn't have the best track record when left alone together. He hadn't seen Even since he bumped into him at the kebab shop, and he was scared shitless that Even would bring up his wandering eyes the moment they were alone again. He seemed like the sort who'd enjoy watching Isak squirm in mortification.

"You're looking a little sweaty," Magnus noted. He looked worried. "Did Mallory say something to you?"

Isak lowered himself into his chair, pawing around for a USB. He needed to sit for a while. "I can hand in my report via USB. I just have to give it to Even first. In person."

Magnus blinked for a second, before realization dawned on him. "Ah, I see. Listen bro, it'll be okay. Think of this as the perfect opportunity to turn a new leaf, extend the olive branch, so to speak."

Magnus' words were bouncing around somewhere in the back of his head, but all Isak could think of was, in not so many words, Even telling him to quit staring at his dick. He swore he'd been having nightmares about that smirk since.

"Flash him those pearly whites," Magnus continued, unaware of the colour draining from his face. "When's the last time you saw him?"

Isak managed to swallow his dread enough to answer, "Over the weekend actually. At a kebab shop I was eating at with my friends."

"Oh wow. What happened?"

"Nothing actually. Throughout our two minute interaction, no one got kebab lobbed at their head."

"I'm so proud of you, Isak. It'll be fine this time too," Magnus cheered. "You know what we should get? Those ear pieces that spies use in movies. That way I can whisper in your ear all the things you can say to charm Even."

"Thanks Mags. But I think I'll try to solo it for now." It was feat in and of itself that he was even entertaining the idea of _Magnus_ of all people giving him advice on how not to embarrass himself.

USB in hand, he headed for the elevator, Magnus flashing him a very obvious thumbs up from his desk. He felt his stomach swoop unhelpfully as he stepped inside. He was so occupied with wanting his daily commute to end on the lower floors, where his much desired labs were, that he hadn't ever dreamed of stepping foot up top. This was primarily the domain of their CEO, and his fellow executives, most of whom Isak hadn't even caught a glimpse of before. Part of him suspected they had their own private elevator. Or maybe they just helicoptered in.

The elevator doors opened to a wide expanse of neat, dark floors, and pristine glass offices. Nearly floor to ceiling windows lined the perimeter of unoccupied wall space. The carpets looked freshly steamed, and the paint had not been allowed to nick over time.

He cast a look towards the large, curving reception desk. Seeing no one there to point him in the right direction, he began his search on his own.

He passed very few people who were still working away on this floor, too busy on their phones to give him a second look, and Isak unwilling to make eye contact with them. Truth be told, he was a little petrified of running into Mr. Næsheim himself. He had never met the man before, and he certainly didn't want to do it with no prior mental preparation. Was he allowed to be up here unsupervised? Surely it wasn't that big a deal. It wasn't like they kept top secret information on disease control and company dealings behind something as flimsy as a locked glass door. Or did they?

He wandered past sprawling offices with squishy looking desk chairs, and long, gleaming wooden desks. He knew there were people within this company who would give their right arm for spot up here. The only thing Isak felt looking at their large glass enclosures was claustrophobic. He wouldn't trade his dream of a lab coat and goggles, for a suit and tie, for all the money in the world.    

That's where he found Even, standing alone in the middle of the largest office on the floor. He didn't need to see the gold emblazoned nameplate on the door to know that this one belonged to Edvard Næsheim. Isak felt even more out of place here.

Even's back was turned to him. Framed against the backdrop of the office, he looked fittingly powerful. Slim, and straight-backed, his crisp shirt tailored to fit the curve of his lithe muscles. Gazing out the window to the street below, he didn't hear Isak approach from behind. He reminded himself to keep his gaze firmly to the neck and up, and hoped to god Even wouldn't bring up his embarrassing slip.

Isak knocked gingerly on the open door.

Even startled a little, hands slipping out of his pockets as he spun around. "Isak?"

"Um, hi," he greeted, feeling awkward. "I'm supposed to give you my reports in person, our emails aren't working."

"Thanks." Even held out his hand and Isak dropped the tiny USB into his open palm.

He looked around the otherwise unoccupied office. "Is your father still here?"

"He's gone for the rest of the day. Perks of being the boss," Even said, rolling the tiny USB between his fingers.

Isak studied his serious profile. His youthful face looked so much older up here, more burdened by impending responsibility. He wondered if the meeting with his father went well, and why it seemed to have cast a shadow on his otherwise handsome face.

Even gave him an inquiring look. "Did you need something else?"

"You look like you belong here," he blurted out, apropos of nothing.

"What?" Even sighed. He sounded weary, like the day had already taken its toll on him. "Look, Isak--"

"No," Isak said, frustrated that his foul mouth had gotten them stuck in this cycle of never ending insults. His friend's and Magnus' encouragement of giving Even a chance were ringing in his ears. He couldn't be bitter forever. "I know it's hard to believe, but I'm not trying to offend you. It's just...I know this is what your end goal is. I get that I've said some shitty things but this isn't it. You look good here, that's all."

Even raised a teasing brow at him, his tense shoulders relaxing minutely. "You think I look good? Why, Isak, this might be the nicest thing I've heard come out of your mouth."

"I just meant that your big head matches this big office," he said quickly. "I mean, who has a globe made out of actual gold sitting on their desk?" Isak tapped at the said globe with his fingernail. It sounded dense.

"It's an award given to this company many years ago, from one of the international community's of healthcare we work with," Even explained patiently. "I believe it was in recognition of making a major contribution for a cure in what can still be a deadly pandemic if it's not controlled." 

"Oh." He felt a little stupid, even though Even was far from condescending.

Silence settled in for a few moments before Even spoke up again. "Do you really think so?"

"Huh?"

He cleared his throat. His hands were back in his pocket, gaze sweeping the room. "You think I belong here?"

Isak studied his pensive face. "If that's what you want, then yes."

"If that's what I want..." Even didn't say anything for so long that Isak was about to excuse himself. His gaze was still fixed at some point out the window. "It's not easy, what my dad does. He makes it look effortless..."

He trailed off there again, but Isak still thought that was probably the most honest thing Even had said to him yet. As small as it was, he could recognize how much it must have cost him to admit it. For someone who must have had their career path plotted from birth, it was risky to even utter a single doubt of his potential to an outsider.

"Only you get to decide your future," he said, a rare moment of sincerity between them. "For what it's worth, I'm sure you'll do fine. In whatever you do."

"Thank you, Isak." When he finally met his eyes, there was a smile tugging the corners of his mouth up. "This isn't so hard is it?"

"What is?"

"Getting along with me."

"I never said it was."

Even just smiled broadly. Whatever brooding mood he was in seemed to be lifting. He held up the USB. "I'd better get going before Mallory panics."

"I'll see you around, I guess."

"You certainly will," Even said. He turned to give Isak one last look, before disappearing down the hall.

Isak waited the appropriate amount of time it would take for Even to have caught an elevator, to head out to do the same. This was the first real conversation they had that didn't end with Isak saying something stupid, and Even getting upset with him, but managing to mask it behind a professional front. He bit his lip, a smile forming nonetheless.

The elevator beeped, announcing its arrival. Just before Isak could step inside, another presence inside made him look up.

A stunned looking young woman from his floor was staring back at him. Isak turned around to make sure the look was directed at him, before stepping inside.

Isak hovered his hand over the door hold button. "Are you getting off here? It's the last floor."

"Erm, no." She coughed. "I missed the button for our floor, I'm taking it back down."

It was a little strange but Isak just raised his brow, saying nothing else. He let the elevator doors close around them, heading back to his station, a pleasant lightness settling into his bones.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isak being nice to Even for once? Say it ain't so! I wonder who of the two was more shocked by it haha. Isak can't stay angry for too long (I mean, just look at Even), it's exhausting business. I'm also excited to write him as something other than perpetually bitter (as much as I love it) because we all know he's the sweetest little bean. Sometimes it just takes a little longer to show that side of himself to others.
> 
> This chapter dealt mainly with Isak's slowly shifting perspective on his fellow colleague, the first baby step in the right direction. I can't wait to get into the nitty gritty of this story with you all! 
> 
> As always, come talk to me <3 your reactions are priceless. I absolutely love knowing what parts stuck out for you, or resonated with you. The little hints you're starting to pick up on, and what you're looking forward to. See you all in the next update :)!


	4. a rooftop rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a company party on the horizon, and Isak and Even do some getting to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm consistently blown away by how interested you guys are in what's coming up next <3 you make me so excited to unravel it all with you. A lot of you seemed curious about the woman at the end of the last chapter. It's not so much her you have to worry about, but what she represents on the whole. But that's a plot to be uncovered at a later time ;). I hope you all enjoy the latest hijinks of Isak and Even as they waddle through new waters.

 

Magnus had called in sick, which meant the clock had ticked past when Isak would have usually left for the day, but was finishing up his daily assignment for the both of them. He sent it off, kicking back his chair and stretching his stiff arms over his head.

Getting into the elevator, his hand hovered over the button for the floor the labs were located in. Sometimes he liked to roam their halls, just to remind himself that he cubicle he was in wasn't a permanent gig.

The elevator doors opened, and Isak figured there wouldn't be too many stragglers left at this hour anyway, eager to get home after a challenging day. A few of the scientists were still bustling about, white coats billowing behind them, noses buried in their reports. Isak yearned to take a peek into just one of them.

His shoes clicked quietly across their smooth tiled floors, white walls fencing him in on either side. Most of the labs were only accessible to key card holders, containing too many sensitive materials hidden behind their walls. Isak stared longingly at them as he walked on. When he passed by a workstation with walls made partially of glass, the lone figure inside gave him pause.

He stood staring from across the hall, as Even hunched over a spread of papers, a laptop open in front of him. Even from this distance, Isak could see the tiny creases of concentration detailing his forehead. Seeing him set in his work environment was oddly endearing. A selfish part of him assumed Even would have been the first one out the doors when the clock chimed. It would have been all too easy to coast on the heels of his inheritance.

He bit his lip for a moment, and against better judgement, pushed open the door. Inside were neat white counters sitting on top of a polished floor. Steel beams held sturdy shelves full of equipment.

Given the silence of the room, Even had looked up, curious, when the door pushed open. "Isak?"

Now that he was here, he supposed he didn't really have an excuse ready. "Working late too?"  

Even nodded, his eyes tracking Isak's movement as he came to stand opposite the counter from him. "Typing out my notes. My penmanship needs some work, it's a bit hard to read."

Isak peeked over at his jumble of words on note paper. It was a charming mess of blocky letters. He pointed to a figure in the corner. "Also, you have a cartoon goblin drawn in the margins."

Even nodded. "I don't think my boss would appreciate the whimsy."

"But um...interesting day at work?"

"With all the new research that's come in, we have to do a bit of backtracking to get back on the right course. But Mallory seems excited by the challenge. She thinks it puts us one step closer to the finish line."

"Sounds fascinating." And it was. It was all he could do to contain his itching fingers. He wanted to spin Even's laptop around and flip through the pages haphazardly strewn across the countertop.

Even hummed, bowing his head to tap away at his keyboard. He didn't seem to mind that Isak was interrupting his work. He didn't even seem bothered with why Isak was here at all, content to share his space in peace. Watching him work like this, alternating from biting the end of his pencil, to scrubbing a hand over his tired eyes, Isak felt a little more of the ice in his veins thaw. Even seemed to truly want to do right by his father's decision to hire him, to get to know his company from the bottom up.

He was slowly becoming fascinated by the Even he was starting to notice. "How are you finding it now? The work load, I mean," he asked trying to make his voice sound as neutral as possible. He could still recall with startling embarrassment, the mocking tone he took the last time Even admitted to struggling under the strain of his new job. He was having a bad day, and he let his bad mood control his sharp tongue.

Even paused his typing to scan his face for a moment. "Better," he said, cautiously.

That didn't leave him much to go on. "It can get pretty complicated. University work itself was hard enough,"  Isak sympathized. "But I couldn't wait to get out into the real world. I just never imagined I'd ever get into this company, their requirements are so high, I didn't think I'd ever meet them."

"They only take the brightest minds. Give yourself a little more credit." Even offered him a small smile, and Isak could see the wary set of his shoulders relax a bit.

A pleasant warmth began to spread through him. "But still, do you know how revolutionary this company is? Sometimes I'm still pinching myself I got in at all."

"I think I might have an idea," Even teased. "I know it was a huge set back, not getting this job right now." He gestured to the papers in front of them, seeming to pick his words carefully. "But if this is where you belong, you'll find your way here. You're more than clever enough to do it. Passion and ambition count for more than you might think."

Even thinking he was clever was such a boost to his self confidence, that Isak hardly knew what to do with it. Growing up he had always been told he was a cute boy, hot, handsome, even. Rarely did anyone celebrate his intellect. He knew objectively that Even didn't know him well enough to know just how deep his intelligence ran, but it delighted him to think Even already saw it in him nonetheless.   

"I was a little harsh on you when we first met. You seem to care about your work." Isak bit his lip. "You mentioned before this company was like a second home growing up. Was this your dream too?"

Even's brows furrowed just the tiniest bit. "I believe this company is doing important work. Work that would positively affect the lives of millions of people if we get it right. The thought alone is rewarding."

Isak nodded along, but Even was just vague enough that he didn't think it answered his question at all, but he was reluctant to push his luck. They were wandering into new territory, where Even was letting his guard down little by little, and Isak was able to speak to him without adding insult to his words. He'd disturbed him enough for today.

"I should get going," Isak said.

"See you around." Even hesitated. "It was good seeing you."

Isak swallowed. "Good luck finishing your work."

He paused just after he walked out the door, staring back into the spacious lab. Even had bowed his head again, the furrow between his brows a little less pronounced than before.  
  


\- x-

 

Magnus had come in after two days of sick leave, and was still sneezing ferociously when Isak arrived in the morning. He had to physically hop out of the way when Magnus turned to greet him, but instead angled a very wet sneeze at his pant leg instead.

"Dude," Isak grimaced. He settled his bag down under his desk, lowering himself into his chair. "You should have called in again."

His colleague sniffled miserably. His red rimmed eyes and flakey nose looked exhausted. "I can't take too many days off. And you've already done so much of my work for me."

"I don't mind."

"I'll be fine. My fever broke yesterday morning, it's just my damn nose. It's like a fountain."

Isak eyed him warily as he blew his nose-fountain into a tissue.

"Anyways," Magnus said, sounding a little more cheerful. "We just got a reminder email about that work function coming up this Friday. You're going, right?"

"What function?" Isak asked. He pulled up his email, and sitting at the top of his inbox was an event reminder.

_Dearest Staff,_

Næsheim Labs _would like to cordially invite you to our end of summer soiree. We all work together to form a cohesive whole, and appreciate your dedication to our company. Now it's our turn to show our thanks as our summer season ends and our Fall begins. This Friday at 21:00 come join us on our Presentation floor for a night of fun. Open bar and appetizers available. Dress code casual._

"Oh, that function," He scrolled through the rest of his emails, clicking on one from his manager outlining their next deadline.

"I know that tone. Don't tell me you're not going."

"I might be busy Friday, I have to see what my friends are doing."

"You live with your friends, Isak. You can see them anytime," Magnus said, quite nasally. "Everyone's going. Me, Mahdi, some of the girls I talk to from Communications. That weird guy from Accounting, who's actually very nice. Even said he'd make time to come too. So no excuses."

"He told you that?" Isak paused his eye roll at Even's name. How often did Magnus manage to seek off to see him? "You seem to be spending a lot of time with Even."

"This isn't _Mean Girls_ , Isak. Just because you don't like him, doesn't mean I can't be friends with him. I thought you were trying to get along."

He was trying. "I don't--whatever. He said he's going?"

"Yeah. It makes sense that he'd want to be seen at company events, mingling with his people. But you're in too, yes? Please say yes."

"I'll think about it," he said coolly, pulling up his report from yesterday. His heart rate had sped up the minute Even's name left his colleagues mouth, and he spent the rest of his work day trying not to think about the upcoming event.

\- x -

 

By the time Friday night rolled around, there was no doubt in Isak's mind where he was going to be spending it. He was half way through shaving his beard stubble when Eva walked into the bathroom and dumped the entire contents of her makeup bag onto the counter beside him.

"What the fuck, Eva," he complained. He ran his razor under the water to clean off the foam. "Can't you see I'm getting ready? Wait your turn."

While he was preparing to do his own thing, Eva and Jonas had planned a dinner date for themselves.

She huffed impatiently at him, plugging in her curling iron. "Isak, I've never in my entire life known you to take this fucking long in the bathroom. How long did you expect me to wait while you moaned over your hair? I have places to be, and your hair still looks exactly like it does every damn day."

Isak glared at her. "I wasn't moaning about my hair." He hesitated." You don't think it looks good?"

Eva didn't even bother sparing him a glance. "You have the most gorgeous curly blond hair I've ever seen. Why are you so stressed anyways? I thought you hated company events."

He stuck his razor back in his cup and reached for his comb instead. "Why not make an effort? It might be a good chance to network."

This time she did look at him, squinting suspiciously. "You're hoping to run into Even, aren't you?"

"This has nothing to do with him. Why I can't I ever look nice for me? Not every--"

"Are you set on those pants?" she asked, pointing at his favourite jeans with her curler.

"What's wrong with my pants?"

"They're doing nothing for your ass. You want to look just as impressive from the back, as you do from the front. Remember that."

"What the fuck, Eva?" Before he could say much more, Jonas was pushing his way into their cramped bathroom, and suddenly there were far too many elbows in the way. "Jonas, there's no room for you too. Wait outside."

"Sorry man, we've got to head out soon or they'll give away our table. Pass me my cologne?"

"Isak's getting all worked up because he has to look pretty for Even," Eva explained.

Isak spluttered from his cramped spot in the corner.  

"Oh? Are things going better for you two?" Jonas asked. "Don't stress too much. Just chill and you'll get along just fine."

"I think Isak should make a move," Eva said. She'd gone back to wrapping the ends of her hair around her curling iron.

"What move?" he protested. "There's no reason to do anything. We've only just begun to be in the same room together without my big mouth ruining everything. You don't even know if he's interested in men."

Eva shrugged. "Same old story. One way to find out."

Isak groaned. He slumped out of the bathroom, leaving the two of them to bicker among themselves the merits of _going for it_. As loudly as he protested, he made sure to slip into pants that fit him a little more snuggly, before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.  
  


\- x -  
  
  


Næsheim Labs had turned one of their top most floors into a sprawling dance hall. They'd converted their spacious presentation center, which came with a handy stage for their DJ, and made use of the vacant conference rooms to outfit them with an open bar and snack stations. Isak had thought it was unnecessary to throw an office party for something so uneventful as the end of summer. What difference did it make to them that summer had ended? Their work week would remain the same.

Isak had said as much to Mahdi, from Marketing, the day before as they sat down for lunch with Magnus. Mahdi had said it was good for employee morale that they got to celebrate the little things, not just the major holidays. Something about fostering togetherness.

It made sense upon arriving at their packed, noisy, floor. Employees of all stations were swaying together, mingling in their booze addled little groups. Isak also thought it was a great excuse to get stupid drunk on company coin. These sort of get-togethers weren't really up his alley, he tried telling himself he was doing it because Magnus had pestered him for the rest of the week about it, but he was secretly hoping to bump into a certain tall blond here. Maybe this time, the alcohol would ease the tension in his body enough that he wouldn't have to be so uptight around him, and the conversation between them that was starting to get easier, would happen a lot more organically.

Isak spotted Magnus' familiar floppy hair towards the end of their makeshift bar. Mahdi was with him, gesturing lowly, both of them with drinks in their hands. When he got close enough to be spotted, Magnus perked up.

"Isak!" he greeted, louder than usual to compensate for the pulsing music that had already started pounding inside Isak's head. "You're just in time. I need your advice."

Isak nodded at him, shaking hands with Mahdi.

"See that girl over there? The one with the long red hair?"

Isak snagged himself a beer before looking over. A young woman was leaning against the wall, drink held limply in her hand. An overeager guy was looming over her, clearly trying to flirt his way to a more enthusiastic reception.

"That's Katherine, she works on Mahdi's floor in Communications. I've bumped into her in the cafeteria a few times, and I think we hit it off pretty well."

"So he thinks this is the perfect opportunity to chat her up," Mahdi added. "Solidify their spark."

"I see myself telling that obnoxious dude to take a hike, then whisking her off to the dance floor." Magnus turned pleading eyes to him. "What do you think, Isak? Girls seem to like you. Help me out, bro."

Isak snorted. "They like me because I don't come off as desperate." And also because his intentions were purely platonic, but that wasn't something that would help Magnus out.

Magnus frowned. "I don't get it. Should I go over there or not?"

"You should do whatever you want," Mahdi encouraged. "Just don't be weird about it."

"You too? How am I weird and desperate? You can't just say something like that and not tell me what I'm doing wrong."

In the time they spent quibbling, the girl's friends had joined her, successfully shooing away her admirer. She'd immediately perked up, casting looks towards his retreating back, and laughing in relief with them.

Isak turned back to Magnus. He was chewing on his lip, casting hopeful glances her way. "Maybe wait until she's not as surrounded."

Mahdi nodded. "Give her room to breathe. In the mean time, relax, don't stalk her like prey."

"Whatever happened to that other woman? Did you ever bump into her again?" Isak asked. It was hard to keep up with Magnus' affections. He had a big heart that easily melted at the first sign of affection. "The one who thought you looked like Leonardo DiCaprio?"

"You do look a lot like Leo."

Isak whipped around at the new voice so fast, he thought he heard something crack in his neck.

Even had come to stand just outside of their circle, hands in his pockets. Outfitted in dark jeans, and a neat blazer, he looked devastatingly gorgeous. He also looked a little unsure of his reception, given their stunned faces, but raised an eyebrow at Isak, before turning back to Magnus.

"I never saw it before," he said, soldiering on. "But the resemblance is uncanny."

"Even! So great to see you here." Magnus' glum mood seemed to have lifted momentarily. "Maybe you can settle something for me. See that pretty redhead over there? These two think I'm desperate and shouldn't go talk to her. What do you think? You look like you pull a lot of chicks."

Even laughed heartily at that, and Isak was reminded again of that girl he said he was going to meet, kebab in hand.

"I think you shouldn't be afraid to talk to someone, if they're who you really want," Even said. "As long as you're respectful, it doesn't matter how desperate other people think you are."

"And if she rejects me?"

"Is that worse than never having tried at all?"

Magnus was nodding enthusiastically now. "You're right. You're totally right. I'm doing it. Gentlemen, wish me luck."

Mahdi jabbed his thumb in the direction of his retreating back. "I'm going to go keep an eye out for him."

That left Isak and Even standing across from each other, shifting eyes not knowing where to look. Isak wiped up the condensation on his beer bottle, just to give himself something to do.

A couple moments of silence lapsed before Even cleared his throat. "Having fun so far?"

Isak shifted his eyes back to him. Even's hands were back in his pocket and he had begun to tap his foot. Nervous tick? "I guess, I just got here. It's very...loud."

"Work events not your thing?"

"They're fine. But when they get this noisy and crowed..." Isak sighed, he was still having to pitch his voice louder than he'd liked. "If I was at a house party, I would have found an empty bathroom, locked the door, and crashed in the tub."

Even chuckled at that. "The tub, huh? I don't know if I can give you that, but I do know somewhere quieter."

Isak scanned the packed floor. "Where?"

Even nodded towards the ceiling. "Let me show you?"

Stomach swooping with nerves, Isak followed closely behind him.

Even lead him out of the packed room, and out into the people filled, but not as noisy hallway. They turned the corner, passed the elevators, and headed for the door at the end.

The minute the heavy door closed behind them, and the sweet sound of silence plugged his ears, Isak felt instantly better. But the lack of outside stimulus also meant he had nothing else to concentrate on but his indeterminable amount of alone time with Even.

Isak paused to frown. Even had lead him to a stairwell that he'd never in all his working life even bothered to peek at. "You know the elevator is right behind us..."

Even laughed, ascending the steps. "It won't take us where I have in mind."

Isak climbed up after him, careful to watch his step in the dim lighting. It was so barren in here their voices echoed off the walls. He looked behind him, not a soul in sight. "Is this where you finally kill me?"

Even threw him a smirk over his shoulder. "I would never. My life would be so much less interesting without you."

Isak craned his neck up. The staircase spiraled ever higher. "If you don't do me in, these stairs will." 

"A little exercise is good for the soul."

"Ugh, you sound like Magnus."

"Come on sourpuss, just a bit more."

They finally reached the top, and Isak was trying, and failing to muffle his laboured panting.

The stairs finally ended at a door, that when Even pushed on it, was locked.

"It's locked," Isak commented unhelpfully. "I did not walk all the way up here for a locked door."

Even reached into his pocket and dug out his keys. He dangled them in front of Isak, eyebrow raised. "Perks of being the boss' son," he said with a little wink, before turning the key in the door, revealing a wide expanse of rooftop in front of them.

Isak stepped outside, a grin lighting up his face. The open air felt crisp, but comfortable over his casual button down. He walked closer to the raised edge, the short wall lending a sense of security. Below, the busy streets buzzed with city life, lights twinkling against the night sky.

"Better?" Even asked. He was staring at Isak apprehensively, with a hopeful smile. 

"Better. How'd you know the roof would be a good place to escape?"

"I've been here many times throughout the years. I still come here to take a breath. Sometimes crowds get a bit much for me too."

Isak nodded in understanding. He gingerly lowered himself to the rough floor of the rooftop, leaning his back against the raised edge behind him.

Even followed, sitting close enough that their shoulders would brush together if Isak shifted slightly. The ground was dirty enough that they'd both have dust prints all over the back of their pants. And Even's looked a lot more expensive than his.

He peeked over at the sound of rustling. Even was rooting around inside his light blazer. Isak's eye's nearly popped when he pulled out what was unmistakably a joint. Even stuck it easily in his mouth, sheltered it from the wind, and lit it up.

He took a long drag, exhaling a plume of smoke before extending it to Isak, one eyebrow cocked in question.

Isak took the joint without hesitation, and tried not to over think how it had just been between Even's pouty lips, as he sucked on the end of it. "Do you always keep one handy on you? I should have gotten to know you a lot earlier."

Even grinned broadly at him, taking it back. "Oh, is this all my company is good for then? And no, this is special occasion. I don't smoke too much anymore. Or drink, for that matter."

"You don't drink at all?" Come to think of it, while nearly everyone had some type of boozy concoction in their hands, Even had arrived empty handed, making no move to change that.

He shook his head. "I made a few lifestyle changes a few years ago. Everything in moderation. Some things less so."

"Shit."

"It was at first, but I feel a hell of a lot better for it now."

"Next you'll tell me you were actually the blond Magnus was crushing on in his yoga class," Isak huffed.

"Maybe I was," he teased. "Exercise keeps your body and mind sharp."

Isak stuck the joint back in his mouth. "Ugh, you should start a motivational fitness group."

"If I did, would you join?"

Isak laughed. "Only if I didn't have to wear leggings. I don't think I have the legs for them."

"I think you're mistaken on that one."

"Quit staring at my legs, pervert."

Even barked out a laugh. "You're one to talk."

They passed the joint between them in comfortable silence then, Even mercifully not expanding on his last comment. Isak's cheeks were feeling a bit warm, despite the progressing chill of the night air. He could feel the body heat radiating off Even. He pulled his knees up, so he wouldn't subconsciously tip towards him.

"Where'd you go to school?" Even asked suddenly, breaking the quiet that had settled over them.

"UiO, Biology."

"Me too," he said, his face thoughtful. 

Isak had to fight to keep his, _'I know,'_ in his mouth, where his late night browsing history belonged. "Do you think we could have crossed paths, and not known it?"

Even searched his face for a moment, before answering. "I have a hard time believing I could have seen you, and forgotten all about it. I wouldn't forget a face like yours."

Isak closed his open mouth. Well fuck. What was he supposed to say to that _?_

Thankfully Even saved him the trouble. "That's the curse of attending such a well known university. So many people, and we hardly get to know any of them."

"Probably for the best," Isak snorted. "If you think I'm an ass now, you would have loved younger me."

"I don't think you're an ass."

Isak gave him a dubious look.

"Okay, you may not have made the best first impression. But I think you've made up for it by now."  

Isak smiled to himself, feeling the warmth from his cheeks spread through his limbs. He wondered if this is what Magnus meant, when he said Isak should give Even a chance to woo him. He certainly felt well on his way to being suitably wooed.

"Isak?"

"Hmm?"

Even had scooted closer to him in the few moments he had spent contemplating their relationship. Their shoulders were now brushing, and if Isak tilted his head just a bit, he would be able to bop his nose against Even's.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What's that?" Their close proximity was making his focus blur.

Even held up the dwindling joint between his fingers. "Have you ever shotgunned before?"

"What?" Isak squeaked, completely taken aback. "Not with you!"

Even burst out laughing. "You don't have to act so scandalized. You'd think I'd offered to send you a dick pic."

 _Well_. Isak was even more scandalized by that image, and the images it brought to mind. _Bad, Isak_ , he scolded. Even was being charming and friendly, and here he was picturing Even's nether regions.  

"Do you actually pull a lot of chicks with moves like these?" His heart was still hammering from the offer, and the fact that Even hadn't put any distance between them yet.

"It's not just chicks I want to pull." He looked pointedly at Isak, and if it was anyone else, Isak would have thought it was such a transparent move that he would have started laughing. "Just people in general, you know?"

That answered his question. Isak felt his heart pound harder. "Well, I've got moves too. Gets me all the boys."

He had to put it out there somehow. He was single and ready to mingle. But with Even? It was getting harder and harder to deny it. He was, after all, still trying to wring out the stubbornness woven into the raw attraction he felt towards him. He was still trying to give himself permission to truly admit this might not be the passing fancy he hoped it was.

"Oh really?" Even asked, almost comically skeptical. "I don't think I've ever seen those moves."

"Who said I was trying to pull you?" Isak blurted.

Even seemed endlessly charmed by his brisk comments. "To be fair, you wouldn't have to try very hard."

"Cheap date, huh?"

Even laughed so hard he nearly dropped the joint from his hand. As Isak yelped and swooped in to save it, Even nearly doubled over in stitches.

Looking at him now, head thrown back in pure, uncomplicated joy, Isak almost couldn't believe how far they had come. How he could have so easily missed out on this, if he had allowed his prejudice to prevent him from getting to know the man before him.  
  
  


\- x -  
  
  


Isak woke up late enough the next morning, that by the time he was blearily rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Eva was already fussing with making lunch in the kitchen. And bless her for trying to feed the bottomless pits that were their stomachs. Without her he'd be living off noodle packs.

She turned around from the pots on the stove to give him an appraising look. "Someone got in late last night. Fun night out?"

"It was alright I guess, I don't really care for work stuff."

He hadn't bothered rejoining the party by the time he and Even were heading back down from the roof. He'd cast the obligatory glance around for Magnus before leaving, but catching no slight of that familiar mop of hair, left the floor altogether, Even in tow. They'd paused in the lobby, and Isak could still remember how Even had cleared his throat, before asking if Isak wanted a ride home. He was quick to turn it down, even though his heart was hammering behind its cage. There was a certain charged intimacy of getting into someone's car that he didn't think he was ready to acknowledge yet.

"Did Even end up going?"

"Yeah. We, uh, talked a bit."

She turned around at that, wooden spoon hovering above her steaming pot. "Don't leave me hanging now."

"It was good," he said. "No one lost an eye, and I don't think I managed to insult him even once."

"Brave new world," Eva teased. She'd gone back to stirring what was most definitely a pasta sauce, by the smell of it.

"Close call though. He did make me walk up a million stairs."

She laughed at that, shoulders shaking. "He got you to engage in physical activity? What were you doing with all those stairs anyways?"

Isak thought about how to answer that with the least amount of infliction in his voice. "We escaped to the roof for a bit. Turns out, he has as much of an aversion to crowds and noise as I do."

"So he just whisked you away for a private tour of your company rooftop? Just you?"

Isak blinked stupidly at her until she sighed, turning to face him again.

"Isak, are you really going to sit there and pretend like nothing happened?"

"But nothing did happen," he insisted.

"If nothing happened it's only because you must have freaked out and pushed him away."

Isak vaguely remembered yelling in Even's face when asked if he'd ever shotgunned before. But that was just silly conversation. He moved on from the subject pretty quickly. Didn't he?

In an effort to throw off Eva's piercing gaze, he quickly said, "Did you know Even also attended UiO? We could have crossed paths a dozen times without knowing it."

It seemed to work, for the moment. He saw her face change from calculating to curious. "You really think you would have missed someone like him?"

"Even said the same thing." He shrugged. "But there's a lot of students on campus."

"He said that?"

"He doesn't have to, Eva. We went to the same school, we know how many people attend each year."

"Don't be daft, Isak," she said impatiently. "I meant the other thing."

 _I wouldn't forget a face like yours_ , Even had said. Isak flushed at the memory. "Kind of. You know how he is, tries to charm his way through everyone."

She hummed thoughtfully, setting her spoon to rest on the counter. She came to sit opposite him at their little kitchen table. "Are you sure you don't have a thing for him?"

"Ugh." There it was again. He really didn't feel up to confronting his changing mindset. "Why are you so set on this?"

"I just don't think you realize how much you talk about him."

Isak rolled his eyes. "You don't realize how much you ask me about him. It's not like you'll let me ignore you either."

"It doesn't take much to get you talking though, does it?"

"What's your point?"

"Just something to think about," she said mysteriously, patting his hand.

Unfortunately, that was the last thing Isak wanted to do. He was saved from answering when she jumped out of her seat right after that, forgetting that she hadn't turned off the stove before sitting down. Isak made a show out of berating her for trying to burn their apartment down, hoping it would distract them both from a conversation he wasn't ready to have.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eva's definitely not buying any of Isak's protests, and unlike laid back Jonas, she has no problem calling him out on it haha <3\. But he needs someone like her to force himself to confront his changing mindset, he's definitely noticing himself there's been a slow shift in his feelings. Whatever is a boy to do about it :')
> 
> Come tell me your thoughts! I love seeing how close you are to guessing what's coming up next, makes it all the more thrilling to get there. 
> 
> It was a nice change of pace to write Isak reacting to Even making an effort to get to know him better. I'm having a lot of fun writing their changing dynamic, now that both sides have thawed a little :). That doesn't mean the dust has settled at the Labs. I hope you all enjoyed this peaceful chapter. Isak and Even may not be at each other's throats, but as so many of you picked up on already, there's trouble brewing in the background <3


	5. a whispering's a brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak clues in to what's going on at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone <3\. Firstly, I feel like this chapter took me forever to get out (I usually aim for twice a week updates). Not because it was hard to write, but it's been a hellishly busy week and I kept falling asleep on my laptop trying to edit it iyee. 
> 
> But thank you all forever for your enthusiasm and your excitement for where this fic is going, even when the characters are a little dense at times haha. I look forward to your feedback and conversation so, so much! It's always my favourite part of posting a new chapter. I know a lot of you want Isak and Even to get a move on already, and it will come sooner rather than later, I swear it, my friends <3
> 
> For now, enjoy the new chapter :) this one sets the scene for the next chapter too

 

The first thing Isak had to deal with on a Monday morning was Magnus' face of betrayal.

"Dude, where'd you go Friday night?" he asked, watching with sad eyes as Isak booted up his computer.

Isak gave him a confused look. "Home?" he guessed.

Magnus sighed, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. "Well obviously you had to go home sometime. I'm talking about at the party, after I left to try to talk to that girl. I couldn't find you anywhere."

Isak wracked his brain for a suitable answer. His colleague didn't appear to be suspicious. "I was just around. I didn't stay too long, you know these events aren't really my thing."

"So you just disappeared without saying goodbye? Bro...we're a team."

Isak rolled his eyes at his dramatics. "I couldn't see you in the crowd before I left. Also, you disappeared first."

"I would have come back!"

"You weren't too busy chasing after that girl?"

"Katherine." Magnus was suddenly uncomfortable, the reminder making him squirm in his seat. "About that...I should have prepared more."

"What did you do?"

"I sort of...spat on her?"

"What the fuck, Mags?"

"It's not like I meant to!" Magnus looked close to frustrated tears. "It was actually going really well. It was just her and one friend that had separated to get a drink. I joined them at the bar with Mahdi, and then I don't know what happened. I just started choking on my drink, and it sort of ended up all over her dress. And her friend's."

"From your mouth?"

"From my mouth."

Isak knew he shouldn't laugh, and in his defense, he tried very hard. "And girls don't like that?"

"No!" he wailed. "And quit laughing at me. I went into such shock I don't even remember if she said anything to me after that. Mahdi had to take me outside for a bit. I could have used your guidance, you know."

Isak managed to bite down on his cheek. "I can't teach you how to take a sip without choking on it."

"I'm pretty sure I'm cursed. If it's not one thing, it's another. I have the worst luck with women."

"You just need to take it easy."

"Easier said than done." Magnus grumbled. He sat up straighter in his seat. "But Mahdi and I are going back to that bar we went to last time this Saturday. With the girl that thought I looked like DiCaprio? You should come. Maybe I'll see her again."

Isak opened his mouth, most likely with an excuse at the ready, but his colleague  held up his hand to silence him.

"No," Magnus said. "I don't want to hear your excuses this time. Like it or not, we're friends, Isak. And as my friend, it's your solemn duty to act as my wingman."

Isak gave him a skeptical look. "Mahdi said he didn't want to do it anymore, didn't he?"

Magnus' face crumpled. "He's afraid my bad juju will rub off on him. You have to help me, Isak, it's not like you need any luck with the ladies. At least just for moral support. _Please._ "

"Fine, whatever," he sighed. "But just this once. You're on your own after that."

"You're my best friend Isak. Don't tell Mahdi I said that."

Looking much happier, Magnus swivelled back to face his desk. Isak estimated he got a good five minutes of peace and quiet in before Magnus was staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What now, Magnus?"

"Even also disappeared that night. Couldn't find him for the life of me. Did you see where he went?"

Isak swallowed, refusing to make eye contact. There was no harm in saying he knew where Even went. Still, he felt the need for secrecy. "Um, I don't know. We talked for a bit, and then I went home."

"Oh, nice. Everything went well?"

"Yeah."

Magnus was still steadily eyeballing him so Isak turned to him with a smile he hoped would get his inquisitive colleague off his back. "You were right, he's not that bad a guy. Not that I was wrong. My anger is still justified but, you know, it's better now."

Magnus nodded, grinning widely. "I'm proud of you man. There's a big softie under all those layers isn't there? You're like Shrek. Wait. Does that make me your Donkey?"

Isak managed to get away with an exaggerated groan, and thankfully, that was enough information for Magnus to be satisfied with for the time being.

 

\- x -

 

As the week grew long, Isak only bumped into Even once as he got on the same elevator heading home. Even had smiled at him when he entered, but he had his phone held to his ear, and Isak had to satisfy himself with that limited interaction. Even seemed to be organizing something and making sure it didn't clash with his no doubt hectic work schedule. He was vague enough that even though Isak was straining his ears, he couldn't make out what it was about.

Ever since he'd been whisked away to Næsheim Labs' barren rooftop, which he noted did not, in fact, have a helicopter landing pad, he'd been hoping to catch himself alone with Even. He was curious to see where their newfound friendliness would take them. However, due to his ever growing workload, he'd been finding less and less time to wander the lab floor hoping to 'casually' bump into the other man. He hadn't seen Even up on his floor again either. Which made sense. Isak wasn't the only one who was getting busier as their research continued to develop at a faster pace. 

For the time being, he had to content himself with a distracted nod of recognition from Even as he stepped off the elevator, on his way home.

 

\- x -

 

"Glad you made it," Mahdi greeted. "I hear you're relieving me of my wingman duties."

Isak had just arrived at the bar Magnus was insistent they all needed to bond in. He'd never been to this particular place before. It was close enough to work that he'd heard plenty of his colleagues rave about it. Neat wooden bar tables and booths decorated the modest space, with naked bulbs hanging from the ceiling, lending it a cosy vibe.   

"I was guilted into it, but only for one night." He slipped in beside Mahdi, holding up one finger for emphasis but Magnus wasn't even looking his way.

His colleague had given him a broad smile when he saw Isak walking up to their booth, but soon went back to bouncing in his seat, craning his neck around the bar.

"It's not an easy job." Mahdi gave him a pained look. "I was getting on just fine with Katherine's friend. The girl from the party Magnus was hitting on. But that all changed when this one here spat all over their dresses. Vodka soda everywhere." Mahdi cringed at the memory. "Everywhere."

Magnus spared him an unimpressed glance. "I was choking, man. The least you could have done was thump me on the back!"

Mahdi chuckled, and Magnus went back to groaning every time the door opened and no one he was looking for came in.

"Is he still looking for--"

"That woman who told him he looked like Leonardo DiCaprio?" Mahdi sighed. "Yes. Who knew that was all it took for him to fall head over heels. Slap some chill into him, would you?"

Isak shrugged. "If I thought it'd help, I would have a long time ago."

Magnus frowned at the both of them. "I'm going to get us another round of beers. You two can continue to gossip about me behind my back while I'm gone."

Isak saluted him with his nearly empty glass as Magnus shuffled his way out of their booth, disappearing into the crowd of people. The music of the bar ebbed around them, soft enough that they didn't have any need to scream at each other just to be heard.

"So how are things with you?" Mahdi asked.

Isak liked Mahdi. The few times he got to interact with him, the other man seemed not only whip smart, but also patient and non-judgemental. His easy going demeanor fit nicely with Isak's withdrawn nature when it came to new people.

"Same old story. Work, sleep, eat. Repeat."

"I would cheers to that, but my drink's all gone," Mahdi laughed.  "So Magnus mentioned last time you were looking to move out of Market Research?"

"I've been trying to get into scientific research since I joined the company. I just haven't been very lucky yet."

"Well if you want to join the Marketing team, we're always looking for fresh new minds. I could put in a good word for you."

"Thanks, man. But I think that's more Magnus' lifelong dream."

"No worries, I've already got him at the front of my mind when a position opens up."

Magnus came rushing back at that moment, slamming his palms against the table. "Bros! _Bros_."

Isak frowned at his glass. It had bounced closer to the edge at Magnus' enthusiasm. "Where's my beer?"

Magnus waved him off. "Forget your beer. I've got something even better."

"Hard to imagine," Mahdi said, amused.

"You'll never guess who's here," he said, excitably waving his hands. "Guess!"

"You just said we'll never guess," Isak sighed. He took the last remaining sip of his beer.

"Even!" Magnus cheered. "Guys, Even's here!"

Isak fought very hard not to regurgitate his beer back into his glass, but it was a near thing.

Mahdi looked interested. "Even from our workplace? No way, that guy seems pretty cool."

"The coolest," Magnus gushed. "I invited him over to join us, if that's okay." He cast a pleading look Isak's way. Mahdi turned to look towards him too.

"That's cool," he agreed, trying to calm his pounding heart. "But I thought you wanted me to help you pull chicks?"

"You're sweet Isak, but the night is young. We have time for that."

Isak barely had a few minutes to get nervous about bumping into Even again in a non-work, group setting, before his unmistakable figure was sauntering his way to their table. His head was thrown back in a laugh that lit up his whole face, bottle of beer held loosely in his hand. It was precisely at that moment Isak realized he wouldn't be laughing by himself, and noticed the shorthaired blonde girl trailing close behind him.

An image of Even holding up two kebabs, and Jonas questioning if the other was for his girlfriend, popped into his mind, uninvited. He wondered if it was rude he couldn't stop staring at her, hoping she was just a straggler Even bumped into, and wasn't actually following him back here. He also really wished he had a drink he could distract himself with right about now.

Isak pitched his voice low. "You didn't tell me Even was here with a friend."

Magnus tilted his head in confusion. "Did you think he was here alone? I hope it's okay, we have plenty of room at our table for the both of them."

Isak didn't have time to respond before Even and his lady friend were within earshot of them.

"Hi, everyone," Even greeted. He placed his beer down and turned to gesture to his friend, who was smiling politely at them. "This is Sonja, an old friend of mine. I hope you don't mind us crashing your night out."

"Nonsense!" Magnus said, shuffling over to make room for them. "The more the merrier. Right guys?"

Isak offered them a tight smile as they slid into the booth opposite him, Mahdi exchanging a much more enthusiastic greeting with them.

"So do you guys come here often?" Magnus asked, before his cheeks flushed a rosy pink. "Wow that's the line I use on the ladies."

Even laughed. "Not really, but this Sonja's last weekend here, and we used to come here all the time a while back. Figured we'd have a night out. She's tired of watching me work."

She nodded along. "That's all this one ever does. I took a belated summer vacation to come see him, and the most I've seen is the back of his head."

"That doesn't sound very sexy," Magnus said. "Unless, maybe it is for you guys?"

Isak glared at him, but strained his ears for their answer.

"It's the least sexy he's ever been," she agreed, grinning. "But he thinks now that we haven't dated in years, he doesn't have to put on a show for me anymore."

"Not true," Even protested, but he too had a brilliant grin on his face. "Just last night I made you a grilled fish dinner. From scratch."

Their words had an interesting effect on Isak. He thrilled to find out she wasn't his girlfriend, though he was loathe to do any soul searching on why that was just yet. He also felt his stomach drop at the fact that they once were intimate, and clearly close enough he was still grilling fish for her. None of Isak's boyfriend's had so much as made instant noodles for him, even when they _were_ dating.

"Wicked cool you guys are still friends after dating," Magnus said.

Isak didn't understand why Magnus was still talking about this. The conversation was getting stale.

"Yeah," Mahdi agreed. "Meanwhile, Mags can't even get a girl to talk to him for more than five minutes  before something unfortunate happens."

"Would you let it go already? It's not as if I haven't been traumatized enough already."

"This sounds like a story," Even said. He reached past Sonja to pat Magnus on the arm when he groaned.

"You remember the girl from our work party that Magnus was eyeing?" Mahdi asked. "This fool barely got two words in before he spat his drink all over her."

"Oh you sweet thing," Sonja cooed. "It happens to the best of us."

Isak squinted at her. With her ring adorned fingers, effortless wardrobe, and killer smile, Isak doubted it had ever happened to her. Even was still smiling his brightest at her, all these years later. What did she know about difficulties in dating?

"It's not always my fault," Magnus pouted. "Sometimes it's Isak's."

"What?" Isak's ears perked up. He was content being a casual bystander in their conversation.

"There was this time I was crushing on a girl in my yoga class. _For weeks_. And I told Isak all about her, even her name, and what she looked like. And the bastard was friends with her the whole time, _and_ knew she was already dating someone else. Never thought to mention it, did he? I made a fool out of myself."

Even turned raised eyebrows at Isak. "Why am I not surprised?" he asked softly.

This was the first time since Even had joined them that he was focusing purely on him. Isak squirmed under his gaze. "First of all," he said, to talk himself out of the sudden scrutiny. "Doesn't take much does it?"

Magnus scowled at him, and Isak ignored him.

Even gave him an expectant look. "Second of all...?"

"Second of all, I'm going to get us some more beer because Magnus forgot to." Isak slipped off his booth to the sound of Even's laughter and Magnus' sputtering.

He stopped sputtering in time to yell. "Get us all a round of shots for being a rude bitch! It'll be fun."

He heard Even mumble as he wandered further into the crowd, "I'll go with him to help carry them back."

It didn't take long for Even's legs to catch up with him, and soon enough he felt the warmth of another presence at his back as he waited to catch the bartender's attention. He'd been hoping to run into Even all week at work, but now that he had it, he didn't quite know what to do with it. It was as if the memory of their rooftop escape had already faded into a dream he was unfamiliar with.

He turned around, despite their awkward angle. "I thought you didn't drink?" he asked, gesturing around the bar.

"I don't drink _much_. But Sonja does, and this place is nostalgic for us."

"Is she the one you were buying that kebab for? The first time you met my friends?"

Even looked a bit taken aback by the sudden question. "Yeah, I guess so." He slipped into a more comfortable position beside Isak when a space opened up. "Your friend's seemed nice."

"Eva really wanted you to eat with us," Isak sighed. "I think she secretly hopes I'll make more friends so I can leave our apartment more. She'd probably appreciate more time alone with Jonas, anyways. That was the other guy there, her boyfriend."

Even cast him a sidelong gaze. "Hard to imagine anyone would want less of you around."

Isak squinted at him, trying to find a trace of humour. "Are you being sarcastic? I can't tell."

Even only chuckled, shaking his head. "Did you get home okay after the party? It was pretty late."

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Isak asked. He'd gone back to following the bartender with his eyes for something to distract him from the intensity of Even's gaze. He hadn't taken his eyes off Isak in some form since they'd been waiting to be served.

Even didn't seem put off by his blunt reply. Which really, he'd probably come to expect by now.

Isak pretended not to notice the way his gaze travelled down his chest and back to settle some around his mouth. It didn't look like he knew he was doing it.

Even flicked his eyes back up to Isak's. "Other than that, how've you been?"

"Good. Fine," he'd always been shit at small talk, and talking to Even made him even more tongue tied sometimes. "I haven't seen you much at work lately."

"I know, and I've missed you. It's not the same without your grumping to keep me company," Even grinned. "I've just been busier than usual."

"Right, because of your friend. I guess you've been showing her around?"

Even looked at him curiously. "Not during work hours. Also, she's from this city, we grew up here together. She just moved away for her career."

"You couldn't get her a job at the Labs? You seem close, it would at least keep her in the city."

Even's curious look took on a new intensity. "No one gets in without merit, Isak, it's not that easy. You know that. Besides, she's not interested in what our company has to offer, her passion lies elsewhere."

"Right, of course." For a second, Isak had worried he'd opened his big mouth yet again and something stupid had come out. But despite Even's searching gaze, his face remained open.

Still, Isak avoided meeting his eyes. He worried Even had caught how off he sounded even in his own head. They were just friends, Even and Sonja. And Isak was nothing more than a work acquaintance, despite their growing familiarity. What had gotten into him suddenly? He opted instead to flag down their bartender with more enthusiasm.

A few minutes later, and their arms were full of beer and shot glasses, waddling carefully back to their booth. Magnus crowed with delight at their full arms, and Mahdi quickly divided the shots among them. Isak watched as Even slid a new beer to Sonja, and went back to cradling the bottle he first arrived with.

"Cheers!" Mahdi yelled, holding up his tiny shot glass.

It didn't escape Isak's notice that Even picked his shot up to clink glasses with the rest of them, but didn't actually drink it. Sonja gleefully took his share for him, and so quickly that Isak doubted the other two even picked up on it.

Even and Sonja--Isak didn't like the way that sounded in his head--stuck around for a little while after that. Sonja continued to dazzle the table with her wild stories that had Magnus sighing with stars in his eyes. From there, they got progressively more drunk, and more talkative, by the minute. After gentle prodding from Even, who kept trying to pull him into their conversation without giving up, Isak found himself engaging more with them. If he noticed Magnus raise his eyebrows at him a few times, he blamed it on his friend's drunken stupor.

 The night wore on like this, alcohol loosening Isak's tongue enough to initiate conversation with the group. Until a laughing Even said he had to take Sonja home, and it was just Magnus, Mahdi, and himself left at their table again, pleasantly buzzed.

Magnus ended up gesturing so wildly at one point, that he smacked Mahdi's glass right off the table, beer oozing over the now sticky tabletop.

"Bro!" Mahdi cried, scooting out of the way of the dripping liquid.

"Oops," Magnus giggled. "Isak, be a bro and get us some napkins?"

Isak frowned at him. "Fuck that. It's not my mess."

"But you're the least drunk out of the three of us. If I go, I may not come back."

Isak rolled his eyes heavily, but hopped off his seat on wobbly legs to shouts of gratitude from the other two. He needed to take a leak anyways.

He was pawing around the bar, looking for napkins, when he heard someone call out to him.

"Isak, hey!" they called again.

"Um, hi?" He grabbed a fistful of napkins, blinking blurry eyes in the direction of their voice until they slowly came into focus. He recognized them as people who worked on his floor, as well as some he didn't think he'd met before. This was precisely why he was loathe to frequent establishments close to work. Too great a risk of running into co-workers he couldn't care less for inside of work, let alone outside of it.

Even in his drunken haze, he could tell they were acting a bit off, looking between each other, almost deciding who should speak first. Finally, the guy he knew as Ted, spoke up. He jabbed his thumb somewhere behind him. "So was that Even that was here a little while ago? We just saw him leave."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You two hang out often?"

Isak tried and failed to wrap his fuzzy brain around why they'd care so much. "No? I just bumped into him here."

The girl with them looked to her friends before looking back at him. "Small world, huh?"

"I guess." Isak could have sworn he'd seen her somewhere before, her questioning eyes seemed familiar. He held up the napkins. "I should get back to my friends."

They mumbled their goodbyes, and Isak couldn't get out of their company fast enough. Their exchange didn't strike him as sinister, but if it was one thing he couldn't stand, it was inquisitive personalities who had no place sticking their nose in his business, no matter how casual the question.

Still, he couldn't shake their run in all the way back to his table, where Magnus and Mahdi were in the middle of a heated debate.

"That means it's smooth beer! You just don't know."

"What are you even talking about? Take your drunk ass home."

Even as their conversation built around him, Isak found himself casting a glance to where he could still see his other co-workers gathered by the bar, heads bent low together.

 

\- x -

Isak had taken to wandering through the lab floor on his breaks more frequently lately, excuse at the ready. The vending machines were top notch down here, the coffee machine on his floor was broken (including every other one on the floors leading to the lab), there was a sugar packet thief on the loose  (everyone knew how much Isak needed his coffee sweet). Turned out he didn't need to worry. Each day he had gone by, passing scientists in fluttering white coats, and researchers huddled over their stations inside the labs, none of them had been Even.

He did say his work load had increased, so maybe instead of sitting inside the workstations that Isak would be able to spot him in from outside, he was locked behind one of the closed labs instead.

Back at his desk, he chewed the inside of his cheek, debating. Giving in, he turned to Magnus. " Do you know where Even's been these past few days?"

"Yeah, he's gone off to some panel event with his dad," Magnus said. His voice was muffled around the end of a pen cap he was chewing on. "When I first saw him at the bar he'd mentioned he had a busy week coming up."

"Oh, okay." Isak was a little upset that Even didn't tell him, seeing he had ample opportunity to. Perhaps Even still didn't trust him anymore not to be bitter over things concerning his family and the company, even though he thought they were making good progress.

"Hey, um...what's up with you two anyways?" Magnus asked. "I didn't want to say anything before, but I saw you guys leave together."

"What are you talking about? I left the bar with you and Mahdi. You weren't that hammered."

"Not that. At the company party. I've been meaning to ask you about it, but after you dodged the question when I first asked, I figured you'd get mad."

"Oh," Isak struggled to think of how much to say. "After we chatted for a bit, he was ready to head home too. So I guess we left at the same time."

"Ah, I see. I thought you might have gone over to his place or something."

Isak was a little taken aback. They weren't on that friendly terms. "Why would I have done that?"

Magnus held his hands up in peace. "Okay, don't get mad, but...word around the office is that you two might be boning."

" _What?_ " Isak felt his jaw drop. That was the last thing he'd expected to come out of his mouth. "What the fuck, Magnus?"

 "Easy bro, I'm just telling you what I heard. People have been saying they've seen you leaving places that Even had been in looking a little, well...flustered. And after the work party...I wasn't the only one who noticed you left with Even and didn't come back. And then again on Saturday...I don't know, you just looked...different. Some people from work must have seen you two when you went to get drinks and figured you came together."

"What the fuck," he repeated. The shock was starting to give way to numbness. "They really think we've been sleeping together? I've been noticing things have been a little off with them lately, but this is reaching."

"Don't be mad," Magnus warned again. "I kind of thought you two had a thing going on too. You've just been getting along so much better lately. You've completely stopped complaining about him. I thought your change of heart might have been because something else changed between you two."

"Magnus!"

"Is it because he might be head of this company one day?"

"Why would that bother me? I'm not that bitter. It's not like I want that job."

"No, but our company has an extremely strict non fraternization policy between management and staff. That could...complicate things down the road. Even would have no choice but to abide by his own code of conduct, or risk one of you losing your jobs. But I guess you would have already known that."

Isak went cold, but Magnus didn't seem to notice. That wasn't something he'd thought of at all. He couldn't lose his job, especially one he hadn't gotten a chance to step one toe into yet. And after a lifetime of being conditioned for a job at the top, Even would not likely risk his either, and Isak would never want him to. These rumours, while probably given birth due to boredom, could do more damage than maybe intended. Especially since they were baseless. He shook himself, that was getting ahead, and he had no reason to worry.

"But I mean, you can't help who you like. Beat the odds, I say," Magnus said, cheerfully.  "Considering the way you two started out, no one could be happier for you guys than me! If that's what you're worried about. I always knew you two would make a great couple. Didn't I say so?"

Isak was a little panicked that if word had already spread this far, other than the concern Magnus brought up, he was more anxious that Even may have already been made aware of them too.

"What the fuck, Magnus? On so many levels. No, that's not what I'm worried about. It's completely untrue! So what if I left the party with him? Just because I'm gay, I can't have a male friend without people thinking I'm fucking him? That's such bullshit!"

"Isak..." Magnus sounded warier the more his volume increased. "It's not about that. Do you stop to notice the way he looks at you? It's like you're the most fascinating person he's ever seen."

Isak clamped his mouth shut over another snappy retort. _fascinating?_ "That's ridiculous," he protested weakly. It had been a very long time since he had felt interesting to anyone.

"Is that so hard to imagine?"

 _Yes_ , he thought. "That can't be right. I would have noticed it."

But hadn't he? Flashbacks of their rooftop conversation came back to him in pieces. _I wouldn't forget a face like yours._ Isak had thought it struck him as tender, but he'd brushed it off just as easily. And when Isak had jokingly said he wasn't trying to put the moves on Even... _to be fair, you wouldn't have to try very hard._

"Trust me, I have a sixth sense for stuff like this." Magnus said.

Back at the bar, Even had said, _hard to imagine anyone would want less of you around_ _._ But Isak had brushed off his sentiment, forgone getting to know him better, all in favour of grilling him over his friend. Could he really be that dense?

Magnus sighed. "For everyone but myself, apparently."

Isak eyed his pensive face. "I should have told you about Vilde," he said. "I didn't mean to make it look like I was playing you for a fool. I didn't know it was serious."

"Nah, man, it's okay. It's not about that."

"Are you talking about uh--" Isak wracked his brain for her name, anything to derail his thoughts from where they were going. He would deal with them later. "That girl from the office party?"

"I just seem to be striking out at every opportunity." Magnus gave him a brave smile. "But I'm not giving up, the right girl is out there for me."

Isak felt himself answer with a grin, it was hard not to root for him. "Like I've said, quit being so dramatic, and so desperate. Just chill out and they'll come to you. Trust me."

"You may be rude, Isak, but you may be on to something," he laughed. "I mean, look how you and Even started out. And now the guy's crushing on you. And don't tell me I don't know what I'm talking about, you can't fake that shit."

Isak just slumped back in his seat, he didn't want to prolong this conversation, it was making him uncomfortable. Magnus, with his lady problems, would be alright in the end. Regardless of all the teasing, he was a good guy with a big heart, and sooner or later some lucky woman would get to experience that. Isak on the other hand, wasn't entirely sure he would come out of this unscathed.

 

\- x -

 

Later that evening, Isak turned the key to his apartment, feeling weary from the day. Could Magnus be right? Could Isak have been so certain he'd dug his own grave with how miserable he'd acted towards Even at the start, that he was blind to all the signs now?

He knew from an early age he had trouble accepting the good intentions of the people in his life. Jonas and Eva's unrelenting drive to prove him wrong with their friendship  was a constant reminder that he was wrong about that. But he was still learning to believe it, reluctant to see the truth in every new person he met.  

That wasn't to say his self confidence was completely shot, or that he thought he was unworthy of good company, he was just slow to trust. He knew he was clever, despite what career hurdles life threw at him. He knew he was trustworthy, he'd learned the error of his ways long ago. He knew he could be a good friend, regardless of how stubborn he was sometimes. He just thought what he saw from Even, was the same thing he was giving off. He was trying, despite his clumsiness, to make up for the snap judgements he'd first thrown at him, with a tentative offer of friendship. And that's exactly what he'd allowed to see Even doing in return. It took an outsider to tell him that what he had chosen to see as charm and charisma from Even, others saw as blatant interest.

Isak had never denied to himself that he found Even attractive, and maybe it was time to face his other feelings that were surfacing. He could even admit, the night he came home from the bar, he'd spent it tossing and turning, unable to get Even out of his head. And it had nothing to do with drunken restlessness.

The further he wandered into his apartment, the louder the muffled sounds of a movie playing in the background got. On the couch in their living room, Jonas and Eva were wrapped in huge blanket that had trailed down onto the floor, a laptop balanced between them. They were huddled close together, and Jonas was whispering something to her that made her laugh and kiss his forehead.

He shuffled closer to them, feeling a little bad for interrupting. They looked up when his shadow fell over them.

"Isak?" Jonas paused their movie. "What's up? You joining us? We just put on a movie."

Isak opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He tried again. "I think I might like Even."

"Shocker," Eva said, deadpan. "Who here didn't see that coming?"

He didn't feel up to responding to that, sinking down into the cushion beside her. He tugged on the end of their blanket to cover himself, bringing it up to his chin.

She frowned at his behaviour, pushing the laptop off to the side. Eva studied his face for a moment, the way he refused to meet her eyes. "Oh," she said, quietly. "You really like him."

Isak nodded miserably.

Jonas shifted to get a better look at him over Eva. "You look pretty down about that, buddy."

Isak shrugged. "I don't know what to do about it. Where do I go from here?"

"Do what you always do. Get to know him better, assess the situation, and then make your move," Jonas suggested. "He's no different than any other guy you've liked. We can help you out."

"But Even _is_ different. I didn't start out insulting the others and their entire family."

Eva brushed back his curly bangs gently. "You said you had a nice talk at your work party, right? Even went through the trouble of spending time alone with you. I don't think he's still hung up on the insults."

Isak nodded at that, but other worries were starting to surface. "I met the girl he was buying a kebab for. You know, the day you guys met him?"

"Was she," Jonas hesitated. "his girlfriend?"

Isak shook his head. "Many years ago, they're just friends now. And I believe him. It's just, we're so different. She and I. She's charming, and friendly, and good at telling stories."

"Isak," Eva said. "There's no reason you have to be like her. You can be you and still be charming, and funny, and interesting."

He laid his head on Eva's shoulder, mulling over her words.

She kissed his forehead. "You know what your problem is? You listen too much with your ears and not enough with your eyes."

"Eva, it's not possible to--"

"Quiet, now. If all you've been doing is listening to Even speak, it would be so easy to misconstrue his intentions. But watch him, watch how he is with you. Actions speak louder, Isak."

"That was a startling amount of wisdom from you," he teased.

Jonas laughed from her other side. "She's right you know. People don't always say how they feel. Sometimes they show you, and if you're watching, you'll catch it."

Isak was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Magnus from work thinks he might like me. I told him he didn't know what he was talking about."

Eva pulled him in closer, hugging him to her chest. "Then you should listen to Magnus from work. Often times it's easier to see things with a clear head when you're looking in from the outside. Just continue to do your thing with Even, and if he suggests doing anything alone together, for god's sake, do yourself a favour and just say yes."

"You seem really affected by this, and you're not helping yourself by denying his company," Jonas agreed.  I know you're still taking a gamble, and no one's telling you to profess your love from the rooftop. Just be open to change."

"Be open to change," Isak mumbled. Maybe they were onto something, his friends. Maybe they were able to see things he hadn't yet opened his eyes to. This is why he trusted them. They were never pushy, always ready with advice, and a shoulder to lean on, no matter what his decisions were, or what the outcome was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter helped explain more of Isak's thought process and why he wasn't jumping Even at first opportunity. Isak's not beating himself up for his past mistakes, but he's aware they're not going to go away just because he and Even are on speaking terms now. Our boy just so badly wants to show Even there's a different side of him, and to earn his respect and trust, first and foremost. The attraction is there, but I also want you guys to believe they truly like each other for the people they're showing themselves to be as well :) <3\. 
> 
> That being said, thank you for your patience :P I know i've screamed at my screen when I'm met with oblivious characters, so your trust in this fic to still deliver makes me so excited to share one particular chapter with you all especially. The next one will answer what troubles are being caused at the Labs <3 see you in the next update


	6. an unforgivable offence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Isak thought the dating rumours were bad, he was in for a shock. Just when he thinks it can't get any worse, the universe proves him wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this the longest chapter i've written so far and it was a beast! This time it wasn't only time constraints but because it's a heavy one. I wanted a good balance of the harsh truth of what the spreading rumours can do to a person, without dragging it out over multiple chapters, and still being respectful of the subject matter. It was tough to write, but i've been heading towards this confrontation for a while now. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and for your excitement :) I know you guys had a lot of questions of what was going on at the Labs, and some of you were almost spot on with your theories. I hope this chapter answers them for you <3
> 
> Warnings: gossip, mentions of bipolar disorder.

 

By the time Isak's eyes had opened on a cloudy Monday morning, he had convinced himself he'd try and catch Even alone again. It wasn't as if he was planning an ambush, unwilling to scare Even away with his careful scrutiny. Maybe he'd start off by cracking a joke about the dating rumours Magnus had made him privy to. As irritating as they were, he could use it to segue into their developing relationship and get a better read of where Even's head was at now that he knew what to look out for. Jonas and Eva's advice of listening with his eyes was bouncing around in his head.

Unfortunately, the start of the new work week dumped so many new assignments on his team that he barely got to see the outside of his break room that day, let alone enough time to run around looking for Even. Magnus was almost pulling out his hair in frustration, and Isak had no choice but to help him balance his work load, least it bury them all.

 

Other than the issue of getting Even alone again, there was another one that was troubling him.  The problem with being privy to the rumours about him dating Even, meant he was on high alert, his eyes and ears primed for their whispers. He was so eager to brush it off before as a strange coincidence, if it he ignored it they'd stop talking about it. But now that he knew what to look out for, there was no mistaking it for what it was, and his fellow colleagues seemed to teeter between two extreme's.

Some days, he'd walk into the break room to refill his coffee cup, and the murmurings of his co-workers would hush immediately, the silence almost deafening. He could see them eyeing him still, on the verge of talking to him. In these instances, Isak made it a point to leave before they could work up the nerve to actually confront him.

On other days, they'd change tactics and try to engage Isak in meaningless small talk before he could scamper away. _How's it going? Got any fun plans after work?_ For people who never bothered to talk to him unless it served some purpose of theirs, Isak was immediately suspicious. It was like they were trying to pry answers out of him that they were too scared to ask outright. He'd never been the focus of so much attention before, and it made his skin crawl.

The first time Isak was faced with actual proof of what was being said, it was the middle of the week. He was just about to leave his washroom stall on their cafeteria floor, when a few people walked in with his name on their lips.

"Do you really think they're dating?" a small voice asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," said another one. "That Isak guy is pretty reserved to begin with, it's not like he'll just let it slip."

Isak shuffled as quietly as he could to the back of the stall on his tiptoes, trying not to attract attention to where he was. It was a rookie mistake not to check the stalls for eavesdroppers before they started running their mouths. For a couple of the brightest minds in the country, their common sense was sorely lacking.

"They do seem to be spending a lot of time together."

"Friends spend time together," a third voice reasoned.

 _Yes_ , Isak thought. _Talk some sense into these fools._ He peeked through the crack in his stall door. Their backs were to him, two of them wearing the white lab coats of the scientists. He'd wager a guess they were a part of Mallory's research team.

"Maybe so," the first voice said again. "But you didn't see Even practically dragging him out alone the night of our company party. Those two couldn't get out of there fast enough."

"Mr. Næsheim's son is a pretty good looking dude though. Can you really blame Isak for going after him?"

Their laughter was drowned out by the sound of a running faucet. Heart pounding, Isak held his breath as their shoes tapped quietly back across the tile floor, the door swinging shut behind them.

Their carelessness when it came to keeping their gossip private made him all the more worried that Even had been made privy to it too. He'd been knee deep in work before, but now he had another reason to find Even and get a read on him before it got out of hand. Whispers like these had a terrible habit of tearing apart budding relationships, and they were still just testing the waters.

Isak waited until his next break, unwilling to run into the gossipers so soon. He took the elevator down to Even's floor, hyper aware of the kind of looks he'd be at the mercy of as the doors opened. He kept his rehearsed excuses at the ready. _These vending machines were top notch, his coffee machine was broken, all the sugar packets had gone missing._

No one seemed to give him a second look as he got off, which confirmed his suspicions the rumours were only contained to his floor and Even's research team. Which made sense, no one other than his direct co-workers really knew him well enough, or at all, to give a damn what or who he did. At least for now. Even might just be enough of a source of intrigue, considering his parentage, to change that.

He walked quickly through the many twisting corridors of the labs, hoping not to run into anyone from Mallory's team, but also hoping to catch a glimpse of a familiar blonde head.

He stopped short opposite a fairly large workstation, with a partial glass wall big enough to see inside. There Even was, the man he was looking for. Also surrounded by over a dozen scientists who appeared to be caught in an intense meeting. Isak watched as they scribbled down notes, paying rapt attention to Mallory as she gesturing animatedly from her spot at the head of the table. He didn't want to wait outside long enough to be caught prowling their halls. They didn't need any more ammo fueling their gossip.

  
Back at his desk, Magnus was casting him worried looks. "You look troubled."

Isak hadn't realized how furrowed his brows were, staring at his blank document for what must have been a good twenty minutes now. He blinked away the strain in his eyes. There was no denying his mind had been otherwise occupied. "Magnus, how long have you been aware of the rumours going around? Of me and Even...you know."

Magnus frowned in concentration. "They started maybe a little while after he joined the company."

Isak was shocked. "That early?"

"It wasn't the full blown suspicion it is now. I just walked by some people commenting that you guys were being seen together more and more." Magnus worried his bottom lip. "I wasn't trying to keep it from you, I just didn't think it was a big deal back then."

Isak frowned. "I just don't understand what's so fascinating about my romantic life. Who cares if we're dating?"

"No one would care normally. It's more the implications of who that person _is_."

"What are you talking about?" Stomach sinking, he had an inkling he knew what his colleague was referring to.

"If there's one thing these people here are, it's ambitious. They're no different from you and I in that way. It wasn't easy getting our foot in the door at this company, and it's just as difficult getting promoted," Magnus explained.

"I think we both know that well enough." Isak didn't need to be told that much. He'd seen how cutthroat this industry could be. It was evolving faster than people could keep up with, each one trying to prove their worth over the other.

"Remember how mad you were thinking Even got in purely by virtue of being born into the right family? I'm willing to bet it's the same thinking these guys who are talking now have. I know you heard their whispers right after they found out who Even was."

Isak's mind flashed back to running into his colleagues after their very first meeting with Even. _Must be nice to have been born lucky,_ they'd said. He didn't think much of it then, his thoughts aligning exactly with theirs. How long had this been going on for? Isak had gone through great lengths with his pride to remedy his mistakes. Were there people here still hung up on who Even was?

Magnus allowed that to sink in for a moment before carrying on. "They know they can't touch Even because of his dad, they're too afraid of the consequences. I guess that focus has shifted to you." He gave him a sympathetic look. "It's shitty, but think about it. They think if you're dating Even, you hold the keys to the company. Except you control it through his dick."

"What the fuck," Isak said, dumbfounded. If he had felt ridiculous for what he'd accused Even of, his coworkers were in the same boat now. "But you also spend time with Even."

Magnus smiled consolingly at him. "Yes, but he doesn't seek me out like he does you."

"Fucking hell." Isak must have looked down enough that Magnus reached out to place his hand over his wrist.

"I'm on your side buddy. Whether or not you're dating Even, it doesn't matter. If you want me to kick their asses, just say the word."

This new information only served to give Isak a headache. Maybe he shouldn't have asked. He'd thought their gossip was just nosey and superficial. If there was real jealously brewing beneath that, he had to figure out what to do about it.

 

\- x -

 

Isak went home that night with dread and fatigue settling into his bones. He was tired of feeling like he was thrust back into high school when he was surrounded by grown ass adults. He was tired of keeping his head down, refusing to attract attention, yet still getting dragged into a controversy he didn't ask for.

Soft clinking noises were coming from his living room, mixing with put upon sighs, the closer he got.

Jonas was sitting cross legged on the floor, a few tools spread in front of him, and a pair of dirty skateboard wheels in his hand.

Isak picked up his discarded skateboard, and sat down opposite him. He examined its barren underside. "Time to change your wheels?"

Jonas nodded, taking his board back and fiddling with a new set of wheels. "The first thing Eva's going to do when she sees it is remind me of that--"

"Time you fell off and broke your arm?" Isak grinned. "I thought she was going to faint at all the blood."

He still remembered her silent fury. She'd never stop any of them from doing something they loved, even if she had to patch up their bruises after, but it didn't stop her from worrying. At the end of the day, they had each other's backs, and that was all that mattered. They made a good team, Jonas and Eva. Jonas always joked that he and Isak also made a great team, and that he'd better not chuck him aside when he found his better half. Isak had laughed it off, but there was no one in this world that could replace what Jonas meant to him.

Jonas was hunched over his board. "How are things with Even? Have you...talked to him?"

Isak clenched his jaw. "No, but people are talking about us."

His friend looked up at that, a frown already gracing his kind face. He'd always been apt at reading the tone in Isak's voice. "How so?"

"They think we're dating." He swallowed. "And they think it's because I'm using him to get a promotion."

"Ah, classic subterfuge."

"Jonas, this isn't funny. What if Even finds out what they're saying about us? What if he thinks this is why I've been so nice to him lately?" Isak bit his lip. "Do you think I should lay low from Even for a while?"

"All that will do is make you look guilty. Isak, you can't control what other people think or do. I know you're worried about messing things up between you guys but don't go out of your way to avoid him. See if you can get a read on him instead."

"Right. Because I have nothing to hide?"

Jonas raised an eyebrow at him. "I hope you say it with a little more conviction if Even brings it up. Listen, don't give him a reason to believe your coworkers over you, you guys have come so far."

"I have nothing to hide," Isak repeated firmly.

 

\- x -

 

It was a Friday when Isak realized how much he was spared the darker details of their gossip that Magnus brought up. He had his empty mug in his hands, about to turn into the break room, when his name being said gave him pause. _Not again_. He froze just outside the open door, ears straining to catch more of their whispers. It was happening with greater frequency now, and he didn't like walking around on eggshells in his own place of work. It was making him feel like an outsider in a place he wanted to thrive in.

"My money is on Isak and Even secretly boning."

"Who would have thought frigid Valtersen would be the one to snag the boss' son?"

"Who would have thought he'd be the one sleeping his way to the top. That's more your forte isn't it, Ives?"

Isak bristled at that. It was one thing to know what was being said about him, but another to bear witness to it. It sounded so much worse than when Magnus explained it to him.

The one who must have been Ives spoke up. "Oh, get off my back. You know, I commend him actually. He really took his shit luck and turned it around for himself. Kid should pat himself on the back."

"Being shrewd in this business will often get you ahead. But if we're right about his intentions, I don't want to stick around for the fall out."

"Yeah, kind of a shitty thing to do, isn't it?"

Isak had enough of hiding. He couldn't afford to let his name get dragged through the mud and right to ears that weren't meant to hear these kinds of things. He couldn't afford to ruin his professional reputation based on absolute slander.

"What the fuck? Where do you even get this shit from?" he yelled, barging in, thrusting his empty mug at them for emphasis. "How can you just assume I'm taking advantage of Even?"

There were two of them this time, their eyes so wide they looked ready to pop out of their heads in shock. Did they really think they'd never get called out on their bullshit? It wasn't like they were trying to be quiet. Belatedly, Isak realized he'd come to set them straight but hadn't corrected the main issue yet.

"And I'm not sleeping with him," he quickly added, temper continuing to rise the more they just gawked at him. "In fact, I haven't slept with anyone in _months_. So fuck off with your lies!" Maybe it wasn't his intention to admit how dry his romantic life was at the moment, but enough was enough.   
  
"Hey, man," one of them started. "It's okay if you are."

It clearly wasn't if they felt the need to obsess over it until they turned on him. "Do you not listen? I've given you no reason to believe otherwise, so find something else to do with your time." Isak whirled around to leave, but thought of something else. "And I'm not frigid. What the fuck?"

Having said his piece, he didn't stick around to hear what excuses they'd manage to stutter out. He headed back to his desk, a vice grip around his empty mug.

Magnus looked into his cup when he sat down, jokingly asking if Isak got lost on his way to the break room, and if he wanted Magnus to refill his coffee for him. Still fuming, he shook his head, saying he'd changed his mind.

 

His troubled mood saw him through to the end of his shift, to the point that Magnus didn't push it when Isak yet again refused his offer to join him and Mahdi for drinks later. He headed to the elevator alone, glad for once he didn't need to share it with his aggravating coworkers.

Isak's heart started to beat a little faster as the elevator descended closer to floors the labs were located on. As it slowed to a stop, he sent up a silent prayer to whoever was listening. He didn't have the patience to deal with more gossipy coworkers. When the doors opened, as luck would have it, only the lone figure of Even Bech Næsheim stood waiting.

Isak's palms started to sweat the minute Even realized who the other occupant in the elevator was and gave him a dazzling smile. Isak had grown so attached to his smiling face he couldn't believe there was a time he didn't care for it.

Even stepped to the back of the elevator, where Isak was pressed against the wall. "Heading home too?"

Isak nodded. His stomach was rolling. He'd come into the start of last week, rumours be damned, mind set on figuring out what to do with his feelings for Even. That hadn't changed, except now he was terrified Even had been made privy to the full extent of the rumours. Isak cursed himself and his big mouth for being so nasty towards Even when he first started. First impressions often left a lingering mark on a person, no matter how they'd evolved since. He was also reluctant to bring up the topic of the rumours, too afraid of the answer. All he could hope for was that he'd mended that bridge with Even enough that he would choose not to believe what was being said over what Isak was telling him, if it came to that.

"Has your friend gone back home?" Isak asked, attempting to make conversation. "Sonja, right?"

"She flew back out last Monday, still feeling all those shots Magnus was ordering." Even was still smiling at him and his stomach was rolling for an entirely different reason now. "So how hungover were you guys the next morning?"

Isak groaned at the memory. He'd come home on wobbly feet, head spinning with thoughts of Even and vertigo. They collectively got just drunk enough that Isak was groaning in protest before his eyes had fully opened the next morning. "I felt a little queasy, and Magnus was giving me a play-by-play of his rising levels of nausea."

"Let me guess," Even said. "It did nothing to help your own nausea."

Isak sighed. "I was so close to blocking his number that day."

Even laughed, and it set Isak's fingertips tingling pleasantly. The elevator stopped at the ground floor, opening up to their busy lobby. Isak was about to walk out, when he realized Even wouldn't be getting off with him, but continuing down to the parking garage.

Heart in his mouth, and one hand on the door to keep it from closing on him, he turned to Even, who was looking at him expectantly. "Did you--if you're not swamped with work, do you want to chill for a bit?"

Even made a move to get out of his relaxed place against the banister. "Right now?"

Isak could hear his heart beating heavily in his ears. "If you're not busy. I'm in need of some caffeine, if you want to join me."

Even did come fully out of his reclined position now, to stand behind Isak. "Lead the way."

Isak was so relieved to have him agree he had to walk a bit slower on their way out of the building just so he had enough time to figure out where the hell he even wanted to go. He'd said caffeine, but he so rarely frequented the shops around his workplace that he didn't really know where he was headed at all.

Even, mercifully sensing his confusion, strode ahead of him, throwing him an amused look as he passed. "If you don't mind me suggesting a place, there's a cafe I usually hit up before work just around the corner here."

Isak grinned sheepishly. "Lead the way," he said.

Even took him to a little place sandwiched between a barbershop and a bakery, looking as quaint on the outside as it was on the inside. There were already a few people crowded by the counter, also getting their post-work fix as they joined the queue.

Isak readjusted his bag strap, squinting at the chalkboard menu. He wondered how sweet they made their coffee here.

Even pointed to their featured tea. "If you're into trying a tea, that's the one I always get. It's getting cooler now, it'll warm you right up."

Isak wrinkled his nose. "Coffee will do that too. Every time I've made tea it just tasted like sweet warm water."

Even raised his eyebrow at him. "Are you sure you're making it right? Don't ruin it with ten scoops of sugar."

Isak was sorely tempted to stick his tongue out at him, but it was their turn to order at the counter. Steaming cups in their hand, Isak led them to a table that was pleasantly lit by the large window beside it.

Isak turned his cup around in his hands. "So Magnus said you were at some panel events a little while back. Sounds fun." He was intrigued to know how his relationship with his eventual position and the expectation that his father had for him was going.

Even shrugged. "It's just a bunch of severe looking business men sitting in a room trying to prove they hold the most forward thinking knowledge."

"Sounds informative?"

"What it really sounds like is a lot of posturing."

"Not your idea of a fun night out?"

Even laughed. "Definitely not. Not to mention the work I still had to keep up with while away."

"Yeah, our workload seems to be tripling the closer we get to the holidays."

"Having a competent team with you makes it manageable."

Thoughts of his whispering, assuming colleagues came to mind. "Magnus is a huge help," he said instead.

"He does seem like a great guy," Even agreed. "Very affectionate."

"I think he reserves most of his affection for you. You might have a not-so-secret admirer."

Even grinned into his cup. "You know, he talks very highly of you too."

Isak vaguely remembered, what seemed like so long ago now, a determined Magnus saying he'd put in a good word for him. But speaking of coworkers talking about him, he figured this was as good an opportunity to ask about the thing weighing on the back of his mind. He didn't know whether or not he wanted to bring it up until he was presented with an opportunity. Also the niggling feeling wouldn't leave him be.

Isak cleared his throat. "Has anyone else, um...talked to you about me?"

Even gave him a confused look over the rim of his cup. "No, I don't think so."

"Oh okay. Good, just wondering." Isak took a careful sip from his own cup.

"But I have heard them talking about the both of us."

The coffee burned its way down his throat. He began to sweat. "What have you heard?"

Even smirked at him, and it was so devilishly handsome that Isak momentarily forgot what he was worried about.

"Word is, we've got quite the torrid romance going on."

"Oh god." Isak's ears were burning under his curls. He coughed down at the table. "What uh--what do you want to do about that?"

Even shrugged, and Isak could feel his eyes still on him. "What do you want to do about it?"

"I want to tell them to keep my name out of their fucking mouths." Isak met Even's eyes tentatively, a frown twisting his mouth. "But um, I kind of already blew up at them."

Even laughed sounding delighted. "You must have scared the shit out of them. They think they're being so sneaky."

"They're all a bunch of idiots," Isak sniffed. You're not...upset about it?"

Even shrugged, and this time he seemed reluctant to meet Isak's eyes. "People will talk. There are worse things they can say. But...I'm not that easy to date."

Isak was a little taken aback by that. "What do you mean?"

"Just that there's a lot that comes with dating me."

"There's a lot that comes with dating anyone. Does that mean we shouldn't find somebody for us?" Isak was quick to say. He immediately thought of the non fraternization policy in place at their company. Was that what Even was referring to? He was too afraid of the answer to ask outright. But Magnus had been so sure of Even's interest in spite of it. Was this just a warning?

Isak figured he could ask around it. "Oh. Are you talking about how you're filthy rich?"

Even was caught so off guard he let out a startled laugh. It did the job of smoothing out the frown lines on his forehead.  "Tactful as always, Isak. My dad's the one who's 'filthy rich.' "

Isak raised a brow at him. Even's playful mood seemed to have returned. "As if you don't have a billion dollar enterprise to inherit."

Even matched his raised brow. "Again, many years off."

"Right," Isak agreed. "It must be hard dating anyone sitting on that kind of fortune. Makes figuring out who to trust a little harder."

"I'm a pretty good judge of character."

Isak swallowed, unable to read anything good or bad from that simple sentence. "I guess you have to be." As eager as he was to find out where Even's head was at with this, he was keen to get back on track. "But, that's all you've heard? About us?"

"Was there something more?"

Nothing except pure defamation of Isak's name. "No, just asking," he said quickly. "You want another tea?"

Even's other brow came up to join the first. They both peeked into his barely touched cup. "No, I'm okay for now."

He made sure to watch Even carefully throughout their exchange. He didn't seem to be treating Isak any differently now, all smiles and crinkling eyes. Maybe Even really didn't know what was being said about Isak behind their backs.

"Right," Isak said again.

He liked this calm that had settled over them. How easy it had become to talk to each other, despite their sometimes awkward conversation as they worked to get to know each other. They'd made a lot of progress from where they started, barely able to stand being in the same room without hurling insults. Well, without Isak doing the insulting, at least.

Still, he'd be a fool to think Even trusted him completely. The way the other man withheld potentially sensitive information was proof enough of that, but he thought Even knew he was trying. Isak had come a long way from his original mindset when it came to Even. From his blatant refusal to think of Even as nothing more than his nemesis, to their careful friendship, to acknowledging his attraction for him wasn't so platonic after all.

He was okay with letting their relationship evolve without forcing it, content for now in letting their friendship take root, if that's what needed to happen first. Especially in light of the rumours being spread about him. It was more important that Even trust his intentions, the rest could take it's time. If shit hit the fan one day, and it undoubtedly would, Isak needed to say, _no, it's not true_ , and have Even trust him enough to want to hear the truth from him first. Even knew nothing about him but what Isak had already shown him, both the good and the terrible. And he so desperately needed Even to believe his intentions weren't nefarious. That Isak not only respected him, but liked him, not because of the power and wealth his name held, but in spite of it.

  
\- x -

 

Isak should have known going out with Even so close to company property wasn't a good idea. But he was so preoccupied by making sure he wasn't misconstrued he wasn't thinking properly. Also, he couldn't exactly drag Even off to a dark alley to talk. How guilty would that look? They had nothing to hide.

As the days wore on, the looks he was getting from his coworkers started to change. He thought someone might have seen him and Even at the cafe and it lit a fire for new rumours to take root. He even chalked it up to them feeling chastised for being called out after he caught them running their mouths the second time around. However, the more he became aware of their stares, the more he realized how they'd gone from wary, to downright judgemental. But for what?  It wasn't just the people on his floor that he was getting it from now. From the line ups in the cafeteria, to the scientists coming in and out of the elevator, he felt it everywhere he went.

Isak was just on his way back to his floor when he passed an employee in a lab coat, along with another woman, who both flicked their eyes to him and back as they passed, bending their heads close together to whisper as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"You saw Katherine smile at me today right?" Magnus was saying. "I saw her across the cafeteria, and it was definitely a smile. Do you think she's forgiven me for spraying all over her dress?"

"Sure," Isak said, distracted. He was still craning his neck to peek at the two disappearing down the hallway.

Magnus stopped walking and Isak almost ran right into him. He turned his head to look in the same direction, but seeing nothing, frowned in worry. "Isak? Your mind has been half here, half who knows where all day. What's going on?"

Isak made doubly sure they were all alone, but still pitched his voice low. "Have you noticed I've been getting weird looks lately? Well, weirder?"

Magnus shuffled his feet. "Kind of. I didn't want to bring it up, I know how much the dating rumours bother you."

"This feels different, I don't like it." Isak shook his head. "Have you talked to Even this week?"

"No, I've been so swamped with work. I hope he doesn't think I'm neglecting him. I usually have time for all my bros."

"Right. Just...let me know if you hear anything off, okay?"

Magnus nodded, and Isak could see his concern tripling. "Of course. Don't let them get to you, they'll find something new to talk about soon enough."  
  


\- x -  


  
Isak began to catch snippets of the evolving nature of his colleague's gossip as the week wore on. It reached its crescendo when he'd said _fuck it_ to his suffocating workload, and went down to the lab floor to seek Even out. He couldn't see Even in any of the open labs or workstations. As he passed the scientist's break room--which he noted with minor bitterness was much bigger than his own--a hushed conversation caught his attention.

Isak stepped carefully into the room. He couldn't see anyone in the small entrance, but the voices were coming from just around the corner. He positioned himself behind the wall, waiting for someone to speak again.

"So you heard about Mr. Næsheim's son too?" a woman's voice asked.

There was the sound of shuffling feet, before another said, "About what happened in high school? I heard it was a real shit show."

Isak pressed himself closer to the wall, unbearable curiosity mixing with building dread.

"What are you talking about?" A new, deeper voice spoke this time.

The murmuring of voices had grown into an incessant buzzing in his ears.

"He had an episode and just fucking snapped. Had to repeat his last year because of it."

"That's crazy, man. Who would have known just by looking at him? He seems so...normal."

Isak's pulse was pounding behind his temples before his brain was fully able to process what was being said.

"So it's true then." Another voice had joined the hive. "Edvard Næsheim's son is bipolar?"

It was like the air had been sucked out of the room. _Bipolar. Episode. He seems so...normal._ Isak's head was spinning. Their callous disregard for the impact of their words hit a little too close to home.

 _He just fucking snapped._ His throat was constricting painfully now. How many times, back in his first year of high school, had he heard similar things said about his own mother? His school mates seemed to think they knew more about his home life than Isak himself, and their whispers only served to isolate him further from his peers.

 _There's so much worse they could say_ , Even had said, just mere days ago.

"Shit. You just never know with people these days," someone inside the room was saying.

Isak couldn't listen to another word of it. He stumbled backwards, almost blindly, needing to clear his mind. He headed straight for where the washrooms on this floor were located, hoping with all his might that he wouldn't run into anymore of them in there. He just needed space to breathe.

He pushed open the heavy door, took a few fumbling steps inside, and froze.

Bent over the running sink, back towards him, the white knuckled reflection of Even was staring straight at him.

Isak vaguely registered the sound of the washroom door slamming shut behind him. Even clenched his jaw at the noise. Beneath his dripping wet face, his eyes were red rimmed, the tip of his nose pinked. Isak didn't want to think about why he might look so out of sorts. He reminded himself how to breathe properly.

Even broke eye contact with Isak's reflection first, straightening up to turn off the tap. Isak tracked his movements as Even pulled a few paper towels from the wall. He meticulously dried his hands, then his face, all the while Isak's mind was unhelpfully blank.

Isak had gotten to know many versions of Even. He had seen the carefully restrained irritation of their first meetings. Seen that transform into the wary hesitation of someone slow to trust, a state Isak was intimately familiar with. He'd even gotten used to the full effect of Even's charm, his unbridled joy when they were alone together. He didn't know what to do with this young man who was so clearly hurting.

Isak opened his mouth to say something. But what? He didn't need to ask to know Even already knew what the latest batch of rumours were saying. He knew it with the way he felt the pit of his stomach drop the minute he stepped inside this washroom.

Even saved him the trouble. He sniffed, getting Isak's attention first. "I'm guessing the latest update from the rumour mill has made its way to you."

It was on the tip of his tongue to deny it, but what would be the point of that? He nodded carefully, letting Even continue to take the lead. He had yet to find his voice anyway.

"Of course. The whole fucking company must know I'm bipolar by now."

"I'm sorry," Isak said. it sounded weak even to his own ears. "Did you--"

"Did I tell anyone here? No. But it's not like it's hard to find out if you know where to look." Even ran a frustrated hand through his hair. When he spoke again, his voice was resigned. "I should have seen this coming. You weren't the only one who thought I didn't deserve to get this job."

Isak swallowed. "I don't still think that."

"I know, Isak, and it's not my intention to make you feel bad. But there are a lot of people here who never stopped thinking that way. I heard them talking about it when they thought I couldn't." Even explained. His tone was so patient it was almost understanding in its defeat.

Isak took in a deep breath, not willing to interrupt.

"These people used to be head of their class, they're the best in their field. Extreme ambition meets a cunning mind," Even continued. "They don't like that I can skip the line to the top, even though I have the same degree as every other aspiring applicant. I didn't get this job without knowing shit all, I belong here just as much as the rest of them. Growing up in my family I've been immersed in this world for a long time. I thought I had proved that to them."

The furrows on Isak's forehead had grown deeper the more he listened. "Do you think they went digging into your past looking for something to discredit you with?" _Something to break his spirit with?_

"If that was the motive behind it, they don't understand what they're doing. It's so easy to talk, but they don't realize what it was like for me to have gone through that period in my life."

Isak believed Even when he said he didn't hold it against him, the way Isak first treated him, but he felt horrible anyway. There was a knot in his throat he just couldn't swallow past. He ached to reach out, to touch Even, to offer whatever comfort he could.

Even had gone back to leaning against the sink, facing Isak this time. He seemed keen to fill the silence. "Sometimes when it gets bad enough, I think this is why my dad hired me. He spent so long grooming me to be the perfect protégé, I think I scared him after my episode. I could see it in his eyes, he was afraid I'd lose my focus."

Isak sucked in a deep breath. It reminded him too much of his own father. A little bump in the road and it was the end of the world. "Did he not care about what you wanted? What was best for your state of being?"

"Of course he cared, he still does. But I think he just wanted to give my life a definite direction. He was so excited when I didn't put up a fuss when he asked me to come work for him. He's a good man, but..." Even trailed off here, almost gathering his words. A shadow seemed to pass over his face. "You know what they say. Busy hands keep busy mind out of trouble. Now that's all my colleagues will see when they look at me."

"Fuck what they think, they know jack shit about you," Isak said, forcefully. His heart ached. All this time and this was what Even was struggling with silently. "You said it yourself, the position will be given to the most qualified person. You wouldn't be here if your father didn't see the potential in you." He didn't know how to make this better for Even with just his words. He wasn't sure he could. "Your illness doesn't define you."

Even gave him a derisive snort. He unfolded a bit of paper towel he still had in his hands, blew his nose into it.

Isak didn't know what to do with himself. This was still the same Even, but without the bright veneer of his charming guise, the difference was jarring. He'd never seen Even with his walls down. That carefully guarded heart was laid bare now, and Isak still didn't know what to do with it. All his efforts at comfort seemed clumsy. He knew he couldn't undo the damage the whispers had done with words alone. But he'd be damned if he didn't at least try.

"I'm serious," Isak insisted. "I know you must think I'm so full of it because I don't know what it's like being you. Only you can know that, I get that. So don't let these gossiping assholes tell you who you are either."

Even was looking at Isak head on again. A deep frown was still tugging the corners of his mouth down, his nose was still red and irritated, but his eyes softened when he met Isak's own. "Thank you, Isak."

Isak shifted on his feet, unsure if the simple reply meant he was being excused. "Do you, um, need anything?"

Even rubbed the back of his hand across his nose. "I think I'm just going to call it an early day and head home."

Isak nodded in understanding. "Okay. See you tomorrow then?"

"See you tomorrow," Even said, softly.  
  


\- x -

 

The first thing Isak noticed the next day was the same judgemental looks his coworkers were giving him. Each time they passed by him, with their noses in the air, he felt his blood boil. With every whispering person that passed him, he remembered the look on Even's face just yesterday. How his calm voice only magnified how defeated he looked when he was telling Isak that it was only a matter of time before they found out he was bipolar.

Isak was furious. When he managed to sit down at his desk, Magnus wasn't there yet, and he had to resign himself to being angry alone. He wondered if Magnus already knew about Even, but figured he must. He'd known about the first batch of dating rumours before Isak even had a clue of what was going on. People often talked _to_ Magnus, instead of behind his back.

An hour into his shift and Magnus still wasn't there, and Isak was growing restless. Of all the days to be late for work, and it had to be when Isak needed to vent the most. He hadn't realized how quiet and alien his office seemed without his partner's cheerful babble. He was going to miss his company sorely when he moved on to the Marketing department.

Thirty minutes later and Isak gave up all pretense of doing work. He got up, heading for his break room.

He was about to head in when once more, like a harbinger of doom, he heard his name coming from inside. He placed one hand against the door jam. Maybe he'd find out once and for all what the nasty looks thrown his way were about.

"Do you think Valtersen knew about Even all along?"

Isak recognized Ted's voice by now, relating it to grief about to happen.

"I doubt it," a woman said. "They seemed pretty close until recently. I haven't seen them together in a while, I wonder if they broke up over it."

"Maybe he wasn't using Even to get ahead then," Ted wondered.

"Who would want to deal with that shit?" another voice said.

"It's a dick move, but I guess he wasn't worth the trouble anymore," the woman said.

That hit him like a knife to the heart. Wasn't that exactly what his own father had done? Isak's own departure following soon after, unable to care for his ill mother, consumed with terrified grief. The guilt of what he had done had left him broken for a very long time. It was still something he was trying to make up for, even if his mom put no blame on him. 

Isak had promised himself he would never do it again. Had Even also been made privy to this new round of gossip? He had to fix that. Starting with these idiots.

"Maybe this is all part of Valtersen's master plan," Ted joked. "Mess with the poor guy's head some more for taking his job."

Isak couldn't take it anymore. For the second time since he'd caught his coworkers talking about him, he stormed in. "Still talking shit I see. Do you have nothing better to do?" They jumped so hard, and in such unison, that Isak would have found it comical under different circumstances. "How did you find out about Even anyway? He sure as fuck didn't tell you."

"Jesus," one of them swore.

"Someone from his research team had gone to high school with him. They saw the whole thing happen," the woman explained, warily.

Isak cut his gaze to her and her eyes visibly popped. He thought she'd looked familiar when he bumped into Ted's group at the bar, and that little action brought back his memory from a while ago when he was leaving the top floor of Næsheim Labs. "You were on that elevator with me," he accused. "Were you following me to see what I was doing?"

She pursed her lips together stubbornly.

He felt his temper flare. "You guys really don't have anything better to do. It wasn't enough to spread shit about me, but now Even too?"

"Did you really think we'd never find out? If Even thought he could keep being bipolar a secret forever, he doesn't understand the impact his family name had joining this company." Ted shook his head. "Relax man, we were bound to find out."

Isak could feel his eyes prickling. "It wasn't your secret to tell. Did you ever stop to think how it would make him feel?"

The other person in the room turned to face him. Isak recognized that big moustache from the last time he saw him after their team meeting. "Even's a big boy, he can take care of himself. You don't need to bite our heads off for it, we're not the only ones talking about this. But it's curious you're so defensive."

Isak snarled at him. "It's curious how you're such a piece of shit."

"Isak's right, you know."

They all whipped their heads towards the newcomer.

Magnus stood to Isak's left, somehow managing to stare down all three of the people Isak was locked in a heated conversation with. "No, you're not the only people talking about this. No, you can't change the fact that everyone already knows. But is it so hard to have a little empathy? You barely know Even, the least you can do is not add anymore fuel to the rumours."

The big man's moustache quivered. "We're not saying anything that hasn't already been said."

Magnus nodded, more patient that Isak would have been. "I know that, but the more you talk about it, the more it keeps going around. Enough is enough. You're spreading lies."

"It's not a lie that--"

"Not that," Isak cut him off, still simmering. "Well, you need to fuck off with that too. But what gives you the right to think you know me? Not only do you guys think I was just using Even to get ahead, now you think we've broken up because I found out he's bipolar? I wouldn't fucking do that. But how would you know, since you never bothered to actually talk to me about anything."

They were silent after that. Someone let out a low whistle. Isak felt the vein on his forehead twitch.

Magnus, probably sensing he was ready to go off again, gently nudged him. "Let's get out of here Isak, there's only so much we can do."

Isak turned on his heel, Magnus close behind him. Only after storming out did he realize he did a lot of screaming but never denied those persistent dating rumours the second time around. Just one more thing for those gossip mongers to talk about.

Magnus shot him a concerned look when they sat down. "Are you okay, Isak?"

Isak rubbed his tired eyes. He didn't get much sleep the night before. "No," he said truthfully.

"This will pass, I promise. And Even has a mind of his own, he won't believe what they're saying about you."

Isak just nodded. "Have you--do you think Even is here today?"

Magnus shook his head. "I shot him a text asking if he'd like to grab lunch after I heard what happened yesterday. But he said he was taking the day off. He'll be back tomorrow."

It didn't come as a surprise that Even would want some space from an environment that had quickly become very toxic. But it was a little surprising that Magnus had his number and Isak didn't. Though Magnus probably outright asked him for it, having no hang-ups where Even was concerned.

"It's not fair," Isak said quietly. "That I had to find out about Even this way. He should have gotten to chose who and when we found out. They said some...horrible things about him, and I don't even think I overheard the worst of it."

Magnus blew out a breath through his nose. "That's the thing with people, they like to talk about things they don't understand. But we'll keep setting them right, won't we?"

Isak met his gaze head on, a little startled to see a steely conviction gazing back at him. "We will."

That wasn't to say Even needed defending because he was incapable of doing it himself. It was just that he didn't need to do it alone. The fierce protectiveness Isak felt towards him was incomparable to anything he'd ever felt before. Isak had seen what laid beneath that carefully painted mask, and he was putty in its hands. He didn't know if he'd have the right words to say to Even when he saw him next, but that was a worry for another day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, as much as I was looking forward to this chapter because I feel like it was a huge milestone for Isak's growing relationship with Even, it was hard to write. Isak is all in when it comes to Even now, there's no doubt in his mind where he stands. He's ready to defend Even's name with every breath he has, even though he's got his own worries to deal with. 
> 
> The next chapter is one i'm really excited to share with you. There's a little spill over from this chapter to resolve what happened when Even comes back to work and how Isak deals with it. But it also contains the second scene I wrote when I first started plotting this fic, and it's been...a long time coming. I can't wait for you guys to read it :)!
> 
> Come talk to me :) <3 this was a big chapter for our boys and i'd love to hear your thoughts on it


	7. a thunderous heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even's back at work after a turbulent last week of rumours, and a storm of the literal kind comes to Oslo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much on your amazing response to the last chapter <3 you guys are truly the best. Especially since I was a little nervous about posting it as it was the heaviest chapter to write. The aftermath of what happened last week wraps up in this chapter. 
> 
> Also, this is the chapter I've been excited to share :) so I hope you all enjoy <3

As the weekend wore on, the heaviness that had plagued Isak's heart had yet to lift. He cycled from wishing he had Even's number to ask him how he was doing himself, to texting Magnus to do it for him. He was a ghost of himself as he drifted through his daily routines, burdened with the stress of not knowing how Even was coping. In the end, he decided that a little space from the tension at their company would do them all some good.

His downturn mood didn't go unnoticed by his friends either, even if they were unaware of the cause. Eva graced him with more hugs and shoulder squeezes than normal, but otherwise let him brood in peace. He figured Jonas had told her the last thing they'd spoken about, that rumours were spreading that Isak was only using Even to further his own career. Jonas on the other hand, tried to engage him in conversation over a game of Fifa, but unwilling to relive it just yet, Isak had redirected his probing back to their game.

 

It was Sunday evening when Isak wandered into their kitchen, hoping to snag the half empty tub of ice cream he knew was sitting in the freezer. Eva was at the counter, chopping up an array of vegetables, when his soft footsteps alerted her to his presence.

Isak stood at the entrance, staring back at her in silence, and something about her soft gaze made something break inside him.

"Eva?" he called, his voice small. She immediately put her knife down. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Always, Isak." She came over, pulling him to their table, and dragging the other chair until she was seated beside him. "Is this about why you've been off lately?"

He nodded. "Things have been a little rough at work lately."

"Those coworkers of yours still think you're dating Even?"

He nodded. That was part of it. "I'm dammed if I do, and dammed if I don't. They see what they want to see."

"Then why not make good on those rumours and actually date him?" she asked. Her voice took on a haughty tone. "Give them something to actually talk about. They're going to do it either way."

Isak gave her a small smile. Her attempts at cheering him up were appreciated. "You make it sound so simple."

She grinned back at him, giving his hand a squeeze."Was that all that was bothering you? Problem solved then. I charge by the hour, if you were wondering." Her grin slowly slipped as she realized he wasn't laughing with her. "Isak? Did something else happen?"

He could feel the beginnings of a headache starting to take root. "There is more to it." He took a breath. "Even's bipolar."

"Oh." Eva tightened her grip on his hand. He could tell she was fumbling for the right words. "Did he tell you that?"

He clenched his jaw at the memory. "That's the worst part. If he was ever going to, he didn't get the chance. Someone from work found out and it just spread. I don't know how many people know by now, but I wouldn't be surprised if the whole company does."

Eva went silent. Isak knew she'd battled with similar demons herself. She knew what it was like to have vicious rumours spread that were only half truths when not taken directly from the source. In his distraught state, his old high school guilt of the part he played came rushing back, and he had to force it down. She'd forgiven him a long time ago. But he'd seen how it had destroyed her spirit, and the thought that the very same thing was happening to Even was almost unbearable.

She swallowed, seeming to shake herself back to the present. "Isak...I'm so sorry. It shouldn't have happened that way."

"You should have seen his face, Eva. I didn't know what to say...I'm so shit at these things."

"You don't always need to know the right thing to say. You don't even need to say anything really. Just as long as he knows you're there for him, that's good enough."

"That's the thing. I don't know if I should say anything. Do I give him space? What if bringing it up if he wants to forget all about it just makes him angry? I don't know how to make things okay again." Isak took in a little breath. "I can't go back to having him hate me."

Eva leaned forward until she was able to slip her arm around his shoulders to bring him closer. "You're thinking too much. Definitely don't go out of your way to avoid him, that's not the answer. He's not going to understand you're doing it for his sake. If you see him, just talk to him."

"But what will my words do?"

"More than you think," she said.

Isak mulled over her words, letting himself be pulled into a proper hug, seeking out comfort in her arms.

 

\- x -

 

The moment Monday morning hit, and Isak had enough time to spare from his piling work, he went in search of Even. Magnus had already excused himself a while ago, thankfully sparing Isak the need to tell him where he was going, or have his colleague offer to join him. He needed to do this on his own.

Isak wandered around the lab floor, but was unlucky in locating the man he was searching for. He wondered if Even had taken another day off, in addition to the weekend break he got, to let the dust settle a little more at the Labs. He walked over to their break room, and the closer he got, the less eager he was to be reacquainted with it.

Upon entering, it was so quiet Isak thought it might have been empty. About to leave, he caught the tail end of a softly mumbled sentence. He wandered further in, locating the source of the voices, and there he was. But he wasn't alone.

Even and Magnus were turned towards each other, backs to him. They held lightly steaming cups in their hands, talking in low voices.

"I've told you how my mom is also bipolar, right?" Magnus was saying.

Isak missed Even's reply due to his surprise. He had no idea about Magnus' mother. He wondered if Magnus felt extra strongly about what was happening with Even because of his own experiences with the illness. 

"If anyone spoke ill about her, I would knock 'em out," Magnus teased. Beneath that was a genuine desire to offer support. "Just say the word, man. I've been doing so much yoga."

Even threw his head back in laughter, and Isak couldn't remember the last time he heard that sound. He was a little sad that thoughtful Magnus was the one to pull it out of him before he had a chance to try. However, that feeling disappeared quickly enough when he saw how the tension left Even's body with it. It must have been such a relief to know Even could share the weight of his burden with a sympathetic shoulder.

"You're one in a million," Even was saying, still chuckling into his cup. 

"I mean it," Magnus said. "I know this isn't going to go away overnight. Or over a couple nights, but you know your worth. It's time to show the rest of them they don't know shit."

Isak slowly backed out of the room. Even was in good hands for now. He swore to try again later, unwilling to intrude on their moment.

 

By the time Magnus had resumed his spot beside Isak back at their desks, it was nearly noon. Unfortunately for him, they couldn't afford to put off analyzing the reports they'd just gotten back any longer. It at least gave Isak time to phrase his curiosity properly. He didn't want to let on he was eavesdropping in on their private conversation, and Magnus didn't bring it up either. He figured it was one of those things you vowed to keep to yourself, and saw that promise through, no matter how much Isak wanted to know what happened.  
  


\- x -

 

Isak hadn't had much time to take his breaks somewhere that wasn't in front of his computer screen, too busy crafting detailed questionnaires for his group of patients. His unnatural workload meant reigning in his curiosity for as long as humanly possible, remembering he respected Magnus' right to privacy. But the next day had rolled around and Isak was almost burning to know what happened after he left that break room. He couldn't hold back his curiosity any longer.

Magnus had a few cookies in a lunch box he was nibbling on at his desk, Isak watching him methodically chew. Feeling eyes on him, Magnus turned to him, crumbs dusting the sides of his mouth. "Want one?"

He shook his head. "Magnus..." he hesitated, needing to ask but not knowing how without outright admitting he was lurking in the shadows of the break room. _It's just Magnus._ "How's--have you seen Even at all?"

Magnus wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "Yeah, I have. He's back at work now."

Isak nodded. "How'd he look?"

"He's doing good, despite what happened," Magnus said. "He's made of some strong stuff. It'll take more than a few nasty rumours to dull his shine."

"Do you think he's going to file a complaint against them?" It had been on Isak's mind all night. Once he was able to see with his own two eyes that Even was back, and looking better than he did the last time Isak saw him, other concerns started to arise. "Against the people responsible?"

"I don't think so. He'd be filling a complaint against almost half the company if he tried. We only saw a very small group of people gossiping, we have no idea how widespread this is."

"But we know it started with whoever went to high school with him."

Magnus gave him an understanding look. "I know where you're coming from, but Even doesn't want to do anything about it. He said there's no proof of malicious intent, just people running their mouths because they had nothing better to do."

"Bullshit," Isak swore. "If they could have figured out a way to turn those rumours into getting Even kicked out, I'm sure they would have. You know as well as I do they're envious of the power his name brings."

"I don't like it either, Isak. But if it makes you feel better, Even said Mallory caught wind of the spreading rumours when he took that day off. She ripped her team to pieces in their meeting that day." Magnus smiled. "She said if they were going to turn a professional environment into a children's schoolyard, then Næsheim Labs had no place for them anymore."

It didn't do much to quell Isak's desire for justice, but it helped knowing that Even's team leader was aware of what had transpired last week, and was also looking out for him.  

 

Distracted from his work, Isak ended up staying a little later even though he was forced to work through his breaks to catch up, heading home without Magnus. He barely stifled a yawn, getting into the elevator, already eager for the warm bed waiting for him at home. He watched, disinterested, as the elevator's display counted down the floors. It halted half way through its journey, and Isak shuffled over from his spot in the middle to make room as the doors rumbled open.

"Isak?"

"What?" Isak was startled out of his half awake state. Even stood in the doorway, blinking back at him. "Oh, Even. Hi."

The elevators doors attempted to close, groaning in protest when they sensed a person blocking their path. Even pushed off them, coming to stand in the opposite corner from Isak. He scanned Isak's face, jaw moving, before looking back down at his shoes.

Isak's throat had gone dry. He'd never been much good at comforting other people, even less so with no prior mental preparation. Eva's words started to come back to him, _as long as he knows you're there for him, that's good enough_.

He settled for something safe to start with. "So...how are things with you?"

Even looked back up at him. "I'm okay. I've been better, but it could have been so much worse."

Isak had trouble understanding what outcome could have been worse than Even being outed without his consent. He took a good look at the other man. There were slight dark circles under his eyes, indicative of a restless sleep, but other than that, Even appeared much better than when Isak first saw him in that washroom.

"Are they still talking about you?" he asked.

"Most likely. You can't turn off people's mouths over a matter of days, that can't be helped." Even shrugged. "But the guy I went to high school with, the one on my team, he apologized to me today. He said he didn't mean any harm when he told our coworkers about what happened to me in high school."

"Do you believe him?" Isak was a little surprised Even got an apology at all. People's pride often got in the way of that. Maybe Mallory's lecture inspired more fear in them than he thought. Idly, he wondered if Even's father knew what was going on. Whether the gossip had managed to infiltrate the executive ranks.

Even just shrugged again. "Until he proves me wrong, I have no reason not to."

Isak frowned at that. Even was a much more forgiving person than he was. If it were Isak, he would have snarled at every half assed apology thrown his way. After all, no amount of apologies could undo the damage that had already been done.

"They're just such assholes," Isak said. "If you ever need someone to talk to...you know where to find me."

Even smiled at him as their elevator slowed, reaching the lobby. "Thank you, Isak. Really. But I'll be okay."

Isak believed Magnus when he said Even was made of stronger stuff. He'd seen it himself too. His ability to forgive and his patience with people who'd rather see the back of him was proof enough. "I know you will. I just wanted you to know you're not alone."

Even held his gaze, his expression unreadable. "I know, Isak. You've already done more for me than I can properly thank you for."

Isak was so gone for him. For every layer of Even he'd revealed, his desire to know more only increased. It was only a matter of time before that curiosity had flourished into respect, into camaraderie and genuine care, into something more intimate. He didn't quite know where they stood now, the blow up last week having halted the natural progression of their relationship. Given they had such an emotional week, he was hesitant to push Even to find out. He'd made up his mind to sit on his hands for now, hovering just within Even's periphery.

The elevator doors opened to the lobby, where a few other late stragglers where making their way home.

Isak turned to him, pushing off the wall. "It's good to see you back again."

Even nodded at him, his small smile returning. "It's good to see you too."  
  


 - x -

 

Eva was already in his bed when he got home that evening, laying on her front, legs kicking in the air.

Isak huffed at the sight. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

She tapped her phone with one fingernail in response. "Oslo will be in for some crazy weather soon."

"What's that?" Isak dropped his bag by the door and starfished on his back beside her.

She easily dodged his falling limbs. "We're under a severe weather watch for Friday. Really bad thunderstorms apparently." She stuck her tongue out at the weather report. "And I was looking forward to a girls night out too."

"Sucks. Have a girls night in instead."

Eva hummed. She clicked off her phone and pulled herself up until she was laying face to face with him.

He turned his head to the side. "I spoke to Even today."

"And the world didn't end?"

Isak pulled a face at her. "He seems to be dealing with the work situation pretty well. It's almost like he's forgiven them."

"Maybe he just wants to put it behind him."

"Maybe..."

"What about the other thing?"

"What a other thing?"

"The one about you liking Even. Is this a bad time to ask?"

Isak shrugged. It was something that was always at the back of his mind as well. "I don't know. I don't want to be thinking only about what I need right after what happened to him. I feel like I'm being selfish."

"You're not selfish, Isak. It's not selfish to want to get closer to him. But I agree, there's always a time and a place, and maybe right now isn't it," she said. "In the meantime, you can help me figure out what I'm going to do with my botched girls night out. And don't say stay in again, that's not the answer."

"Chill, It's just a storm watch, and we've got two whole days until it's supposed to hit. It'll go bother some other city by then."

Eva rolled on her back, blowing unruly hair out of her face. "So I'm at the mercy of the universe then?"

Isak sighed. "Aren't we all?"

\- x -

By the time Friday morning hit, the sun had hidden itself behind gloomy clouds that promised nothing but rain. Isak dragged his heavy limbs into the living room, fully dressed, yawning loudly.

"Morning," Jonas mumbled, curled into a corner of the couch. A cup of coffee was held loosely in front of him, the TV murmuring at low volume.

Isak squinted at the screen. "Are you watching the news?"

Jonas simply hushed him.

_"Officials have issued a severe weather warning for Oslo, and its surrounding areas as isolated thunderstorms will hit later this afternoon. Strong winds and precipitation are expected to cause significant damage to power lines and property throughout the city. We advise all residents to stay indoors as the storm passes through. We are closely monitoring the development of this storm and will keep you updated."_

His friend was frowning in concern as the meteorologist finished her spiel. "I hope we don't get hit too hard."

Isak shrugged. "You know how these media outlets are, always overreacting."

"Still, be careful today," Jonas said, turning his concerned frown towards him. "You know you can cancel work right?"

"I'll be fine," he promised. "If it looks like it's going to get bad, I'll come straight home."

Jonas seemed to accept that, turning back to his coffee and his news channel.

 

The weather got progressively worse as the day wore on. Light drizzle turned into a steady rain that brought on the promise of powerful gusts. The weather reports got progressively grim, calling for winds reaching nearly a hundred kilometers an hour, and the potential development of hail.

His boss had come by, excusing them all for the day as travel would only get more treacherous as the storm picked up speed. Magnus --along with several others on his floor--had already hightailed it home. If Isak was thinking logically, he should have listened to Magnus' pleas to go with him. But he had so little work left to finish, he was sure he could submit it and be home before the worst hit.

He watched more of his coworkers walk out, passing him with murmurings of doom. Not too long after that, the lights flickered for a second. Isak paused. Outside, the steady rain had developed into a heavy downpour, the glass windows protesting under the strain of increasing winds. Thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance.

 _Screw it_. Isak shut down his computer, grabbed his bag, threw on his jacket, and quickly made his way downstairs. The building had never been this devoid of people before. There wasn't a soul in sight on his way down.

A security guard passed him on the ground floor, a flashlight held loosely in his hand. "Hurry on home now, this storm is only going to get worse."

He nodded at him, but hesitated in front of the huge glass doors of their entrance. There was a miniature flood swirling its way on the pavement, and it would only get worse from here. The sky flashed brilliant white for a fraction of a second, followed by a thunderous clap. The building lights flickered again. Bracing himself, Isak pulled his hood up and pushed his way through the first set of doors, and then the second.

He was drenched within seconds. He tried to find his footing, but the wind threatened to blow him away. Isak scurried back inside.

"Dammit." He pulled out his phone, cursing its dwindling battery. He was starting to panic a little. How was he expected to get home in this? Waiting it out was clearly not an option. Would he be able to spend the night at the Labs? Maybe find a lobby couch to curl up in? He didn't think the security guards would let him get away with it.

The rain had turned downright torrential, the glass in front of him threatening to cave in with the force of the howling wind. Isak didn't think it was powerful enough yet to do it any real damage, but he sent up a silent prayer that they wouldn't actually shatter before him anyway. Maybe he should take a step back.

"Isak?"

Isak nearly jumped out of his wet shoes, his phone almost slipping from his frozen fingers. He blinked, and slowly Even's concerned face came into view.

Even cast a quick look at his sodden clothes. "What are you still doing here? You're soaking wet."

"Storm's gotten pretty bad out there," he said uselessly.

"How were you trying to get home?"

"Tram." Isak shrugged. "But I don't think waiting for the rain to pass will work. I'm just going to run for it." He probably wouldn't even need to catch the tram, the wind would blow him all the way home.

The lights flickered ominously for a second, and in the space of one breath, went out altogether. Isak shuddered. The lobby was cloaked in darkness. Suddenly his cold, wet clothes weighed even more heavily on his shivering body.

 _Well, Fuck._ "Of course," Isak muttered darkly. There went that idea. He peeked out the glass doors. "How impossible would getting a cab be right now?"

Even stepped forward, a little bit closer. "How far do you live from here?"

The backup generator kicked in just then, adding a conservative amount of light to the lobby. It was enough to see the deep frown on Even's face.

"forty-five minutes, maybe?"

Even shook his head, furrowed brows adding to his serious face. "That won't do, not in this traffic. I live much closer, I'll drive you back with me. You can wait out the storm at my place. "

Isak's jaw dropped. "I couldn't--"

Even held up his hand. "Now's not the time to play coy, Isak. You can't stay here overnight, and this storm is getting worse by the second. I wouldn't offer if I minded."

It wasn't his intention to play coy, but maybe Even was sick of Isak refusing his help. He was more concerned with being a burden.  All he could do was nod numbly, following Even into his sleek black sedan. They had to take the stairs at the end of the lobby, not trusting the elevators.

He gingerly sat down, the leather seat squeaking under his wet pants. "Sorry," he winced. "I hope I'm not ruining your seats."

"The seats are not important," Even said, turning up the heat in the car.

Isak was immensely grateful for that small act of kindness. The damp from his clothes had begun to settle into his bones, and a chill he couldn't suppress had taken over his body.

The main roads were indeed congested with people trying to get back home last minute. The sheer force of the wind pushing against the car was a little terrifying, but Even wove effortlessly through back alleys in spite of it. There was something incredibly seductive about Even's strong, capable hands, gripping the smooth fabric of the wheel. Soon enough, he was pulling into a handsome high rise.

The power in his building was out too, the generators lending dim light to the large lobby.

Even pointed to the stairwell entrance and Isak groaned. "Not this again."

"There's one elevator still running, but these generators aren't foolproof," Even said, apologetic.

Isak knew that, but he was almost willing the take the risk, it was on the tip of his tongue. But what if the elevator did shut down in the middle of their journey? Getting help for two able bodied young men stuck in an elevator, when who knew what else was happening in the city, would be quite tough.

"Lead the way," he said, resigned.

Isak tried to hold in his huffing and puffing, but by the time they cleared the fifth floor, he was sorely tempted to ask for a rest break. Thankfully, one of the areas still being powered were the stairwells, or he would have tripped and fallen a long time ago.

Even turned around with a quirked brow, noticing him lagging behind. "You alright? You don't need to be carried, do you?"

Isak rolled his eyes, and even that felt like too much energy. "Just keep walking," he grumbled.

When Even finally pushed open the door to the tenth floor, Isak's legs were beyond burning. Maybe that exercise thing wasn't such a bad idea.

Even's apartment was in near darkness, and so silent that the raging wind was especially noisy up here. From the opposite end, grey light was filtering through, and he could just make out huge glass windows that led to a small balcony. Even had turned on the flashlight on his phone and was rummaging through his drawers.

Isak watched in silence, toeing off his damp shoes, as he lit a couple candles, scattering them across a few surfaces. Did his own apartment have sufficient back up lights? He could picture Eva running around lighting the leftover birthday candles they had. The thought made him smile, he would have to check on them as soon as his phone reception was restored.

Slowly, Even's apartment came into shadowy view. An open plan space revealed a kitchenette to the left, and a cozy living area to the right. The short hallway further down probably lead to the bathroom and bedroom. Isak wasn't sure what he was imagining Even's living quarters to have looked like. Maybe something more grandiose? Instead he was pleasantly surprised to find the apartment humble and inviting, a better representation of the Even he was slowly getting to know than the one his mind had conjured up when they first met.

"We should get you out of those wet clothes," Even said, candle in hand. He had come over to stand by Isak, who was still shivering by the door. "I have something you can borrow."

"Um, thanks."

He followed him down the hallway that ended at Even's bedroom.

It was much too dark to really make out the contents of his room, so he waited outside as Even made his way over to a chest of drawers. Soon enough, he was placing a soft set of clothes and a towel into Isak's arms, along with the candle he was holding.

Even gestured down the hall. "The bathroom's the next door down, feel free to use anything you need."

Left alone in the bathroom, with only a flickering candlelight for company, Isak brought the soft white t-shirt up to his nose. It smelled clean and fresh, the way laundry should, with Even's particular musk lingering just beneath. It set something fluttering low in Isak's stomach. It also had NAS emblazoned on the front, and Isak made a mental note to look up more of his songs as soon as he could. Before he could over think about having Even's clothes on his body, with nothing but naked skin separating them, he pulled off his cold, wet pants and top.

He had to roll up the cuff of the sweatpants, to avoid tripping as it slipped under his heel. A reminder that as tall as he was, Even still managed to tower over him. Another bout of fluttering erupted in his belly, and he had to fight literally shushing them silent. He draped his wet clothes over Even's bathtub to dry, and went in search of his host.

Isak found him on the couch in his small living room, candles on the coffee table in front of him lighting the way. Even looked up at the sound of his soft footsteps, pausing in his action of arranging a plate of biscuits and granola. His eyes lingered on Isak's warmly clothed body for a beat too long.

"I figured you might be hungry," he said finally, gesturing to the plate. Two squat glasses of water sat nearby.

Isak nodded gratefully, settling into the cushions beside him. Even cleared his throat, popping a biscuit in his mouth.

The  snacks were plain, but did the job of filling his empty stomach. Isak swallowed the remains of his granola, washing it down with a gulp of water. Realizing he couldn't keep stuffing his face as a way to avoid thinking of what to say, he filled the silence the only way he knew how to. "Can I ask you something?"

"Always."

"I'm not trying to be a pain in the ass about this," he started slowly. Even only quirked his brow in curiosity. "If you weren't destined for CEO--"

"That's a very big _if_ , and a long way off, Isak."

Even sounded tired but Isak continued. "Humour me. If you weren't doing the job you are now, what would you want to do?" Because as he got to know Even more and more, that niggling doubt in the back of his mind that he may not want this path, had only grown larger. _Busy hands, keep busy minds out of trouble._ Isak repressed a shudder. Those words had been haunting him ever since.

"I'm not sure." Even put down his glass of water. He seemed to consider Isak a moment before continuing. "My life has been pretty straightforward so far. Go to school, get the degree, start working. I haven't had the time to figure out what I'd want to do if it was up to me."

"What do you do for fun then?"

Even tilted his head in thought. "I film things sometimes."

"Film?" Isak asked, a little confused.

"Nothing professional, of course. Just people, places, moments in time. I like looking back on how I used to see the world, and how it's changed."

"Love what you do, and you'll never work a day in your life," Isak quoted, softly.  

Even gave him a wry smile. "If only life was that simple."

Isak had always been grounded in reality, the science of things. His current job and his failings in getting the one he really wanted was proof of that. So he understood that what you loved didn't always line up with what you got to do. He too had never looked at the world with rose coloured glasses.

"I've made up the couch for you," Even said suddenly, gesturing to a dark mass behind him. "I promise you won't be a burden if you stay the night, that storm won't be breaking for a while. Will you be okay out here alone?"

Isak just realized there was a neatly folded blanket and pillow sitting on the end of the couch. There was so much more Isak wanted to ask him, but it looked like Even was trying his best to find a way to end that line of conversation. It was okay if Even didn't want to talk about this anymore. Curious as he was, it wasn't his place to pry.

Isak grinned at him instead. "I'm not scared of the dark, Even."

Even quirked a smile back. "If the boogey man comes to get you, I'm within screaming distance either way."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Goodnight then. I'll see you in the morning." Even squeezed his knee as he stood up, leaving Isak alone with the flickering candles.

Isak stared after his disappearing silhouette, his fingers tracing over his knee, where he burned at the touch.

 

Isak woke in the middle of the night to a crash of thunder. Complete darkness greeted him, until a bolt of lightning lit up the room. He had tossed and turned, unable to sleep alone in an unfamiliar environment. He flipped on the flashlight on his phone for a moment. A lighter was placed on the table. He reached forward, relighting the candle in front of him.

The rain outside was still heavy but nowhere near as unforgiving as a few hours ago. He wandered closer to the balcony door, dragging the blanket and candle with him. He stared at the rainfall for a bit, before deeming it safe enough to step outside. He hoped a bit of fresh air would soothe him back to sleep.

The storm, in combination with the late hour, had turned the outside air quite cold. He placed the candle down on a little metal table, and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. The power was out for as far as he could see, the city silent and sleepy under the hazy moonlight.

Not long after he stepped outside, the balcony door was opening behind him and the apartment's other occupant stepped outside. Isak smiled at Even's sleep rumpled form. His bedraggled hair, warm looking sweats, and socked feet were unbearably endearing.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Isak asked.

"I came out to use the washroom. Noticed there was a light coming from out here." Even came to stand beside him, hands on the cold railing. "Was the couch too uncomfortable for you? If you want, you can always sleep in my bed."

He felt his cheeks heat, warding away some of the chill. "Even's that's..." 

"Relax," Even laughed, nudging him gently. "I meant we can switch, I can take the couch instead."

Isak was taken aback by that. "You would give up your bed?"

"If it means you'll get a good night's sleep," he said. "Besides, I've lost count of how many times I've crashed on that couch. I'm no stranger to cramped sleeping positions."

Isak smiled softly at him. "It's not about the couch. Sometimes I just have trouble sleeping."

"Something on your mind?"

"Not really. It's been this way since I was very young. I had a bit of a stressful time growing up, and I used to have trouble sleeping. I guess it hasn't fully gone away yet," he explained. However, his home life wasn't something he wanted to get into right now. There was something else he'd been meaning to ask, and against the backdrop of a nearly pitch black sky, he felt brave enough to try again. "But, um. What about you? I know I've already asked but...how are you really doing after..." 

"Everyone found out I'm bipolar?" Even sighed. He ran one hand through his hair, causing it to stick out a little more. "Now that a few days have passed, I can tell they're treating me differently now that they know. Like they don't know how to act around me anymore."

Isak bit his lip. "Do you want to talk about it? About what happened to you in high school?"

Even stared straight ahead for so long that Isak thought he wasn't going get an answer. "I've tried to put it behind me. I didn't know what was happening to me, what was happening in my mind. I did some things that I still regret. Alienated friends who just wanted to understand what was going on. But how could they, when I didn't even know."

"If it's hard for you, you don't have to tell me anything," Isak said. Once again, he longed to reach out for him.

"It's okay." Even gave him a wry smile. He turned back to stare out into the street below. "The worst part of that first episode was the depression that followed."

Isak gave him an inquiring look, hoping it was enough to convey that he was asking to expand on that, without seeming forceful.

"I don't know how else to explain it except...it's like my bones felt hollow, but I just felt so heavy. All the time. I was weary of just _being._ "

Isak felt tears prickle the backs of his eyes.

"After that it was a blur of doctors, and therapists, and meds. And adjusting to this new piece of information. Not just for me, but my parents too." Even sniffed, he was blinking too quickly again. "My parents were so strong. They didn't sign up for this."

"They're your parents, that's their _job_." He had to blink away his own rapidly forming tears. There was a time and place to think about his childhood, and this wasn't it.

Even smiled kindly at him, "I know, Isak, but it's so easy to be overwhelmed."

Isak knew all about that. "Are you doing better now?" he asked instead. "There's something you said to me before...about making lifestyle changes."

Even gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm doing a lot better now. That doesn't mean everything's fine all the time, but I'm managing my life better, mainly because I understand my illness more than when I was in high school. I know how far I can push myself, and how to take care of myself too."

Isak suddenly remembered something that felt like it happened ages ago. "Those times I saw you in our break room...was it because of them? The people you work with?"

Even's jaw tightened just the slightest. "They have no power over me in that way. Your friend Magnus...he didn't know about my situation then, but he was able to relate with his own experiences, and I just I felt a lot more at ease after talking to him. It was an added bonus not to have to deal with the whispers of my colleagues as it got worse."

"I could just kill them," Isak swore. "Those assholes. How could they just spread rumours about you like they know what you've had to deal with."

"People will talk, Isak," Even said. "I was having a bad day, and when I found out what everyone was whispering about, I snapped. But don't pay them any attention. They're going to talk no matter what I say or do. All I can control is how I react to it."

"But they don't know shit. How would they like it if something from their past they were trying to move on from became office fodder? People are just so fucking heartless--"

"Isak."

Isak paused his tirade. Large hands had come up to rest on either side of his head. Even was rubbing comforting circles right below Isak's ear with his thumb. It had such an immediate calming effect, he was struggling to hold onto his anger.

"Isak," Even said again. "You're so sweet for worrying, but it's okay. Yes, it's shit what happened, but all we can do is be the best version of ourselves regardless. Fuck what they think, they'll see for themselves that I know my worth."

One of Even's hands had taken to scratching the hair at the nape of his neck. If he could purr, Isak was pretty sure his whole body would be vibrating by now. "I get that. But if I catch them gossiping again, don't expect me to _rise above_ , or whatever."

Even laughed softly. "My prince. You know, I have to admit. I didn't expect you to give me such a powerful pep talk in the washroom that day. When did you get so eloquent?"

Isak wasn't ready to bring up his own experience with mental illness just yet. Maybe it would help bring him and Even closer together. Or maybe once Even found out how callous he used to be, another black mark against his personality would tear them apart for good. He puffed out his chest to distract himself from his thoughts. "I'm a man of many talents."

"I bet you are."

Isak realized just how close their faces had gotten. "Even..."

"There's something I've been meaning to do," he said, so quietly Isak had to strain his ears. "For so long now."

Then Even leaned in, closing the gap between them. Isak startled at the shy press of lips against his own. He took in a shuddering breath, and Even's lips pressed a little more firmly against his own, questioningly.

Even, realizing his partner had practically frozen in shock, pulled back enough that Isak was able to look at him without going cross-eyed. Isak hadn't watched too many romance type movies in the past, but he'd be damned if this wasn't the perfect setting to one. Pitch black outside, with nothing but the quiet pitter-patter of rain to be heard. Even's face flickering in soft candlelight, the only source of light coming from their little corner of the world.

Even was almost holding his breath, scanning Isak's face, searching for anything but the blank shock he found there. "Is this..." he cleared his throat. His voice was so quiet that Isak strained to hear it, despite their close proximity. "Was that okay? I'm sorry if I read the moment wrong. I should have warned you--"

Isak swallowed, stepped ever so slightly closer. He could feel their warm breaths mingling together. He tilted his face up until he brushed their noses together in answer, before finding Even's mouth again.

Even nearly sighed into the kiss, latching onto Isak's pouty bottom lip, pulling him closer by the edges of the blanket still wrapped tightly around Isak's shoulders. Isak went easily, one hand holding his blanket together, the other clutching a vice grip onto Even's shirt.

Isak was the first to pull away this time, but was loathe to move much further away than that. Even placed a bracing hand over Isak's white knuckled grip on his sleep shirt. He slowly unfurled his hand, a little embarrassed, allowing Even to slip his larger hand into his own.

Even leaned his forehead against his. Isak could feel his smile. It made his stomach swoop.

"You sure you want to go back to that couch?" Even teased.

Isak let out a disbelieving little laugh. The dreamlike quality of the quiet night was making him giddy. "Maybe not," he whispered.

Even kissed him again, and this time when Isak felt the first hint of his tongue tracing the outline of his bottom lip, he eagerly opened up to him. Even made a happy little noise, and Isak wrapped his free arm around his neck. Even pressed a quick succession of close mouthed kisses against his lips, before finally pulling away, laughing gently when Isak's pout chased his retreating mouth.

"Let's get out of this cold," Even suggested. He took Isak's hand, and led him back inside.

Isak gripped his hand all the way to Even's bedroom, which was softly glowing in the light of a few candles. He almost wanted to pinch himself. Of all the fantasies he'd dared dream of, a candlelight romance was not one of them.

Even slipped under the covers of his bed, patting the mattress in invitation. Isak only hesitated a moment before shedding his blanket cocoon and crawling under as well, the lack of light making him brave.

The minute he settled into the pillows, Even drew him closer, placing a kiss high on one sharp cheekbone, one just below his ear, the juncture of his neck and shoulder. One of Even's hands slipped under Isak's t-shirt, rubbing warm circles into his back, innocent enough in its touch.

Isak all but melted into the mattress. The late hour, combined with the softness of Even's bed, was enough to make him instantly drowsy. He was just so comfortable, and felt so safe in this moment. His eyes drifted shut on their own.

"Isak?"

"Huh?" He blinked his eyes open. Even was hovering over him, and he could just make out the amused expression on his handsome face.

Even's grin only widened, ducking down to give him a quick kiss. "Did I wake you?"

Isak felt his cheeks heat, glad the dark room covered them up. "I wasn't sleeping," he protested weakly. To prove his point, he pulled Even down by the scruff of his shirt, giving him the kind of kiss he'd been aching for.

The minute his eyes closed, Isak could feel sleep pulling him under again. He hoped Even wouldn't take insult to him literally falling asleep mid kiss. He tried to give himself a little shake. Even, close enough to catch that little movement, only laughed, their lips still pressed together.

"I'm not sleeping," Isak mumbled. But even as those words were leaving his lips, an almighty yawn followed straight after.

It was almost enough to pull him fully from the clutches of sleep. Even froze on top of him, and Isak knew in the wakefulness of morning, he be absolutely mortified about yawning straight into Even's mouth.

Even's quiet laughter rumbled through him. He kissed Isak's forehead. "Alright, sleepy, let's put you to bed."

Isak thought about protesting, but Even had already rolled off him, pulling Isak along until his head was pillowed over Even's chest. Even resuming his slow massage of warm hands across his back, Isak content with being cuddled.

"Even?" he asked, after a few beats of silence. He got a sleepy hum in response. "Are you going to keep those candles burning all night?"

"What?"

"It's just that it's a fire hazard."

Even was still for a moment before Isak could feel another grin spreading across the top of his head, Even kissing his curls. "Of course."

Which meant Isak's comfortable position half on top of him was disturbed as Even leaned over to blow out the remaining candles, quickly returning Isak to his former position.

"Better?"

"Better." Isak hummed happily, Even's steady heartbeat lulling him into an uninterrupted sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is ;) after 7 chapters of buildup our boys are moving forward. I didn't intend to turn this fic into a slow burn of sorts (though I've had to suffer through much slower xP) but I think their character growth without that extra layer of intimacy was so important to them in this universe. 
> 
> Also I'm pretty sure I'm coming down with whatever Fall cold is going around, so warm Isak & Even cuddles is just what the doctor ordered haha 
> 
> Come tell me your thoughts <3 I love talking to you all. Your perspective makes me look at this story with brand new eyes and i look forward to it every time
> 
> See you in the next update!


	8. a new dawn for weary souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak works out what this thing between them is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guyss, I feel like I've barely had the time to write more than a sentence at a time in the two weeks it's taken to finish this chapter. The falling asleep on top of my laptop was INTENSE this time around, yikes. Halloween time is always so busy, but it's all done now *wipes brow*. So here it is, finally ;) the morning after for our favourite boys <3

 

When morning broke and the sun finally came filtering in after a long night of stormy skies, Isak woke much the same way he fell asleep, wrapped up in Even's warm embrace.

He blinked a few times, wiggling his toes awake, and stretching his back. Even was already up, and looking at him with an almost unbearable fondness.

"Morning, sunshine," he said, brushing Isak's curly fringe out of his eyes.

Isak hummed, sleepy, burrowing further into his pillow. "Morning."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Amazing," he admitted. "Your bed is insanely comfortable. How do you get up for work every morning?"

Even shrugged easily. "I'm a morning person."

"Of course you are."

Smiling, Even leaned in to give him a real good morning kiss. He pulled away to tug almost shyly on the t-shirt Isak was wearing. "I like you in my clothes," he murmured, hushed.

Isak, still in the comfort of his half asleep state, said, "I'd like you better out of yours."

"Oh?" Even's smile had turned downright cheeky. "Not going to fall asleep on me this time?"

Isak groaned, his yawning mishap hitting him full force. But Even only laughed easily, bringing him in for a proper good morning kiss.

"Come on, morning breath," Even said after a while. He lifted up on his arms. "Let's get you something to eat."  

"You kissed me first!" Isak complained, hands over his face.

Even carefully pried his hands away. He leaned down to kiss him again. "I never said I didn't love it."

"Gross," Isak mumbled.

Even pulled a grave face. "But I've got an extra toothbrush in the bathroom waiting for you, just so you know."

Isak slapped his chest, using it as leverage to roll a laughing Even off him, grumbling all the way to the bathroom.

When he emerged, feeling a lot more awake, he found Even in the kitchen, fussing over a nice assortment of fruit. The storm had broken sometime in the early hours, sunlight peeping through the shifting clouds, lighting up the space inside. In the bright of morning, Isak hesitated where he stood, feeling suddenly shy. What was standard protocol after a night spent kissing his incredibly attractive co-worker? He could no longer rely on the familiarity of their old relationship, and it gave him pause.

"Normally I'd make you a nice breakfast," Even apologized, noticing him hovering. He threw some leftover granola into the bowls of fruit. "But my power's still out."

Isak hopped onto the bar stool, across the counter from Even. It already looked like a better breakfast than Isak ever had time for in the morning. He popped a piece of apple into his mouth. "Is this how you woo all your conquests?"

Even folded himself across the countertop to give him a quick kiss. "Only the ones I want to wake up next to in the morning."

Isak struggled not to choke on his apple. "Oh," he said weakly. "It's not like you had much of a choice."

Even just poked at his bowl, picking out a few grapes for himself. "There's always a choice, Isak."

"Thank you. Really. I don't know how I would have made it home last night if you didn't find me when you did." At a loss for anything else to say, Isak swallowed the last of his fruit. "And um, I'm not trying to run out on you--"

"That sounds promising," Even teased.

Isak rolled his eyes fondly. "But I really should get back home. I'm sure you had plans for the day, and stuff."

"And stuff," Even repeated, eyebrow raised. "Even if I had plans, it's safe to say with the city's power out, I won't be going anywhere." Even took his hand in his, from where it was resting on top of the counter. "If you're worried about imposing, Isak, trust me, you're not."

Isak turned his hand over in Even's, intertwining their fingers. "Okay," he said simply.

He ended up staying well into the evening, kissing, cuddling, sharing soft murmurs of conversation. It wasn't until Isak noticed the darkening sky that he started panicking again. The tram lines were probably down with the rest of the power, and soon it would be pitch black again. Even most likely wouldn't mind if he stayed the night again, if his reluctance to let Isak escape his arms for more than a bathroom break was any indication. But his friends would. With no way to have contacted them, he'd gone a full day without either side knowing where the other was.

They were curled up on the couch, a woven blanket thrown over them, when Isak lifted his head off Even's shoulder. "It's getting pretty late," he pointed out.

"Then stay the night," Even hummed, nosing through his curls. "Maybe the power will be back tomorrow and I can make you my famous omelettes."

"Famous, huh?" Isak sat up properly, reluctantly pulling himself out of a protesting Even's arms. "I wish I could. But I have friends I live with that haven't seen me since the storm hit. I should probably see if they're okay too." He left out the truly worrying part, how he was expected to get home.

Even stretched out, feet flat against the floor. "Okay," he said. "Give me a second."

"For what?" Isak asked, puzzled.

Even had slipped from under the blanket and was headed to the bathroom. "To give you a ride. Did you think I'd let you walk home?"

Isak bit his lip to hold in his smile. It wasn't surprising that Even offered him a ride back, but it set his butterflies into a frenzy anyway.  
  
The drive passed by in a blur, Even catching his eye every so often, setting off a blush high on Isak's cheeks. He wondered in the quiet of the car, how things would change for them after they parted ways. Was their hooking up just a circumstance of being stuck together? Would Isak come into work Monday with a brand new boyfriend? It was something that didn't quite sit well in his stomach, the thought of those gossip mongers knowing more of their business. Something else to hurt them with. He cursed himself for getting ahead. Even hadn't said a word about kissing him, too busy making sure they didn't stop. Isak would just have to play it by ear.

The city's power was out for as far as he could see, shops closed, and roads almost devoid of other vehicles. The only light came from the rapidly setting sun, and the glare of Even's headlights. Off to the side, Isak could see tree branches snapped in half, road signs bent over, litter scattered in damp heaps all over the ground. As he suspected, he noticed no trams running on his route home.

Even pulled up in front of his building, shifting his car into park. Isak turned to him, still in borrowed clothes. Even had insisted he wear them home, his own still damp and sitting in a plastic bag at his feet. Eva would absolutely lose her mind when she saw him. The revelation made him both giddy and nervous.

"So," he started, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"So," Even repeated. He looked at ease, reclined against the black leather of his seat.

Isak pointed to the building behind him. "I should get going then. Before you have to drive back in the dark."

"It wouldn't be so bad." But he leaned forward anyways, pressing his lips against Isak's one last time.

Isak leaned into the kiss, one hand curling around the back of Even's neck. "See you Monday?" he asked, pulling away.

Even stayed where he was, bent forward, eyes searching Isak's face. "See you Monday."

The minute Isak stepped past the threshold of his apartment, Eva was on him like an angry bull.

" _Isak Valtersen, where the fucking hell have you been?_ " she screeched, all the while squeezing him in a spine crushing embrace. "Jonas and I were worried sick!"

The man in question was hovering just behind her shoulder, a frown on his face. Isak felt instantly terrible. "I know, I know, I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't make up for a full day of worrying, you ass!" Eva yelled, right into his ear.

"We really didn't get hit _that_ badly." The protest sounded weak, even to his own ears.  

"Our power has been out for nearly two days now. Cars damaged, trees snapped in half, tram lines down--"

"Eva, you're crushing my ribs."

"With no way to contact you, or know where you were!"

Jonas appeared beside him, thumping his back in consolation. "Accept the hug, man. Where were you anyways?"

That was about when Eva pulled back. She must not have heard Jonas ask the question she was so clearly working her way up to, because after a good look at him, she squinted suspiciously. "Since when do you own a NAS shirt?"

"You can't know all the clothes I own, Eva!" Isak's ears burned. Instinctively, he folded his arms across his chest.

She wrinkled her nose at him. "It's not that many."

All the while he was distracted by her, he hadn't noticed Jonas' careful scrutiny of Even's sweatpants, still rolled up at his ankles. "Eva's got a point. The tram lines are down," his friend said, still staring at his cuffs. "That explains why you didn't come home, but where were you?"

Both sets of curious eyes were on him now. He had to remind himself, under their unblinking stare, that these were his friends and they would not cast judgement. "I stayed over at Even's." Eva's mouth popped open so quickly that Isak rushed to get the rest of his explanation out. "He saw me trying to leave work, the night of the storm. Offered to let me stay the night at his place. There was no way I would have made it home."

Jonas had a hand at the small of her back, and Eva was biting her lip in an effort not to say what was on her mind.

"That was very nice of him," Jonas said, carefully. "Now you have definite proof he doesn't hate you."

Eva couldn't take it anymore. "I bet that's not the only proof he has," she blurted.

Jonas turned a wary look to her. Isak shifted on his feet.

"I'm just saying," Eva said, in a voice that betrayed her attempt at calm. "Isak looks _very_ well rested."

"Eva!" he squeaked.

"Don't you _Eva_ , me! I know what post-coital bliss looks like."

"Check your fucking eyes then, I did not have sex with Even!"

"Valtersen, your lover's pants are on fire!"

"Ugh, Eva! All we did was kiss. I swear!" The minute the words left his mouth, Isak froze.

Eva took in such a sharp intake of breath that he was surprised she didn't choke on it. Jonas, being the merciful friend that he was, quickly rushed out, "Isak must be tired, let's give him some room to breathe. We can grill him in the morning."

Eva still looked like she wanted to pounce on him as Isak quickly scampered past them, throwing Jonas a grateful look.  
  


\- x -

 

Eva gave him until Sunday morning, but barely. Isak had hardly cracked one sleep crusted eye open before he was screaming bloody murder.

"Eva?!" he screeched. He pulled his covers closer to his chest in fright. "What the hell are you doing in my bed? What time is it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Quit screaming, you'll wake Jonas." Laying sideways, propping her head up with one hand, she'd clearly been there for a while. "And it's almost ten in the morning, get your lazy ass up."

"It's _Sunday_ ," Isak almost whined. "What are you even doing up so early? You're usually still shaking the apartment with your snores at this time."

"I don't snore," she complained.

"I can hear you through two sets of closed doors."

Eva rolled her eyes again. "Whatever, that's not what I came for. I think I've given you enough peace and quiet. Time to spill."

"Ugh." Isak buried his face in his pillow, throwing the covers over his head. When he spoke again, his voice came out muffled. "Leave me alone."

"Isak, let me live vicariously through you. The thrill of a new romance is so exciting. I've forgotten what it feels like."

"Jonas is literally in the next room over."

"Quiet, he knows I love him. Also, I can't believe you had Even at our doorstep and didn't invite him up. He must think you're so rude."

Isak's groaning doubled from under his covers.

She yanked the blanket off his head. "You said you and Even kissed. You can't possibly expect me to be satisfied with just that much. Is he a good kisser? With those lips it's hard to imagine anything but..."

Isak turned his head so only one side of his face was squashed into his pillow. Beneath his curly hair, his ears were starting to pink. "I think he tried to suck my soul out through my tongue."

"You dog!" Eva punched him hard in the arm, giddy. Isak tried to hide his wince. "And you? Tell me you were just as enthusiastic."

"I kind of yawned into his mouth."

Eva's eyes bulged and Isak braced himself for another bruising punch. She took a deep breath. "I've never wanted to disown a friend more in my life."

"Who's being disowned?"

They both turned their heads towards the new voice. Jonas, looking sleep rumpled, was edging his way towards his bed. "I heard a lot of yelling."

Eva jostled Isak until they made enough room for him to lay down beside her. "Isak is pathetic. Even was pulling out all the stops and Isak still managed to kill the mood by yawning into his mouth. _Ew._ "

Jonas gave Isak a look over her shoulder. "You're the best thing that happened to me Eva, but you do that too."

Isak snickered. "What, kill the mood?"

Eva turned back to him so quickly, he had to dodge her flying ponytail. "You're both assholes. I'm going to make myself some breakfast. None for you two."

She rolled over Jonas, who let out a quiet _oof_ , and stomped back out his bedroom door.

Jonas waited until her grumbling disappeared down the hallway. "So you spent the night, huh?"

Isak felt colour rise to his cheeks. "I'm as shocked as you are. It all happened so fast."

"How are you doing with it? You seem pretty chill."

"All we really did was kiss. I'll have to see where it goes from here, I guess."

"Looks like it's pretty obvious where Even wants it to go."

Isak pulled his blanket back up to cover his smile."Yeah?"

Jonas grinned at him. "Yeah."

\- x -

 

The majority of the city's power was restored by Monday morning, and Isak was heading back to work. Unfortunately, Isak's apartment block was one of the few places in the city that power was still slowly being rolled out to. He felt groggy, not being able to heat up water for his morning coffee, or able to wake up early enough to grab one at a cafe along the way. Eva was almost insufferable, complaining loudly once her laptop ran out of juice. Thankfully she'd hightailed it to Noora and Vilde's apartment, who had their power blessedly resorted, before Isak's caffeine deprived body could snap at her.

With his power being down, he had gone one nerve-wracking day without seeing or hearing from Even. Part of him wished Even would have spontaneously showed up at his door, just to see how he was, and felt unfairly let down when that didn't happen. As he rode the elevator up in silence, several of his colleagues were gabbing about how wild the storm was and whose car got hit with what tree. Isak had drowned it out in white noise. He was kind of freaking out about seeing Even again. What if he'd changed his mind? The reality of the world outside his apartment causing him to rethink his kissing partner. Worse, what if the whole thing was just a wonderful dream? He resisted the urge to pinch himself.

Disembarking the elevator, he nearly tripped over his feet when he realized who was standing over his desk. He almost wanted to hide out somewhere until they were done when he realized that it was Even who was talking to Magnus. Magnus, who he vehemently denied he was dating, or even interested in Even to. The same Even that mixed rumours were circulating that he dumped because he'd found out he was bipolar. Or who he was only using to sleep his way up the company ladder. He had almost forgotten about that last one.

As he made his way toward his desk, slower than normal, brain trying to figure out what it wanted to do, Isak was more in tune to his coworkers. Was it just him or were they looking at him funny? Could they tell something had happened? Was he just being paranoid? Maybe their searching looks were actually just wariness, because the same Even that Isak had cursed them out for gossiping about was standing in their midst, without a care in the world.

"Isak, good morning," Even's voice startled him out of his thoughts.

Even took a step towards Isak, and instinctively, because his eyes were still rolling trying to watch everyone in the room all at once, Isak let out a little squeak and jumped out of his reach.

Magnus gave him a puzzled look.

Even's smile faltered for a second but resumed its brightness, just as fast. "Were you okay, with the storm?"

Isak knew he was asking about the day they spent apart. "Yeah, fine. What about you guys?"

"Even was just telling me his power was restored late last night. Man, it's lucky you live so close to here. Mine's still out. Isak and I don't live too far from each other, yours must be out too, huh?"

Isak nodded along, relieved that Magnus and Even were friendly enough that he didn't think anything of Even's being on their floor. Or maybe Even had just come to see Magnus. "Not yet, no."

He saw Even frown at him in concern, his mouth opening to say something. Before he could let out more than a puff of breath, Magnus had launched into a harrowing tale about his ride home. "There was this huge tree, like out of nowhere, and I swear if our tram was a second slower, it would have taken us right out. Good thing you drive Even, what an adventure. Not one I'd want to repeat. How'd you manage to get home, Isak? You were still working when I left."

"I left right after you, I was fine," he said vaguely.

"I hope you guys were well stocked for food at least," Even said. His concerned look was back, as if he could tell if Isak had enough to eat over the weekend, just by staring at him.

"It totally slipped my mind," Magnus answered. "We knew this storm was coming but I didn't think it'd knock out our power for so long. But my roommate had my back."

When Isak failed to answer, letting Magnus chatter away, Even gave up trying to pry for answers. "I hope your power will be back soon. But I should get back to my work. I'll catch you guys later."

Even gave Isak such a wide berth when walking past him, that Isak felt so guilty, he swore he'd go find Even on his lunch break to apologize for acting so weird. He didn't want to get too close at work, not with so many inquisitive eyes around, and he hoped Even would understand his need for privacy. Magnus, oblivious to Isak's longing stare, didn't even skip a beat before he started another story about his stormy weekend.  

 

The minutes seemed to drag on until Isak was finally able to break for lunch. Feeling shitty, he begged off Magnus, and instead went in search of Even at the labs.

He found him inside a small workstation this time, alone and bent over a sheet a paper, taking rapid notes. There were goggles over his eyes and gloves snapped tightly to his wrists. Beside him was a microscope he was taking a quick peek into every so often. He looked so serious and studious that it made Isak's heart clench. All he wanted to do was kiss the top of Even's bowed head.

He cleared his throat, attempting to get Even's attention. Even should have seen a person walking up to him, but Isak wasn't entirely sure it was because he genuinely didn't, due to being so absorbed in his work, or if he was ignoring Isak on purpose. Not that he didn't deserve a bit of the cold shoulder.

He looked up after Isak cleared his throat again. Locking eyes, Even slowly pulled off his goggles. After a second, his gloves came off too, pushing his stool back to get up and wash his hands. Isak waited patiently at the counter, drumming his fingers against the neat white top. Even was taking his time, but Isak was willing to spend his entire lunch break watching Even scrub his hands clean if he had to.

By the time he returned, Isak was fidgeting badly. "So, what's up?" It sounded lame to his own ears.

Even seemed to think so too, raising an eyebrow at him. "Isak," he sighed finally. "What did you think I was going to do to you this morning? When you jumped back like I'd come down with a contagious disease?"

Straight to the point then. Isak swallowed. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I don't know what I was thinking, okay? I just reacted, and I didn't mean to." His coworkers were sizing them up, waiting for a chance to prove there was truth to the rumour mill. After all, speculation wasn't borne of nothing.

"Did you think I'd try to kiss you again?"

It almost felt like a slap in the face, the way he said it. Calm, barely an infliction to his voice, yet it made something sting the backs of his eyes. Isak blinked a few times.

"I don't know," he said again. This time soft enough to make Even frown.

He slid off his stool, coming around the counter until he was shoulder to shoulder with Isak. "Listen," he said, just as softly. There was no one else around but Isak appreciated the discretion anyways. "I didn't get the chance to ask you after it happened, what this thing between us is. I wouldn't just assume you were okay with it. I won't just maul you at work." He gave Isak a wry smile, and a gentle nudge. "Unless you're into that sort of thing."

The more Even spoke, the stinging in his eyes had eased enough that Isak was able to give him a small smile in return. He turned a little so he could look at him properly. "Then let's talk about it." He took a bracing breath. "What is this thing between us?"

"I like you, Isak," Even said, without hesitation.

It was so blunt that Isak couldn't help but blurt out, "Why? I mean, I keep trying to be nice to you but I'm so shit at it."

Even's hand came up to tuck Isak's wayward curls behind his ear.

"You're not shit at it." Even looked so fond that Isak couldn't help his toothy smile. "I mean, you could make it a bit more obvious, but I like you because of it," he teased.

Isak leaned into his warm palm, allowing Even's thumb to stroke soothingly over his cheekbone. "That makes you weird."

"Then we'll just have to be weird together. Because I know for a fact you like me too."

"It's a fact, is it?"

"It is."

With the way Even was smiling at him now, his crinkling eyes lighting up his kind face, Isak wished he would just lean in and kiss him. But he knew Even wouldn't. Not after the fuss he made earlier.

"It's just, this is kind of new to me," Isak explained. "I mean, not _new_ , new. But is it okay if we keep this thing just between us, for now?" Even opened his mouth to answer, but Isak quickly cut him off, feeling he needed to have a better explanation. Just in case. "I just want us to be able to get to know each other in peace. Without everyone sticking their big noses in our business. Magnus already starts drooling the minute he catches me just looking at an attractive man."

"That's completely understandable, Isak," Even agreed. "As long as you think I'm an attractive man, take all the time you need."

Isak grinned back at him. It was such a relief to have Even agree, with no trace of doubt, that Isak nearly sagged into him. He couldn't tell Even it was because of the rumours that were circulating about Isak, and for now, Even seemed charmed enough to believe that half his truth was all of it. He felt a little guilty, but he didn't want to give Even a reason to doubt his intentions so quickly after learning Isak wasn't an asshole all of the time. It was new enough that he could still change his mind.

Even pulled his hand away in time for a pair of researchers to walk into the lab, file folders tucked under their arms, white coats billowing behind them. They were too engrossed in their discussion to notice anyone one else was in the room with them.

"Meet me in the lobby after work?"

Isak pulled his eyes away from the other two people, who had just sat down at their station, and began to spread their reports in front of them. Even was gazing patiently at him, waiting for his answer. Isak quickly nodded, "Yeah, sure. See you then."

 

The end of the day couldn't come fast enough, and before he knew it, Isak was back in Even's apartment,  the same one that brought them so much closer.

"This time I can cook you some real food," Even said, slipping out of his light jacket. "And make you some real coffee, since your power's still out."

Isak grinned at him, handing over his own coat. He'd been getting really tired of the dry meals he'd had to conjure up over the weekend. "You're amazing."

The apartment looked no different than it did the first night he'd spent in it, if not a little tidier. The clutter evidence of a well lived in home had been organized into neat piles. Isak entertained the idea of Even tiding up for him, the thought warming his cheeks.

Isak joined him at the kitchen counter, where a pot of coffee was bubbling away. "I thought you didn't drink coffee. Why do you have it at home?"

Even poked his head up, bringing a large pan with him. "The coffee is just for you."

Isak's face was properly flaming now, unable to think of anything sweet to say back. "I bet you say that to all your starry eyed coffee addicts. Or is that just how you plan on luring me back into your bed?" he asked instead.

Even laughed, and as his back was currently turned towards him, all Isak could see were his broad his shoulders shaking with the force of it. "Would it work?"

Isak smiled at his back. "Depends on how good it is."

Even looked over his shoulder with a matching grin. "Then prepare to be vowed, Isak Valtersen." His smile faltered when he got no response. "...Isak? Shit, I didn't mean--"

Isak snapped out of his daze, "No, it's nothing like that. It'd take a lot less for you to get me into bed, believe me." Even's eyebrows flew up at that, but he carried on. "It's just, the last person to call me by my full name was Eva, and she was really pissed at me. I was getting some horrifying flashbacks. She was so mad after you dropped me off on Sunday."

Even brought over their steaming mugs. "Want me to put in a good word for you? Unless she was mad at me."

"She'd probably love that. And Eva could never be mad at you, she's dying to properly meet you." he took a sip of his coffee, and it warmed him right down to his toes. "Shit, this is good."

Even fiddled with the handle of his mug. "She wants to meet me? Does that mean you told her?"

Isak looked down, finding an interesting spot on the countertop. He picked at it with one blunt nail. "I also told Jonas, he's my best friend too. And her boyfriend. You met him before at the kebab shop. Was that okay?"

Even squeezed his hand. "Isak, you could scream it from the rooftop and I'd be more than okay with it."

Isak smiled shyly at him. "But only if I don't have to take the stairs to get there."

Even lifted the hand that he was still holding, kissing Isak's knuckles. "I'll carry you up there."

Isak frowned at him. "Was that always an option?"

Even gave his knuckles a soft bite in response, and Isak simply stuck his tongue out at him. Eventually they migrated to the couch after a pleasant dinner, and Even had turned on the TV. Although it might as well have just been background noise. Ask Isak if he even remembered what channel it was on. He spent no time looking at it, and all the time kissing Even. Just over the span of two days, he had missed the fuck out of kissing Even.  

They'd resumed their curled up position on the couch, arms and thighs pressed together, much like the last time he was in Even's apartment.

Isak laid his head on the back rest of the couch, looking up at him. "You looked pretty busy at work today. Mallory keeping you on your toes?"

Even hummed lowly. He had just lowered his face closer to Isak's when he was forced to pull away to answer. "Ever since we changed direction, we've been rapidly analyzing the new information coming in. We need to understand how the virus works again."

"Any end date in sight?"

"Not yet, but these things take time. There's a lot at stake if we get it wrong."

"Sounds like exciting work."

Even raised a dubious eyebrow at him, but Isak knew he believed him. It had never been a secret that this line of work was what put a spring in Isak's step. The idea that this was something he was working towards made the tedious work he was doing right now worth the effort.

Even, taking advantage of the lull, leaned in again. Isak could feel his warm breath on his lips. "You'll be dealing with it soon enough."

Isak pulled back, one hand on Even's chest, who looked a bit put out. "Are you hinting that you know of an available position?"

"I'm sure there will be, eventually," Even said, distracted. He laced his fingers through the ones Isak had splayed out against his chest. "Now quit being difficult while I'm trying to kiss you."

Isak grinned against the playful press of lips against his own, eyes fluttering closed. Even untangled their fingers to run his hand through Isak's hair instead, scratching lightly at the base of his neck until Isak was practically purring under his attention.

The next time Isak opened his eyes, he had been coaxed onto his back along the couch cushions, and Even's grinning face was hovering above him.

"I think this couch is too small for the both of us," he said.

Isak peeked past the arms that were bracketing his head. Their feet were being supported by the opposite arm rest, and Even had his entire left leg off the couch, and braced against the floor. Isak shrugged. He tugged the collar of Even's shirt to redirect his attention back to his mouth. "Then get a bigger couch."

Even kissed his neck once, before nipping at the delicate skin there. "Or, I have a king sized bed that's been missing you."

Isak bit his lip to hold in his whimper. His whole face was on fire. "Even. If you take me to bed now, I'll just fall asleep in it."

"You do have a bit of a track record for that."

Isak whacked him on the shoulder, but light enough that Even just laughed. "Because it was late, and I was tired. It's also late now, and I'm still tired."

Even settled down with a groan, until he somehow managed to wedge himself into the side of the couch, laying almost his entire body weight on top of Isak. "I'm only teasing. If you're tried, you're welcome to my bed."

"Even, it's Monday," Isak reminded. "I have work tomorrow. You have work tomorrow. It's not like I can show up wearing the same clothes."

Or god forbid, _Even's clothes_. His coworkers would faint at the sight. Magnus' soul would probably leave his body entirely. There was also the case of no change of underwear. As gross as his friends liked to think he was, he was not a fan of the inside out method. Even if he managed to borrow a discreet pair of Even's clothes, he didn't think he could get away with asking for _that._

Isak squinted up at Even, who looked to be considering him in silence. Although, Even struck him as the sort of generous person who would offer his own underwear after just the first real night of giving this thing a shot.

Even propped his head up on one hand, the other was tracing idle patterns across Isak's cheekbone. Despite their cramped position, Isak didn't think he'd have any trouble falling asleep right here and now. Something about Even was so immediately calming, it put his mind at ease, letting down his guard.

"The couch will have to do then," Even agreed. He leaned down to kiss Isak's forehead. "And before you accuse me of holding you hostage on a work night, you can sleep while I drive you home later."

"How considerate of you," Isak deadpanned.

Even just chuckled, angling for his lips this time. Isak let his eyes fall shut again, wanting to memorize the feeling of Even's lips against his own, his hot tongue licking into his mouth, their breaths mingling together.

Isak might have been aiming for sarcastic, but he couldn't have been more sincere. It had been a very long time since he'd felt so safe, and so cared for, when it wasn't coming from Eva and Jonas. And where his friends had been his family when his life was falling apart, and very much still were, he was older now and more settled. Jonas and Eva had each other to take care of. Being held in Even's arms like he was someone _precious_ , was almost too much to handle at this late hour. All he knew was that Even filled the loneliest parts of his heart with something warm, and he'd be damned if he ruined this for them.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Even seems to respect Isak's decision to dodge any romantic advances like the plague while at work. But without knowing the real reason behind it, how much will be too much? Especially since given permission, Even really would scream his affection for Isak from the rooftop ;).
> 
> Writing Isak and Even cuddles is such a stress reliever. I'm so glad I can finally write them being affectionate :') it was such a foreign feeling making Isak out to want nothing to do with Even at first. 
> 
> As always, come talk to me <3 tell me what you think, what workplace troubles might be lurking around the corner? You guys keep me going when I'm too exhausted to even shut off my laptop before hitting snooze. You know the feeling, haha ;)


	9. a differing of opinions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas voices his concerns. Isak visits his mother and asks for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies <3 thank you all for your patience each update. Every time I look at when the last chapter went up, my eyes almost fall out of my head. Where does all this time go?? Writing is genuinely cathartic for me so i'm glad you guys are still enjoying this little fic :').
> 
> Chapter warnings: that M rating introduces itself here a little more. Nothing outright explicit, but our boys are getting jiggy haha

  
 

**Even**

_Even (17:30): I can't get the smell of coffee out of my apartment_

_Even (17:32): I think I can smell it from the balcony too_

Isak had finally managed to exchange phone numbers with Even the last time he was over at his place. More like stumbled all through the exchange. _You should have my number. So we can talk, or something._ He remembered how Even's eyes crinkled as he reached for Isak's phone, but Isak's ears were burning. How horribly backwards for him to be nervous swapping numbers, after he'd spent the evening rubbing himself along Even like a cat in heat.

 Turned out, he didn't have to agonize over what to text first, because Even had kept up a steady stream of conversation throughout the week that had passed since.

 

**Even**

_Isak (17:35): Consider it an improvement_

_Even (17:35): Are you saying my apartment stinks?_

_Isak (17:36): It smells like you_

_Even (17:37): How could that possibly be improved upon?_

_Even (17:37): ;)_

  
Isak grinned hard at his phone.

"You're grinning like the devil. What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Huh?" Isak nearly dropped his phone. He snapped his head up to be met with Magnus' raised eyebrows.

The tram he was on turned down the street, and Isak scrambled for purchase, grabbing the rod above him. Right. It was Friday evening, and they were heading home from work together, and Isak was in a very public space. Just the thought of Even lately had him spacing out and forgetting they weren't the only two people in the world.

As their tram hit a straight patch of street, Magnus steadied himself enough to try and peak over Isak's shoulder. "Hot date?"

"What? No." Isak quickly slipped his phone into his coat pocket, and away from his coworkers prying eyes. "It was just Jonas."

Magnus titled his head in question. "You don't still have a thing for him, do you? I mean, wouldn't that make living with him awkward?"

Isak hung his head. Like many things he'd spilled over a drunken night of 'bonding' with Magnus, his high school crush on his best friend was one of several he regretted. "No Magnus, I don't still have a thing for him. Can't I smile at my phone without being grilled?"

"Not like that," Magnus smirked. "I felt like I was intruding in on a private moment."

_You were_ , was on the tip of his tongue. His phone buzzed feebly deep in his coat pocket, and Isak resisted the urge to check it.

 

By the time Isak got home, Jonas was already in their kitchen, bum sticking out of the fridge, bags of groceries at his feet.

Isak inspected the haul of fresh fruits and vegetables, bread, and drinks that he was putting away. "You're really racking up those boyfriend points."

"I was long overdue for my turns at groceries." Jonas' curly head emerged, throwing an easy smile at Isak. He bent down to stick a bag of carrots into the vegetable tray. "How was work? You're a little late today."

"Story of my life," Isak sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table. He debated helping Jonas, but his friend was almost done anyway. "Magnus ended up staying back with me too. Neither of us really wanted to bring work home with us this weekend."

Jonas kicked the fridge door shut with his foot, making his way towards the little table. "Got a hot date?"

"I'm going up to see my mom tomorrow morning. I haven't been there in a while." Isak smiled shyly then. Where he had to keep his relationship under wraps with Magnus for now, he was free at home. "I'll be seeing Even after that. He asked me to stay the night."

"And how's it going with Even?"

Isak picked a chocolate from the bowl on the table, looking for something to do with his hands. "Amazing, actually. I had no idea what to expect from him, but he's just so _Even_. You know?"

Jonas nodded as if that made perfect sense. "Is it weird dating him while working with him?"

Isak considered that. "Given the explosion of rumours a few weeks ago, we're keeping this to ourselves at work. It's not that hard to do since we don't actually work _together_. Just in the same building."

"Understandable," Jonas said. "But that's not what I meant."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just, relationships between coworkers can get a bit nasty."

"I think that's a given for any relationship. What's with the concerned face?"

Jonas seemed to be picking his words carefully. "Isak. What happens if you get passed over for promotion again, and Even gets it instead?"

Isak had barely taken the wrapper off his chocolate when he had to put it down. He frowned in thought. "It'll be shitty, but I think I know by now that Even wouldn't have gotten it without merit. It shouldn't be a problem."

"And when Even eventually becomes your boss? You know he's there to take over his dad's company." Jonas knit his eyebrows together. "Wouldn't this be a conflict of interest for him then?"

Isak was instantly reminded of the non-fraternization policy that Magnus had brought what seemed like so long ago now. In his new relationship bliss, he'd almost forgotten all about it. He was getting anxious again, and the harsh reminder grated on his nerves.

"You couldn't say all this when you first found out about us? It's a little too late for your concern now."

"I'm not saying you shouldn't be dating him, Isak," Jonas said softly. "But just be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Noted." Isak believed that. He knew Jonas bringing it up now harboured no ill will, but he would rather not deal with the reality of the future Even was destined for.

Jonas gripped his hand across the table, squeezing gently. "Whatever happens, I'm here for you. No judgement, I promise. Just promise you'll talk to me if you need someone."

Isak felt a little of his anger ebb away. He squeezed back. "I promise."

"And say hi to your mom for me tomorrow. You want some company?"

"I'll be okay on my own, but thank you. I'll pass on your greeting." Isak slowly released his hand and watched Jonas get up again.

Isak was no fool, he knew that sooner than he'd like, he'd have to deal with the reality that Even might be forced to prioritize his job over Isak. The fact was, as mutual as he felt Even's affection was, their relationship was still so new, and there was no way of knowing whether Isak was as important to him, as Even was to Isak.

 

\- x -

 

The train ride that took him outside Oslo's bustling city life, and towards his mother's nursing home, was quiet and scenic. His overnight bag was tucked in the compartment above his head, where it awaited a night at Even's apartment. Isak was almost equal parts nervous as he was excited. He hadn't slept the night at Even's since the night of the storm, and he just knew in his bones their relationship was about to get a lot more intimate. They'd been heading towards this eventuality for while now, their make out sessions getting heavier and more desperate, always cut short by Isak having to head back home. He was getting frustrated, and he knew Even was too, but was too much of a gentleman to say anything to Isak. If he'd said anything, Isak would have reminded him he was no prince whose virtue Even had to protect.

Vast grassy fields and dense forests in the distance blurred as his train picked up speed, and soon enough, he'd arrived on the outskirts of the city. Duffle bag slung over his shoulder, he was ready to make his first visit of the day.

The nursing home, being away from the city, had done wonders for his mother's well being. It was better for her here, the country air was different, more peaceful.

Arriving at his destination, Isak walked up to the reception desk, told the nurse there he was here to see _Marianne Valtersen._ She smiled at him, called his mother's nurse down to accompany him to her room. She gave him a rundown of his mom's health along the way. The good days came with the bad, but overall she was healthy and happy, and responding well to her medication. 

Living so far away from his mom meant it wasn't always easy to see her as often as he wanted. But he tried still, and he hoped she knew that. Either way, she was always pleased to see him, and never made him feel bad for not dropping by more often. This time was no different. He waited in the open doorway just watching her for a moment, how the sunlight illuminated her beautiful face.

Along the way her nurse had said she loved to tell her stories about Isak, how she couldn't have asked for a better son, how the lord had blessed her. 

"Hi mom," he greeted, walking fully into the room and to the bed she was sitting up in. It was still early.

She turned to him with a beatific smile. "Isak, honey, you've come to see me."

He dropped his bag by her bed and perched himself on it, leaning forward to give her a tight embrace. Her hair smelled softly of floral shampoo.

"How've you been?" he asked, when he pulled away.

She squeezed his knee. "I'm doing well, sweetheart, even better now that you're here."

"And your friends here? Any new torrid romances?" he teased.

"Well, I think Julia has had a falling out with her beau. Christian seems very upset these days, and she's always muttering under her breath. But enough about them, tell me all about what you have been up to. How are things at work?"

The question was so different than when his father asked. His dad always wanted to see progress, some sort of physical evidence of success. His mom just wanted to know if he was happy.

"It's okay. I'm still trying for that researcher job I want. I think I may have a decent shot at it next time."

"You've always been such a clever boy. If it's what you want, then you'll get it."

"I've also um," Isak hesitated. He was still a little nervous sharing this part of his life out loud. "I might have met someone through work."

His mother's eyes lit up almost immediately. "Oh Isak, that's wonderful. How did you meet? What's his name?"

Isak's heart melted at that. "His name is Even. And um, I ran into him the first day of work and sort of insulted him and his family."

Marianne laughed, and it was so full of easy joy, that Isak's heart clenched. "But you still hit it off in the end. I'm not surprised, you're an amazing young man. But whatever did you say to him?"

Isak wiggled on her bed until he got into a comfortable storytelling position. "It was soon after I found out who got the job I applied for. Turns out, Edvard Næsheim has a son a few years older than me, and directly accusing the man of favouring his children without merit, to said child, is a big no-no."

His mother covered her laughter behind her hands. "You didn't! Well, he must really be something then."

"He's the most wonderful man I've ever met."

"If you like him, then he must be. Honey, I'm so happy for you. I wish you two all the best in your future. You must bring him by next time."

Isak's brows furrowed. "Mamma?" Distantly, he remembered Jonas' warnings. "It's just--I think he's meant to take over the company one day, and I don't know what will happen to _us_ if he's my boss."

His mom reached out to take his hand. She held it between both of hers, looking at him with concern. "Are you worried he'll be too busy for dating?"

"There's that, but also, I don't know if he'll be _allowed_ to date an employee. Professional and moral conflicts and all that." Isak felt his hand go limp in hers. "I just like him so much."

"Sweetheart," she said, pausing until Isak was looking her in the eyes again. "CEO's aren't built in a day. What you're worried about is years away. Who knows what will happen from now until then?" And wasn't that what Even was always saying to him? "And if it does happen, he's the boss, isn't he? Can't he break his own rules for the love of his life?"

Isak's throat felt tight, and his eyes were prickling. He blinked hard. His mom's words sunk in slowly, until he felt a little bit of that heavy weight he'd been carrying around lift. Because it didn't matter how old he got, he would always want his mother's advice. He gave her a small smile. "I think it's a bit too soon to be the love of his life."

She hummed softly, patting his hand. "Love is a funny thing."

 

He stayed long enough to have an early lunch with his mother, enjoying heartfelt conversation over sandwiches. He was grateful for her clarity, and her joy, knowing he wouldn't always be this lucky every time he went to see her. But Isak had learned years ago that running away when times got tough wasn't the answer, and the crushing guilt that followed wasn't worth the escape. So he made it a point to be present for his mom, no matter what the day brought him.

Soon enough, he was hugging her goodbye with the promise to bring Even with him next time, and heading back into the city to see that very same man.

As much as he would have liked to dump his overnight bag at Even's apartment before they headed out, Isak knew that if he entered his place, they would end up cuddling somewhere or the other and he would be loathe to leave.

He found Even waiting for him on a park bench, a few blocks from his apartment, blowing gently over one of the two steaming cups in his hands.

"Hi," Isak said, settling down close beside him. Even handed him one of the cups and Isak gratefully warmed his cold hands on it. "So what are we doing here?"

Even used his now free hand to wind it around Isak's shoulders, using it as leverage to pull him off the bench with him. "It's a beautiful Fall day, and I love this park. I thought we could take a walk."

Isak nodded easily. As long as his coffee was hot enough to keep his fingers from getting cold, he would indulge Even's desire for the outdoors.

They strolled down a quieter path, strewn with colourful leaves, children tossing fistfuls of them in the air in the distance. Dogs were barking on the grassy hills, running laps around their owners. A plump lab picked up a mouthful of yellow leaves from the ground and happily chewed, until his owner had to wrestle the dirty leaves from his maw. Even was smiling fondly at the scene as they passed.

"You like dogs?" Isak asked, following his line of sight.

"I love dogs. I used to have one growing up," Even answered, redirecting his attention to Isak. "I've been thinking of getting one, but with my schedule, it's hard to take care of one on my own."

"I like dogs too," Isak quickly added. "But yeah, I don't think Jonas and Eva would be too pleased if I brought one into our tiny apartment."

"Something for the future then." Even smiled softly at him. He gently placed his hand on the small of Isak's back to guide him down the right fork in their path. "How was seeing your mom?"

Initially, Even had wanted Isak to spend the whole day with him, and Isak had been obligated to explain he needed to make a visit to his mother first. He hadn't minded telling Even that she was living in a nursing home, and why. He was just afraid that Even would pry a little further and Isak would end up telling him his whole complicated family history before he was ready for it. But Even had sounded nothing short of respectful over the phone, telling Isak to take his time and come back to him when he was done.

"It was really good." Isak smiled remembering how alert and how kind her eyes were when she looked at him. "I've been feeling guilty about not being able to see her much recently, but she's always so nice about it."

"That's amazing, Isak. My own mom likes to lay on the guilt every time I don't see her for a while." But Even was grinning fondly at whatever memory that had brought up. "I can understand where she's coming from. My family home is out of the city, and my dad travels so much for work as it is. It must get lonely up in that big old house, especially since she works from home most days."

"What does your mom do?"

"She's a freelance writer," Even answered. "But at least she has the chickens to keep her company. And the stray cats."

"Chickens?" Isak's image of a grand old house situated on a large gated property was at odds with the idea of farm animals. "You live on a farm?"

"Not really, the chickens just came with the house, and we've looked after them since." Even shrugged, and Isak blinked up at him. He laughed. "I'll have to show you what I mean one day, it's not as weird as it sounds."

Isak felt his cheeks heat at the idea of Even bringing him up to his family home to meet his mom and his chickens. He remembered his own mother insisting he bring Even to see her next time. "I can't really imagine your dad feeding the chickens."

Even pulled Isak into his side, chuckling. "Just because my dad holds a high position, doesn't mean he's a big, bad, businessman. I'm sure he's fed them once or twice before."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Isak flushed brightly as the words left his lips, all but agreeing he was going to see Even's home one day. Though that realization had his stomach swooping for a different reason. If he was in Even's home, there was a very good chance his father would be there too. He didn't think he wanted to explain to Mr. Næsheim that he was in his home because he was dating his son. His son who he probably, definitely, wanted to take over his company one day, without any complications attached. Complications being dating a lower ranking employee of the same company.

"He's a pretty normal guy, my dad," Even promised.

Isak snuggled into Even's side for a brief moment. He was pretty content not needing to find out if that was true or not.  

 

By the time they got back to Even's apartment, it was dark outside and they'd already had dinner in a little restaurant by the park, before Isak yawned loudly enough to convince them to retire for the day. The minute he stepped past the threshold of Even's apartment, Even took the weight of his overnight bag and slung it over his shoulder, heading for his bedroom. Isak flushed all the way down to his toes.

He took his time hanging up his coat, gathering up his composure. _Don't be silly_ , he scolded himself. He'd slept in Even's bed before. Once. But the air seemed charged tonight, and the butterflies in his stomach were getting restless. He padded in the direction of the bedroom, stopping right outside his door.

Even, seeming to sense his hesitation, looked up from where he was pulling out a spare towel from his dresser. "Don't tell me you're secretly a vampire, and I have to invite you in."

Isak coughed. "Right. I just--I was wondering about showers. Like, who's going to go first?"

Even shut the drawer with his hip, coming over to meet Isak at the door, who still hadn't budged. "You can go first, if you'd like." His impish grin hinted he may have wanted to suggest a different shower scenario. "Let it be known that I'm a gracious host."

Isak took the towel from his outstretched hands. "I'll let it be known alright."

Even kissed him on the cheek, before turning back to his dresser. This time Isak did have to follow him in, needing to grab his night clothes. After a moments consideration, he shucked off his sweater, draping it over the desk  chair behind him. He left Even humming lowly to himself, rummaging around for his own pajamas, heading for where he knew his bathroom was.

He stripped quickly out of his remaining clothes, shivering when the cold hit his naked skin before he could step under the warm spray of the shower. This would be the first night since the day of the storm that Isak would be spending the night. _Actually_ spending the night, and not just yawning disastrously before promptly falling into a deep slumber. His stomach swooped at the thought of having Even's arms around him again, but this time from the intimacy of his bed. Isak didn't think he could fall asleep on Even now even if he tried. His racing mind was too wired for that.

He grabbed the new bar of soap that Even had left out for him, working up a lather on his heated skin. Would what he thought was going to happen between them actually happen this time? They had certainly been working their way up to it. Each make out session was heavier than the last, their bodies almost fused together in desperation. Every inch of bare skin Even's hands had found, Isak burned at the touch.

Isak glared at the vee of his hips. _Calm down_ , he ordered. It wouldn't be tactful if he kept Even up all night poking him in the back, if all he wanted to do was sleep.

He squeezed the soap bar so hard it slipped out of his hand and landed on his foot with a painful _thud_. Isak yelped in pain, wincing and cursing as he reached down to pick up the offending item. Well, at least that took care of a certain problem of his.

He towelled himself dry soon after that, throwing on a loose shirt and sweatpants. The top of his foot still throbbed dully.

Even was still in his room when he re-entered, in comfortable looking sleep clothes, lounging on his bed.

He raised a brow at Isak from across the room. "I heard a little scream from the bathroom. Are you alright?"

"You ask me this now? I could have been dead on the floor for all you knew," Isak teased. He wandered closer to the bed. "I dropped the soap on my foot."

"The yell was followed by some pretty impressive cursing, so I figured you were putting up a good fight in there." Even looked like he was barely restraining his giggles. He reached out for Isak with outstretched arms. "Would you like me to kiss your foot better?"

Isak rolled his eyes at him. "You can kiss my ass better." The moment the words left his lips, they both froze, Isak halfway into Even's arms.

Even recovered first. "I'd love to."

Isak gaped at him.

He pulled back the blanket. "Just get into bed, you goof."

Isak, blushing furiously, crawled into the space Even had made for him. He made a show of fussing with the blanket after, needing something to do while his face cooled down. When he finally turned to face his bed partner, he was met with very amused eyebrows.

"Comfortable?"

"Very." Isak was by no means a blushing virgin.  He was no stranger to a man's amorous touches. But there was something about Even that set the butterflies in his stomach on fire. Not only was his attraction to the other man almost visceral, he'd never been so emotionally invested in his dating partners before.

Even's eyes softened. He reached a careful hand over to brush back Isak's curly fringe. "What's on your mind?"

Isak's eyes wandered down his handsome face. From the top of his blonde quiff, down the steep slope of his nose, to his full, pink lips, Even was a specimen of a man. Handsome, and kind, and clever. Isak settled back on those patient blue eyes. "I don't really feel like talking right now," he whispered.

If he wasn't paying such close attention to Even, he would have missed the tiny hitch in his breath. "No? Then what do you feel like doing?"

Isak wove the fingers of one hand through the silky hairs at the nape of Even's neck. He used his gentle grip there to bring the man forward. "This," he said, and closed the gap between their mouths.

Even quite literally sighed into the kiss, his hands moving to wrap around Isak's waist, pulling him ever closer.

Isak grew impatient with their fluttery kisses soon enough, nipping at Even's bottom lip and slipping his hands beneath his soft t-shirt. His palms roamed the wide expanse of hot skin as Even moved his attentions to Isak's neck, diligently sucking a bruise near his collarbone.

He lost track of how much time passed before their light puffs of breath turned into panting that charged the air around them. He wasn't sure when exactly he lost his shirt, too occupied with trying to divest Even of his.

When Isak opened his eyes next, he was on his back, Even staring down at him from between his naked thighs. Even lowered himself onto his elbows, and Isak let his head fall further back onto his pillow. He felt the warm press of lips to the inside of his knee, and moaned,  before biting off the most embarrassing noises.

Even lifted his head for a moment. "Isak, it's okay. Let me hear you." He didn't wait for any affirmation that Isak would play along, ducking his head and letting his teeth gently sink into the meat of his inner thigh for a second, before finally, blissfully, placing his lips over where he was straining in his boxers.

Isak was pretty sure not even a gag would have been able to contain the sounds that came out of him just then. Even hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and Isak nearly kneed him in the chin trying to kick the constraining material off him.

"Easy now." Even, laughing, had to hold his over eager hips down, least he get speared in the eye. It was a legitimate fear of Isak's, that his eyes would roll so hard in pleasure, his pupils would get stuck facing the back of his head for eternity.

Isak forced his bucking hips to behave, and let Even put that sinful tongue to good use without being bothered. He wondered if this is what it felt like to be made love to. To have his body worshiped so wholly under Even's reverent touch.

 

Isak's blissed out brain cleared enough to feel fingers scratching down his scalp, a broad palm ghosting past his neck, to rub soothing circles into his back.

"You're going to be the death of me," Isak mumbled, more to Even's skin than anyone else.

Because his head was pillowed on Even's chest, he felt the deep rumble that accompanied his laughter. "You did call out to a higher power, more than once."

"Ha ha," Isak grumbled. He also remembered, with startling clarity, flipping their positions and straddling Even on shaky, post-orgasm legs, and proudly announcing it was his turn.

"How are you really?" Even asked. His hands hadn't paused their comforting caress of his nude back. "You seem a bit...boneless."

Isak, face smushed into Even's chest, said, "I think you've turned my bones to jelly."

Even shrugged, and Isak grumbled at being jostled. "I'll take what victories I can get."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Isak."

"What's the weirdest place you've ever had sex?" Isak asked, curious. His relaxed mind seemed to be keen on getting to know any of Even's hidden kinks. "I mean not inappropriate, my grandmother's bed, type of thing, but you know, adventurous?"

He could feel the amusement ripple through Even without having to look at him. Bless him, Even responded seriously anyways. "I'm afraid I don't have an answer prepared. Why don't you go first?"

Isak made a face Even couldn't see. "Does the backseat of a car count?"

"Everyone has their own definitions of adventure."

Isak had to pull off his chest to squint at him, just to make sure he wasn't being made fun off. Even remained stone faced. "Okay then, Fabio. Your turn."

"I don't know if it's adventurous more than spontaneous, but one time it happened in a forest."

"What kind of woodland creature fantasies do you have?"

Even barked out a laugh. "It wasn't anything like that. It was indented to be a nice picnic, but we got, uh, distracted."

Isak wondered if he was opening a can of worms he didn't want to deal with by asking. He didn't really want to think of Even being so into someone else, he'd put aside a planned meal to frolic under the canopy of trees. "That all you got, big shot?" he asked to distract himself.

"I guess there was this one time in an airplane bathroom--"

Isak was too busy being baffled to feel the pangs of jealousy with this one. "Wait, an _airplane_ bathroom? I can barely fit in there without banging my elbows, how'd you manage to squeeze two people in there?"

Even sighed. "With great effort. Anyway, there was also that one time in a rowboat, but that didn't work out so well..."

Isak almost felt robbed concerning his past boyfriends, hearing Even talk about his sexcapades, when he'd barely seen past the four walls of his bedroom. Thankfully it seemed Even had either reached the end of his list, or had decided to take pity on him.

Even pinched his side teasingly. "Is my charm already getting stale? Don't worry we can spice things up. Instead of the bedroom, we'll move to the living room."

"Such a romantic." Isak slapped his chest, but his humour did its job in lifting his mood.

Even continued to gabber on about how he would be glad to add a little more excitement into Isak's life, _don't you worry, I've got that covered._ Isak was too busy smiling with undisguised affection to properly respond. Or to be properly be worried about exactly what kind of excitement Even had in mind.

His mother's words appeared before him. _Can't he break his own rules for the love of his life?_ Isak didn't know when or if they'd ever get to that point mutually, but his heart clenched in hope anyway. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind. He was much too happy at the moment, to have it be dulled by thoughts of the future. Whatever would come, would come, regardless of how much worrying he did over it. Isak would just have to deal with that moment then.

 

\- x -

 

Isak had a case of the Mondays. The sunny weekend had morphed into a rainy, cold, Monday morning and he was still feeling the damp chill in his bones. He'd spent nearly the entire weekend cocooned in warmth of Evens apartment, and was loathe to leave him Sunday night. His only saving grace when he returned home was that Eva and Jonas weren't there yet to pounce on him, and he easily begged them off this morning, stating he was late for work. Although he didn't miss the beady look in Eva's squint as he barreled out the door. He had no time to stop and try and put into words the kind of nirvana their weekend together brought, he was still slowly floating back down to reality.

He was in the middle of booting up his computer when a tap on his shoulder made him jump hard enough that he banged his knee on the underside of his desk. " _Ow_ ," he winced, whirling his seat around.

He was met with Even's sympathetic grimace. "I didn't mean to startle you," he apologized. "First your foot, and now your knee."

Isak tried to school his expression back to neutral, rubbing at his sore kneecap. "It's alright, I'll live. What, uh, what are you doing here?" It was a struggle not to cast his gaze around for curious coworkers, even though it was early enough they were still slowly trickling in.

"You forgot your sweater at my place."

Isak noticed then his light grey sweater was draped across Even's forearm. His head was so far up in the clouds he hadn't even remembered wearing a sweater that weekend, let alone taking it off at some point. "Oh, right. Thanks."

Isak reached over to slide his sweater into his own arms, brushing Even's hand as he did so. He cleared his throat. What was common protocol for secretly dating your co-worker? Surely blinking stupidly up at him wasn't the answer. 

Even cast a glance over his shoulder and back to Isak. "Want to grab lunch together?"

"Yeah, of course. Meet you in the labs?"

"I'll be there all day. Just text me when you're heading down." Even grinned down at him. "I'd better get going."

Isak peeked behind Even's lanky frame just in time to see Magnus entering, shaking water droplets out of his shaggy hair. Even winked down at him before turning to leave, and Isak bit his lip in fondness.

"Hey, Mags," Even greeted, passing him.

"Even!" Magnus' clear voice rang out. "I would hug you man, but I'm pretty wet, and your shirt looks like it costs more than my entire wardrobe."

 Even laughed, patting him on the arm. "I'd ask if you swam here, but you look miserable enough."

Magnus made a face. "I forgot my umbrella at home. By the time I realized I probably should go back for it, I'd be super late. I figured I could outrun the rain...didn't really work as planned."

Isak turned back around as Even chuckled good-naturedly, not wanting to get caught staring with what was probably a dopey look on his face.

He heard Magnus' longsuffering sigh before he plopped down into the chair beside him. "Monday's, am I right?"

Isak grunted in response.

Magnus unwound the scarf from his neck. "Also, is it just me, or have we been seeing Even up here more than usual?"

Isak sat up straighter. "What?"

"I mean, not that I mind, I love the guy."

Isak swallowed. "No, I think it's just you."

His co-worker cast him a sideways look and Isak tried to look as innocent as possible. After a moment of scrutiny, Magnus shrugged. "He must really like our selection of teas, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weather outside is getting frightful (it's already snowed a handful of times) so I needed to write a little Isak & Even sweetness :'). I've wanted to write Isak meeting his mom in one of my fics but I was never sure how to fit it in. I figured it would be a good time to introduce her now when Isak was having a bit of an Even related crisis and needed mama Valtersen to clear things up for him. 
> 
> Magnus is slowly getting more and more suspicious, and Isak will eventually run out of lies. I can't wait ;)
> 
> Also, you may have noticed but I changed the chapter count of this story. I definitely can't wrap this up in one more chapter, but i'm going to leave it blank until I get a better understanding of how much more it'll take. Not a horrendous amount, maybe 2/3 more chapters or so, but i need to look through my outline again. I've accidentally written too much *sweats*
> 
> As always, come talk to me <3 I'd love to hear your thoughts on what's to come


	10. a confession, an unburdening of the mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even comes over for dinner. Magnus grows more suspicious. Isak has some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know T__T I really slacked on the updating this time. I keep fearing that you'll all lose interest one day, but thank you so, so much for sticking around and giving this little fic of mine so much love <3 I love you guys very much, you have no idea. There's still a bit more of this story left to go, so please bear with me. 
> 
> In the mean time, here's 9k worth of my GUILT, haha. Our boys have a heart to heart in this one.

 

It was only a matter of time before the inevitable happened. Eva had grown tired of giving him the space to figure out his relationship, flatly stating it had been weeks now of them dating. She had grown sick of Isak playing coy when he came home floating from Even's apartment, but refusing to indulge her burning curiosity. The time had come for Even to meet his friends.

Isak was almost as nervous as if he was bringing Even to meet his parents, but for vastly different reasons. Eva would no doubt purposely embarrass him in some shape or form, and probably out of spite for keeping Even hidden from her for so long. Jonas on the other hand, was more firmly in his corner, but Isak knew that meant his friend's number one priority was making sure Isak didn't get hurt. Jonas, who had already vocalized  was on the fence about him dating Even, given what his eventual future at Næsheim Labs was. But mainly he was worried about Eva.

Which was why, on a Saturday night he was meant to be spending with Even, he instead found himself with crossed arms, pacing before Eva's bed.

"For fucks sake, Isak. How little do you think of me?" she complained.

Isak hoped his unimpressed face answered that for her. He felt a little bad about ditching Even tonight, knowing he was nervous about meeting his friends, and reluctant to show up alone tomorrow. Isak soothed his nerves with promises that he would be the one to open the door when Even came knocking.

"You have a track record of telling the _worst_ stories about me to other people," he argued.

Eva rolled her eyes. Her bottle of nail polish lay open on her bedside table, forgotten, and expelling pungent fumes that made Isak's nose burn. "I just like talking about you. It's not my fault there are never any good stories to tell."

He scowled at her. "Just restrain yourself in front of Even, I'm begging you. I plan on keeping this one." Eva's face melted at that, but before she could make kissy faces at him at him, he held up his finger to silence her. "Promise me, Eva. Cross your heart."

"Yeah, yeah," she said, and Isak was not reassured in the slightest. "Although, here's an idea. I should ask him when he plans to put a ring on it, just for kicks."

Isak paled, pausing his back and forth stride. "Please don't." It really wouldn't be below her to torture him like that.

Eva blew on her drying nails. "Will Even be staying the night?"

"He might as well. We have work the next morning, we can just leave together."

"Are you okay now with your coworkers seeing you come in together?"

Isak shrugged. No, he wasn't. Not entirely. His nerves around the situation came back, and he started to fidget again. "I mean, they already think we're dating no matter how much I deny it. But we'll take separate elevators or something."

Eva stared at him for a moment, calculating, before patting her bed. "Come sit, your pacing is driving me nuts." Isak crawled into bed beside her, and Eva immediately snuggled up next to him. "How's Even doing with keeping everything hush-hush at work?"

"He hasn't said much about it lately, it's hard to tell." The last time Even was up on Isak's floor, he seemed completely at ease with keeping his distance and leaving as soon as their coworkers started piling in. But Isak still remembered the day after they got together, the hurt look on his face when Isak jumped away from him as if Even's touch would burn him.

"I'm sure if something's bothering him, he'd bring it up," she reassured, squeezing his arm. "So anyways, did you know Vilde's really into candles now?"

Isak blinked at her, bringing himself back to the present. "What?"

"Yeah, ever since the blackout. It's like walking into a séance. It drives Noora _mad_." Eva's face split into a huge grin. "She accidentally kicked one over and set Vilde's rug on fire. Vilde screamed so loud, their neighbours thought she was being murdered."  

"Has she stopped lighting candles then?"

"No, she's still lighting them. Noora's just not allowed in her room at night anymore."

"That can't have agreed with her."

"She's pissed off. Vilde said the candles set the mood. And Noora made the mistake of asking, _for who?_ "

Isak raised both eyebrows. It was no secret that Vilde's turbulent dating life was a sensitive topic.

"Yeah, I know. Vilde huffed so much she blew out her own candles."

Isak rolled his eyes at their dramatics, but couldn't help the laugher that slipped out at that. Usually, he couldn't be less bothered about what Vilde was getting up to, but he could almost picture her rage.   

He leaned down into Eva. "Just promise me you won't tell embarrassing stories about my childhood tomorrow."

Eva patted his hand comfortingly. "No promises."

\- x -

 

Eva was occupying herself with setting their dining table that acted more like a decorative piece unless company was over, while Jonas had his head half way in the oven checking on their roast. Isak was making himself the least useful, trying not to bite his nails and compulsively rereading Even's last text.

  
**Even**

_(18:02): Heading over now, and wearing my best shirt ;) hope your friend's go easy on me._

  
The doorbell rang and Eva snapped her head up from the next room over. Isak bolted, nearly tripped over his own feet running to get the door before anyone else could. He threw open the door, greeting a shyly smiling Even, holding up a bottle of wine.

"Hi, baby," he said, leaning down to kiss Isak on the cheek.

Isak flushed at the pet name. He hoped he'd never get used to this kind of casual, familiar intimacy. He hoped it would always set off butterflies low in his stomach. Looking at Even's radiant smile, he didn't think he ever would.

"Wow," he said. It didn't matter how many times he saw Even in various states of dress, it always took his breath away. He truly was wearing his best shirt. Crisp white, the expensive material lending a gorgeous sheen to it, unbuttoned enough at the top to expose a few inches of smooth skin. "You're going to get pasta sauce all over that."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Even grinned into the side of his face. "I brought wine, I hope your friends like it."

Isak pulled back to look at him. "Like it? Eva will probably finish the whole bottle before the night is done."

He slipped his hand into Even's and lead him further into the apartment, where Eva and Jonas had both convened in the kitchen.

He poked his head inside. "Guys, Even's here. Even, this is Eva and Jonas."

Eva turned around with a beatific grin. "The legend himself. So Isak's finally brought you out of hiding, huh?" she teased, and Isak cringed. "It's nice to meet you properly."

"Nice meeting you too," Even greeted, pulling her into a hug. Isak swore he heard her sigh happily. "And you must be Jonas."

"It's nice to meet you, man," Jonas said, grasping his hand. "Thanks for coming over."

Even handed over the bottle of wine to a googley eyed Eva. "Thank you for having me. Isak talks so highly of the both of you."

 Eva raised one delicate eyebrow. "You should hear what he says about you then."

" _Eva_." Isak cleared his throat. "Can we just eat?"

Even just laughed pleasantly, rubbing his tense back.

 

Dinner was a fairly simple affair of pot roast, boiled vegetables, and pasta. When Even complimented their cooking, after making the most satisfied of noises, Eva turned a few shades of deep red. She also couldn't stop staring at the open patch of chest by his throat, and Jonas couldn't stop staring at her, staring at him. Isak was just done with the both of them.

Even swallowed his piece of carrot. "Isak's mentioned it briefly before, but, how did you all meet?"

Jonas peeled his eyes off Eva. "We met as kids, we were all lucky enough to land up in the same class."

"It's nice you're still so close. I have one good childhood friend, but she lives a few hours out of the city now."

"Tell us more about yourself, Even," Eva insisted. "Where'd you go to school? Nissen?"

Even shook his head. "No, Baka. I was actually supposed to transfer to Nissen in my last year but changed my mind."

Eva rested her chin in her hands. "To think you could have graced us with your presence years ago."

Jonas cleared his throat. "So how are things at work, Even?" Isak shot him a look, remembering clearly the talk Jonas had with him about dating his co-worker. "As in, how's it like working for your dad? Is it stressful?"

Eva perked up. "Yeah, I've been wondering about that too. When you see him at work, do you call him dad, or _sir?_ "

Even laughed. "I call him dad in private but sometimes it slips out in meetings. He doesn't mind, we still keep it professional. Truthfully, it's not as stressful as I thought it would be. I see him so rarely at work that sometimes I forget we're often in the same building. He's actually a pretty chill guy."

"I wish my mom was chill," Eva sighed. "She was in town yesterday, and Jonas and I went to see her. The first thing she asked me was if we ever planned on getting married since we've been dating for ages."

"She's a wonderful woman." Jonas lifted his fork to his mouth, cringing at whatever memory that brought up.

"What was I supposed to say, _no?"_ Eva continued. "He was sitting right there!"               

Jonas choked a little on his food. "Out of curiosity. What would you have said if I wasn't there?"

"The truth. We're very young, we don't need to be pressured into anything right now."

Even waggled his brows at Isak, looking thoroughly amused. Isak just gave him a sympathetic grimace.

"Your mom reminds me of my own," Even said, when Jonas stopped looking so green. "Where my dad is very career driven, my mom is more interested in whether or not I'll be gracing her with grandkids in the near future."

Isak snorted. "My dad's the same. It's all about monetary goals."

"Your mom would probably be thrilled with grandkids though," Eva said.

She had a slick little smile on her face that indicated that Isak probably should have been feeling a certain sort of way. Instead he clammed up. He'd shared the bare minimum about his family with Even so far, especially in regards to his mom.

Mercifully sensing his change in mood, Eva cleared her throat. "But your dad sounds great, Even. Maybe you should bring him over for dinner with you next time."

Isak threw her a panicked look. That certainly pulled him out of his mood, but he was even more reluctant to talk about this. He was so not down for a fatherly bonding dinner with the man that held Even's future in his hands. And consequently, Isak's as well.

 

They were hovering outside Isak's bedroom in the hallway, dinner and dessert long over by now. They engaged Even in interested conversation, pulling stories of their childhood into the mix, with mercifully minimal embarrassment on Isak's part.

Eva had her arm linked through Jonas', staring at the two of them with a coy expression while Jonas was pointing out their amenities to Even. Isak was just starting to feel a little awkward about Even staying the night in their apartment, knowing his roommates were close enough to practically listen at the door.

"If you need anything, we're just across the hall." Jonas finished saying. "If you're in the mood for a midnight snack, our fridge is your fridge now."

"It's so good to have you stay the night, Even," Eva said, grinning. "Isak so rarely brings anyone home."

Isak scowled at her, and Even's arm around him squeezed his side. He leaned down to kiss the top of Isak's head. "That's hard to imagine."

Eva was smirking uncontrollably by now. "Well, goodnight boys, don't be too loud. Remember, the walls are thin."

Isak felt a blush creep up his neck. "It's not like you ever remember that."

"Oi," Jonas protested weakly.

Eva turned her nose up. "Feel free to gag him, Even. Or would you be into that, Isak?"

"Eva!"

Even tilted his head. "Would you be into that?"

" _Even_."

Even laughed, letting Isak hide his burning face in his chest. "I'm only teasing, Isak. I would miss all the little noises you make--"

"You can sleep on the couch," Isak huffed. He pushed past Even into his room, leaving Eva's cackling behind.  

Isak changed into soft pajamas and slipped under his blanket, his room lights still on full blast. Even was carefully taking in all the photos tacked to his wall.

He pointed to one taken sometime during Isak's first year at Nissen."Look at all that curly blonde hair. You were adorable."

Isak folded his arms from his reclined position. "Are you saying I'm not adorable now?"

Even gave him a lopsided grin, walking over to flip off his bedroom switch, the only light now coming from the lamp on his bedside table. He crawled into bed, immediately looping his arms around Isak. "You're even cuter now, I promise. I just wish I had gotten to know you all those years ago. We were so close to that happening."

Isak shrugged. Even's head was laying against his chest. "It's probably for the best. I was going through a pretty rough time back then."

Even was silent for a moment. "Does it have anything to do with your parents? You got a little quiet when Eva mentioned your mom earlier."

Isak swallowed. "We've been through a lot. It's just hard to talk about them sometimes."

Even brought one hand up to caress his face. Shuffling until they were eye level on the pillows. "You seemed to have a good time when you went to see your mom, and I remember you mentioning your dad once. You don't have to answer me, but is everything okay now?"

Isak nodded numbly. A small part of his heart burned with shame at the memories of his younger years. He took a steadying breath. "It's a lot better now. But...it wasn't always. You know how my mom's in a nursing home? It was around my first year at Nissen that everything sort of...fell apart."

Even drew him closer until his lips were pressed against Isak's forehead. "What happened?"

"I started noticing it in greater frequency. She wasn't always _present_ , you know? Sometimes she'd ignore us like we weren't all in the same room. Other times it seemed like she didn't even recognize me at all. Sometimes she'd get a little...destructive."

"I'm sorry, Isak," Even whispered.

Isak buried his face in Even's neck. The musky scent of his skin was soothing him, making his eyelids heavy. "We didn't know what to do, how to help her. In the end, my dad couldn't handle it anymore, and he just left us. All alone. And I guess I did too. I've been living away from home since I was about sixteen."

Even carded a gentle hand through Isak's hair. "I'm sorry your dad left you guys. That's a horrible thing to do to his family."

"I've felt so guilty about leaving too, for so long. But more than that, I don't think I can ever fully forgive my dad for doing it first."

"Isak, hey, look at me." Even nosed at him until he met his eyes again. "It's not your fault for leaving. You were a kid. You were never meant to deal with this yourself." They were silent for a moment. "That stuff you said to me in the bathroom that day, when everyone I work with found out I was bipolar. Did it come from coming to terms with your mom?"

Isak's eyebrows were knitted together so tightly a headache was quickly forming. "I wasn't always so supportive. I was so scared when I first found out, I didn't know what it meant, if it changed who my mom was. It took me a while to realize it never did."

"I'm proud of you, Isak," Even said. And when Isak made a tiny noise of protest, he kissed him fiercely. "It doesn't matter how long you took to get here, or what you did that lead up to this point. You got here in the end, that's all that matters. And I'm sure your mom would agree."

"You're too good to me," Isak said, softly. "Jonas and Eva, they were there for it all, they knew what I went through. It's always hard telling this to someone else. I never know if they'll just see me as selfish. I know it can seem I only think of myself sometimes."

"Every one of us is selfish in some way," Even reassured. "It's how we take care of ourselves. But Isak, you're so wonderful in the ways that count. Don't ever second guess that."

"Again, you're too good to me," Isak murmured.

He drew Even in for a lingering kiss, too sleepy to do much more.

Isak had a hard time believing Even was selfish in any way. From forgiving his coworkers for outing him before he had a chance to tell his own story, to all but forgetting Isak was almost just as horrible to him when they first met. He wondered if Even knew what it was to be selfish.

Isak agreed with him that a certain part of selfishness stemmed from self care. He wondered what other ways he was selfish. Take dating Even, for example. No, he wasn't causing themselves, or anyone else harm by doing so, but that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach knew it wasn't that easy. His biggest offense was wanting to keep their relationship quiet, even though Even seemed to want to do the exact opposite. On the other hand, if Isak knew about the non fraternization policy in place at work, then Even most definitely did too. Where his primary concern was their coworkers finding out and spreading nastier rumours about himself, his second, and growing at an alarming rate, was Even's father finding out and putting his foot down. His very executive, and authoritative foot.

Isak wasn't keen on coming between Even and his family, or his career, which seemed to be intrinsically linked. He was loathe to be a choice Even had to make between fulfilling his father's legacy, and pursuing a romance. More than that, he was terrified of what the answer would be. If Isak was truly selfless in the ways that counted, he should let Even go now, before he grew unbearably attached. Set him free. Free to make the decisions Even needed to without distraction or obligation.

Looking at Even sleeping soundly beside him, light eyelashes fanned over pale cheeks, Isak knew he would always be selfish in this regard. If he were to let go of Even, he would leave claw marks in his wake. He vowed to see this through to the bitter end. Isak may very well be a conflict of interest if one day Even did become CEO, but as the man himself had said a thousand times before, that day was a long way off.

 

\- x -           

                  

Isak woke up earlier on a Monday morning than he could ever remember. The faint light from the late autumn sun was doing a poor job of lighting his dark bedroom. He was also colder than he could remember being in sleep. Probably because he was no longer being suffocated with the pleasant warmth of Even's space heater body and octopus cuddles.

He sat up in bed, blanket falling off his bare chest, causing him to shiver in the chill of his room. He swung his legs off the bed, threw on a t-shirt, and went in search of his missing boyfriend.

Following the light coming from the kitchen, the murmuring of voices drew him closer.

"There he is. Morning, Isak."

Isak blinked sleepily at Jonas in response. His friend was scrambling eggs in a pan, flanked by Eva and Even.

Even, who started walking up to him the minute Jonas' greeting alerted them of his presence.

"Morning, sunshine. How'd you sleep?"

Isak snuggled into Even's open arms, humming contently. "I wish we could go back to bed. Do we have to go to work?"

Even kissed him chastely. "You'll feel better after you eat. I tried to sneak out here early to make everyone breakfast, but they beat me to it."

"You're our guest, Even. Let us spoil you," Eva said. She gave Isak a mischievous smirk over Even's turned back. "But tell us, Even, how loudly does Isak actually snore? We've only ever heard it through the door."

Isak let out an indignant noise. "Can't be louder than you--"

"Like a sleepy puppy," Even said at the same time.

Isak's jaw dropped open in silent betrayal. "I do not snore!"

Eva rolled her eyes. "Isak, the walls were practically shaking."

"You're a dirty fucking liar, Eva."

Jonas looked up from his eggs, tired. "You both snore, end of. I'm the only quiet sleeper in this household."

Eva stuck her tongue out at him, and Isak knew she was barely restraining herself from kicking Jonas in the shin.

Even pulled him closer to kiss pepper his forehead with kisses until Isak stopped frowning at them all. "It's more like little snuffles. And it's only sometimes," he reassured. "It's very cute. You're very cute."

Eva cooed at them from her corner, and Isak promptly flipped her off. He slipped his hand into Even's and led them over the their little kitchen table to sit down.

Eva had gone back to pointing at spices she wanted to add into the eggs, Jonas frowning in disapproval, saying he didn't want to scare Even off with a botched breakfast. After Jonas' warning about getting too close to Even, Isak was extremely relieved that they were going out of their way to make Even feel welcome in their home. For a brief moment, more than Eva publicly embarrassing him with silly stories, he was afraid of how Jonas would react. He was scared his oldest friend would try and implement a new form of twisted solidarity by giving Even the cold shoulder in the name of the greater good. Seeing them quabble over what best to impress Even with, he didn't know why he doubted Jonas in the first place. Protective as he was, Jonas always respected what Isak wanted first and foremost. If pursuing Even, admittedly against better judgement, was what made him happiest, then Jonas had said his piece, and he would leave Isak to do the rest.  

 

Privately, Isak was tempted to ask Even to sleep over every night. Not only because he cherished all the time they spent together, but not having to battle against the crowd of morning rush hour for the tram was something he could get used to.

They were in the elevator, heading up from the parking garage of their work building, Isak grinning up at Even with an ease that was otherwise nonexistent at work. 

"Your friends are amazing, Isak," Even praised. "They're so easy going, it's like I've known them all my life. I can see why you love them so much."

He looked equal parts genuine and relieved. Isak knew how much it meant to him that the most important people in Isak's lives not only accepted him, but liked him too. 

"I mean, you never had much to worry about with Eva. She was drooling over you before she ever met you."

Even smiled fondly at that. Those two had clicked immediately, Even easily relaxing around Eva's bubbly enthusiasm. "But not Jonas?"

Isak hesitated. "Jonas has a very protective streak. He's looked out for me since we were children, and he thinks he still needs to now. But he likes you, Even, trust me on that."

Even nodded, seemingly pleased with the answer. "I get that. He may like me, but he loves you. You're lucky to have such a dedicated friend."

Isak wouldn't be the person he was today without Jonas, and it's a sentiment he needs to share with the man more often. "I really am."

The elevator paused at the lobby floor, and Isak took a careful step back just in time for the doors to rattle open. And then in walked Magnus.

"Isak!" His grin was as wide as his face as he ambled in. He caught sight of Even then, who waved meekly at him. "Even, my man, how are things?"

"Couldn't be better, Mags. And you?"

"Fantastic," he answered easily. Magnus paused right after the words left his mouth, as if a sudden thought had struck him. "Isak, are you just getting in too? Makes sense Even's coming from the garage, but what are you doing coming from there? Got a new car you've been hiding from me, buddy?"

Isak cleared his throat uncomfortably at the barrage of questions. Even was looking at him, but stayed silent. Isak wondered if he was secretly upset he didn't want anyone at work to know they were dating, and was waiting to see how Isak handled this, but he couldn't read anything on his face.

"I, um, I took the elevator going down by mistake."

Isak's only saving grace was that Magnus only appeared confused, instead of suspicious.

"Been there, done that, right?" Even finally quipped in. Bless him for trying to be helpful, but it sounded a little guilty to Isak's ears.

Magnus was blissfully unaware. "I feel you there. The other day I got off on the Marketing floor and I was wandering around for ages wondering why I hadn't reached my desk yet. Mahdi thought I was sleepwalking."

While he and Even laughed over his foolishness, Isak wiped the sweat from his brow. It was getting harder and harder to stick to his not telling anyone  at work rule. Sooner or later, he'd run out of lies to tell his coworkers.

Magnus engaged in pleasant small talk until Even got off at the labs, a few floors below their destination. Then he rounded on Isak.

 "You know...I thought the first time was a coincidence. Even always up here with you, leaving soon after I walked in," he said casually. "But now I actually see you guys coming in together, from the parking garage of all places, you're never on my morning tram--"

Isak was sweating heavily again. "I'm never on your morning tram anyways."

"Are you two getting breakfast before work without me?"

Isak shut his mouth. "What?"

"I thought we were all bros," Magnus said, looking absolutely downtrodden. "But every time I ask you to come out with Mahdi and I, you turn me down."

"Not always."

"Turns out it's because you've replaced me with another work bro. Listen, I know Even is a hell of a lot better looking than me, but what happened to us?"

Isak stared slack-jawed at him. He tried to read any trace of suspicion on his face, but came up blank. "You're right, Mags. I have been neglecting our friendship lately. The next time you want to grab a bite to eat, or a drink, I'll be there."

Magnus squinted at him. "Remember your promise, Isak Valtersen. I'm holding you to it."

 

**Even**

_Even (11:34): Is everything alright with you and Magnus? I hope it didn't cause too much trouble_

_Even (11:34): I know you want to keep this on the down low for now_

_Isak (11:36): Everything's ok. Magnus just thinks i've replaced him with a new bro_

_Even (11:36): Nonesense. No one out-bros Magnus_

_Isak (11:37): He would faint if he heard you say that_

_  
_ It was a few hours into their work shift, a few hours of diligent focus on their new set of reports, hypothesizing the future potential of the virus they were working on, and its impact on the affected population.

Magnus blew out a frustrated breath. "You ever just get tired of thinking?"

Isak raised an eyebrow at him, typing out the rest of his sentence. "Don't strain yourself now."

His co-worker slumped forward, propped his elbow on the desk, and his chin in his hand. "I need to distress, entertain me, Isak."

"Entertain yourself."

"Alright," he agreed easily. "Hypothetically speaking, and I know you've denied dating Even before, but would you be open to it? Dating Even?"

Isak paused, fingers hovering over his keyboard. _Was_ Magnus getting suspicious? "What are you trying to say?"

Magnus shrugged, broad shoulders falling heavily. "It's just for fun, Isak, play along. I already know you care about him, and let's face it, the guy is sex on legs. _Also,_ he's actually taller than you, which is a feat. And don't think about lying to your best bro, I know you're into that. It was one of your drunken confessions."

Again, another reminder to never go drinking with Magnus. "So?"

"So, would you?"

Isak debated if coldly shutting him down would sound more or less guilty than the truth. He settled for something in between. "Alright fine. Yes, Even is good looking, and yes he'd probably be my type. Satisfied?"

Magnus gave him a look that lasted so long Isak started to panic. "You realize you didn't actually answer my question at all, right?"

Isak groaned, burying his face in his hands.

 

\- x -

 

It had been maybe about two weeks since Magnus had walked in on Isak and Even in the same elevator, and almost found out their secret double life. Two weeks of Magnus' questions getting increasingly probing, and Isak struggling to remember the lies he'd told previously.

He couldn't even go to Even with his woes, because even though his boyfriend respected his plea for privacy, Isak knew he didn't fully understand it. Going to him would only end in an argument of confusion that Isak would do anything to avoid.

"I feel like Even's pissed off at me," he said one night to his friends.

They'd all convened on Isak's bed. Jonas and he against the headboard, game controllers in their hands, while Eva rolled around near their feet, fiddling with her phone.

"You better fix that, Issy," Eva said, eyes glued to her phone. "You're one lucky devil nabbing a guy that hot, and that rich. _Plus_ , he's super nice. You're literally living the dream. Grovel at his feet, beg for forgiveness, put out more, whatever it takes."

Isak made a face that she couldn't be less bothered to turn around to see. "You're ridiculous. I'm being serious."

"I'm sure it's nothing you can't talk out with him," Jonas said, mashing down buttons, preventing a zombie from biting Isak's character's head off.

"Seriously then, he probably is mad," Eva mumbled, distracted. Her phone vibrated lowly. "Hah. Vilde brought her date home, and Noora's debating on whether or not to flee the house. I'm telling her she can hide out here."

"Yeah, sure," Isak said, eager to get back to his problem. "What do you mean, 'he probably is'?"

Eva peeked at him, upside down. "Isn't your biggest issue with him not wanting anyone to find out you're dating? Even doesn't seem like the kind of guy who appreciates keeping you in the dark. Or being kept in the dark."

"You make it sound like he's my dirty little secret."

Jonas paused their game, noticing Isak had all but given up helping him shoot down zombies. "Of course he's not, Isak. But think of it from his perspective, he doesn't have the same reservations you do."

Isak frowned. "It wasn't him our co-workers were accusing of using to make their way to the top. I just wanted him to get to know me properly without putting poisonous thoughts in his head."

Eva rolled over on her front so she was able to pat his foot in sympathy. "It seems like he's already formed a rock solid impression of you, and it's in your favour."

Jonas nodded encouragingly. "Eva's right. He's spent the night here since that first dinner we had, and I've got to say, he seems more into you each time. If you're worried about Even not liking you enough to believe your good intentions, I don't think you have much to worry about."

Isak sincerely hoped his friends were right.

 

\- x -

 

Isak knew the day would come eventually. The calm before the storm would break, and it would be his own damn fault for thinking he could keep things in the dark forever. It was a Friday unlike many others, and Isak was supposed to meet Even in the parking garage to head over to his place together. Except, he had a Magnus shaped tail following him that he just couldn't shake.

"Mahdi and I are going back to that chic little bar tomorrow night. And guess who's going to be there? Katherine!"

"The girl you sprayed vodka soda all over?" Isak asked. "How'd you manage that?"

They'd just stepped into the elevator together heading home, where he was supposed to hitting the button for the garage, but couldn't with Magnus chattering excitedly beside him.

"I listened to Mahdi's advice about not being too intense and made it a group thing. Which means she's brining her friend. The one I also spat my drink on. But if they're coming it means they don't totally hate me, right?"

The elevator dinged open at the lobby floor, and Magnus walked straight out, still talking, while Isak hesitated. Would Magnus notice if he jammed the _door close_ button and just kept going down? But then he'd have to explain that one to him, and what a mess that would be.

"Isak? Come on man, we'll miss our tram."

"Right." Isak shook himself, walking out with heavy footsteps. He couldn't actually get on that tram. What was he supposed to do now?

"Mahdi's always the one getting lucky when we go out, and he's a sharp guy, I don't blame the ladies. But I think it's finally my time to shine. You know?"

Isak's phone rang loudly just then, and a quick peek at the display told him it was Even. He panicked, silencing it and shoving it back in his pocket.

Magnus was oblivious to both these things, going on about a girl that Mahdi pulled last weekend, the handsome bastard.

Isak was wracking his brain trying to find an excuse to leave Magnus. He managed to keep them at the elevator by pretending his laces came undone, but he couldn't tie his shoe forever. They took the same tram home and whatever excuse he came up with, Magnus, the good fucking guy that he was, would insist on waiting for Isak so they could go home together.

His internal agony went on for so long that the elevator doors opened behind them again.

Before he had a chance to fully straighten up, a startled, "Isak?" came from someone who sounded just like Even.

They both whipped around to stare at him, with various degrees of surprise.

Magnus, at least, looked excited to see him. "Even, bro!"

Even quickly stepped out of the elevator before the doors could close on him. He cast a lingering look towards Isak that was slightly confused. "Hi, Magnus. What are you guys up to?"

Magnus clearly thought it was an invitation to do something, if the way he pounced on Even was any indication. "We were just about to head home. But if you're not doing anything, we should all go out to get something to eat. There's this great pizza place just around the corner from here."

Isak tried to convey his very best pained and sorrowful look towards Even.

Magnus pouted at Isak, misunderstanding his meaning. "Come on, I've been trying to get you to try out this new place for ages, and I'm starving. Plus, Even's here. Won't it be fun?"

Even smiled kindly at Magnus. "I'm starving too actually, pizza sounds pretty good. Lead the way."

Magnus looked like he couldn't believe his luck. "Really?" He turned to Isak for confirmation.

Isak could do nothing but nod grudgingly. He supposed he had no choice, and Magnus' hopeful face was pulling at his heartstrings. Isak gave Even an apologetic grimace behind his co-worker's retreating back.

Even smiled at him consolingly, rubbing his back. "This will be good, Magnus is a good guy. I like hanging out with him."

"You were supposed to cook me dinner. I was looking forward to it," Isak whispered, a little put out.

"We've got the whole weekend ahead of us," Even said. "I'll cook you so much food you'll be sick of it."

Isak smiled at him. "Not possible."

 

The pizza joint that Magnus praised so highly turned out to be very cozy. Small in size, but it mimicked the look of an old school diner with its red vinyl booths and checkered tablecloths. They made their way across the clean hardwood floor, the place lit by low hanging light bulbs.

Even slid into the booth at the back, while Magnus dropped down in the seat across from them. A lady in what appeared to be her late fifties greeted them, apron tied neatly around her waist, handing out menus and water.

"She and her husband own this place," Magnus explained. "Her husband's one of the cooks. He makes the best pizza sauce I've ever tasted. You guys will love it, I promise."

"I've always said a good pizza is in the sauce," Even said. "Thank you for bringing us here, Mags."

"Of course. I'm just glad Isak's finally here with me." Magnus winked at him across the table. "I knew he wouldn't be able to resist if you came along too, Even."

Isak nearly choked on his water, and Even thumped him helpfully on the back.

They ended up each getting individual pizzas. Magnus and Isak went for something more traditional, while Even attempted to customize his to maximize the number of toppings that went on it.

Isak chewed happily on a gooey slice. "How long has this place been here?"

Magnus sat back with his own slice, proud. "They've been around for about ten years. This place used to be a deli that went out of business."

Even looked around the place. "They've been here this long and I'm only just discovering it?"

Magnus nodded. "You guys should come out with Mahdi and I for your lunches. I'm betting the cafeteria food is getting pretty bland by now."

"If my lunch ever lines up with yours, I'd be happy to," Even said sincerely.

Magnus seemed pleased with that, attempting to shove half a slice of pizza down his throat. Things were going pretty good. Magnus was so genuinely thrilled to share his favourite pizza spot with them, he didn't attempt to do more than chatter about himself, and ask Even how things were going at work. Feeling the pressure to put up an act slip away, Isak was finally beginning to relax. And clearly Even was too, if the warm hand placed over his knee was any indication.

Isak didn't mind it too much. Their table was bulky enough with the tablecloth that Magnus wouldn't be able to notice anything off. And Even's touch was innocent enough that Isak wasn't too distracted to be unable to keep up with their conversation. Until Even's hand began to wander.

"I think Katherine may be into you," Even was saying.

Those were the magic words. Magnus almost dropped his pizza. "You really think so? I mean, Mahdi thinks so too, and I have noticed she's been really nice to me recently."

"I think you have a decent shot. I saw you guys in the cafeteria last week. She looked really taken with you."

Isak's hands were full of greasy pizza, and so were his cheeks. He couldn't exactly communicate with Even to _quit it_ without drawing the attention of Magnus too. He tried shifting his legs to get Even's attention. It seemed to have the opposite effect when Even only turned a soft smile on him and went back to talking to Magnus the next second. The hand on his thigh squeezed and Isak started muttering prayers to a god he didn't quite believe in.

"You'd think she'd never forgive me for ruining her dress with my foolishness." Magnus cringed. "It looked like a nice dress too. I wonder if she was able to get the stain out, I'm too scared to ask."

"You just wanted to make a good impression, but you got a bit tongue-tied. It's endearing, and she probably thought so too."

Isak started panicking the closer Even's hand got to the pulsating heat of central point of his lap without a care in the world. Isak shot him a desperate look. He really didn't seem to realize what he was doing, so engrossed in conversation with Magnus. Maybe he could ignore it, and the _sensation_ it was causing. Until Even's hand settled comfortable in the grove of where his inner thigh met his groin.

Isak yelped and jumped so hard, he banged his knee on the hard underside of their table, their utensils bouncing on the tabletop with the force of his injury. He really had to stop doing that. He didn't know how much more his poor knees could take.

"Bro, did you see a bug or something?" Magnus was staring at him stunned, while Isak groaned, rubbing his throbbing kneecap.

Even was frowning at him in concern. His hand inched forward to rub Isak's sore knee for him, but Isak quickly slapped his hand away. The sound was loud enough in the quiet restaurant that Magnus raised his brow at them.

Even, unaware of Magnus' scrutiny, scooted closer in concern. He dipped his voice to a bare whisper. "Baby, are you okay?"

But not quiet enough. Magnus choked almost as hard as Isak did. " _Baby?_ "

"He said, maybe!" Isak yelled.

"'Maybe, are you okay?' Isak, that doesn't make sense." Magnus looked from one panicked face, to the confused one Even was wearing. "What's going on here guys? You've been acting really weird around me lately."

"Nothing," Isak said quickly. "I've been the same as always."

Even sighed and sat back, that small shift putting just enough distance between them that Isak could feel Even's disappointment like a punch to the gut. He knew Even didn't mean any harm by it, he was just trying to remedy his little slip of the tongue, calling Isak _baby_ , of all things dear god, however he could. He still couldn't believe that just happened. But he also knew there was a world of difference between Even playing along with Isak wanting to keep their relationship a secret, and agreeing enough to understand it. Something had to give eventually. He knew why he was keeping this relationship a secret from the rest of their nosy colleagues, but from Magnus? He had been nothing but supportive of Isak, and of Even, from the very start.

Isak scooted closer to Even until their shoulders brushed. He felt Even tense for the briefest second, unsure of what was about to happen. "Alright Magnus, there's something I should have told you a while ago."

Magnus sat up straighter, and Even looked over at Isak curiously. Isak took his hand in his own, taking a deep breath.

Magnus' expression didn't change, waiting for something to happen, and Isak realized he couldn't see that they were holding hands under the table. He cursed, he'd have to do this the old fashioned way with his words.

Even's eyes hadn't left the side of Isak's face. Isak took a deep breath, and squeezed the hand in his. "Even and I are dating each other."

Magnus' jaw dropped. He took a moment to compose himself enough to say, "For the record, I'm only shocked you're actually telling me now, and not because I didn't see this coming."

Even let out a breath and Isak thought he might have been holding it in for a while. "How'd you know Isak and I were dating?"

"Isak is the world's shittiest liar, and you look at him like he hangs the moon," Magnus said easily. "I just want everyone to know, I called it first."

Isak yelped again, startling them both. "Everyone cannot know!" Then, more calmly. "Listen, I'd appreciate if we kept this between us, for now. This is still pretty new for us."

"I totally agree, bros. You've got a vow of silence from me. Nothing will ever leave these lips if you don't want them too."

Isak knew Magnus liked to talk, and that he was friendly with a lot of people. But Magnus also knew the shit Isak went through that horrible week the nastiest of the rumours came to a head, and he knew he could count on his friend's silence. Truthfully, it was a weight off his shoulders to finally let Magnus know that they were dating. It wasn't sitting right with him, lying to the one person in his office that had his back no matter what. In addition to that, Even looked a lot happier once Magnus knew, and Isak remembered that they were friends too, and he was forcing Even to keep their secret from Magnus as well.

 

They eventually made their way back to Even's place later that night, and went straight to cuddling in bed. Even was poised on top of him, kissing a fiery trail down his neck and across his  chest, pausing to lick a hot stripe over one pert nipple.

Isak moaned, long and low, fingers deeply intertwined in Even's hair. He used that as leverage to gently tug until he got the hint and pulled back up to Isak lips. Isak opened his mouth to Even's warm tongue immediately, dragging his own over the back of Even's teeth.

Even groaned into his mouth, grinding their hips together in an electric motion. "I'm going to make you feel so good, baby."

Isak broke their kiss, nearly breathless. "Yeah? Is that my reward for telling Magnus about us?"

Even's nod was obstructed by Isak's head as he latched onto a spot just behind Isak's ear and _sucked_. "I know how much you wanted other people to find out on your own terms. But I'm glad you're starting to open up at work."

That particular spot on Isak's neck was so sensitive that his toes were curling of their own accord, sparks erupting low in his abdomen. He had to grab Even's face in his hands, bringing it back in front of his own, in order to concentrate. "I'm sorry it took so long to tell him, I know you're friends as well. It's just not that easy for me, having other people in our business."

Even leaned down to give him a hard kiss, pulling his pouty bottom lip softly between his teeth, before letting go. Even shifted so he was propped beside Isak on his elbow, his free hand tracing light patterns across Isak's flushed skin.

"You've said you wanted some space for us to get to know each other," he started carefully. "I respect that, and I'll give us all the privacy you need. But...is that really all it is, Isak?"

"What more would there be?" He wished they could go back to kissing, not quite able to meet Even's pleading eyes.

Even takes a little breath before answering. "Please don't take offence by this, it's just something I have to ask, for myself. You're not...you're not ashamed of being with me, are you?"

Isak was stunned speechless. Of all the things he expected Even to say next, that wasn't one of them. It never occurred to him to even think it. _Ashamed?_ Is this what Even had been sitting on for so long? Somewhere along the line, Isak had failed miserably.

He surged to his side, Even's precious face held between his hands, this time hoping to convey all the love he felt in his heart for the man before him. "Even, _no._ I would never in a million years think that of you." He wrapped his arms around Even as best he could, crushing them together in a fierce embrace. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Are you sure about that?" Even's voice was muffled against his chest. "If you ask around the office, I'm sure they could give you several reasons."

Isak pulled away to stare Even dead in the eye. "I'm not interested in listening to anymore of their bullshit." He would never know what it cost Even to admit such a terrifying fear, but if he could be brave, then Isak owed it to him to do the same. "Um, Even? Since you brought them up, you should probably know that it wasn't just you they were spreading nasty rumours about."

Even tilted his head curiously, waiting.

Isak took a deep breath. It was better to get it out all at once, before he lost his nerve and Even thought Isak's shortcomings were his fault. God, what a mess he had created with his silence. "You were already aware that our colleagues thought we were dating, that day I pulled you into the cafe to talk."

"Yes," Even said simply.

That part of the rumours were easy enough to deal with, but this is where it got difficult. Where his throat threatened to seize up. He could only hope that Even truly did like him enough to believe his good intentions.

"That was harmless enough, but that's not all they were saying about us. About me. First, they thought I was just using you to crawl my way up the company ladder, knowing who your father was. Then, when they found out about you being bipolar, they thought we broke up and that I was the scum of the earth for leaving you because of it. They accused me of wanting to mess with you because you got the job I wanted."

Recalling that much alone, brought pinpricks of tears to his eyes. The pain of finding out that even though he wasn't exactly Mr. Popular at work, he didn't think his co-workers thought so little of him. He didn't bother mentioning his other fear of what would happen to them once Even became his boss. He didn't want to remind Even of an issue he was sure the man was already aware of. Also, there was a limit to how much stress he wanted to put himself under for one night.

Even had waited patiently until he was sure Isak had finished speaking. He slipped one hand around Isak's waist, pulling them close again. "I know," he said.

"You _know?_ But how?" Isak was dumbfounded. "H-How long have you known?"

"Probably as long as you have," Even shrugged, as if he hadn't just stunned Isak into a stammering mess. "The walls have ears, and gossip travels fast. Our building isn't as big as it looks."

"And you kissed me anyways? Weren't you worried it was true?"

Even shook his head. "I think I figured out by then our colleagues have a penchant for exaggeration. They have no right to dictate who you are for you." He smiled and Isak thought he was hallucinating.  "Besides, I think I'm a pretty good judge of character by now. I can decide for myself."

Isak swallowed nervously. Part of him couldn't believe what he was hearing. "And...?"

Even grinned at him. "Even if you were using me to get to the top, you're so cute I wouldn't care."

Isak felt his jaw crack. " _Even_. This is serious!"

Even gave him such an adoring look at that. "Then, seriously, I don't think you have it in you. You're too nice."

"You don't know what I've done in the past," Isak argued. He didn't know _why_ he was arguing. He should just shut his mouth and let Even say nice things about him. But Isak was in this for the long haul, and his candor was a necessary evil. "You're still getting to know to know the me that's not a total asshole to you."

Even kissed him on the forehead, soothing the worried creases that had formed there. "Like you said, we've all done things we're not proud of. If I didn't think you'd grown into the kind of man I want to spend my time with, we wouldn't be here right now." Even kissed the corner of his visible eye, where a pool of unshed tears had gathered. "And isn't that the point of dating? Getting to know each other better?"

Isak felt so full of love for the man before him, he tilted his head forward until he could meet Even's lips. "I know I say this a lot, but you really are too good for me. How does someone like you even exist?"

Even brushed Isak's blonde curls out of his face, scratching through his hair in a way he knew was soothing. "I ask myself that about you every day."    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there it is. One cat's out of the bag, the other is on its way...soon. The other being what so many of you guys have mentioned so far, about their company's dating policy. However, Isak's explanation of why he wanted to keep their relationship quiet went pretty well. I'm excited to know your thoughts on how the other talk with Even will go. 
> 
> Also, finally Magnus knows and he can get fully aboard the Isak & Even train :P. Yet another cheerleader for our boys, and someone Isak can now confide in at work when they get up to...shenanigans ;). Which speaking of, there's a scene in the next chapter I can't wait to flesh out, and am even more giddy for you all to read. 
> 
> Come talk to me <3 tell me all your thoughts, your predictions. Some of you have already made guesses as to what Even's end game will be, and his decision will be coming up soon. See you all in the next update :) and I will try my hardest not to keep you waiting so long again


	11. an unintentional reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak comes face to face with Even's father. It's just not how he expected it to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Please allow me to use the excuse of the holidays (as much as I love them, thank god they're over) to pardon my horrendously long wait between updates. Also, I'm really excited for you all to read this chapter. "Things" happen, and it's finally progressing towards a definite conclusion. Thank you all again for your never ending patience and your love for this story <3 enjoy!

 

Magnus blew out his bangs in frustration. "Man, this is back breaking work." They were in the midst of typing up a proposal for future patient trials that were so tedious, they'd been spacing out from frustration for the past hour. "Well, brain breaking. You know what I mean."

Isak was having a stare down with the blinking cursor on his screen. Their questions had to be succinct and clear, but open-ended enough to promote discussion. He wanted to bang his head against his desk. The possibility of perishing in the half hour before he got to escape for lunch was high.

"Mahdi gets to do all the fun stuff down in Marketing. Why can't we do fun stuff? He gets to leave his cage and travel around the city. I'd love to do that. I think I could make a killer presentation."

"You can present our findings at the next meeting," Isak said, dryly. He blinked blearily at the screen. The words were starting to blur together.   

Buried deep in his pocket, his phone buzzed once.

"Might as well get in the practice, I'll be doing it soon enough." Magnus nudged him with his foot. "Would you miss me if we no longer worked together?"

"No," Isak deadpanned. He fished his phone out.

  
**Even**

_Even (12:03): Are you busy? Meet me on the top floor alone. No stress, it's always deserted during lunch_

  
Isak pondered what that meant. What could Even want with him up on the executive floor? Maybe he wanted to break the news about becoming the future CEO, and wanted to stage the setting. His heart started beating faster behind his ribs.

"I think I'm just going to get a quick snack for now," Isak announced. "I don't think I can last until lunch."

Magnus visibly perked up. "Oh, great. I'll come with."

"No!" He couldn't very well take Magnus with him. Even had said to come alone. "Um...maybe you shouldn't."

"What?"

"What if Holberg comes out here?" Mikael Holberg, being the head of their department, and a wet blanket by default. Isak eyed the glass walled office he was sitting in, just making out the top of his balding head hunched over his computer. "You can cover for me if I'm gone before our lunch break, but who'll cover for the both of us?"

"You're a strange one. How long does it take to bring a snack back to our desk? No need for a stealth mission. Let's go."

Magnus stood to rise, but Isak yanked him back down by his sleeve. "Will you quit being so stubborn?"

"What's gotten into you, Isak? And no more lies, I thought we were past that."

Isak stared at him for a moment, but his co-worker's gaze was unrelenting. "Fine. I'm going to meet Even on the top floor. Happy?"

Magnus' face lit up with glee. "Is it for a booty call?"

Isak's jaw popped in indignation. "This is a place of work!" _Was that what he could want?_ "Maybe he's gotten that promotion we all know he's due for." Even had made no indication that semi-public office sex was something on his list of fantasies.

Magnus leaned back, hands pillowed behind his head. "Nah, you're going to hook up."

Even _had_ been dropping hints lately that Isak's lack of excitement outside of the bedroom was too unfortunate. Huh.

Isak rolled his eyes, pushing away from his chair. "Whatever, just cover for me if Holberg asks where I am."

"I'll be sure to tell him you're busy boning the boss' son. I'm sure that gets you a free pass."

" _Magnus._ "

"Okay, okay. I'll do it. But you have to come out with me Friday night then." Magnus took a deep breath. "Katherine said yes to going out, but asked if she could bring her friend. So I panicked and said it'd only be fair since I'm bringing mine."

"Smooth. Fine, I'll be there."

"Good man. Say hi to Even for me, if your mouth is not otherwise occupied."

Isak rolled his eyes again for good measure, leaving a giggling Magnus behind.

 

As promised, the top floor was devoid of people, glass offices closed off, files and laptops neatly tucked away. The only person left was the bored looking assistant at the front desk, her manicured nails neatly clicking away at her keyboard. She spared Isak a cursory glance before going back to her work without a word. Had Even warned her he'd be expecting his company?

He took out his phone to send off a quick message.

  
**Even**

_Isak (12:15): Where are you?_

_Even (12:15): Last office on the left_

 

Passing office after empty office, some of them with their blinds drawn and completely shuttered from outside view, he went in search of Even.

He paused outside the office that would revel Even, also with its blinds drawn, hiding the person inside. Isak thought of Magnus' parting words. Would he open the door to find Even sitting behind the desk, naked as the day he was born? Isak's cheeks started to burn. He turned the handle.

Even was indeed sitting behind the desk, but the most scandalous piece of skin showing was the tantalizing patch of bare chest where his shirt was missing a few buttons at the collar.

Isak would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little disappointed. "Who's office is this?"

Even grinned at him from his comfortable seat. "No ones yet. Lock the door?"

Isak flicked the lock without thinking about it, looking around the handsome, but sparsely decorated room. He edged closer to Even, who was eyeing his every movement. On top of dark carpeting sat a beautiful glossy desk, and brass fixtures lending soft light to the room.  "Oh, I get it. Is this going to be yours one day?"

Even blinked at him, looking confused. "No, Isak, it's not mine either."

Isak was confused too. "Then why am I up here?"

He had wandered close enough for Even to hook a long finger into his belt loop and drag him closer. "I just thought we could spend a little time here."

Isak smiled down at him. "Are we even allowed to be up here?"

Even slid his hands from Isak's belt, to the back of his thighs until Isak's knees gave, falling into Even's lap. "That's part of the thrill, isn't it?"

 _Oh?_ Isak shifted on his lap, getting comfortable. _Oh_. "Even?"

"Yes, baby?" He didn't wait long for an answer, mouthing at Isak's neck, making it hard for Isak to concentrate.

"Is this a booty call?"

Even detached himself from his throat, lips plump and shiny. "Would you be mad if I said yes?"

Isak felt something low in his gut tug, and _twist_. "No, I was just making sure." He leaned in to kiss the frown off his gorgeous boyfriend. He pulled back suddenly, leaving Even with his eyes still closed and a furrow between his eyebrows. "Is this because I said I haven't had sex in an exciting place?"

Even cracked one eye open. "Yes? But also because I thought it would be fun to hook up in one of these bougie offices. And I want to do it with the hottest guy in the building. If that's okay."

If Isak had a to-do list, he would be mentally checking off a box right about now. However, as exhilarating as it was, he couldn't be more terrified some higher up would come barging in. Or god forbid, Even's father. He barely repressed the shudder that thought brought on. He didn't think he'd be able to live down the mortification.

The thing in his gut was doing somersaults now, borne of equal parts nerves and excitement. "Okay. But are you sure no one will catch us?"

Even brought his hands up Isak's back, rubbing soothingly. "The blinds are drawn, the door is locked, and there's no one here. Also, I told Shannon at the front desk to give me a call if anyone walks in. We're okay, I promise."

"Okay," Isak said again, this time with a grin of his own.

Even took that as permission to surge forward in a bruising kiss. Isak's eyes slipped close, his hands winding themselves behind Even's neck, bringing their bodies flush together.

Hot lips and a hotter tongue left a biting trail down his neck, only stopping where his collar was still neatly buttoned at the hollow of his throat. Even made quick work of that too, unbuttoning and tugging at his shirt until it came free of his pants so he could easily slide it off. His undershirt followed soon after.

Isak shivered, the cool air of the room hitting his fevered skin.

Even buried his nose in Isak's curls. "You okay?"

He shook his head, bringing Even's face back to his. "I'd be better if you got rid of your shirt too."

Even kissed him again, another firm kiss to the side of his mouth before sitting back in his chair. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Isak bit his lip, his pants were beginning to feel uncomfortably tight. He steadied his fingers against Even's chest, slowly revealing more of that radiant skin he loved so much. "You're so fucking hot, Even."

Shirt thrown off to the side, and equally undressed as Isak, Even met his lips again. "I'm in good company then."

 

Isak was blushing to the roots of hairline by the time they left the office together. Even shut the door behind them, but crowded Isak up against it almost immediately.

"Even..." he started.

Even kissed away his half formed protest, licking hotly into his mouth when he tried again. Isak gave up, moaning into the kiss. They were down a deserted corridor, and upper management had yet to come back from their lunch. They were still okay. Isak let himself relax into Even's arms.

"Thank you for letting me ravish you in an office," Even said, grinning. "So how was your first experience outside the bedroom?"

"Satisfactory. Kidding.  _Even_ , don't give me that face. You were amazing as usual." Isak tilted his head. "But...did you just thank me for having sex with you?"

Even chuckled, arms coming around to squeeze him. "Well, I'm always grateful. But really, how do you feel? I know you get a little nervous up here."

Isak brushed back Even's quiff, trying to get it back to its pre-coitus styling. "You have a knack for making me feel comfortable no matter where I am. I feel beyond wonderful, Even. Honestly. I can't wait to do this again."

Even peppered little kisses all over his face until Isak was giggling and swatting him away. "Same time next week, then?"

Isak's only response was a kiss, before he tugged Even along the hall. He was well and truly starving now, and they were occupied in there long enough that he could head straight for a lunch of his own.

The same young woman at the front desk looked up as Even passed, smiling at him with fluttering lashes, but hardly deigning to look at Isak. Even flashed her a dazzling smile and a wink as they passed.

He barely restrained his eye roll. He was no stranger to how handsome his boyfriend was, and that was probably the worst part about keeping their relationship at work private. Isak hoped she had enough sense to put together their need for privacy, combined with their rumpled clothing, and realize they just had fantastic sex, while she had been demoted to lookout.

 

\- x -

 

"You're grinning like the devil, spill."

Isak immediately felt his frown forming, but that didn't stop Eva from bouncing into his room and straight into his bed. He was previously curled up with his phone, rereading the last text Even had sent him before turning in for the night, before he was rudely disturbed.

Isak sighed, tossing his phone behind him. "Don't you also have early work tomorrow?"

"I'm sleeping with you tonight," she said, fluffing his pillow to make it more comfortable. "Jonas is scrambling to meet his deadline tomorrow, and I can't sleep with all that typing and swearing...and sweating."

"Kick him out and go sleep in your own bed."

"I thought about it, but I honestly don't think he'd even hear me at this point. Besides, your bed is so comfortable, and it's not like you're expecting company." Eva pulled up his blanket to cover her up to her chin. "Now, spill. There's only one thing in this world that smile could have meant."

Isak tugged more of his blanket back towards him. Eva was a notorious blanket hog, and also a dead weight when she slept, which meant he'd be left shivering all night. "So you know how I still want to keep things under wraps at work?"

"To the surprise of no one, go on."

"Well, that doesn't mean we can't still have fun on company property..."

"Isak Valtersen," she gasped, eyes sparkling in the dim lamplight. "Have you been a naughty boy?"

"Well it was Even's idea but, we definitely just had sex in one of the executive offices."

"You absolute dog! _When?_ "

"Today."

"Fucking hell, Isak!" Eva clamped a hand over her mouth. "You always get to have the most fun."

Isak shrugged, heat returning to his face. "It was also kind of terrifying. His dad works on that floor. I mean, I guess Even could always say he was giving me a tour."

Eva flopped onto her back. "A tour of what? His dick?"

" _Eva,_ " he scolded. "Don't joke, you have no idea how hard it was to relax up there at first."

"I bet that wasn't the only hard thing up there."

Isak genuinely debated smothering her with a pillow. But then she turned her big, shining eyes on him, and he couldn't help the giggle that slipped past him. "No one's ever made me feel the way Even does."

"And how's that?" she asked.

"Free."

\- x -

 

As promised, Isak found himself that Friday evening after work, at the cosy little bar in the neighbourhood of their company building.

Isak had honest to god forgotten all about his promise, but Magnus had not. He had given Isak approximately a day of peace before he brought the hammer down. He had covered for Isak when his bro was in greatest need, and now the favour must be returned.

"I swear she doesn't like me," Magnus said, slumped forward on his arms. His attention was split between them and the door, waiting for the girls to show up. "Sam, that is. The _friend_."

"Hard to imagine why," Mahdi said. He took a careful sip of his beer. "All you did was ruin her dress by spitting vodka soda all over it. And then, apologized by ignoring her completely and asking her friend out instead."

"So you think Sam likes me, then?"

"No, bro...that's not it."

Isak snorted. "Are you sure Katherine knows this was meant as a date? I doubt she does. I mean, who upon being asked out, asks if they can bring their friend along?"

Magnus' face fell, and Isak felt a little guilty bringing it up.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong," Mahdi said. His dimples were the most pronounced Isak had ever seen. He even looked a bit bashful. "Sam's been cruising me."

For the first time since they sat down, Magnus' attention was solely on them. "Say what now?"

"I'm serious," Mahdi held his hands up. "Everywhere I go, there she is. At first I thought nothing of it, but those two share the Marketing floor with me. I was in the copy room the other day when I bumped into Sam. I swear she photocopied the same blank page twenty times just to have an excuse to stay in the room for longer."

"This guy," Magnus sighed. He looked back towards the entrance just in time to time to see the girls walk in. His face was immediately panic stricken. "Oh god, there she is. Quick bros, how do I look?"

"The same way you have all day," Isak said.

"You're not helping!" Magnus wailed.

"You look fantastic," Mahdi reassured. "That shirt brings out the blue of your eyes."

Katherine and her friend swayed their way through the crowd of people until they spotted their booth in the corner.

"Hi, guys," she greeted. Her long red hair smelled pleasantly floral. "Sorry we're late."

They shifted over to make room, Sam sitting directly opposite Mahdi. "Hi, Mahdi," she said with a soft smile. She turned to the other two. "Magnus. Isak."

Magnus gave her a quick smile back, having eyes for only Katherine, who was desperately trying to flag down a server.

To his credit, the girl seemed to be genuinely interested in getting to know Magnus too, saving her coy smiles for his humour. Sam on the other hand, reserved terse, goading, conversation for him, that Mahdi tried his best to divert her attention to himself and Isak, allowing his friend to mingle in peace.

And the evening _was_ peaceful, until Sam turned on him.

"What about you, Isak? You've always been so mysterious. Got your eye on anyone special?"

Isak smiled thinly at her. "Not at the moment."

She raised one sharp dark eyebrow. "No? Not even anyone from our company? We have such a handsome pool of eligible bachelors. Some of them are filthy rich too."

Isak knew from the tone of voice, and the set of her face, that she already had an answer prepared for him, no matter what he said. Clearly, she wanted to know if the rumours she'd heard had some merit to them. But Isak had no fondness for nosy people, or gossipers. He stared her down. "If I did, you'd be the first to know."

She pursed her lips at him before turning to her friend. "I need to use the bathroom. Katherine? _Kath_."

"Huh? Right. Be right back." Katherine pulled herself away from where she was leaning into Magnus with a giggle.

Magnus sighed dreamily after them, but Isak just rolled his eyes at Mahdi.

"Yeah," Mahdi agreed. "Sam's definitely going to share conspiracy theories about you in there."

Isak tipped his glass in salute. "At least I keep things interesting."

"Don't take what she says to heart," Mahdi said. "I know office gossip is hard to squash, but if you're not dating Even, you're not. You know?"

Isak hesitated, and Magnus was so pointedly trying to _not_ look at him, he might as well have had Isak's confession written across his forehead.

Isak cleared his throat. "Well, about that..."

Mahdi tilted his head, curious. He was a good guy. One of the few genuinely good people Isak had met working at Næsheim Labs. The kind that would help you excel, instead of stabbing you in the back for a promotion, kind of good. Over the span of a couple months, he'd gotten to know the other man well enough to decide he was a person of integrity. The kind that could keep a secret.

Isak coughed. "We kind of are."

Mahdi leaned forward. "I beg your pardon?"

Magnus was letting out a high pitched, whistling kettle noise beside him.

"Um, Even and I. We're dating."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah," Isak agreed.

Mahdi let out a long breath, but otherwise seemed to have composed himself again. "I spoke too soon, but congrats. I always thought you two had something special. And don't worry, I'll keep this to myself."

Isak was relieved. "Thanks Mahdi."

 

\- x -

 

It was stated by the laws of Isak's universe, that something good must be followed by something horrendous. Isak had been fortunate enough to have had a lot of good thrown at him recently. From somehow landing the most gorgeous, wonderful human being for a boyfriend, to having the most supportive friends, he had been blessed. Naturally, the universe needed to balance itself out again.

The next phase of Isak's life would pass in a blur of nerves borne from embarrassment of the worst kind. But it didn't start that way. It started with Isak feeling amazing. They were back in the empty office that Even had brought him to the week before. This time, they'd gone after work hours, and Isak was the one to suggest it.    


**Even**

_Isak (18:35): Have you finished your meeting? I'll be in the same office as before. Meet me, and i'll do that thing you like_

_Even (18:36): Already on my way_

 

That was how Isak found himself back in the same office, alone, and waiting for Even to arrive. He ran his hands across the large desk in the room. The dark, shiny wood was as impressive as ever, and not a spot of dust. A strange luxury considering this was an unused office.

It was just late enough that this time he had not even the bored receptionist for company on the entire floor. The executives must have cleared out hours ago. _Must be nice to be filthy rich and set your own hours,_ Isak thought.

Still, Isak had locked the door upon entering, and nearly jumped out of his skin when there came a knock shortly after.

"Isak?" came Even's muffled voice.

He blew out an audible sigh of relief. As devoid of people as the floor was, what was to say someone wouldn't be coming back because they forgot an important document? That just so happened to be in the very space they were occupying?

Isak twisted the door handle and quickly pulled Even inside, rushing him up against it once he'd locked the door again.

"Hi," Isak said, before meeting the lips he'd spent all day thinking of.

Even's hands came around his waist, pulling Isak towards him. Isak immediately slotted his thigh between his legs and Even grinned into his mouth. "Hello to you too. Missed me?"

Isak broke apart just enough to breathe, his breath already coming out ragged. "I've been thinking about this since the last time you brought me up here."

"Ah," Even said, eyes twinkling mischievously. "I've sparked your desire for mischief."

Isak pulled a face. "I've always been a little naughty. You're just my enabler."

"Oh yeah? Show me how naughty you can be."

 _Gladly._ Isak leaned up for one last kiss before pulling Even further into the room. He walked backwards until he'd backed himself up against that beautiful desk, thighs meeting resistance.

"Here's good," Isak said, smoothly hopping onto the desk, toes grazing the carpeted floor.

Even's hands were caressing the tops of his thighs, so lightly that Isak was almost dizzy with his need to escalate things. Those strong hands reached the juncture of his knees, and slipped below them. Before Isak could take his next breath, Even tightened his grip and yanked him closer, chests and hips flush together.

"Better," he whispered, leaning down to capture Isak's parted lips.

Isak hummed in agreement, eagerly opening his mouth for Even's hot tongue.

"I told Mahdi about us."

Even hummed against his neck. "Did you?"

Isak fingered the buttons on Even's shirt, starting to undo them. "Yeah. We were hanging out last week and it just sort of came up. He's a good guy, and he's happy for us."

"I'm glad the boys know, at least you don't have to be careful around them anymore. Secrets can take their toll on you." Free of its buttons, Even slid his shirt off his arms, tossing it carelessly across the desk.

Isak thought of Magnus covering for him at work the last time he'd snuck off to meet Even. It was certainly a relief to have someone on his side. "The more I think about it, the more I feel, who cares if people know?" He thought of word getting to Even's father and felt his hands shake. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"The truth is almost always better out in the open," Even said.  He pulled his undershirt over his head in one swift motion, leaving his chest bare, and stained with a pink flush. Hair ruffled, he gave Isak a mischievous grin. "Your turn."

Isak's mouth went dry. He surged upwards, the hand on the back of Even's neck bringing his lips down for a bruising kiss.

Even reached for the hem of his sweater, helping him shimmy his way out of it, before tossing it, with gusto, into some dark corner of the room. Isak could hardly be bothered. He felt little goose bumps erupt over his bare arms, and dragged Even's fever hot body closer to himself for warmth.

"There are so many places I want to do this with you," Even whispered, directly into his mouth.

"Yeah? Like where?" He reached blindly for Even's pants, his belt joining his shirt somewhere on the floor.

"Greece. Lisbon, a chateau in the south of France."

Isak blinked at him for a moment. "That's...far?" He was thinking more like the roof of their building, under the warmth of blankets, and the watchful eye of the stars.

Even searched his face, lips kiss swollen and red. "Would you like that? To travel with me one day?"

Isak smiled, suddenly shy, and feeling all the more exposed for his naked chest. "Even, I would go anywhere in the world with you. All you have to do is ask."

Even's answering smile was radiant, and his affections returned with a renewed fervor.   

Even was sucking at his neck like he needed to get at the blood in his veins. Their groins pressed together in pleasurable anguish. Isak had stuck one hand down the back of Even's pants, squeezing a handful of his pert ass, and whispered something filthy in his ear. Even grinned into the side of his face and with one hand, flung aside the belt still around his hips. That was about when his day went to shit.

He didn't hear the doorknob jiggling the first time. Couldn't possibly have heard it over the loud smacking of their lips and breath hot and heavy in his ear.

He heard it the second time.

"Even..."

"I know baby, I've got you."

"No, _Even_. Wait."

Even straightened up, his hands splayed over Isak's shoulders, steadying himself. He turned his head to where Isak was staring at the door, looking petrified. "What--"

_"Pardon me a moment. This door isn't usually locked."_

Isak's round eyes grew even rounder if possible. Not only had he been right to stop and listen, someone _was_ trying to get into the very office they were playing hooky in.

_"...not to worry, I have the master key."_

The smooth male voice sounded again, and Even had grown suddenly still and pale over him. Isak had no time to clam up in terror. He pushed Even away from him and started haphazardly scanning the room for his discarded sweater while zipping up his pants.

" _Even_ ," he hissed, when his boyfriend remained rooted to the spot. "Get dressed, dammit!"

Even visibly shook himself out of it, and throwing Isak a wounded look, started hastily dressing himself as well. "Listen, Isak. Don't panic--"

"A bit late for that!" he cut him off in a harsh whisper. "Where did you throw my belt? Did you have to fling it so far?" Isak cast his gaze around the spacious room, one hand holding up his pants, and came up empty. Curse getting lost in a moment of passion. 

The key turned in the lock. Isak dropped his grip on his pants, feeling them slowly settle low over his hips. It would just have to do.   

Even had just finished running a shaking hand through his hair when the handle turned, and the door swung inwards.

Shadowy figures stood at the mouth of the entrance. The one in the center reached for the light switch, and Isak's heart dropped straight into his toes.

"Even? What are you doing here? And you have...company?"

 Tall, broad shouldered, with dark blond hair neatly parted, Isak could have picked that figure out in a crowd. _Fuck me_.

 "Dad?" Even's voice came out a little strangled. He cleared his throat. "This is Isak. Isak Valtersen. He works for us."

If Edvard Næsheim noticed the first half of his question wasn't answered, he seemed to let it slide, nodding briefly towards Isak. "Even, if you don't have further business here, I'll be needing this space for a while."

Isak took proper notice of the two other men standing just behind him. Both wearing spectacles, carrying briefcases and files in their hands, and wearing identical looks of mild discomfort.

Even cleared his throat again. "Right, we should go." He started to lead the way out of the room. They were almost at the door when--

"Mr. Valtersen, was it?"

Isak stopped in his tracks, heart in his throat. Hearing his name coming from Mr. Næsheim sent the terrifying kind of shivers shooting down his spine. He chanced a look back. The man had a long strip of leather hanging from his outstretched hand, his deep blue eyes inscrutable.  

"I believe this belongs to you."

Isak almost choked at the sight. It wasn't even a question. He swallowed past the lump in his throat, reaching with numb fingers for what was undeniably his belt, weighting the cons of fleeing for his life. He could barely look the man in the eyes.

A gentle hand placed itself on his arm. He turned back to Even, who was trying his best to look reassuring.

 

Isak proceeded to freak out the minute they left that office, Mr. Næsheim's eyes burning holes in his back. A litany of  _fuck, fuck, fuck_ , was racing through his head, eliminating all other thoughts. He panicked going down the elevator, getting into Even's car, and all the way into Even's apartment. Even, who had been throwing him increasingly concerned looks the entire way over. He'd attempted to make conversation a few times, but Isak had shut him down with a high pitched noise each time. He couldn't really think past the heartbeat in his ears.

 _Oh god_ , Isak thought, _I'm definitely getting fired this time_. Could he get fired for defiling Mr. Næsheim 's progeny? Or at least definitely for doing it on company grounds. That his father  _owned_. He was pretty sure there was some clause about public indecency.

Within the safety of his home, standing in his own bedroom, Even seemed to have grown tired of his patience. He rounded on Isak, comforting hands on his shoulders. "Isak? Isak, look at me. Talk to me. What's going on?"

The screaming in his head silenced at that touch. His voice was quiet when it came out. "How are you not freaking out Even?"

"It's not like we got caught in a very compromising position. We were fully clothed."

"He basically caught us in the act." Isak could feel his hysteria rising again. "There's nothing else we could have been doing, locked up in that deserted office with rumpled shirts and sex hair! He had my belt, Even!"

Even sighed. "As embarrassed as you are baby, I promise it's not as bad for you as it is for me. He's my dad after all. I'll probably never hear the end of this. Or he'll ignore me completely for a week and pretend it didn't happen when it's all over."

"It's not the embarrassment I'm worried about. I pretty sure I'm going to get fired. Or you'll have to stop dating me. Or _both_. "

Even stared at him, mouth open, for a few seconds before moving to action. He lead Isak by his hands to sit down on his bed. He refused to relinquish them even when they had settled comfortably. "And why on earth would any of that have to happen?"

Isak felt tears spring to into his eyes. He blinked them away. He was just very overwhelmed. "When I said I wanted to keep our relationship secret because I didn't want anyone butting in before we figured this out ourselves...that was only part of it." Even seemed to be waiting patiently for him to continue. "Every time I've asked you about your future at Næsheim Labs, you've tried to avoid the question. You've always said that it was many years off. But you've never denied that your dad's vision for you involves taking over the company one day. We both know it's bound to happen. And for a while now, I've just been so scared about that future."

Even's face contorted in a pained grimace. "What do you have to be afraid of?"

"Us, Even." He took in a rattling breath. "You know as well as I do that our company has a very strict policy on management dating staff. It's not just frowned upon, it's written in the contracts we sign. You and I may be okay right now, but don't tell me it doesn't change things down the line."

Even's brows were nearly joined in worry. He squeezed the hands in his. "You've been holding this in the entire time? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Isak's voice was quiet when he replied. "I didn't want to remind you this may not be a good idea."

" _Isak_." Even let go of one hand to tip Isak's chin upwards, pleading for eye contact. "Isak, listen to me. There's no universe in which you're not a good idea."

Isak gave him a watery smile. His sweetness was just that...sweet. Pretty words couldn't stop the chain of events that had already started.

"Isak, do you believe me when I say that?"

He believed that _Even_ believed it. But sometimes, good intentions were no match for a harsh reality.

"What do you think your dad is going to do about this?"

"Honestly, nothing. It's not his place to interfere with my relationships." When Isak made a noise of disbelief, Even caught his chin again. "I don't know what I can say to make you believe this, but my dad's not the man you fear he is."

Isak was well aware of how wounded his face looked. "What? A professional with the best interests of his company and family at heart? His meddling doesn't have to be diabolical."

Even paused with his mouth half open. Whatever protest he had at the ready, he appeared to need to rethink it. "If it makes you feel better, I'll talk to him. See where his head is at."

Isak felt his heart rate pick up. So there _was_ reason to have a talk with his father. Everything in him was screaming to prod Even for details. _How soon can you talk to him? What will you say?_ He told his frantic mind to silence itself.

He nodded numbly and Even pulled him in for a hug. "I'm sorry you've been so stressed out about this for so long. I'm sorry you thought you couldn't come to me sooner with this. But I promise you have nothing to worry about."

Isak hummed where his face was pressed into Even's shoulder. Only time would be the judge of that.

 

\- x -

 

In the week that followed, Isak was more tense than he'd ever been in recent memory. He insisted they be a little bit more careful now. As in, Isak had instated a complete freeze on interacting publicly at work.

Even had blown out a frustrated breath at that, laying beside him in bed one night. Isak had warned him, _don't you dare say I'm overreacting. I'm reacting exactly the way I should be!_ Not that it really mattered who saw them snuggling up to one another now. The big goose himself had practically caught them in the act, and he was the one Isak was most afraid of finding out.

Part of Isak hoped Mr. Næsheim would just brush off what he saw as a onetime fling, and if they maintained a good distance, forget about Isak altogether.

That being said, Isak was on the lookout for the head of their human resources department to come barging into his cubicle with notice of his impending firing. He figured Even would at least give him the mercy of a warning text if that were to happen, seeing how he was steadfast in believing Isak was overreacting.

He checked his email every day that week, scanning quickly to see if any had come from HR, and flat out ignoring everything else. The company could very well be closing down the next day, and Isak would have completely missed the memo. His reports sat half finished on his computer, blinking cursor taunting him as he refreshed his email with a frightening obsession. He had a one track mind these days, his stress levels not allowing room for anything else in his head.

As the week drew on, Magnus grew more and more concerned. It was a Thursday afternoon when he finally said something about it. "Dude, what's gotten into you? It's like you've got rats in your pants these days."

"Nothing, I just feel a bit ill." It wasn't a complete lie. Isak was so wrought with worry that he really would be ill all over his desk if he had to tell another person what happened.

Magnus looked up and gulped. "Don't look now, but the boss man is headed our way."

Isak felt a dread settle over him like no other. He looked up with great trepidation...and almost sagged with relief. It wasn't Mr. Næsheim Magnus was referring to after all. His soul would have literally left his body if he had to see the tall, imposing figure of their CEO walking towards him with a death sentence. However, seeing the head of their department instead, Mikael Holberg, marching towards his desk with grave purpose, made his throat dry up anyway.

The slightly balding figure of Mr. Holberg stopped just in front of their desk, looking down his button nose at them. "Good afternoon, Misters Valtersen, and Fossbakken."

"Afternoon sir," Magnus greeted, attempting to be cheery.

Isak still couldn't find his voice. 

"I regret I have to speak to you, Mr. Valtersen, about a work place issue. Would you rather we spoke in private?"

 _Fuck my life._ "Here's fine," he squeaked. If he was going to be brutally murdered, he wanted it to be in front of the eyes of god and Magnus. Strength in numbers. Maybe Holberg wouldn't do it in front of an audience.

"Alright, then. Are you aware that--"

"Please sir," Isak begged. No, he changed his mind. He couldn't--

"That it has been two days past the deadline you were supposed to hand in your report? As you should know, promptness is crucial in this industry."

"Oh," Isak said, snapping his mouth shut. What? Also, _What?_ "What?"

"Your report on patient quality of life, Valtersen," Holberg repeated, exasperated. "It was due Monday morning. I've tried reminding you through email, I even asked if you needed to come see me for an extension, but you seem to be incapable of responding through that method."

"What?" Isak repeated. He saw the way Holberg pressed his lips together and Isak scrambled for his mouse.

He scanned through his emails, and sure enough, there it was, sitting unread and buried under the barrage of new emails sent in the last few days.

Isak's mouth opened in a wide _O_ , but no noise came out. He tried again. "I'm so sorry Mr. Holberg. I don't know what's gotten into me lately. I'm always on top of my work--"

"I am well aware of your work ethic," his boss sighed. "Which is why I'll give you until the end of the day to submit your completed report."

Isak almost sagged in relief. "I'll have it in before then, sir."

He was given a considering look. "Is everything alright? You're looking a little green around the collar."

"Er, no. I'm fine."

Holberg nodded before turning away, looking relieved that Isak hadn't wanted to unload his true emotional state on him.

Magnus frowned at him. "Okay, what's going on? And don't try and brush me off this time. It's not like you to forget about a deadline, or to ignore your emails. In fact, I've never seen anyone more obsessed with keeping on top of that lately."

Isak had been obsessed with checking his emails. But his obsession stemmed from fear of being fired for indecent workplace behaviour. Like canoodling with the CEO's son on company property. Ironic he was so busy worrying about that, that his negligence ended up risking his job anyways.

Magnus was still frowning at him, clearly unwilling to accept whatever bullshit excuse he was usually able to get away with.

Isak cast a quick glance around the office. No one was really within hearing distance, and his closest coworkers who had looked up in interest when his boss had walked in, had grown bored and gone back to their work.

He leveled Magnus with a stern look. "You have to promise not to overreact."

"Promise."

"No screaming."

"Pinky promise. Cross my heart. Bro, you know me."

Isak took a deep breath. "You know that time I said I was going to meet Even and asked you to cover for me? Well, you were right in assuming we were going to...to, you know."

Magnus leaned back comfortably in his chair. "Oh, I know. You're a terrible liar."

"I'm a great liar," Isak said, offended. Probably not something he should be offended by, and judging by Magnus' eyebrow raise, he thought so too. "Anyways. We met in one of the empty offices on the executive floor. No one's ever up there, it's like they don't even work here."

"How romantic. Was Even showing you what his future office looked like?"

"No, he wanted to add a little excitement into my life. The first time went fine, so we met there again last week, but after work this time. Again, completely deserted, and we were having a great time..." Isak trailed off, swallowing.

Magnus was smirking at him. "Geez, Isak. Can't get enough of him, can you? Not that I blame you--"

"Until his dad walked in on us."

"Aw man that's shit. I remember one time I was with this girl in her parents' house and the same thing happened to me." Magnus cringed in sympathy.

Isak thought that was an awfully underwhelming response, given what he had just confessed, until his co-worker suddenly froze.

"Wait," Magnus said, eyes almost bulging. "His _dad_? As in Mr. Næsheim? As in the _head of this very organization?_ What the fuck, Isak!"

"I said no screaming!" Isak hissed. He cast a hurried gaze around the room. A few eyes looked up at Magnus' outburst, but at Isak's glare, went back to minding their own business. "So yeah, I've been a little on edge lately."

Magnus had pressed his lips together in a suspiciously thin line, and was holding himself even more suspiciously still.

Isak turned his glare on him. "Magnus. Are you fucking _laughing_ at me?"

A tiny giggle escaped Magnus' lips, which, horrified, he tried to muffle behind his hands. "I'm so, so sorry, buddy. But you can see the humour in this, can't you? Of all the parents to not get caught by, Mr. Næsheim is definitely top of the list. I mean, the only way this could be worse is if he caught you two in his own office."  

"No I can't see the humour in this," Isak growled. "There's nothing funny about potentially being fired from the company I worked my ass off just to get in. The company I could only dream of working for, excelling in, making an honest living from. Tell me what's so hilarious about that?"

That seemed to pull the humour from his co-worker. "What? Why would you get fired?"

Isak ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Well, for starters, I'm pretty sure there's some sort of rule against having sex in a private work space that doesn't belong to you. It's even worse that I was defiling his son. His _son_ , Mags. You're probably right, if not that office, then one of them was probably being reserved for Even."

"Okay, so I'm still not seeing how this is a death sentence. Even can talk to his dad, can't he? Take the fall for it? His dad definitely wants him to take over one day, that much is obvious, I'm sure he'll let it slide."

Isak deflated a little. "That's exactly the problem, don't you see? You were the one to bring it up first. There's a non fraternization policy in place here between management and staff. Wouldn't it make sense for Mr. Næsheim to put a stop to this early on? And it's not like he's going to take it out on Even."

"Is that what you're freaking out about?" Magnus asked. "Because I'd be more worried about having the big boss catch me with my whole ass out."  

" _Ugh_ ," Isak said, frustrated. "My ass wasn't even out! Talking to you is useless."

"Quit freaking out. What does Even think?"

"He hasn't said anything other than he'd talk to his dad. And when I try and pry details out of him, all I get is a 'give it time.' I've given it enough time!"

Magnus shook his head. "You've got shit for luck, my friend."

"Thanks," Isak said, drily.

"No worries bro, I'm always here for you. If they try to fire you, I'll tell them they'll have to fire me first."

Isak rolled his eyes with great risk of them falling out straight out of his head. Magnus was full of good intentions, but that would only do Isak so much good. Terrified as he was, he would have to face the reality of his situation one way or another.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Isak just can't catch a break. If he could stick his head in the ground and pretend it would take all his problems away, he would. From the start of this fic, I knew I wanted Isak to meet Even's father in the worst possible way ;) it builds er...character. Isak has laid out all the secrets he'd been keeping from Even, and now there's nothing but progress to be made :').
> 
> You may have already noticed, but I've finally got a chapter count for this fic (hoorah!). It'll flow something like this: one last chapter to wrap up all the questions that still need to be answered (eg: Even's life goals) + Conclusion/Epilogue. If I add even more to it again I'll just have to knock myself out *deep sigh*. I've got the next chapter roughly plotted already, and it's got some sweet moments I can't wait to flesh out. 
> 
> Come talk to me <3 I love hearing your thoughts. Who do you think is right? Even saying his dad won't interfere and Isak doesn't know him like Even does? Or Isak understanding his father is thinking of Even's life first and foremost, and whatever he does will have that in mind?


	12. a legacy of our own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even invites Isak up to his family home, hoping to calm his nerves, but Isak's more stressed out than before. Confessions of many kinds occur, and Isak gets the answers he's been looking for all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I'm so sorry about the long...long wait. And I thought the last chapter took long to get up iye...
> 
> Thank you so much for all your patience and your excited comments <3 and to those who checked to make sure I was still around haha (I promise I'll see this one out to the end). I hope the wait is worth it :). This chapter is nearly 15k, and should hopefully answer many of the questions posed throughout the fic
> 
> I'll keep my yapping for the end of the chapter, enjoy <33

 

The smell of freshly baked cookies is what eventually lured him out of his room. It was well past noon on a Saturday when Isak finally untangled himself from his blanket cocoon, and decided to stop feeling sorry for himself in isolation. Might as well hunt down his friends, and be miserable together.

The slight noise of utensils clanging away in the kitchen, followed by soft laughter, caught his ear. He slumped in, still a little bleary eyed from sleep. There was a fresh batch of cookies on the countertop, which he sniffed sadly at, before falling into the nearest chair at their little table.

Eva and Jonas gave him a cursory nod when he walked in, before going back to whisking up another bowl of batter. It was probably an indication of how stressed he was that he hadn't tried to steal their cookies yet. After a pause, they seemed to think so too.

Jonas turned to face him, confusion marring his smooth forehead. He was still rolling cookie dough between his hands. "You doing okay, buddy?"

Isak gave him a wounded stare in return. "I think you were right. When you said it was risky dating Even."

Jonas shared an alarmed looked with Eva. "Isak...I was a little too harsh that day. Even seems like an amazing guy."

"You're not wrong about that." He let out a long suffering sigh. "Remember how Even and I...um..."

"Boned in the spare office?" Eva waved her spatula when all she got was a dirty look, urging him to make haste.

"Well, we did it again. Except it didn't go so smoothly the second time." Isak swallowed. "I, uh. Okay, I'm just going to say it. Even's dad walked in on us."

Eva's intake of breath very nearly sucked all the air out of the room. Jonas was clutching onto the edge of the counter, ball of batter forgotten.

Eva recovered first. "Do you not know how to lock doors? For fucks sake, Isak!"

"I did lock the door! He has a fucking master key, being the boss and all!"

Jonas looked between the two of them, chests puffed out, breathing heavily. "And what happened after that?"

"Nothing."

" _Nothing?_ "

Isak scrubbed a hand over his face. Mainly so he could avoid looking at the absolutely gobsmacked looks on their faces. "Can't you see that's the problem? Shouldn't _something_ have happened by now? How do I get caught in the act by the head of my company, and suffer no consequences?"

Jonas hummed thoughtfully. "And what does Even say about this?"

"Nothing!" Isak was near exploding with frustration. "He just says, _give it time_ , or _don't worry about it_. How the fuck am I not supposed to worry?"

In the background, Eva was shoving the finished cookies into a container. "Then don't give him the option of 'giving it time' _._ Go over there and demand answers. And take these cookies with you as a peace offering, in case things get heated."

 

An hour and a half later, he was outside Even's door and knocking politely, container of cookies tucked under one arm. His text message alerting Even that he was coming over left no room for argument, even though his boyfriend had never once denied him anything.

He raised his hand again to knock when the door swung open, revealing a slightly harassed looking Even.

Isak slowly lowered his closed fist. "Is um, this not a good time then?"

Even gave him a crooked smile. He still looked a little far away, but he was trying his best not to let it show through. "It's always a good time," he said, pulling Isak into his apartment by his sleeve.

Isak watched him out of the corner of his eye as he hung up his coat. "So, is everything okay?"

Even sighed, sitting down heavily on his couch. "I just got off the phone with my dad. Not too long before you arrived."

"Oh?"

His long legs stretched out, feet reaching under the coffee table. "It's the same conversation we have every time."

The slightly anxious beat of Isak's heart started hammering behind his ribcage now. He settled tensely on the couch beside him.

"He wants me to be more enthusiastic about my role in his company. More actively invested in my future. Whatever that means."

On a rational level, Isak thought he could relate to fathers that expected more of you than you could give.

He said as much. "Our parents ambitions don't always line up with our own, do they?" When Even remained pensive, he scooted closer, taking the container of cookies with him. "Even? It's okay if you don't want to tell me yet, but...is being at this company what you want to do with your life?"

What seemed like ages ago now, he'd once tried to ask Even what he wanted to do with his life, if given the freedom of choice. An easier question turned out to be what he did for fun. A bit of prodding and Even had admitted, _I film things sometimes_. How vastly different it was to his current career path.

"I'm content for now," Even said. He seemed to think about it. "I have time to decide."

Isak nodded, unwilling to point out the contradiction in his words. His boyfriend was probably sick of sounding like a broken record, but Isak hoped that with each time he asked, maybe he'd finally feel comfortable confiding in him the truth. He understood Even might not be keen to talk about this topic further, seeing as his responses never changed. However, Isak had gotten to know him better, could see the tells written across his tense face. Instead of being dismissive with the question, as Even used to be, it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself now. Isak didn't fully understand why he was torturing himself like this.

He cleared his throat. "So...it had nothing to do with me?"

Even blinked at him. "You...?" Something sparked behind his eyes. He reached for the hand that didn't have a death grip on the cookies, squeezing it in his own. "I actually tried bringing you up to my dad, just to see what he'd say."

Isak started sweating, his hand in Even's feeling clammy.

"He wasn't even concerned, Isak. Who I'm with was not at all what he wanted to talk about. I know you've been worrying, but there's no rule against us dating."

 _...yet_. There were no rules against them dating _yet._ They'd already been through this. Isak had flat out said he knew Even's dad envisioned him at the top of his company one day, and Even had said _nothing._ He'd talked straight through it as if he'd never heard him speak.

Isak gave him a shaky smile nonetheless, they were stressed out enough. Privately, he thought Even's dad didn't care because he didn't see them being a long term problem he had to deal with.

However, Isak was in this for the long haul, and he was fairly confident that Even was too. So he did the next best thing to try and take his mind of their uncertain future.

"I brought you homemade cookies," he said abruptly. He thrust the container forward, contents rustling noisily inside. "Well, my friends made it. Eva wanted you to have some too."

Even gently took the container from Isak's hands, where he'd nearly knocked it straight into his chest. "That was very sweet of her. Tell her I said thank you. What kind are they?"

Isak frowned at the container now in his hands. _Huh_. "I...I don't actually know."

Even looked mildly amused. He placed the cookies on his coffee table, leaving his hands free to pull Isak halfway into his lap. "Tell her I say thank you," he said, kissing Isak chastely on the lips. "Why don't we go figure out what kind they are together?"

  
An empty plate of crumbs was balancing precariously on Isak's thighs from where he sat on Even's bed. He'd split the last one (good old chocolate chip, it turned out) with Even, chewing on his bit slowly.

He swallowed his mouthful. "Can I ask you something? You said you studied biology in school. Did you like it?"

If Even thought it was a curious question, he did nothing more than put down the cookie in his hand. "It was interesting...but difficult. Truth be told, if it wasn't for my friend I might not have made it to graduation."

"Your friend was also in biology?"

"Pre-med. Sana. Actually, you two are very similar. You would have gotten along."

"Seems like I missed out on meeting a lot of important people in university."

Even shifted until he was facing Isak properly. "I found you eventually. That's all that matters."

Isak bit his lip. The familiar scent of Even's skin was making his stomach flip. "Now that you've found me, what are you going to do with me?"

Even grinned handsomely. He wrapped one hand around Isak's face, bringing them close enough that their breath mingled together. "Whatever you want me to do."

Isak had just enough foresight to move the plate off his lap, and to the night stand, before one of them inevitably kicked it to the floor, crumbs and all.

 

Isak woke up the next morning engulfed in the most wonderful warmth. He barely wanted to open his eyes, but he had a sneaking suspicion he'd been sleeping for too long. He stretched, experimentally, and the arms around him tightened.

He smiled into his comfortable cocoon. "Even..."

The mop of blonde hair rustled, until two bright blue eyes blinked sleepily at him.

Isak snuggled in closer. "Good morning. What time is it?"

" Morning, baby. It's almost ten."

"You're in bed quite late. Is my laziness rubbing off on you?"

Slowly, a smile spread across Even's face. He leaned in to kiss Isak on the forehead. "You looked too cute sleeping to leave. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm alright, I think." He probably should be asking Even that same question, given how stressed out he looked last night.

Even uncurled one arm to rub soothing circles across his back. "What can I do to make it a certain thing?"

Isak smiled at the sentiment. "I don't really think there's anything you can do. It's up to fate to decide."

Even shook his head. "I've always thought we are the masters of our own fate."

"And what does the master of fate think we should do?"

"I think you should come visit my family home with me."

 _What?_ Isak was suddenly awake. "Come again?" He struggled to sit up, despite the arms he had to dislodge to do so.

Even scrambled up with him. "Hear me out. We have a long weekend coming up. Plus, my mom's been heavily hinting that if I don't spend it with her, I'll never hear the end of it." Before Isak could protest, he barrelled on. "I was planning on asking you anyways, before all this, ah...happened. You know, she's really looking forward to meeting you."

Isak's heart had resumed its pounding pace. _Too cute to leave_ , he said. Ha! More like waiting to ambush him while he was still dazed with sleep. "You want me to meet your mom. And will your...your dad be there too?"

Even levelled him with a patient look. "Well, he does live there too."

"Even!"

"Baby, relax. Please." Even's arms were around him, squeezing him tightly to his chest. "I just want you to see once and for all just how normal my family is. I think it'll help."

"Right," Isak muttered. He had a hard time believing that.

"I highly doubt my dad will even be there the whole time, if that helps. He has a lot of work to do in the city before he can come home. It'll just be my mom you'll be seeing for a while. She'll love you, I promise."

"Could I get out of it if I protested enough?" he asked weakly.

Even kissed him soundly on the mouth in answer. "Let's get breakfast started, shall we?"

 

\- x -

 

By the time Friday evening came around, Isak's stress had reached its crescendo. Even was picking him up in a few hours to spend the night, before heading out to his parents house in the early hours of the morning.

"I'm freaking out!" he screamed.

" _Jesus_ ," Eva swore.

She had the unfortunate luck of walking into his room just as he whipped a shirt backwards without looking.  

"What's he even freaking out about?" she asked.

He continued his sorting, aware she was talking to Jonas over his bowed head.

Jonas was seated calmly on his bed, watching and listening to him rant as he sorted through his closet looking for appropriate clothes to pack. Meet-the-parents level of appropriate.

"Even's asked him to meet his parents."

"Parents?"

Out of the corner of his eyes, Isak saw her settle down beside Jonas.

"You mean his mom? He kind of already met his dad...didn't you, Isak?"

Isak paused his frenzied search to give her the most poisonous glare in his arsenal. Her shit eating grin was firmly in place. "If you're not going to contribute anything meaningful, you can just go."

"Everything I say is meaningful. So why exactly are you freaking out about meeting Even's parents?"

"Because they're his parents, Eva!"

"He's scared he'll do, or say something to embarrass himself," Jonas elaborated. "Also, he thinks this is a prime opportunity for Even's dad to fire him once and for all. Ignoring the fact that it would be a breach of professional decorum to do so on unofficial grounds."

Eva raised one dainty brow. "You're spiraling, Issy. Everyone gets nervous meeting the in-laws. You just need to chill."

He almost choked at _in-laws_. "It's just...I've already made a bad first impression with his dad. The worst, actually. I can't afford to fuck things up with his mom too."

"Even if that happens, it's not the end of the world." Eva shrugged. She exchanged a fond look with Jonas. "I mean, you know of all the troubles Jonas and I had with our parents in the beginning."

Jonas blew out a breath. "I'm surprised your mom doesn't hate me to this day."

"Bygones," Eva said, waving a hand at him.

"At the end of the day, it doesn't matter what they think, only what you two feel for each other," Jonas added. "The rest will fall into place, and all the embarrassment of your past will just be another funny story to laugh at later."

Eva turned a calculating eye towards him. "What _do_ you feel for each other? Have you said the L-word yet?"

He didn't bother playing dumb this time. "No."

He knew he loved Even. Everything he did and said for the man was with that in mind. His body seemed to scream it...yet his mouth wouldn't cooperate.

"No? Isak you've been mooning over him for ages now. What? Are you waiting for the stars to align just right? I think I told Jonas I loved him within the first week of dating him."

"You really sprung it on me," Jonas mumbled.

"What was that?"

Isak pointed at him fiercely. "Exactly. I don't want to scare him off. No amount of perfect star alignment will matter if he's not ready to hear me say it."

"Ah-ha!" she yelled, making Isak jump. "But you feel it?"

Isak opened his mouth, closed it, thought about his answer, and opened up again. "Just get out of my room. Let me agonize in peace."

"You're just grumpy because meeting the in-laws isn't nearly as terrifying as telling the man of your dreams you're in love with him."

Isak almost choked. "Eva, what the fuck?"

She shrugged, unbothered. "Don't play coy with me. I know you've been doodling _Isak_ _Næsheim_ in all your margins."

"I'm not a _child_ , Eva." What he didn't say was how nice that sounded put together. Isak Næsheim. It sent a thrill down his spine. As well as fear of the most primal kind. In the end, all he wanted to was to know love. An unselfish, unbridled, mutual kind of love. And Eva probably guessed it, but she hit the nail on its head. He was _terrified_ of saying it out loud.

 

\- x -

 

Isak couldn't sit still. He was aware his foot had been tapping away like a nervous tick for the past half hour, and he'd been chewing at his thumbnail obsessively. It probably wasn't helping Even concentrate on the road.

They'd packed enough gear for the weekend into the car and had begun the drive up to his parent's house early that morning. The further they drove from the city, the more densely wooded their surroundings got. Snow stuck to the roads more stubbornly up here, not used to seeing much traffic this time of year, or at all. If everything went smoothly, they'd be coming up to Even's family home within the hour. Isak had been keeping a vigilant, and fairly panicked, eye on the clock.

Even, on the other hand, had been keeping a vigilant eye on him. "Do you remember the breathing exercises we went over last night?"

Isak shot him a dirty look, just in time to see the smirk his boyfriend was trying hard to conceal. "I'm not going to hyperventilate, Even. It's normal to be nervous before meeting..." _the in-laws,_ Eva's disembodied voice supplied. "...your mom. And your dad. Again."

Even, still looking forward, slipped one hand off the wheel to hold onto Isak's. "They're going to love you. That I can promise you."

 _Can you?_ Isak wanted to tear out his hair. Now that Eva had planted that seed in his mind, he couldn't seem to shake it. He sighed. "You don't know that."

Even spared him a kind smile. "I can't imagine anyone who wouldn't."

 _Was that Even's way of saying those three little words that had been plaguing his every waking thought?_ Isak squinted at him. "You weren't such a fan of me when we first met."

Even chuckled. "That's because you were hell bent on hating me, though I still thought you were precious. And look where we are now."

"I never hated you," Isak mumbled, but he quieted down after that, letting Even get back to concentrating on the road. All too soon, they began to pass snowy farms, animals grazing despite the chill in the air.

"Almost there," Even announced, almost an hour later.

Even's family home sat on a large property nestled between other similar homes on a quiet street. They pulled into a winding gravel pathway, just off the road, and began their careful way up the icy path to where his home no doubt waited at the end.

When the house finally came into view, Isak really couldn't say he was shocked. He didn't know what he was expecting. A palace, or a mansion of sorts? Given his family's fortune, it wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility. But much like everything else he'd found to be true about his partner, Even's first home was just as humble as his current one.

A beautiful, but modestly sized farm house sat at the end of the gravel path, snow covered fields full of naked trees and sturdy evergreens fencing them in.

Even killed the engine and shifted until he was facing Isak. "You ready, baby?"

"Where are your chickens?" he blurted.

"My...what?"

Isak turned to look at him. His eyes felt a little wider than normal. "You said you have chickens, right?"

"Uh, yeah. They're probably in the coop out back. It's a little too cold for them." Even gave him a curious look. "Isak, are you alright?"

He swallowed harshly. "Great."

"Let's get you outside, some fresh air will do you good."

The bone chilling cold of early winter mornings made his teeth chatter instantly. He pulled his scarf further up his face, squinting at the house in front of him. _It'll be okay_ , he reminded himself. _Even's right here, and he won't leave your side if you don't want him to._

True to form, Even shuffled up beside him with their overnight bags slung over one shoulder. With his free hand, he took hold of Isak's, squeezing his cold fingers. Together, they made their way up the porch stairs.

A solid wood door was all that separated them from the most important woman in Even's life.

Instead of ringing the doorbell, Even turned to him one last time. "Isak, you're smart, and kind, and charming as hell. It's so sweet you care enough to be nervous, but I want you to believe me when I say you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Do you trust me?"

Isak stared into Even's earnest face a moment longer. He stepped closer, brushing his shivering lips against Even's. "Of course I trust you, Even. But this might just be out of your control."

Even kissed his waiting lips with a small laugh. "What do you mean, out of my control? Haven't you heard? I'm the master of the universe."

While Isak was still grinning dopily at him, Even gave him a tight one handed hug, and rang the doorbell.

Isak counted the seconds between each breath he took, and the seconds between the first ring and the time it took for light footsteps to approach on the other side.

The door opened, and Isak came face to face with a woman who was undeniably Even's mother. She had the same kind eyes, that crinkled so beautifully when she smiled. Her hair was a darker shade of blonde than Even's, a stark contrast from the gleaming gold of his father's. Wearing a simple sweater and lounge pants, only a thin gold necklace adorned her neck, and a plain wedding band on her finger. 

"Even! I thought that was your car I heard pulling up," she said, reaching up to kiss her son's cheek in greeting.

"Hi mom," Even was smiling harder than Isak had ever seen before. "This is Isak, my boyfriend. Isak, my mom."

She turned her beautiful blue eyes on him. The same shade as her son's, he noticed. "Isak, I've heard so many wonderful things about you. I'm so glad you could make it up for the weekend."

To his shock, she pulled away from Even and drew him into a warm embrace.

"I--I uh," he struggled to find his words, remembering belatedly to hug her back. "Thank you for letting me come over Mrs--"

"Oh, none of that _Mrs,_ business," she interrupted, laughing. "Please, just call me Olivia. And come in boys, it's absolutely freezing today."

"Mom, it's winter," Even chuckled. "It's freezing every day."

Isak busied himself taking off his boots in the entryway, watching Even's mom chide him for being smart.

Their house inside was mostly wooden in structure, with large windows allowing  natural sunlight to bask the room with warmth. Their prosperity was obvious only in small ways. The furnishings, Isak could tell, were probably handmade, and one of a kind. A few paintings hung off the walls, their frames ornate. Other than that, it was nothing near as ostentatious as it could have been, sensible, despite their considerable wealth.

"Excuse the state of the kitchen," she apologized, when Isak joined them in the next room. "I've been doing of a bit of baking, but none of the cleaning."

Isak peeked inside, the counters were strewn with mixing bowls, and a bag of flour sat open on the side.

"Rhubarb pie?" Even asked.

"Of course, darling, I wouldn't forget your favourite. What about you, Isak? I should have asked Even first, do you like it as well?"

Isak shrugged. "I've never tried it before."

Even took in a mock offended breath. "That won't do, we'll have to fix that right now."

 

She was as lovely as her son, bustling about, serving them pie on clean white plates with delicate floral patterns on the edges. _Only the best fine china for her guests,_ Even whispered to him.

Even waggled his eyebrows when she turned her back to answer a call in the kitchen. "This isn't so bad, is it?"

"Depends what's in the pie," Isak said, gravely.

Even chuckled softly, leaning over to give him a quick peck on the temple. "You're doing great."

He frowned. "I've literally only said two sentences to her."

Before Even could respond, his mother came back into the dining room, huffing out a fond, but exasperated sigh. "That was your father. He's stuck in a meeting with his investors, so I doubt very much he'll be back in time for dinner."

Even shrugged easily, stuffing a forkful of pie in his mouth. "Will he be here tomorrow?"

"Not much happens on Sundays, he should make it up in time for dinner tomorrow." She took her seat across Isak, nearly startling him out of his wits when she placed a warm hand over his own from across the table. She patted his hand almost consolingly. "Such is the life of a successful man. It's hard, isn't it?"

Isak very nearly dropped his fork and his pie altogether. He wasn't quite sure what she was getting at, but he let out an uncomfortable cough anyway. "His work ethic is admirable, but I look forward to having dinner with you all tomorrow night." It felt stiff.

Even smiled at him encouragingly.

It took all his willpower not to cringe outwardly. Dinner with all the Næsheim's gathered together, potentially judging him, looking for any signs of weakness, sounded like a special brand of torture.

Olivia seemed pleased with that too. "Even has already told me a little about you, you met at work I gather?"

"In the elevator on my first day, actually," Even helpfully supplied. "Took a little while for my charm to work on this one."

His mom grinned broadly. "All Næsheim men are like that. Their charm steps through the front door before they do. His father is just the same." she winked playfully at him. "Once they've set their sights, it's only a matter of time before it gets you."

Isak chuckled, a little shy. "I think I always knew deep down, that his charm got me from day one."

"Aren't you a sweetheart. But tell me about yourself, Isak. Do you and Even work in the same team?"

"Um, yes, sort of. We're in different departments though. I work in market research at the moment."

"At the moment?"

Isak chewed faster on his bit of pie. "I'm trying to move into scientific research, I find that line of work very interesting."

"Ah yes, I think I remember Even mentioning something about that of and on," she said, and Isak stiffened wondering if she knew every sordid detail of how her darling son met his now boyfriend. "He's also mentioned what a clever, passionate boy you are. I'm sure you'll achieve every one of your dreams."

"Mom, please," Even pleaded. "Quit revealing all my secret thoughts about Isak. I have a reputation to uphold."

Isak made a face at him. The only reputation he had was being the softest, affectionate young man Isak ever had the pleasure of knowing.

 

Olivia shooed them off to enjoy some time together while she cleaned up their dishes. Which was how Isak found himself being led by the hand down wide, clean hallways, and into Even's childhood bedroom. Which seemed to be kept as a shrine to his time there, pristine and untouched in its youthful glory.

A hodgepodge of hand drawn comics, album posters, and quotes cut out of magazines, made up most of the wallpaper in the room. The room itself was brightly lit, and alive with boyish charm, right down to the light green blankets on his bunk bed. An actual bunk bed.

Isak raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him. "Was there...you must have had some wild sleepovers."

"Truthfully, I think my parents bought it for me so I'd stop climbing up on all the other furniture. It was starting to become...a problem. At least this thing has a ladder and a safety ledge up top." Even plopped down easily on the lower bunk, taking Isak with him.   

He landed with a soft _oof_ , half on top of Even's chest. "Do you tend to fall off things a lot?"

"When I was about seven, I think, I climbed on top of my mother's china cabinet, missed my footing coming down, and landed straight on my elbow. I also managed to kick open the glass door with my foot and a few plates came crashing out."

Isak winced in sympathy pain.

"My mother was equal parts distraught for me and _furious_ about her one of a kind plates. This bed was a peace offering of sorts. It kept me away from the good china at least."

Isak snuggled closer to his chest. He scanned the walls for photographs of Even's childhood _friends_. "So tell me, what kind of game did young Even have?"

Even cringed at whatever embarrassing childhood memory seemed to come up. "Honestly, I was pretty terrible at flirting with anyone."

"You're telling me you weren't a teenage heartthrob? Hard to believe."

"I was a tall, gangly, kid with more limbs than I knew what to do with. My awkwardness showed."

"So no one's ever been face down, and ass up in this mattress before?"

Even barked out a laugh. "I never said anything about that."

Isak was quiet for a moment. "They were clearly no good. I'd have told you and your gangly limbs how perfect you were."

There went that familiar pang again. He'd really only been a part of Even's life for a very short time. There'd been so many other people, partners, that got to see this vibrant young man grow into the person he was today.

Even gently cupped his face, bringing out of his thoughts. "Isak...you're not...jealous, are you?" He tilted his head, almost amused at the prospect.

"I just really wish I'd known you back then. Think about what lengths the universe went through to keep us apart. We went to school in the same city, went to the same university, and studied overlapping programs at the same time. There were so many chances I could have met you earlier but it never happened."

Even brought his face closer so he could kiss Isak softly. "They may have seen me grow up Isak, but you get to grow old with me. Isn't that more worthwhile?"

"Well, when you put it like that..."

 _Get to grow old with him_. Isak was hit with the powerful urge to sob happily into Even arms. _Just tell him you love him already. Or...couldn't he tell you first?_ Even had pretty much said everything _but_ those three little words.

"There you go," Even said, satisfied his job of cheering Isak up had worked. He kissed him on the forehead in victory.  

"Just...one more question. Over the years, you never thought of replacing this bed?"

"With what?"

"A bigger bed?"

Even looked at him curiously, and Isak pointedly looked at their cramped position. "Even, if I wasn't laying on top of you, I'd be on the floor."

Even gave him a mischievous grin. "Are you saying I don't make a fantastic mattress?"

"I'm just not used to my bed having so many...bones."

Somehow, and with great skill, and probably much experience, Even neatly flipped him so that he was towering over a flabbergasted Isak. "Oh yeah? Well I've got one more bone for you."

Isak groaned, long suffering. This was the fool he was in love with. Looking up at his sparkling eyes, there was no doubt in his mind that's exactly what he was feeling. That brought up another issue. When and how was he supposed to break the news to Even? That all powerful four letter word had been consuming him for so long now, long before he even had a name for it. Isak was never one to throw around frilly words unless he meant them. Telling Even he loved him would be to hand over a piece of his heart, entrusting that Even would keep it safe for him. But how could he be sure of it when their future was so uncertain?  


The sun had dipped well below the horizon, shrouding their room in darkness, when Even's mom came to rouse them from sleep. Somehow, cramped as they were, Isak had fallen into slumber flat on his back, with Even sprawled on top of him.

He thought he'd be a little more embarrassed getting caught in bed by his boyfriend's mother, but the fond look she gave their sleepy faces was enough to melt his insecurities away. Not that there was anything to be shy about, they barely got frisky. Isak was genuinely afraid they'd break Even's tiny bed trying. However...the spacious shower he spied down the hall would definitely be big enough to hold the both of them. But that was an adventure for a later date.

Dinner was a quiet affair of a well made roast and a healthy serving of vegetables. Olivia probed him, without seeming pushy, to reveal more about his life, his friends, his family. He kept the story of his parents short and to the point, but gushed openly about Eva and Jonas, who he'd considered family from a very young age.

She mentioned the value in having friends who would stand by you no matter what, and brought up Even's oldest friend Sonja. Isak had stiffened when he heard her name, but reminded himself that jealousy was a useless, unnecessary demon. Especially since Sonja was clearly dear to Even, and no threat to them whatsoever. Old habits, after all. He reminded himself Even had so sincerely vowed to spend an eternity with Isak.

Dinner had gone easily enough, it was what transpired afterwards that captured Isak's unwavering attention. Even had excused himself to take the first shower, after Isak, who was feeling charitable and wanting to impress Olivia, volunteered to stay behind and help with the dishes.

He was standing over a beautiful marble counter, with a deep steel kitchen sink, soap suds up to his elbows.

Olivia took the wet plate he passed over, drying it with a thin towel. "Now that Even's run off, how would you like some embarrassing stories about my darling son?"  

Isak, feeling more and more comfortable in her soothing company, let a coy grin slip. "More embarrassing than the time he fell off your china cabinet and broke more than just a few plates?"

She sighed sadly at the memory. "He also broke my heart. Those plates were one of a kind." She broke into the widest grin, and Isak was struck by how similar it was to Even's. He wondered how many of his dad's qualities he had inherited after all. "He was such a mischievous little boy. Kept things interesting around the house, at least. He was always picking up a new hobby too."

Isak's ears perked at that. "He's told me he likes to film things sometimes."

She laughed pleasantly. "That's one hobby that's still with him to this day, yes. I remember a little Even running through these very halls with a camcorder in his tiny hands. And in those days our cameras were pretty huge. He must have been barely five years old and already a budding filmmaker." She cast him a happy look. "He's always been such a creative soul."

Isak was unsure if it was his place to pry, but Olivia's face was so open that he only hoped his next words didn't come out too blunt. He busied himself with scrubbing another dish as he spoke. "Was he never interested in pursuing a career in that? Filmmaking or something?"  

Olivia placed the towel down, seeming to think about her answer. "If he has, he's never mentioned it to me, or his father. Although, my husband has always wanted to keep his company in the family. He worked tirelessly to make it what it is today, and wishes to pass it down onto a trustworthy partner. And as an only child, that dream has fallen on to Even to carry out...even if it might not have been his dream to begin with."

Isak nearly dropped the plate he was rinsing with a start, getting it soapy again. "You think this job he has now isn't want he really wants to do?" She pursed her lips together for a moment and Isak carried on before he lost his nerve. "Do you think Even knows this?"

Eventually Olivia offered him a smile that settled his nerves. "Just between you and I, I think he's known for a very long time now. But he doesn't want to let his dad down. You know how kids can be sometimes, Even's dad has been his hero from the day he opened his eyes."

Isak was a little nervous asking, "Has he talked to you about this before?"

"Not explicitly, no," she admitted. "But a mother always knows. On the rare occasions we're all home to have a meal together, I can see how he tenses up when his father brings up his future at the company."

"But you think he'll still go through with it?" The most selfish part of Isak knew that if Even faced his father and backed out of his cookie cutter career path, he'd have an actual shot at the forever Even clearly thought they had. But that was something he'd never dare utter out loud. Just thinking it made him feel guilty.

"Part of me thinks that one day he'll finally sit down with his father and have a real chat about his future. I can't bear to think of the disappointment my husband will feel, but my son will be free to choose his own path."

Isak's heart constricted painfully. He couldn't help but feel responsible if one day Even called it quits. As noble as his intentions may be, Isak would still be a factor in it. Would his kind mother and stoic father, still be so amicable with him when that day came?

Olivia sighed. "Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, it's not something I can influence. Even has to reach that decision on his own."  
  


\- x -

 

Sunday morning dawned bright and beautiful, reflecting off the snowy grounds like iridescent glitter. Isak was just finishing up brushing his teeth when he felt Even's strong arms wrap around him from behind. He hummed in tune to the kiss placed against his neck.

"Want to feed the chickens with me before breakfast?"

He plopped his toothbrush back in its cup. "Sure. They won't peck me, will they?"

Even chuckled into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. "They're used to human company. The cats on the other hand...they might hiss if you don't put down their food fast enough."

"You have cats too?" Isak didn't remember seeing any lingering around their property the day before, or any cat paraphernalia lying around the house.

"Sort of," Even said. He led Isak to the coat rack, proceeding to bundle them both up in coats, scarves, and boots.

Outside, snow was softly falling, adding to an already white scenery before them. The naked tree branches were threatening to quake under the weight of the heavy snow as they walked beneath them. Even led him around the back of his house, and to a small barn just a short walk away.

Isak was greeted with a pleasant heat the minute the heavy barn doors closed behind them, shutting out the bone chilling wind with a whistle.

Immediately, a flurry of _clucking_ and little feet with tiny nails were rushing across the hard wood of the barn's floors. A gaggle of brown speckled hens were bobbing at their feet, pecking the barren floor, looking up at them expectantly. Circling the back of the pack, a mean looking rooster with a devilish beak was keeping a beady eye on him.

"Um, hello," Isak greeted, hesitantly. He wasn't quite sure they understood him, but he was keeping that rooster in his sight anyways.

Behind him, Even was lifting a heavy metal lid off a big container, scooping some feed out of it. The chickens abandoned Isak's feet and practically flew to him instead.

"Settle down," Even laughed, sprinkling around the feed. "There's more than enough for all of you. Isak? Would you like to put some down for them?"

Isak took another careful look at their sharp beaks. "I think you've got it covered." He really couldn't imagine Even's primped and polished dad, with his bespoke three piece suits, ever being shin deep in feathers. But he also didn't realize what a duality Even had to him. From looking like the poster boy for the next CEO at the top of their high rise downtown office, to appearing completely at ease in his thick flannel pajamas, and a fistful of chicken feed in his hands. Maybe there was more to his dad than the man Isak was terrified of crossing.

Once the chickens were fed, Even rummaged around a different feed container, pulling out two small bowls with kibble in them. "Let's go find those cats," he said, handing Isak one of them. "They're usually hiding in one of the stalls. This barn used to house horses before my parents moved in."

As promised, in one of the spacious stalls in the back, two cats were curled up together on a pile of hay. The tiny calico was the first to rouse at their footsteps, sniffing the air.

"That's Maisie," Even said, as she leap off her hay stack, making a beeline for them. The large orange tabby was quick to follow, his meow quite high pitched for such a large animal. "And this is Boon."

They were winding their way between their legs, craning their heads up to stare at their food bowls. Isak remembered Even's warning of them hissing if their food wasn't delivered fast enough. Their faces were in the food bowls before they had a chance to fully place them on the floor.

"We're pretty sure they're strays that live in our neighbours barn. They've got a few of them housing horses just in the plot across from ours. I think they get fed over there too, they're only ever here in the mornings."

Isak took in the monstrous size of the tabby. "What is that one being fed? The horses?"

Even chuckled lowly, kissing his forehead. "Let's go see if my mother needs help with breakfast."

 

Turned out, there was little else they could help with other than setting up the table. They walked into the house smelling like pancakes and hot coffee. Olivia had been up earlier than them, and already had a towering stack of fluffy pancakes ready for them.

Her smile was radiant upon seeing them. "Good morning boys, please start helping yourselves. Isak, I hope you slept well. Or as well as you could in that horrendously small bed of his."

"Hey now," Even protested.

Isak smiled back at her, stacking a few pancakes on his plate. "I slept amazing, thank you." Except for a slightly stiff shoulder that was easily shaken out in the morning.

He was halfway through his second pancake when Even's mom broke the "good" news.

"Darling, I spoke to your dad this morning, and he thinks he'll be in time for lunch. We'll get to see him a little earlier than planned finally."

"That's great."

Suddenly he was having trouble swallowing past his dry throat. He was not mentally prepared to deal with Even's dad so soon. He also vividly remembered the conversation he had with Even's mom the night before, where she admitted she knew Even's heart didn't lie with _Næsheim Labs_ , and it was only a matter of time before it was revealed. He hoped and prayed to a god he was unfamiliar with, that the dreaded conversation wouldn't happen with him stuck at the dining table between them all.

When his mother left after breakfast, taking their plates with her, Even turned worried eyes on him. "Isak? How are you holding up?"

He shrugged, feeling stiff. "Great. Never better." He eyed the clock. "Your dad's going to be here soon."

Even reached out to squeeze his knee. "Just remember what I told you. He's really not the frightening man you've built up in your head. At the end of the day, he's just my dad. How bad can that be?"

 _I can't bear to think of the disappointment my husband will feel._ Isak's voice came out faint. "There's a difference between _dad_ and _Mr. Næsheim_ , Even."

Even smiled patiently at him. "The difference being, he hasn't had a chance to get to know what a wonderful person you are. My mom already loves you, and it's only been a day."

 _It's not your mother you'll be letting down_ , he thought miserably.

 

Later in the day, when Even had left him to wander alone while he helped prepare lunch with his mom, Isak did the only thing his heart desired most. He locked himself in the bathroom down the hall from Even's room, fished out his phone, and jammed his thumb down on Jonas' contact info.

He barely waited for his best friend to say hello. "Jonas, find Eva and put your phone on speaker."

A tinny noise and Eva's bemused voice was coming through. "We're literally watching the same Netflix show in bed. What crisis are you in now?"

More kindly, Jonas asked, "How's your weekend with Even's parents?"

"His mother is literally an older, female, version of Even. She's a delight," he rushed to get out. "That's all fine, but now his dad's going to be here in less than an hour and I'm freaking out."

"Is this because he caught you two boning?" Eva asked, very unhelpfully. "What's the chances he forgot about that?"

" _None_ ," he snapped bitterly. "You two are supposed to be calming me down. What do I do? Should I pretend I'm sick and skip on lunch?"

"That's not the answer, and you know it," said Jonas' cool voice. "Eventually you'll need to see him and it'll just be worse because you've built it up in your head."

"So I go to lunch?"

"Go to lunch, look him in the eye, and be the polite, graceful, young man I know you're capable of being."

"Deep down," Eva supplied. "Capable of being deep, deep down."

Isak was tempted to give her the finger but it lacked punch if she couldn't see it. "And what if he wants to _talk_ to me. Alone."

"Then you talk to him," Jonas said. "See what he wants."

"Yeah," Eva said, sounding much more serious. "You don't know what's going to happen, so go in hoping for the best, but prepare for the worst. You know that's my life's motto."

"Not really," he mumbled. He clearly remembered bailing Eva out of some horribly embarrassing situations because she wasn't always the type of person to think of all the outcomes. "I know that was supposed to be helpful but what I really need is some bullet points of conversation pointers."

"If he brings up your...incident," Jonas worded carefully. "Which he probably won't. I bet you it's as embarrassing for him as it is for you. Just admit you wished he didn't catch you like that and you'd like to start over."

"I guess that's good advice," he conceded. Although he'd rather die than be assertive with Edvard Næsheim. "Listen, thanks for helping guys, but I should go find Even. I'd rather not walk in after his dad gets here."

"Good luck, Isak," Eva said, giggling. "And remember, if you're fooling around in Even's room, make sure his dad doesn't have the key."

Isak promptly hung up on her chortling. He really didn't know if he felt better, or much, much worse.

Through some grand cosmic timing, a text from Magnus was waiting for him when he hung up, sent about ten minutes ago.

 

**Magnus**

_Magnus (11:35): Hey best bro. How's it going in the homestead? Making friends?_

Isak hovered over the keyboard for a second. _Fuck it._

 

**Magnus**

_Isak (11:47): I'm about to meet his dad. Not sure how to deal with it._

_Magnus (11:48): Bro!! It's chill, pretend he never saw your ass before your face, and wow your future father in-law_

_Isak (11:49): There are so many things I want to say to that_

_Magnus (11:49): But really. I know you didn't make the best first impression, but who does these days?? Think about how you and Even first met. And look where you are now. That guy would kill for you_

_  
_ He had a point there. Looking back to a few months ago, Isak would never have thought he and Even would be so intimately linked today. If someone were to tell him back then that he'd be spending most nights snuggling into his nemesis, he would have started screaming. His phone pinged again.

  
_Magnus (11:50): You have to go in pretending you have a clean slate. Forget the burden of working for the same company as his son, forget that first meeting. Just let him get to know the same Isak I know and love_

_Isak (11:51): Thanks Magnus. You've actually been a great help_

_Magnus (11:51): Anytime bro. I'm always here for you. Night and day_

  
Isak grinned down at his phone, rereading the last thing Magnus sent him. He could almost hear his voice and see his smile before him. What in the world had he done to deserve a friend like him? Taking Magnus' advice didn't suddenly wipe all the fear from him. He was still very much afraid, because there was still a great deal at stake for him. But when he walked out of that bathroom, a determination settled in him like never before.

There was no one in the open kitchen, or dining room when Isak passed by, table already neatly set for four people. He looked around and paused at the sound of conversation drifting down the hall.

 

"He seems like a very sweet boy," came the voice of Even's mother.

He followed the voices to an alcove just before the sunny living room. He hovered in the corner, feeling odd for eavesdropping, but desperately wanting to be a fly on the wall. Olivia seemed like the type of decent woman to be kind enough to his face, but he ached to know what she really thought of him, as sly as he felt.

"The sweetest. I can't even begin to explain everything he's done for me."

"I'd always wondered who was keeping you in the city most weekends," said Olivia. It sounded teasing enough Isak knew she wasn't upset over it in the least. "I figured they must be someone special. From the first time I heard you say his name, I knew you'd be bringing him home."

"I've never really felt this way before about someone. It's strange...but wonderful. Isak is one of a kind."

Isak's heart was beating faster behind his ribs. He could feel his face heating up pleasantly, even though this was nothing Even hadn't said directly to him before.

"I remember being young and in love," she said, almost wistful. "With your father of course. Who I'm still very much in love with, mind you."

Isak waited, ears straining, to hear how Even would respond to that particular thing.

"Speaking of dad. Isak's a little nervous meeting him..."

He almost felt let down. However, he'd probably be a little more bummed if Even told his mother he loved him, before he even told Isak.

"Well I can imagine why. Your dad is his boss after all. Imagine the pressure of meeting your partner's parents, and on top of that, them being the founder of the company you hope to prosper in." She paused for a bit, and Isak could imagine her waiting for that to sink in with Even.

"But dad's great--"

"Darling, he's not only representing himself as your new boyfriend, but also as your dad's employee. That delicate mix of professional and personal is a lot of stress. But don't you worry, I'll be there to ease the conversation if he looks a bit overwhelmed."

Her words hit the nail on the head. It put into concise words the anxiety Isak was feeling around the situation. He also figured he'd been eavesdropping for long enough.

He cleared his throat as he entered the room, their eyes immediately snapping to him. Olivia was in the middle of fluffing a cushion that had seen better days.

"Um, hey," he started awkwardly. "Is there anything I can help with?"

Olivia's eyes softened. "That's okay, dear, I'm just fussing around now. I'll meet you both in the dining room in a bit."

The minute she left, Isak slumped into Even's waiting arms with a long sigh.

"How're you holding up, baby?"

Isak grumbled nonsensically into Even's arms.

He could hear the vibration of Even's laugh as it rumbled through his chest. "I take it it's a work in progress?"

Isak looked up at him, into blue eyes filled with so much affection he was still pinching himself over it. "Even, if you say that everything will be okay, then I believe you. I'm going to try my best to make up for the shit first impression he has of me. Everything else is up to the universe to decide."

Even looked so proud of him in that moment it was all Isak could do not to melt further into his arms. "No matter what, I won't leave your side. I promise."

Right on cue, Isak heard the front door opening in the distance, and a wife happily greeting her husband. He took a deep breath in. Time for the moment of truth.

 

Even went ahead of him to greet his father, Isak trailing behind him slowly. He meant everything he'd said to Even, but the pounding in his heart was threatening to be his undoing. He so desperately wanted to make a good second impression. One that would forever replace the first one, or even better, erase it completely.

He thought he could hold up pretty well with all of them present, not being forced to hold up lengthy conversation. What he was truly afraid of, was his dad cornering him while he was alone and trying to bribe him with several million krones to stay away from his son. Or was that something that only happened in movies? Let it be known that Isak would burn any cheque that came his way.

When he rounded the corner into the dining room, Edvard Næsheim stood with his back to him, in all his grey suited glory. The long drive had parted his normally pristine hair, but nonetheless, it still looked effortlessly styled. He was hanging up his suit jacket, and loosening the tie around his neck, laughing at something his wife was saying.

He turned to his son with a smile he seldom showed even in photographs, and Even was beaming right back. Even clasped a hand around his father's arm, leaning in to share a private joke. Isak didn't catch what they said, outside conversation becoming white noise in his ears due to nerves. It left him feeling melancholy. This easy exchange was something he never had with his own dad, having been robbed of the chance the minute the man walked out on his family.

"Dad," Even started saying, turning the man around to where Isak was standing, ramrod straight. He beaconed Isak closer. "This is Isak, my boyfriend."

He shook his head once to clear the buzzing.

Mr. Næsheim paused for a moment, and in that split second, Isak could just see his name clicking with the same face he last saw. Years of being a poker-faced businessman made sure that look disappeared  so quickly, that Isak could have chalked it up to paranoia if he wasn't so sure.

He extended his hand out to Isak, crisp shirtsleeves rolled up to his mid forearm. Everything about him screamed power, and poise, and ridiculous financial wealth.

"Isak, my son speaks very highly of you," he said, gripping Isak's clammy hand firmly. An excellent handshake. "Pleasure to finally meet you."

 _Finally meet me?_ Did he actually not recognize Isak from that disastrous first encounter? Or was he giving Isak the free pass he so desperately craved? Either way, he was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He gripped firmly back, giving his boss' hand a tight squeeze, before letting go. "Likewise, sir. Er, Mr. Næsheim."

Finally, something akin to a smile graced the older man's handsome face. "Please, we're not at work. There's no need for formality in our home. You can just call me Edvard."

No, he really _couldn't_. Isak would rather swallow his whole fist before he dared to be so casual with a man who could so easily end his professional career, but he nodded stiffly anyways.

"Now that pleasantries are out of the way," Olivia said, ushering her husband to a seat at the table. "Let's get lunch going. I bet you're all starving."

Even rubbed Isak's back soothingly, settling down into a seat beside him.

Mr. Næsheim and his wife made whispered conversation that Isak tried very hard to pretend he wasn't listening to, chewing his food as slowly as possible, waiting for his name to come up.

He nearly jumped a foot in the air when Even placed a hand on his thigh.

"Sorry," Even said, looking a little guilty for startling him. "So you survived the first encounter. How do you feel?"

"Like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop." He hesitated. "I have a strange feeling your dad's pretending not to have met me before. Is that a good sign?"

"He shows mercy in strange ways." Even squeezed his knee. "But your outlook has gotten more positive at least. I'm proud of you."

Isak only frowned at him. Even's tone held a note of teasing to it. Which if he was being honest, helped calm his nerves. If Even was nervous, then there really was no hope. He went back to sticking forkfuls of food in his mouth.

His second scare of lunch came when Even's mother addressed him suddenly from across the table.

"Honey, did you know Isak here met our son at work?" she asked, eyes glittering. "What a wonderful twist of fate to be in the same place at the same time, isn't it?"

Edvard Næsheim took his time swallowing his mouthful. "Even has mentioned that, yes." His piercing blue eyes raised to meet Isak's. "How do you like working at _Næsheim Labratories_?"

Isak tried not to choke on absolutely nothing. The irrational side of his brain was screaming, _and in his next breath, he'll fire you for sleeping with his son in the office he owns!_ While the career-oriented side was urging him to rehearse a verbal rendition of his resume, and a secure a lucrative promotion. He told both of them to shut up.

"It's amazing sir." Isak cringed, hoping the man wouldn't insist on being called by his first name again. "I could only imagine getting in while in school. This is a dream come true. The work your company does is game changing."

" _Our_ company," Mr. Næsheim said, looking pleased with the answer he got. "You're an integral part of one big team." Here he nodded once to Even. "Something I'm glad my son has become a part of now, and has gotten to see firsthand. As a father, I can't begin to explain the pride I feel watching him grow within the company I poured my heart and soul into."

The panicking and the white noise was rushing back to him full force. "I can understand that. I'm so glad to be part of something I'm passionate about."

"We only hire the best and brightest recruits, I'm happy to hear you enjoy the work you do."

Feeling emboldened by his approval, and the fact that he wasn't throwing suspicious looks his way, Isak went on. "My mom always said, love what you do, and you'll never work a day in your life. Not that I don't work, I, uh, I work very hard," he babbled. "But it's not every day that kids find what they're truly passionate about, and get to live their dreams, instead of being stuck in a job they hate because it's what's expected of them."

... _crickets._

Even's hand on his thigh was a dead weight. Isak wanted to bite his cursed tongue off. That was _not_ what he meant to say. Or, it was. He just didn't mean for it to come out that way. He was genuinely talking about himself, and how happy he was that he was one step closer to his dream job. Well, he could kiss that goodbye now.

"Mr. Næsheim, I--"

"Isak makes a wonderful point, doesn't he?" Olivia cut in, probably saving him from brutal annihilation. "It's a parent's dream to see their kids thriving and successful in their own right."

Edvard Næsheim broke the steady eye contact he'd maintained with Isak to smile kindly at his wife. "I couldn't agree more."

Isak wanted to _die_.

\- x -

 

"Me and my big fucking mouth," Isak wailed. "You know I didn't mean anything by it right?"

The warm spray of the shower was doing little to sooth him. At least if he started crying the water from the faucet would blend in with the tears on his face.

Even soaped up Isak's bowed back in warm, sweeping motions. "I know, baby. I was a little startled, but I know you were speaking about your own experiences."

Isak allowed himself to take a moment, enjoying Even's hands massaging into the tight knots of his back. He was very tense. "Do you think your dad knows that?"

Even paused briefly in his ministrations. "I highly doubt he thinks you meant anything malicious by it. He has no reason to. Why would he?"

 _Only because myself, your mom, and probably you too, can see this is isn't the career path you would have picked for yourself._ Isak was hard pressed to believe a father couldn't see the doubt in his own son's eyes. If his boyfriend could see through the hesitation, was his own dad so blind to it too? Knowing was one thing, but ignoring it was another.

Isak turned around to face Even, wiping the rivulets of water from his eyes. "Sometimes I think your dad can read my mind. It's the eyes, I think."

Even chuckled, dragging him closer to kiss his wet lips. "Don't stress about it. But since you brought it up, can you read my mind?"

Judging from the change in mood, and the urgency to move the topic off stressful things, Isak could guess. It also helped that Even was wearing a very mischievous grin.

The day they arrived here, Isak had pinpointed the bathroom across from Even's room, which was strictly for his own use, as a perfect spot to fool around in. There was absolutely no way two very tall, grown men, could do more than rub up on each other on Even's twin bunk bed, without tumbling to the floor in a heap. The bathroom was the perfect choice. Spacious, and far away from his parent's bedroom. He didn't need any more sex related mishaps in his life.

Isak grinned up at him. Maybe just for a moment, he could be allowed to forget that other people existed outside of this room. People that held his future in their hands. It was just Isak and Even now.

He wrapped his arms around Even, pulling their bodies flush against each other. He could feel his hard nipples pressed against the smooth skin of Even's chest.

He dropped his voice to a hush. "I don't think I have any mind reading powers. You'll just have to show me what you want."

 Isak saw the moment Even's pupils dilated. A low growl left his throat, and he was on Isak's neck a second later.

Carefully, Even walked them until Isak's back hit the wall of the shower. Confident they wouldn't slip in the wet tub, Even hiked up one of his legs, wrapping it across his waist.

Isak moaned loudly, the noise drowned out by the heavy pounding of the shower.

"You're so fucking hot, Isak," Even breathed, going back to sucking a bruise into his collarbone.

Why couldn't his life always be like this? Simple shower sex with his gorgeous boyfriend, in his spacious house, awaiting warm, sleepy cuddles afterwards.

Even tilted his face in his hands, wiping aside the bangs plastered to Isak's face. Grinning, he leaned in for a kiss, hot and messy in his growing need.

Isak would trade a thousand perfect lifetimes for just this one with Even, no matter what hardships they would face in their future. And not just because he was a fantastic lover, although that certainly didn't hurt. Especially given the way Even was trying to suck his soul out through his lips at the present moment.

Secluded in this steamy shower, it did feel like it was just the two of them. If Isak could allow himself these moments of being present without worrying about what was waiting for him on the other side of the door, he might just be able to survive the rest of the weekend without sticking his whole foot in his mouth.

 

\- x -

Isak woke up as the morning light filtering in through Even's curtains got too bright to ignore for another minute. He stretched, encountering no resistance in the form of another human sleeping practically on top of him. He blinked slowly awake.

Ever the early riser, Even was already gone from their bed. A quick peek at his text messages revealed the reason why.

_Gone to feed the chickens. Didn't want to wake you, you were snoring so cutely <3\. Mom's making pancakes again if you're hungry. _

He snorted down at his phone. The urge to deny that he _did not_ _snore_ was strong. A few more texts were waiting for him when he unlocked his phone.

  
**Eva**

_Eva (8:25): So how'd things go with daddy?? You know I was just teasing yesterday._

_Eva (8:26): Also, appreciate that I woke up before the sun to check in on you, because i'm a good friend_

  
**Jonas**

_Jonas (8:40): Hey buddy, how's it going? I'm sure you made a great impression on the family. Let me know if you need anything._

  
He figured he'd answer Jonas first. Even though he knew Eva would be sitting right beside him reading over his shoulder, it would incense her to know she didn't get the first text. Served her right for downright cackling at his misery yesterday.

  
**Jonas**

_Isak (9:02): Went better than I thought. Minor hiccup, you know me and my big mouth, but we're all still alive. We're driving back tonight but i'll be staying over at Even's. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow._

  
He reread Eva's message, and rolled his eyes, albeit fondly.

**Eva**

_Isak (9:04): (1) I never want to see you call Even's dad, 'daddy' ever again. Wtf Eva? My eyes can never unsee that shit. (2) The sun is out by 8am, don't lie to me when I've been woken up earlier to feed chickens_

_Isak (9:06): (3) you are a good friend_

  
With a yawn, he slung his legs out of bed, toes creeping across the cool floor until they landed on his socks. His phone buzzed beside him.

**Eva**

_Eva (9:07): did you say chickens??_

  
He chuckled at his phone, locking it without replying, and sticking it in his pajama pant pocket. He figured he'd wake himself up properly and see if he could help Even's mom with her pancakes.

By the time he made his sleepy way to the kitchen, someone else had already beat him to it. Even's parents were chattering quietly in their kitchen, Edvard Næsheim whipping up more pancake batter, and Olivia minding the hot pan.

It was still so jarring to see such a human, normal, side of Even's father. In Isak's head, this was the man he'd revered since he'd set his sights on _Næsheim Labs_. A business mogul, a pioneer for innovative, life saving technology. A powerful man who needed to put his business first, and Isak's happiness second. But in these small moments, he was beginning to understand why Even was so steadfast in his belief that his dad wasn't the man Isak feared him to be.

Breakfast went off without a hitch, as did their joined lunch a few hours later. Mr. Næsheim had the uncanny ability of pretending nothing scandalous had been done or said around him, ever. At first, Isak was just waiting for the other shoe to drop, and when it didn't, he grew to be thankful for his boss' tact.

He had also noticed, Edvard Næsheim didn't speak much, preferring to listen intently, his intelligent eyes paying close attention whenever he came out of his home office to have meals with them. The home office that he witnessed Even quietly join him in on a few occasions. All of which turned Isak's stomach into a mess of knotted worry. Even never mentioned what transpired behind that closed door, and Isak figured now was not the right time to pry anyway. Olivia, however, more than made up for the silences and kept him company when her son and husband disappeared, wanting to get to know Isak as much as possible before Even 'hid him away' from her again.

They packed away their weekend bags that afternoon, preparing to head back into the city, and back to Even's apartment where Isak would spend the night, before returning to his own.

With a consoling peck to the cheek, Even shouldered both their duffle bags and hobbled his way to the car to put them away, leaving Isak inside with his parents.

"Promise me you won't let Even keep you from me for so long again," Olivia said, giving him a tight hug goodbye. "I heard so many wonderful stories about you, but I was beginning to think I'd never see you!"

Isak laughed shyly, comfortable in her embrace. She had been kinder, and more welcoming, to him than he could have ever imagined. "I promise. Thank you both for letting me stay here. You have a beautiful home." His eyes lingered over the figure of Mr. Næsheim, arms crossed over his broad chest.

Their eyes locked for a moment. Isak felt himself swallow nervously, but it was as if he was watching it happen to someone else. Then Even's dad extended his hand.

"Of course," he said, simply, shaking Isak's stiff hand. "I apologize I had to spend so much time in my office. I try not to bring work home with me too often."

Isak thought he'd spent the perfect amount of time in there. Any less and he'd be permanently sweating. "N-No, it's fine."

Olivia sidled up to her husband, wrapping her hand around his arm. "He knows what'll happen if he spends all his time cooped up in that dungeon of his." She winked up at her husband, who gave her hand an affectionate squeeze.

Even returned just then, wrapping an arm around Isak's waist. "We should get going, it's a long ride back. Mom, I promise I won't take so long to come home this time. You can call and scold me if I do. Dad, I'll see you at work."

"Bright and early," his father said, nodding him off.

"I expect, at least, frequent phone calls," Olivia reminded, disentangling from her husband to kiss her son goodbye.

Even grinned sheepishly, before taking Isak's hand and leading him back to the car.

 

\- x -

 

If Isak wanted to comment on their weekend at Even's family home, he didn't get a chance to. Drowsiness hit him full force, and before he knew it he was falling asleep against the window almost as soon as he sat down. Even turned the music in his car down low, and let him slumber in peace.

Even parked in his building's garage one long drive later, and let a bleary eyed Isak half lean on him for support all the way up the elevator, and into his bedroom. Isak distantly remembered trying to pick a fight with Even when he attempted to shimmy Isak out of his clothes.

"Even," he complained groggily. "You're really fucking hot but I'm really not in the mood."

When Even let go of him to sigh, Isak flopped immediately backwards onto his comfortable bed.

"Baby, I'm not trying to have sex with you."

Isak managed to lift his heavy head, a petulant scowl on his face. "Well, why not?"

Even rolled his eyes, a fond smile taking over. "I'm trying to get you into your pajamas. Or else you'll wake up in the middle of the night, swearing me up and down for leaving you in your jeans."

Isak was a fraction more cooperative after that, only letting out a content sigh when Even had finished and was plastered against his back, under the covers.

Isak threaded his fingers through Even's, where they were laying across his chest. "I know I was hesitant...but thank you for taking me up to see your parents. They're pretty chill people."

"You did amazing, Isak. And they really loved you. I could tell." Even kissed the nape of his neck, once, twice. "So what's the final verdict on my dad? Feeling a little bit more at ease?"

Isak shrugged as best he could within the cocoon of Even's arms. "We all survived the weekend." The last word was broken up by a loud yawn.

Even kissed the light freckles on his exposed shoulder. "So we're all good now?"

" _Baby_ ," Isak complained, burrowing his face deeper into the pillow. "Sleepy. Let's talk about this tomorrow."

The last thing he remembered hearing before drifted off into a deep slumber, was Even's soft chuckling.

 

Isak was used to waking up in an already vacated bed, now that he was with Even. His boyfriend tried to stick around and wait for him to wake up, bless him, but he was an early riser and Isak was just...not.

He groaned, popping his stiff joints in one long stretch. He rolled over. The time on his phone read _10:57_. It was a Monday, but still the long weekend, and he was a bit surprised to be up this early on a holiday. Well, early for him. Even's early morning habits must be rubbing off on him.

In the quiet of the room, he could hear the sizzling of eggs frying on a pan in the distance. As much as he'd love to wake up with Even and start their day together, it was so much nicer to have someone start it for him with breakfast already made and served. Maybe Eva was right, he really was spoiled. Was this what it felt like to be loved? He could get used to this.

He quickly went through the motions of his morning routine, padding across Even's hardwood floors and towards the small kitchen, where he knew both his boyfriend, and a hearty breakfast was waiting for him.

Even, who was flipping eggs in a pan, turned around at the sound of his footsteps. "Morning, baby. How'd you sleep?"

"I was asleep the minute my head hit the pillow." He kissed Even's cheek in greeting from behind. He took a peek into the frying pan. "Eggs on toast?"

"The usual. It's going to be peasants fare compared to the breakfast my mom makes."

Isak smiled softly at him. "I love your eggs on toast."

Even grinned widely, stretching sideways to give him a quick peck on the lips.

Isak watched him peacefully for a few moments, watching as he flipped off the stove and slid steaming eggs onto two plates with buttered toast already waiting. Watched as he carried them to the counter and patted one of the bar stools in invitation.

He hopped up onto it, thighs brushing Even's with how close they were sitting. "Even?"

Even only managed to hum in response, cheeks full of toast.

"I'm more awake now, so we can talk about this weekend."

He watched Even swallow his mouthful, looking a little nervous, but pushing it down to an inviting smile nonetheless. "I'm all ears."

"I noticed you wandering off with your dad on a few occasions." He hesitated. "What you talk about is your own private business. But um, did I ever come up in conversation?"

Now Even was hesitating, poking at his eggs with his fork. "Before I say anything, you should know that my dad doesn't hate you, doesn't want to fire you, and thinks you're quite nice. Also, I wasn't trying to put us on the spot, my dad brought this up on his own."

Isak could feel his heartbeat in his ears, he was almost getting used to it by now. Even reached out to hold one of Isak's hands in his, and his pounding heart threatened to burst straight out of his chest.

"Isak, it was never my intention to lie to you when you asked me what my future at Naeshiem Labs looked like. I know that giving cryptic answers is no better, but I truly did believe that whatever happened would be a long way off, and a lot could change for a person. However..."

Isak's heart squeezed in his chest. He squeezed Even's hand just as hard.

"I don't think it comes as any surprise...but my dad did intend to have me take over for him."

Isak felt the air leave his body like a popped balloon. It was one thing to know the truth and a whole other to hear it said aloud. "Even." It came out in a breathy rush. "If you knew this all along, _how_ can you be so calm about us? Can't you see the problems this will cause?"

Even gave him a wry smile. He twisted in his seat so he could hold both of Isak's hands. "My dad did warn me about the hardships of dating an employee...from a senior position. The complications and legal issues that could arise from a potential fallout, promotions, favouritism...he was brief but thorough. That was the main thing we talked about."

 Isak was finding it hard to see straight. He all of a sudden felt awfully lightheaded. He could see his most dreaded outcome hurtling at him at light speed. "You know...Jonas also warned me of very similar things."

"It might not always be what we want to hear, but they've got our best interests at heart."

"How fortunate for us..."

"There's a lot I spoke to my dad about this weekend, and a lot that still needs to be said, but...Isak." Here Even brought his shaking hands up to his lips and kissed his fingers so very gently. "You're the best thing to happen to me in a very long time. You're more important to me than any hurdle life throws at me, no matter how big. I don't want our relationship to be a hardship, especially not if I can control it. If I can change the factor influencing it."

In the breath Even took before beginning the second half of his speech, the source of Isak's incoming dread evolved. _If I can change the factor influencing it_...no, that couldn't mean what he thought.

"I've only alluded to it this weekend, but I've decided--"

"Even, wait!"

Even blinked in surprised, the breath he'd let out cut short. "Isak?"

Isak could feel his stomach turning over in pure nerves. "Just...before you say anything, I think I know where this is going." He was fairly certain Even was going to up and quit his job, and he couldn't let him do it just for him. That was too much pressure to put on one person. He couldn't live with the guilt.

He was starting to panic in earnest now. It didn't help that Even was still holding on to his sweaty palms. Even opened his mouth, and whether it was to stretch his jaw or interrupt, he couldn't let that happen.

"Listen, Even...I had a chance to be alone with your mom and she kind of said something about you and this...situation, that got me thinking."

In his absolute confusion, Even seemed to have forgotten about cutting in, his mouth snapping shut, but his light eyebrows furrowing.

"She brought it up, I swear I wasn't nosing around. But she said that...that your dream may not lie with _Næsheim Labs._ And I'll admit that it made me happy. Horribly, guiltily happy. Because I'm a selfish person, Even, and sooner or later you're going to realize that this is what you're going to get with me."

If Even was going to try and defend Isak's character again, he wasn't allowed the chance to.

"But it doesn't matter how happy that idea made me, because your mom also said how important your relationship with your dad is. And after seeing you two together, and the pride he has for you. Even...I never had that with my dad. It's always such a struggle with him. Some days I wonder if I'll ever make him proud...not that I care too much anyways." He took a shaky breath before delivering the final blow. "But you...you can't ruin that just because the thought of living my life without you is soul crushingly unbearable."

He'd rather not have Even, which would kill him, and allow this amazing man to live his best life without him.

Even sniffed a little, a tiny, fond smile tugging up the corner of his mouth. "Soul-crushingly, huh?"

Isak could feel the tell-tale pinpricks of tears in his eyes. "This is probably not the best time to say this but..." Here it was. "Even, I love you. I'm pretty sure I've loved you for a long time now. Even if we can't be together, it won't change how I feel about you. It's kind of shitty that this is the first time I'm saying it, but, there it is. So..."

Even carefully untangled their hands, and Isak nearly whimpered at the loss of contact, before they were placed gently on his cheeks instead. "Isak, sweetheart. I love you. I love you so much I've nearly been bursting with how much I've wanted to say it."

There it was. The grand confession Isak had been waiting all his life to hear leave the lips of the man he cherished beyond all else. That four letter word that had been nagging him, making him wonder how mutual their affection was. And he couldn't even enjoy it. Not when he'd basically given Even permission to walk away from him. Isak promised himself he'd fight for them. But faced with the prospect of Even abandoning his predestined future...he loved Even too much to hold him back.

Isak could feel his nose starting to get a little stuffy. "Yeah...me too."

Even leaned forward, pressing his lips against Isak's, close lipped. He let himself linger there, both of them just breathing each other in, finding safety, and comfort, in their close proximity.

He pulled back, hands that were on Isak's face dropping to his shoulders. His gaze was steady. "Okay, Isak. I let you talk without interrupting, and now you're going to hear me out. Deal?"

"Deal." It was barely a whisper.

"Good." Even's hand slipped from his shoulders and he sat back on his barstool, wringing his own hands together. "The one thing  you need to know about me is that sometimes my fear of losing someone, or disappointing them, will make me compromise in ways I wouldn't normally. And I'm not talking about you, Isak. This is all about me. I've mentioned before this job with my dad came at a time where my life was missing direction, and it's so much easier to follow someone else's lead when you're lost."

He scratched a hand through his sleep rumpled blond hair. "I've learned a lot about myself since then. I love my dad, and I love you too, Isak. But whatever I decide to do with my future, I'm the one who's going to live with it for the rest of my life, so the decision I make is for myself.

"That being said...you're not wrong about me wanting to quit working for _Næsheim Labs_."

Isak's heart stuttered behind the cage of his ribs. He could feel how wide his eyes had grown, yet he fought with everything in him to wait out the rest of Even's speech. He was rewarded with a kind smile for his efforts.

"And no, I haven't made it final with my dad yet. It's not as if I handed in my resignation and walked out over the weekend. There are things that need to be put in place before that can happen.  But I had a good long talk with him about how I wanted to influence my own future, and _Næsheim Labs_ wasn't it."

Isak waited a beat, but it seemed Even had run out of words to say. He was just staring, spaced out, at his hands.

"Was your dad angry when you told him?"

Even sighed, deeply. He scrubbed a hand over his tired eyes. It was only then Isak realized how beaten down he looked. "He didn't say much. He's not happy that's for sure. A lot of time and money has been put into my training..."

And now he was throwing it all away. Knowing what he did now, Isak wasn't sure why Mr. Næsheim didn't physically kick him out of his home when he had the chance. It was bad enough to hear from your son that your lifelong aspirations didn't line up...but to think it had anything to do with Isak.

He was hesitant to ask. "What exactly did you tell him?"

"Exactly what I've been feeling for a while now. Isak, this predates me even meeting you, so you can relax on that front. His company is not what I want to do with my life, and once my dad gets over the shock, he'll realize he's known this all along. And he _will_ get over it. He's not a bad man, or an unreasonable one. All he's ever wanted was for me to dream big. And I finally am."

Isak swallowed. "So that's, that, huh?"

Even gave him a small smile, and reached out for his hands again. "To answer your soul-crushingly in love with me declaration, you are truly the most selfless person I know. I love you more every day, and if you want to get rid of me, you'll probably just have to kill me at this point. I'm not going anywhere."

Isak laughed softly as Even drew him in, pulling them out of their chairs so he could properly engulf Isak in his arms, pressing kisses to the side of his face.

Isak peeked up at him from beneath his lashes. He had a playful smirk on his face. "Tell me something then. If you've loved me for so long, why wait till now to tell me?"

Even's expression turned sheepish. "I wanted to make it special for you. I wanted my first declaration of love to be like some grand scene out of a movie...but you kind of beat me to it and then I had no choice."

Isak bumped their noses together. At this angle, he was going crossed eyed looking at Even, but damn if he didn't still try. "Even, I don't need a perfect love story. There's no such thing. I just need you."

Even's smile nearly split his face in two. "You're the most amazing man I know, Isak. I can't wait to see where our future takes us." He kissed Isak fiercely then, the arms around him squeezing so tightly, he was lifted off the ground.

Isak giggled as he was slowly let down. "How about we start with breakfast? I think our eggs have gone cold."

Even kissed him once more on the lips, settling back down at the counter.

This was his life now. The things Isak could only have hoped for in his naive youth, were right in front of his eyes. Even was his, and he, Even's. He too, couldn't wait to see what their future together held.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats heavily* geez that took me an age and a half to get out. Thank you so, SO much for sticking with me this long, we're almost done!
> 
> This is an extra long chapter, which didn't help speed things up, but i've been finding less and less time to write recently and i'm so sorry for the wait. I swear I won't keep you waiting so long for the conclusion, which shouldn't be as long of a chapter...or not, I can't seem to help myself so i'll just stop myself there haha. 
> 
> A lot happened this time around. From meeting Even's parents (who were a joy to write. Olivia is the sweetest counterpart to her stern husband), to Isak realizing Mr. Næsheim wasn't actually out to get him like a cartoon villain. Facing the reality that he influences Even's choices less than he thought (a weight off his shoulder) and knowing that inspite of that, he's loved beyond measure, and it so happens Even's goals (whatever they may be) include keeping Isak in his life forever anyway. 
> 
> The conclusion will seal the decisions and future life paths of our boys, and their friends. Even reveals what his actual plan is with his future career, but things at Næsheim Labs need to be wrapped up first. Isak makes another life changing decision. And Magnus finds his happiness through the Labs in multiple ways.
> 
> Come chat with me <3 tell me what you thought of Isak's adventures this chapter, and what you think our boy will get up to next time


End file.
